Mendokuse
by Tamashitsumo
Summary: Dos herederos cuyo único anhelo era encontrar su lugar en el mundo, terminaron enredándose en algo mucho mayor. Algo demasiado problemático, porque las cosas nunca salen como queremos, y menos cuando se trata de sentimientos. ShikaHina. Dos arcos argumentales. Drama.
1. De flores y dolores

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Di no al plagio.

Bienvenidos a mi primer ShikaHina.

 **Advertencia:** Lemon y pareja crack. No apto para menores de edad.

* * *

 **X**

 **.**

 **Mendokuse**

 **.**

 **X**

* * *

.

Parte 1 de 10

De flores y dolores

.

.

.

La guerra ninja había terminado hace tres meses, pero el dolor de la pérdida de los seres queridos, estaba más latente que nunca. Kurenai lo entendía mejor que nadie el vacío que deja la muerte de un ser amado, por el eso quería ayudar a sobrellevar el periodo de luto por el que estaba atravesando la que alguna vez fue su joven alumna, Hinata.

Era la primera vez, desde que la reconstrucción de la aldea ninja terminó, que lograba sacarla de la gran mansión Hyuuga. El pretexto fue que necesitaba ayuda para realizar las compras de su hogar, así que la citó a la tres de la tarde en la entrada de la zona comercial de la aldea. Hinata llegó puntual y sin ningún rastro de molestia, aún cuando Kurenai sabía que su blanca piel se debía al encierro que se impuso así misma como una penitencia por la muerte de Neji.

— ¿Y has hablado con Naruto últimamente? — Preguntó la mayor.

— No, realmente no creo que sea necesario. — Respondió Hinata con pocos ánimos.

— ¿Por qué? Él dijo que podías contar con él para cualquier cosa.

La chica desvió la mirada.

— Lo dijo porque se sentía mal por la muerte de Neji... No quiero causarle molestias a nadie.

Kurenai suspiró.

— No puedes seguir deprimiéndote, sé que es difícil y que ahora no me creerás, pero te aseguro que el dolor se hará más llevadero, al punto de que podrás continuar con tu vida. — Y comenzó a llenar su canasta de frutas y verduras. — Lo que necesitas es salir un poco más de nuevo.

Hinata no dijo nada mientras Kurenai seguía con las compras. Tal vez estaba siendo egoísta, sabía mejor que nadie todo lo que sufrió su sensei cuando murió Asuma Sarutobi, la tristeza que la rodeó cuando su pequeña Mirai nació y tuvo que defenderla del clan que la reclamaba como miembro suyo para alejarla de su madre.

— Supongo que al final de cuentas si he estado causando molestias a mi hermana y ti, sensei.

Kurenai sonrió.

— Yo no lo llamaría molestias, para eso está la familia — Y le dedicó una gran sonrisa a la chica.— ¿Cómo le está yendo a Hanabi en su entrenamiento especial?

— Le ha ido muy bien, ya terminamos la parte ceremonial, ahora solamente está tomando clases con el abuelo sobre la historia del clan. — El orgullo fue notorio en sus palabras.

— Me alegro de que les vaya bien. — Pagó sus compras en el mostrador del local y marcharon de regreso a casa de Kurenai.

El camino fue más ameno, estar con la mujer de ojos rojos siempre lograba reconfortar el corazón de la joven kunoichi.

— ¿Dónde está Mirai-chan? — Preguntó la chica al ver que la pequeña no estaba en la casa con su niñera.

— Hoy fue el día libre de Chiaki-chan, así que quiso ir a visitar a Shikamaru y la dejé un rato con él. Creo que no deben tardar.

— Entiendo... — Murmuró Hinata.

Las dos mujeres continuaron en silencio cocinando, de alguna forma eso le dio un poco de paz a Hinata, pues le gustaba mucho cocinar pero en la mansión su padre no se lo permitía, decía que a pesar de ya no ser la heredera, seguía siendo parte de la rama principal y que no debía molestarse en preparar nada. Pero ella no estaba de acuerdo con ello, por lo que cuando no estaba su padre, solía ayudar a las personas que daban mantenimiento a la mansión y dar algunas clases a los niños del Bouke que no asistían a la academia.

Se propuso a ser el puente de comunicación entre Hanabi y la rama secundaria, de manera que la convivencia en el clan pudiera ser cada vez mejor. En eso ocupaba últimamente su tiempo, puesto que casi no habían habido misiones para ella y la mayoría de los chunnin.

Cuando terminaron de cocinar, Hinata se sorprendió de las grandes cantidades de comida que hubo frente a ellas.

— Etto... creo que es demasiado — Y se sonrojó. — Corté y guisé todas las cosas de la canasta... lo siento...

Kurenai se rió.

— Te veías muy concentrada. Y no te preocupes, en realidad me has ayudado mucho porque sí pensaba preparar estas porciones. — Respondió y comenzó a sacar unas cajas de bentō. — Pensaba darle un poco de comida a Shikamaru, últimamente se le ve muy delgado.

— ¿Le sucedió algo?

— La guerra, lo mismo que a todos... supongo. — Entonces Hinata recordó que ella no había sido la única que había perdido a un ser amado. El padre de Shikamaru había fallecido también en el campo de batalla.

— Shikaku-san... —

— Hai, además, hace unas semanas falleció Yoshino-san por una enfermedad del corazón y tampoco se encuentra tan bien...

Volvieron a sumirse en el silencio.

Y en mucho tiempo Hinata se dio cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo tras los muros de su clan. Sabía que Shino estaba estudiando para se profesor de la academia y que Kiba estaba en una misión diplomática en Iwagakure porque ellos mismos se lo informaron hace unos días, pero fuera de eso no sabía que había sucedido con sus demás colegas ninja.

— Lo siento... — Murmuró Hinata pero Kurenai la escuchó.

— ¿Por qué?

— He estado mucho tiempo lamentando la muerte de mi nii-san que no me di cuenta que mis compañeros también están pasando por malos ratos.

Kurenai terminó de envolver los tres grandes bentō y miró a su alumna.

— Está bien que lleves a cabo tu duelo, solo no te quedes para siempre en la seguridad que te dan los muros de tu clan, eres joven y tienes mucho por vivir. — Y acarició su cabello.

Hinata sonrió y se sintió mucho mejor. Kurenai-sensei sabía como ayudarla.

De pronto unos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de ellas. Kurenai se dio prisa en abrir y un par de manitas sujetaron sus piernas.

— ¡Mamá! Shika-oniisan dice que cada día soy más alta.

— Eso es cierto — Y su madre la besó en la frente. — Pasa, Shikamaru.

— Solo la vengo a dejar, creo que quedé exhausto. — Respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

— Bueno, entonces solo déjame darte algo.

La mujer de cabellera negra entró de prisa a la cocina y llevó hasta la entrada las tres grandes cajas con comida.

— Hinata y yo tuvimos una tarde de chicas y creo que preparamos demasiado, sería genial que pudieras ayudarnos con esto — Le entregó las cajas al chico, quien las observó muy sorprendido.

— Es demasiado también para mi.

— Bueno, si dejas que se enfríen y los metes al congelador, podrían durarte bastante días.

Shikamaru suspiró derrotado, sabía que negarse no era una opción, a menos que quisiera quedarse a discutir, pero vamos, él era un perezoso de primera así que optó por el camino fácil.

— De acuerdo, muchas gracias — Pero cuando intentaó darse la vuelta con los tres bentō apilados, estuvo a punto de tirar uno, pero justo a tiempo Kurenai alcanzó a atraparlo. — Creo que es mucho como para llevar en las manos — Murmuró el chico y Kurenai asintió un poco desanimada.

Fue entonces que Hinata comprendió que Kurenai intentaba hacer con Shikamaru lo mismo que con ella, intentaba animarlo y ayudarlo a superar su duelo. Así que Hinata decidió que era hora de que tratara de ayudar a alguien más.

— Ettoo... yo podría acompañarte con una caja, así todo llegaría a salvo. — Comentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

El rostro de Kurenai se encendió con alegría, la Hinata amable que tanto amaba acababa de regresar.

— No es necesario... — Respondió Shikamaru.

— ¿Acaso quieres hacer dos vueltas hasta tu casa? — Preguntó la mujer, sabiendo de antemano que el chico se gobernaba por la ley del mínimo esfuerzo.

— Tsk... supongo que no me caería mal un poco de ayuda. — Terminó aceptando.

Hinata se despidió de la pequeña Mirai y de su madre, pues dijo que el clan Nara le quedaba de camino a su casa. Sujetó una de las cajas y marchó tras del moreno.

Iban caminando en silencio a través de la aldea. Hinata quería conversar de algo o decir algo agradable a su compañero, pero al parecer él no estaba interesado en escucharla, ya que no reaccionaba a nada de lo que ella decía.

— Umm... el clima ha sido agradable últimamente... — Fue su último intento, pero al no recibir respuesta, decidió que haría lo que mejor se le daba: guardar silencio.

Pronto llegaron al portón del clan Nara, Hinata nunca había entrado pero le pareció un sitio acogedor, lleno de flores por doquier. Caminaban sobre un sendero de piedras que conducía a la casa principal del lugar cuando de pronto una voz llamó al chico.

— Shikamaru-sama — El aludido volteó e hizo un reverencia al hombre. Hinata lo imitó aunque nunca antes había visto a esa persona.

Se trataba de un miembro de consejo del clan Nara.

— Buenas tardes. — Saludó Shikamaru e hizo una breve reverencia.

— Solo quería informarte que la ceremonia se ha adelantado, en cinco días se hará. Esperamos con ansias el día. — Hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

La chica no entendía nada pero el rostro compungido del Nara le dijo que era algo malo.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó ella con voz queda cuando llegaron a su casa.

— Son cosas del clan.— Respondió cortantemente mientras colocaba las cajas en el suelo para abrir la puerta.

— _Bueno, por lo menos me respondió ésta vez_ — Pensó ella mientras entraba tras de él.

La casa estaba descuidada y llena de polvo y olía un poco a humedad, lo que decía que no había abierto las ventanas en muchos días.

— Deja la caja en la mesa, yo me encargo de congelarla después.

La joven asintió e hizo lo que le indicó el chico y así fue como notó que había en el suelo unos pedazos de tazas rotas. Así que se agachó y comenzó a recoger los pedazos para evitar que con la poca iluminación dentro de la casa se fuera a cortar alguien.

Se tomó su tiempo, iba colocandolos uno a uno sobre un pañuelo que siempre traía consigo. El pañuelo era blanco, con la imagen de un petirrojo y dos 'H' bordadas en un esquina con hilo violeta.

Cuando terminó, se puso de pie y buscó con la mirada al chico, quien se encontraba comiendo de uno de los bentō.

— Recogí esto, alguien podría pisarlo en cualquier momento. — Mostró los trozos de cerámica.

— No era necesario, de cualquier forma mañana habrán más. — Respondió con aburrimiento.

Hinata dejó el pañuelo en la mesa.

— Son tazas de ceremonia de té... Shikamaru-kun, ¿Van a nombrarte líder de tu clan? — La fecha que mencionó el hombre que vieron hace un rato, Shikamaru era el heredero de su clan y las tazas tan particulares en ese estado...

— Siempre supe que eras una chica muy lista.

— Estuve ayudando a mi hermana a prepararse para su ceremonia de nombramiento. Imagino que todos los clanes tienen rituales parecidos.

— Un poco, pero es bastante problemático lidiar con la ceremonia del té. En general me las arreglo bastante bien leyendo los pergaminos del clan.

Shikamaru se recargó en la silla y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Hinata observó su tez pálida y ojerosa.

— Por eso Shikamaru-kun está tan estresado.

— Siento si he sido un poco cortante, es solo que no tengo mucha paciencia últimamente. — Pasó una mano por su cara, en un vano intento de no sentirse tan agobiado.

Hinata se quedó en silencio. Parecía que Shikamaru lo estaba pasando bastante mal y a decir verdad ella no tenía algo pendiente que hacer ese día más que regresar a su casa a leer y pensar en la culpa que sentía por la muerte de su primo. Miró la casa y pensó que el chico no conseguía completar la ceremonia porque necesitaba estar calmado y en un ambiente mejor.

— Si quieres puedo ayudarte con la ceremonia. He estado ensayando mucho y seguro puedo apoyarte.

Él abrió los ojos y la miró de pie del otro lado de la mesa. Suponía que Hinata no sería escandalosa como Ino y que como antigua heredera, sabría la manera correcta de hacerlo, sonaba a una buena idea.

— Apreciaría mucho tu ayuda. Al parecer solo tengo cuatro días. — Recostó su cabeza sobre la mesa.

— Entonces vendré mañana temprano a las 10, ¿Está bien?

— Sí, solo toca y te abriré.

El silencio los envolvió, Hinata no sabía qué decir o si era necesario hacer algo más, así que se marchó en silencio, dejando al chico solo en el lugar que alguna vez fue su hogar.

.

.

.

 **Día 1.**

— Shikamaru-kun debe agitar con un poco menos de fuerza. — Decía la chica. Estaban sentados en el dojo de la casa del Nara, de rodillas frente a frente, mientras una pequeña mesa de madera los separaba.

— Pero no tan lento que queden grumos... — Murmuró él con fastidio. — No puedo. — Y dejó a un lado la taza que servía para mezclar el té ligero.

— Lo haré de nuevo para que veas mis movimientos, no desesperes o se agriará el té.

Shikamaru alzó una ceja ante el intento de chiste por parte de la joven.

El día anterior creyó que sería una buena idea que la chica de ojos perla lo ayudara, pero al contrario, se sentía más estúpido cuando ella le mostraba cómo se hacían las cosas y él no conseguía emular sus movimientos. Pero no solo lo desesperaba eso. Cuando llegó más temprano, apareció vestida con un sobrio kimono gris, una canasta de flores y un juego de té de vidrio transparente.

— Es para que puedas ver los cambios que sufre el té mientras lo preparas — Fue la respuesta que ella le dio cuando le dijo que usaría ese juego de té.

Todo hubiera estado bien hasta ese punto, sino fuera porque ella le pidió que primero limpiaran el dojo y que después de eso, él fuera a colocarse un Hakama, una especie de pantalón amplio que en la antigüedad utilizaban los samurai y que hoy en día era parte de la vestimenta ceremonial de los hombres.

Sí, sabía que el día de la ceremonia tendría que hacerlo, pero en esos momentos se sentía demasiado estúpido como para pensar en otra cosa.

Mientras ella volvía a preparar la mezcla de té, Shikamaru recordó las flores.

— ¿Para qué son? — Preguntó con una mezcla de cansancio y curiosidad.

Hinata sonrió y aquello le causó un pequeño molestar al chico.

— Son para hacer Ikebana.

— Esa es una habilidad que se le enseña a las niñas en la academia. — Sin querer fue un poco hostil al decir eso, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de ella no desapareció.

— Para que una ceremonia de té sea lo más auténtica posible, tú como el anfitrión debes de tener conocimientos sobre los diferentes tipos de té, sobre la ropa, la caligrafía, el Ikebana, la cerámica o el material del que estén echos tus utensilios, debes saber qué inciensos usar en qué época del año y otras cosas. — Era la primera vez que Shikamaru la escuchaba hablar sin tartamudear y de manera tan larga y tendida. — Pero es imposible que domines todas esas cosas en cinco días — De pronto se sonrojó. — A mi aún me faltan muchas cosas por aprender y llevo haciendo ceremonias desde que tengo memoria.

— Entonces si es imposible... de nada sirve intentarlo... — Dijo con molestia, de verdad preferiría dormir en vez de estar ahí.

— Yo me haré cargo del resto, Shikamaru-kun solo debe encargarse del té. Traje las flores solo para saber si coinciden con la flora que hay en los terrenos Nara y saber cómo pediré que sean los arreglos para el día especial.

Excelente, ahora Shikamaru se sentía más estúpido por no conseguir hacer bien la única cosa que debía hacer.

Estaba acostumbrado a que lo llamaran genio y que todo saliera de acuerdo a sus planes, pero desde la muerte de su padre las cosas solo se habían estado saliendo de control y eso lo tenía abrumado. No había pedido ayuda antes porque sí, antes que nada estaba su orgullo. Shikamaru Nara sabía que tenía un gran orgullo a pesar de su apariencia desfachada y simple.

Si iba con Ino y le pedía ayuda, ella no se negaría, pero se lo recordaría por el resto de su vida y la verdad no tenía ánimos para andar lidiando con eso. Chouji no era una opción porque estaba igual o más perdido que él, pero su amigo no tenía prisa en aprender estas cosas, sus padres seguían vivos y poco a poco lo irían introduciendo al liderazgo de su clan. Tal vez estaba un poco celoso de su mejor amigo y por eso tampoco había acudido a él.

Pensó en hablar con Kurenai-sensei, pero justo ahora venían a adelantar la fecha de su ceremonia de asignación. Ya se sabía la historia de su clan, tenía un alto dominio del jutsu del clan y hace poco Rokudaime-sama le había ofrecido el puesto de consejero de Hokage, todo iba bien en ese aspecto. Solo no sabía cómo hacer la ceremonia de té que formaliza su nombramiento. Y por eso estaba ahí, vistiendo un hakama y tratando de entender cómo le hacían las pequeñas manos de Hinata para hacer que el té oliera tan bien.

.

.

.

 **Día 2.**

No había conseguido dormir nada. El estrés de su nombramiento y las pesadillas que aún tenía sobre la muerte de sus padres lo tenían en vilo.

Cuando llegó la chica con su ropa habitual pero con una yukata en una mano y más flores en la otra, supo que algo malo se avecinaba.

Y así fue.

— No puedes llevar a cabo la ceremonia porque no tienes paz interior. — Hinata lo miró.

— No me había percatado — Respondió aburrido. — ¿Qué sugieres?

— Que limpiemos la casa. — Sonrió. — Si logramos cambiar las malas vibras que la suciedad y el polvo traen consigo, quizás puedas lograrlo.

— No — Respondió sin pensar. — No tengo tiempo que perder en eso.

— Entonces por lo menos yo limpiaré la sala, mientras Shikamaru-kun intenta preparar el té ligero.

No le gustó la idea pero aceptó. Si estuviera de ánimos sin duda hubiera limpiado antes, pero no tenía ganas de hacer nada, solo estar tirado en el césped viendo las nubes pasar. A veces pasaba por su cabeza el hecho de que tal vez estaba deprimido y por eso se había vuelto tan huraño, pero pensaba que se merecía ese descanso. No es como si echara su vida por la borda por unos meses de no hacer nada.

Mientras intentaba mezclar el té, observó a la chica ir de un lado a otro limpiando el suelo, desempolvando los muebles y abriendo las ventanas de la sala. La sala no era tan grande como la de la mansión Hyuuga, por lo que terminó pronto.

— ¿Dónde podría cambiarme? — Preguntó cuando estuvo lista para continuar con las lecciones de té.

— Sí quieres aquí, iré a la cocina por algo de comer. — Se puso de pie tratando de no pisar la tela de su hakama.

— Hai — Respondió ella mientras el chico cerraba la puerta corrediza. Ni loco dejaría que la Hyuuga y su obsesión por la limpieza vieran el estado del resto de la casa.

Llegó hasta el refrigerador y sacó comida de una de las cajas que le dio Kurenai. Sonrió un poco. Al parecer la mujer de ojos rojos estaba preocupada por él y se lo agradecía.

Se sentó y comió en silencio. Después de un rato, creyó que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo para que Hinata se hubiera cambiado, por lo que se dirigió al dojo. Antes de abrir pudo apreciar la silueta de la chica a través del papel que cubría la puerta corrediza. Al parecer se tomó menos tiempo del pensado, porque se notaba que ella estaba desnuda. Podía ver sus generosos pechos moverse al unísono con cada movimiento que ella hacía. Ella estaba de perfil y su sombra dejaba todo y nada a la imaginación.

De pronto el corazón de él comenzó a desbocarse. Como maestro de las sombras, se sorprendió apreciando por primera vez la sensualidad de una figura negra. Detalló como ella alzaba sus brazos para tomar su cabello y comenzar a amarrarlo en una coleta alta. Su cuello fino, su pequeña nariz y esos labios que al parecer estaban entreabiertos como pidiendo un poco de atención.

Observó cada movimiento que hizo, la gracia con la que se colocó la yukata y las vueltas que le dio al obi para ocultar sus grandes senos. De pronto un dolor en su entrepierna lo despertó del letargo en el que estaba sumido y se movió de regreso a la cocina.

Se echó agua fría en el rostro para tratar de apaciguar sus demonios internos.

— ¿Shikamaru-kun? — La dulce voz de ella hizo acto de presencia en la cocina.

— ¿Estás lista?

— Hai.

— Voy — Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Ella asintió y regresó al dojo, sin saber el caos que había en el cuerpo de chico.

Se sentaron igual que el día anterior, pero esta vez el Nara intentaba no ver a la chica para nada.

— Shikamaru-kun, por favor ponga atención al movimiento de mis manos, debe batir de manera firme y cuando esté seguro de que no quedan grumos ni pedazos de hierbas, debe vaciarlo al pocillo, donde debe hervir por cincuenta segundos... — Pero Shikamaru ya no la escuchaba. Cuando le pidió que viera sus manos, irremediablemente dirigió sus ojos a su cuello, el cual seguía libre, pues su cabello continuaba amarrado.

Por primera vez dio gracias de estar usando un Hakama, pues de esa manera no sería evidente que cierto individuo buscaba hacerse notar.

— _Genial, ahora debo añadir un distractor más a mi mente, como si no me la pasara todo el tiempo pensando..._ — Pensó con cansancio.

— Solo cincuenta segundos... — Exclamó Hinata y con ello alertó al Nara de que su mezcla se estaba derramando.

— ¡No puedo! Prefiero mil veces idear un plan de batalla que hacer té, es demasiado problemático. — Explotó el Nara.

Hinata lo observó en silencio y suspiró.

— Podemos seguir mañana. — Respondió de manera dócil. — Traeré unos pergaminos de caligrafía que puede colgar en el sitio de la ceremonia y también la comida que servirás con el té.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger los utensilios.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — Preguntó Shikamaru — Ni mis amigos soportan estar a mi alrededor cuando estoy así de estresado, ¿Por qué te esfuerzas?

— Porque eres un amigo, y necesitas ayuda — Respondió, " _Y yo necesito ocuparme para no culparme con lo sucedido con Nii-san_ " pensó.

— No debes ser tan gentil Hinata, deberías tener más carácter como Ino o Sakura.

Ups. Golpe bajo.

— Es cierto. — Respondió de manera seca, tomó su ropa, la guardó en una bolsa y se dispuso a marcharse de aquel lugar, pero entonces él la sujetó de la mano, deteniéndola, pero ella no volteó a verlo.

— Lo siento, no debí decir eso — Él mejor que nadie sabía lo dañinas que eran las comparaciones. Ella siguió sin verlo y tampoco respondió nada. — Soy un idiota, pero por favor, dí algo.

Ella exhaló.

— S-solo olvídalo... — Y retomó el camino a la salida, pero entonces él habló.

— Pero sabes, alguien podría abusar de ti, no seas tan amable con todos. — Contempló su cuello y antes de que pudiera razonarlo, estiró su mano para tocarla. — Pero agradezco que me ayudes con esto.

— ¿Qué...? — Ella sintió cómo él acariciaba con su pulgar un contorno de su cuello, aquello causó que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

— Supongo que es una suerte para mi que seas tan amable. ¿Vendrás mañana?— Retiró su mando un poco confundido pero tratando de disimular lo ocurrido.

Ella asintió sin saber qué más decir. Shikamaru se hizo a un lado y le permitió salir, así que cuando ella ya se hubo marchado, encontró que su corazón estaba latiendo muy acelerado.

.

.

.

 **Día 3.**

A la mañana siguiente, llegó Hinata muy sonrojada y con un par de pergaminos, iba vistiendo una yukata verde.

— Buenos días — Saludó de manera seca cuando el Nara le abrió la puerta.

— Pasa... — Pensó en que debía disculparse por haberse acercado más de la cuenta el día de ayer, pero la verdad es que su noche fue igual de mala que las anteriores, además de que solo le quedaba ese día y otro más para hacer bien ese ridículo ritual.

— Hoy vamos a practicar toda la ceremonia, paso por paso porque ya te los sabes, es cosa de práctica. Ayer el té estaba mucho mejor que el primer día, el único problema fue que hirvió más tiempo del necesario y se derramó.

Él no respondió pero Hinata notó que no estaba usando su Hakama.

— Shikamaru-kun, es necesario usar la vestimenta correcta.

— Ayer se ensució y lo lavé para que esté listo para el gran día — Lo último lo dijo con un poco de sarcasmo.

Ella suspiró.

— Shikamaru-kun, alto. — Dijo Hinata antes de que entraran al dojo. — No consigues preparar el té de manera adecuada porque no tienes ni la experiencia ni paz. Las ojeras de tus ojos ya casi se comparan con las que tenía Kazekage-sama en los exámenes Chunnin. — Tomó su manga no sin bastante pena.— Vamos al patio, quizás ver un poco las nubes te ayude un poco.

Quiso negarse y decirle que tenía poco tiempo, pero el roce de su mano lo estremeció igual que el día anterior, por lo que se dejó arrastrar en silencio al patio de su casa.

Ella se dejó caer en el verde césped y él se quedó de pie a su lado.

— Se siente mucha paz en este lugar.— Parecía que el patio era el único lugar bien conservado de la casa.

— Mis padres pasaron mucho tiempo aquí, supuse que cortar el césped sería adecuado.

Ella sonrió, de pronto todos los nervios que le ocasionó su cercanía el día anterior se habían ido.

— Mamá también dejó un jardín, el cual cuido todos los días.

— Siento si fui muy brusco ayer, no estoy en mi mejor momento, sin duda alguna.

— Lo sé. Es difícil pero no imposible... — Y le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado, cosa que él hizo. — Necesitas dejar tu mente en blanco, una vez que lo logres, podrás sentir la calma que provee el té caliente. Entonces podrás transmitir la hospitalidad que quieres brindar a tus invitados, o en el caso de tu ceremonia, si lo haces con calma podrás demostrarles el respeto que sientes por las tradiciones de tu clan y por los miembros de tu consejo.

Shikamaru parpadeó, no había visto de ese modo la ceremonia, creía que era solo otro ritual ancestral pero de alguna forma vino a su mente cuando su padre le dijo que aún le faltaba crecer pero que tenía lo necesario para ser un buen sucesor suyo, que con el tiempo adquiriría la madurez de un líder. Inesperadamente las manos de ella hicieron un pequeño gesto en su regazo, como invitándolo a recostar su cabeza ahí.

— Quizás dormitar un poco te pueda ayudar. — Fue lo único que dijo ella mientras desviaba su mirada un poco avergonzada. Aquello se le antojó tierno, por lo que decidió aceptar su oferta.

Se recostó en su regazo y pudo ver directamente el cielo azul. Mientras el tiempo pasaba y sentía una suave caricia en su cabello, logró dormir un poco y cuando despertó por el canto de una aves, decidió no moverse y se quedó ensimismado viendo las nubes pasar. También miró desde su posición a la Hyuuga dormitar un poco, mientras una ligera briza alborotaba sus suaves cabellos negros pero con destellos azules.

Entonces él pensó que no era justo que tuviera que llevar solo sobre sus hombros cargas tan pesadas como el ser líder de un clan... ¿Por qué no podía dejar eso en manos de otra persona tal como lo hizo Hinata? Ella se veía tan apacible y confiada, parecía inmune a los estragos que causó la guerra. Seguía siendo amable y gentil...

La falta de sueño a veces nos lleva a cometer locuras y Shikamaru lo comprendió ese día. Tiempo después sabría que ese momento fue el punto clave en que todo en su vida se volvió más complicado de lo que deseó alguna vez.

— Hinata... — La llamó suavemente mientras alzaba una mano para tocar su rostro. — Hinata...

Ella abrió los ojos y se sonrojó ante la cercanía que había entre sus rostros.

— Lo siento... No debí quedarme dormida — Ese día estaba particularmente cansada porque la noche anterior se la había pasado entrenando con su hermana para que tuviera tiempo de estudiar con su padre en el día.

— Está bien... Solo quería decirte que me siento listo... — Se levantó y comenzó a sacudir sus pantalones. — Pude dormir un poco.

— Creo que podrías descansar más si terminas la ceremonia del té y lo bebes caliente. — Dijo imitándolo y poniéndose de pie y caminando tras de él hacía el dojo.

Llegaron al dojo donde estaban puestos todos sus utensilios y retomaron el ritual. Ella sonrió contenta al ver la concentración reflejada en el rostro de Shikamaru, al parecer había conseguido tranquilizar un poco su mente y estaba removiendo de forma tranquila la mezcla de té ligero. Observó la manera en que lo puso a hervir, y que cuando estuvo listo, lo tomó con cuidado de no quemarse.

— Ahora, cuando lo sirvas, gíralo tres veces y dámelo... — Decía la joven pero al parecer la taza estaba demasiado llena, por lo que al momento de girarlo, se derramó, quemando las manos del chico.

— Tsk — Soltó la taza ante el calor del líquido, dejándola caer, aunque por suerte no se rompió. Se sentía muy frustrado.

Hinata adivinó su sentir, así que se dio prisa en actuar.

— Ya casi lo logras, solamente sirve un poco menos. — Sugirió ella mientras tomaba un pañuelo blanco que estaba guardado en su yukata y se ponía de pie para acercarse a él.

— No lo creo... — Murmuró mientras sentía el suave tacto de las manos de ella sostener sus dedos un poco sensibles por el té caliente, entonces su corazón volvió a latir fuertemente mientras su mente volvía a sumirse en la indecisión.

— Todo saldrá bien — Dijo ella, — Yo creo en Shikamaru-kun.

Eso fue suficiente para que el caos que lo inundaba se volcara hacía ella, más precisamente en sus labios.

— ¿Su-sucede algo? — Tartamudeó ante el creciente nerviosismo que la cercanía con Shikamaru le ocasionaba.

Entonces él se acercó y la besó. Fue un beso torpe, porque Shikamaru jamás había hecho aquello y mucho menos ella, quien se quedó congelada de la impresión.

— De-detente — Hinata lo empujó lo suficiente para poderlo ver a los ojos. — ¿Por qué lo haces?

Pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, porque el chico se dio cuenta del error que había cometido dejándose llevar, pero con solo pensar que ella estaba ahí sólo por él aún cuando él mismo había tratado de alejarla igual que a todo el mundo, decidió que sería egoísta. Siempre regía su vida con forme a la lógica pero estaba tan cansado que deseó por una vez ser un chico normal y dejar que sus instintos tomaran el control.

Hinata tembló ante la cercanía que había entre ellos, trató de alejarlo pero estaba en una mala posición, si tan solo pudiera empujarlo quedaría libre, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, los ojos negros se clavaron en los perla de ella y entonces comprendió que él se sentía solo y confundido... igual que ella.

Así que rompió la tensión de sus brazos y cerró los ojos, gestos que él tomó como su permiso y la volvió a besar, encontrando una respuesta en sus labios, torpe y temblorosa, pero hambrienta de también saciar el vacío que sentía en su vida, por lo menos durante un momento.

Shikamaru la acostó en el piso de madera del dojo y comenzó a desatar los nudos del obi, mientras sus labios besaban el delicioso cuello que había vislumbrado el día anterior. Las manos de ella tampoco estuvieron quietas, arañaba la espalda de él, como en búsqueda de un sitio firme del cual sostenerse.

Cuando por fin pudo desatar la yukata, quedó embelesado con la suave piel que encontró solo cubierta por su ropa interior. Hinata se sonrojó y trato de cubrir su desnudez, pero él solo atinó a quitarse su playera y regresar a besar y lamer cada rincón de ese cuerpo tan bien desarrollado.

Los gemidos se empezaron a escuchar y entre tantas sensaciones, ella le ayudó a quitarse la playera y a desatar su pantalón, mostrando que estaba casi listo para entrar en cualquier momento.

— Yo... — Intentó decir ella, pero él la calló con un beso, mientras comenzaba a acariciarla para que la primera vez de ambos fuera lo menos dolorosa posible.

Los nervios de ella se incrementaban a cada segundo, conforme sentía que entraba, apretaba más el abrazo en el que tenía al moreno y contuvo la respiración esperando algo que no conocía y que no volvería a sentir. En cuando sintió que se rompía con un 'click' la barrera que detenía el avance del miembro de Shikamaru, dejó escapar una lágrima pero no dijo nada. No estaba siendo nada placentero como oyó que decían unas mujeres en las aguas termales.

Le gustaba cuando besaba su senos, cuando acariciaba su espalda y la tocaba en lugares que nunca nadie lo había hecho, pero la penetración le había dolido, y cada estocada ardía sin disminuir ni un poco. Por el contrario, Shikamaru tenía la mente en blanco, la sensación de estrechez era nueva y el calor que había en ella lo sobrecogía. Se sentía atrapada, pues él estaba completamente sobre ella, pero aunque hubiera podido moverse, no habría logrado mucho, porque sentía dolor en una nueva parte de su cuerpo del que nunca había sido consciente.

— Voy a venirme — Escuchó que decía él, y luego de varias estocadas salió de su interior y derramó su semilla a un lado, en el piso.

Ambos jadearon, él por el cansancio de llevar todo el ritmo y ella por todo lo que trató de aguantar. Fue recién entonces que la mente del chico comenzó a trabajar y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. De alguna manera la había usado para satisfacerse así mismo, sabiendo que ella era gentil y que era casi imposible que se negara a tener relaciones sexuales con él. La había coaccionado aún cuando sabía que probablemente ella nunca había hecho eso antes. Había querido desquitar con ella todos los demonios que lo atormentaban por dentro.

— ¿Estás bien? — Lo mínimo que podía hacer era ver que estuviera bien.

Ella se quedó en su lugar, calmando su respiración y tratando de taparse con la tela de su yukata.

— Eso creo... fue muy raro.

Shikamaru suspiró de alivio, al parecer estaba bien.

— Voy a limpiar esto. — Murmuró él y ella se sonrojó al verlo caminar desnudo en busca de papel.

Se dio prisa en limpiar el semen y la sangre del piso. Después le ofreció un poco de papel para que se limpiara.

— ¿Puedo pasar a tu baño?

— Claro, la primera puerta a la izquierda en el pasillo.

Y se marchó con toda su ropa en manos. Estaba muy sorprendido con la actitud de ella. Creyó que lloraría o le reclamaría algo, pero en cambio estaba serena e intentaba sonreír.

Cuando regresó, ambos se encontraron totalmente vestidos y sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, llevaron a cabo la tan ansiada ceremonia de té, para después despedirse sin decir nada y con una breve reverencia.

.

.

.

 **Día 4.**

Al día siguiente Shikamaru no esperaba que Hinata regresara a ayudarle, en primer lugar porque el día anterior había conseguido completar la ceremonia y en segundo lugar por lo sucedido entre los dos.

Tan solo de acordarse un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo, había sido muy estimulante y sin duda había conseguido calmarlo al punto de que pudo hacer bien cada paso en la preparación del té. Ella tenía la razón cuando le dijo que no podía lograrlo por que le faltaba tranquilizarse.

Se levantó de la cama y bajo a calentar un poco de comida. Mientras terminaba de desayunar, un par de suaves golpes se dejaron escuchar desde la puerta. Sorprendido abrió y frente a él vio a Hinata vistiendo una bonita yukata de color azul cielo y traía consigo una gran canasta.

— Hola — Saludó con un enorme sonrojó adornando su rostro.

— Hey — Saludó y se quedó parado en su lugar.

— Traje la comida que debes servir mañana. Los pergaminos con caligrafía se quedaron ayer en el dojo y le pedí a Ino-chan los arreglos de ikebana, así que los traerá hoy en la noche.

Shikamaru se sorprendió de que Hinata hubiera arreglado todos los detalles de su ceremonia de nombramiento, supuso que si su madre siguiera con vida, quizás ella hubiera sido quien se hubiera hecho cargo de todo ello. Tal vez ser gentil era una fortaleza en vez de una debilidad en ella.

Algo se removió en su pecho, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se preocupaba por él de esa manera tan inesperada e íntima.

En cambio, Hinata supo que hizo mal en ir, se dijo que debió enviar las cosas con Ino-chan, pues Shikamaru se veía incómodo y no la invitaba a pasar. Siendo honesta, ella misma se preguntaba qué hacía ahí.

— Bueno — Le puso la canasta en sus manos — Te deseo mucha suerte mañana, Shikamaru-kun, serás un buen líder para tu clan.— Le dijo sinceramente y retrocedió con toda la intención de marcharse, pero cuando dio la media vuelta la mano de él la detuvo.

— No creí que vendrías hoy — Dijo sin soltarla. El sonrojó de ella aumentó y bajó la mirada.

— Tampoco sabía si venir, pero no podía dejar solo a Shikamaru-kun, mañana será un día muy importante.

El chico sonrió.

— En realidad gracias a ti he podido descansar un poco mejor— Se apartó de la puerta para dejarla pasar.— _Supongo que ella no es tan problemática_ — Pensó mientras aspiraba el suave perfume floral que quedaba a su paso.

Y en cuanto cerró la puerta, la atrapó entre sus brazos y se entregaron de nuevo, pero esta vez en la cama de él.

.

Cuando terminaron exhaustos, quedaron acostados boca arriba, jadeando y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

— Hay algo que me estoy preguntando... — Dijo mientras cubría el cuerpo de ambos con las sábanas azules de su cama. — ¿Estas bien con esto? ¿Estás molesta conmigo?

Su característica mente curiosa estaba regresando lentamente.

— Yo no estoy molesta — La observó jugar con sus dedos, seguían acostados pero sin tocarse.— Fue algo inesperado, pero... sabía que podía confiar en Shikamaru-kun — Dijo suavemente.

— Pero quiero decir, a ti te gusta alguien más...

Ella desvió la mirada.

— En ese momento... yo realmente quería hacerlo y solo quiero pensar en eso — Fue la respuesta de ella, el chico sonrió.

— Creo que lo hemos hecho mejor hoy, ¿No es así?

El eterno sonrojo de ella se exacerbó.

— Hai, el dolor disminuyó y fue... — No sabía qué palabra usar sin ocasionarse un desmayo de la vergüenza.

— ¿Placentero? — Preguntó con diversión al ver que aún no podía superar su timidez.

Ella asintió y Shikamaru decidió no presionarla más. Se dio la media vuelta, la atrapó en un abrazo y se acurrucó en ella y se dispuso a dormir.

Su corazón latió desbocado, todas las sensaciones que estaba descubriendo junto al genio Nara eran intensas y hasta cierto punto contradictorias con la educación que recibió en su hogar. Pero es que durante la guerra, fue la primera vez que se encontró pensando en su vida y en todas las cosas que le hubieran gustado hacer. La muerte siempre acechando el camino de los ninjas, el constante sentimiento de soledad y los cambios hormonales de la juventud la hicieron pensar por primera vez en que deseaba que su primera relación sexual fuera con Naruto, al punto de que llegó a fantasear con ello.

Posteriormente sucedió la muerte de su amado primo y de alguna forma se sentía culpable de ello y avergonzada con Naruto, por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlo las dos veces que lo intentó. Así que cuando regresaron a la aldea, lo evitó a toda costa y consecuentemente terminó encerrándose en los territorios de su clan si el Hokage no la llamaba.

Pero el día anterior, verse reflejada en los ojos del moreno le recordaron esos deseos descubiertos en las fauses de la muerte y pensó que tal vez, si se trataba de Shikamaru-kun, las cosas serían simples.

Así que a pesar de que sabía que probablemente esa aventura la iba a meter en problemas en el futuro, el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Shikamaru era lo suficientemente acogedor como para que valiera la pena. Ya no se sentía sola.

Durmieron un par de horas y después de otro encuentro (porque una vez superada la primera vez, son más fáciles las demás) se dieron una ducha por separado, y finalmente se dirigieron al dojo para preparar los detalles del día de mañana.

Shikamaru releía un viejo pergamino mientras Hinata guardaba su juego de té transparente, cuando de pronto la puerta de la casa de abrió de golpe.

— ¡Maldito holgazán! — La voz enérgica de Ino se dejó escuchar por todos lados.

— Tsk — El chico dejó a un lado el pergamino para ver a la rubia llegar bufando hasta el dojo.

— ¿Nunca se te ocurrió contarle a tus mejores amigos que mañana era tu nombramiento como líder de clan? ¿Crees que puedo conseguir un kimono adecuado de un día a otro? — Detrás de ella llegó un agitado Chouji, quien se dobló para tratar de recuperar el aliento.

— Lo siento, fue muy repentino y estaba bastante ocupado — Se defendió el moreno.

La rubia lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Debiste decirnos, podríamos haberte ayudado. — Puso una mano en su cadera y con la otra lo señaló acusadoramente. — Podrás ser un genio, pero eres muy torpe con las manos, seguro no has terminado todo lo que necesitas para mañana...

Shikamaru cerró los ojos con un poco de fastidio.

— Precisamente quería evitar este escándalo, ya no soy un niño, Ino. — Shikamaru se masajeó las sienes. — Y sobre el nombramiento, ahora solo estoy repasando unos pergaminos, el resto está listo.

La molestia de Ino dio paso a la incredulidad... ¿Su flojo amigo tenía todo listo?

— Hola, Hinata — Dijo Chouji cuando por fin respiró con normalidad.

Ino volteó a todos lados buscando a la nombrada y sorprendiéndose de verla en una esquina del dojo con un juego de té en las manos. Era sumamente raro ver a la Yamanaka quedarse sin palabras, como sucedió justo en ese momento.

— Hola — Saludó con un ligero sonrojo.

— Ella me ayudó con algunas cosas — Dijo tratando de evitar que Ino, con su inquisidora mirada, descubriera lo que había pasado entre ellos dos. Lo último que necesitaba era que toda la aldea se enterara. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo mucho que le gustaban los chismes a su mejor amiga.— Sobre todo para hacer la ceremonia del té.

Los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron.

— Realmente necesitabas que alguien muy paciente como Hinata te ayudara, Shikamaru — Asintió Chouji y Shikamaru sonrió de lado, sabía que su amigo no se molestaría con él como lo haría Ino.

— Hinata-chan — Ino se dirigió hasta Hinata y la sujetó de las manos. — ¿Podrías ayudarme a mi también? Dicen que hacer la ceremonia del té hace que las chicas se vean femeninas y delicadas.

Hinata asintió sin decir nada más. Estaba muy nerviosa de que la encontraran a solas con el Nara... ¿Y si los descubrían?

— Entonces si ya tienes todo listo, podríamos ir a cenar — Sugirió Chouji con una gran sonrisa.

— Suena a un buen plan. — Tomó los pergaminos para cerrarlos bien y colocarlos en una caja.

— ¿Vienes, Hinata-chan?— Preguntó Chouji, mientras intentaba que Ino la dejara respirar.

— Etto... creo que es tarde, debo ir a casa. — Murmuró con prisa.

— Vamos, sería lindo que hubieran más chicas. — Insistió la rubia. Hinata miró a Shikamaru y este se encogió de hombros, pero al ver que Ino no se rendía, terminó aceptando.

Fueron a cenar carne BBQ en el restaurante favorito del equipo 10 y pasaron una noche tranquila, Ino regañando a Shikamaru y Chouji conversando con Hinata.

Cuando salieron, Hinata se despidió y marchó a casa, mientras Ino fue por los arreglos de Ikebana y quedó de llevarlos a la casa del moreno.

Los dos chicos del equipo 10 iban caminando, hasta que llegaron al sendero que separaba el camino de regreso a sus casas.

— Shikamaru — Llamó el castaño a su amigo, quien iba entretenido viendo las estrellas del cielo. — Eres mi amigo y por eso te diré esto: sé que eres muy listo — Shikamaru lo miró con curiosidad, era raro escucharlo hablar con tanta seriedad y sin tocar sus frituras — Así que espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo y no te metas en problemas.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Creo que Ino no se dio cuenta, estaba muy enojada como para notarlo. Pero yo si lo noté, ambos olían al mismo shampoo.

El Nara no necesitó de más palabras para saber lo que su amigo había descubierto.

— ¿Y si digo que ambos nos caímos en el estanque de mi casa, lo creerías?

Chouji torció el gesto.

— No soy tonto.

— Lo sé, lo sé... perdón. — Se rascó la nuca. — Esto es problemático, pero ¿Podrías guardar el secreto?

— Lo haré, pero ten más cuidado con Ino, se enojaría mucho contigo porque creería que estás jugando con los sentimientos de Hinata y Temari.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo.

— Ella me bateó amigo, me dijo que su prioridad era regresar a Suna para ayudar a su hermano y nos dimos un tiempo, así que no pienso que esté traicionándola o algo así.

Chouji lo miró fijamente.

— Hinata-chan es una chica muy perceptiva, sería bueno que dejes claros los términos de su relación, claro, a menos de que te enamores de ella. — Shikamaru frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, su amigo alzó la mano. — Lo que digo es que no es bueno jugar con tus propios sentimientos.

— Tengo las cosas claras, pero tienes razón, hablaré con Hinata para no lastimarla.

El Akimichi sonrió y dio una palmada en la espalda de su amigo.

— Quién diría que el más flojo de nosotros sería el primero — Comenzó a reír y con ello elevó el ánimo de su amigo. — Mañana será un gran día. Estaré en primera fila para verte.

— Gracias, será problemático, pero estoy listo...

.

.

.

Continuará

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Un agradecimiento infinito a Nakasu Malakiel, quién se toma el tiempo para betear este fic. Sin duda es parte esencial de esta historia y va dedicado para ti el primer capítulo.

Por cierto, puede que el fic suba a clasificación M en los próximos capítulos, por lo que recomiendo que sigan la historia, pues los fics M no salen en la configuración predeterminada de búsqueda, bueno, pero eso aún está en veremos.

¿Un review? Pueden decir si les gustó o no, quejas, sugerencias, reclamaciones, maldiciones imperdonables o flores, todo se acepta :)

Espero que les guste a todos éste fic y los invito a seguirme y enterarse de todas las novedades de mis historias en tiempo real a través de mi página **Tamashitsumo** en Facebook. Comparto contenido de distintos temas, recomiendo fics y podemos estar en contacto directo.

¡Saludos!

Jueves 13 de julio del 2017


	2. Sombras y amor

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Di no al plagio.

 **N.A.:** Quiero agradecer el buen recibimiento que tuvo la historia, aquí está la continuación.

 **Advertencia:** lemon, pareja crack y drama. Capítulo recomendado para mayores de edad.

* * *

.

Parte 2 de 10

Sombras y amor

.

.

.

Ya había pasado poco más de un año desde que Shikamaru fuera nombrado oficialmente como líder del clan Nara. Al no ser un clan muy grande, realmente no era difícil para él lidiar con sus obligaciones, además de que el consejo se encargaba de la mayor parte del trabajo.

Fue así como comenzó con su entrenamiento para un día ser el consejero de Naruto. En las mañanas trabajaba con Kakashi en la torre del Hokage, a veces iba al medio día a ver a Naruto a la biblioteca para ayudarle a estudiar, en las tardes revisaba algún pendiente de su clan y si no tenía nada que hacer, salía con sus amigos a cenar o se quedaba en casa a leer o a jugar shōgi hasta que era hora de dormir o de encontrarse con ella.

La verdad era que se sentía satisfecho con su nueva rutina, casi no tenía tiempo para sentirse miserable o deprimirse.

Justo en esos momentos estaba en su recamara, ese día había decidido que haría un poco de limpieza, pues las capas de polvo ya eran molestas para su nariz, y fue así como encontró cierto pañuelo de tela con el dibujo de un petirrojo.

Después de que Chouji descubriera su secreto, continuó con sus pasionales encuentros en una pequeña cabaña escondida dentro del bosque Nara. Y en todo ese tiempo no había sido capaz de decirle a Hinata que seguía enamorado de Temari y que no tenía ningún problema con sus encuentros, pero que no quería lastimarla porque de alguna forma comenzaba a conocerla, apreciarla y a ansiar el verla.

Cuando se encontraban en la aldea, se saludaban con un movimiento de cabeza y cada uno continuaba con su camino. Pero en la noche, cuando recibía un ave con un trozo de papel blanco, él escribía el kanji de 'bosque' y se dirigía a la vieja cabaña, donde encendía una pequeña antorcha y la colocaba junto a la puerta y entraba para poner a calentar un poco de agua para té.

Esa luz se perdía entre la naturaleza del bosque, pero era totalmente visible para un Byakugan entrenado, quien al haber recibido el pequeño kanji, esperaba a que la luna saliera para adentrarse al bosque de los Nara.

Cuando ella llegaba, su suave toque antes de abrir la puerta lo estremecía. No necesitaban palabras, pues ninguno sabía qué se debía decir en esos momentos, pero ambos eran conscientes de la atracción que había entre ellos.

Él solía invitarle una taza de té, el cual ella aceptaba con una tímida sonrisa y bebían en silencio, con el sonido del viento y golpeteo de sus corazones como único testigo de aquello. Casi siempre terminaba de beber ella primero, era entonces cuando él recogía las tazas nervioso pero listo para lo que seguía.

A veces ella iniciaba con un breve beso en los labios, era en ese momento que marcaban la intensidad de aquel encuentro. Si él continuaba el suave tacto, ella tomaba la iniciativa y se acostaban en la cama, enredándose entre las sábanas y el largo cabello de ella. Pero si el beso que ella comenzaba era apasionado, la desvestía en ese mismo lugar, la sentaba en la mesa y la tomaba con desesperación, y podían terminar en el piso o en cualquier lugar.

Le gustaba tomar nota de cómo ella iba superando su timidez tanto en el sexo como en la vida diaria. Le gustaba cuando ella era apasionada y buscaba su propio placer y cuando la veía en reuniones con sus amigos en la calle sin ruborizarse y reír abiertamente.

Creyó que era sería sumisa como la primera vez, pero encontró que era una amante exigente, que le gustaba dominarlo y marcar el ritmo; y aquello lo volvía loco, pues su carácter flojo disfrutaba de los vaivenes de sus caderas y el movimiento de sus senos cuando lo montaba.

— _Ella fue una gran sorpresa_ — Pensó mientras acariciaba con su pulgar el pañuelo.

Pero si era honesto, no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a durar esa costumbre entre ellos. Él era un terrible ser humano. Se preguntaba si Hinata ya se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que él estaba haciendo y si no, qué haría cuando lo descubriera.

Shikamaru Nara se caracterizaba por ser un chico holgazán pero listo, siempre pensando, estando un paso adelante y con planes de contingencia para cualquier escenario. Sabía que debió consultarlo con ella antes de hacerlo, pero a pesar de que ella le dijo que estaba tomando medidas para evitar un embarazo, él actuó por su propia cuenta. Y le hacía sentir bastante mal no poder confiar en ella, no porque ella le hubiera dado motivos, sino porque su misma formación shinobi no se lo permitía.

Delineaba las letras bordadas en el pañuelo cuando un ave comenzó a picotear su ventana. Creyó que era de parte de Hinata y le sorprendió, porque sabía que ella estaba pasando esa noche con Kurenai y Mirai porque la pequeña estuvo enferma de gripe y Hinata quiso acompañar a su sensei.

Pero cuando notó que en vez del trozo blanco que indicaba que estaba libre esa noche, había un pergamino sellado atado en la pata del ave. Abrió la ventana y consiguió desamarrar el pergamino y que el ave se marchara sin esperar una respuesta.

Era una carta de Temari. No decía mucho, solo que iba a estar un día de paso en Konoha y que quería hablar de algo importante con él. Hizo el cálculo de tiempo que tenía antes de que llegara: dos días si envió la carta al salir de Suna, tres si la envió antes de salir.

— Demonios... — Gruñó mientras arrugaba la carta y el pañuelo y los arrojaba al suelo. Ojalá sus padres hubieran estado vivos y entonces nunca se hubiera quedado solo con la chica de cabellos negros... es más, ella no habría tenido ningún motivo para acompañarlo a su casa... y aunque así hubiera sido, su madre lo hubiera regañado y su padre aconsejado.

Pero de nada valía pensar en los hubiera porque ya estaba metido hasta el cuello en ese problema. Chouji se lo había advertido y fue muy cobarde como para hacer algo al respecto.

Mientras ponía su mente a trabajar, otra ave llegó a posarse a su ventana aún abierta y encontró una nota con la caligrafía de Kurenai.

 _Debo salir mañana a un breve encargo del Hokage, ¿Podrías cuidar un rato a Mirai en la tarde? Sigue sin poder salir, así que dejaré comida preparada. Te lo agradezco mucho, y siento mucho el imprevisto. Ya le avisé a Kakashi. Yuhi Kurenai._

Aquello arrancó un suspiro por parte del joven. Amaba pasar tiempo con Mirai-chan, el problema era que en esos momentos no deseaba encontrarse a la chica de ojos perlados.

— Supongo que tengo un par de días para aclarar en mi mente lo que quiero — Dijo en voz baja, pero de pronto escuchó la voz con la que solía discutir cuando diseñaba un plan o trataba de probar algo.

— No sabes si a Hinata le interesas en un plano romántico, nunca ha dicho nada ni ha pretendido llamar tu atención fuera de la cabaña — Le dijo su yo racional y ese era un punto muy válido. — Solo es sexo lo que tienen.

— Pero ella no es una chica superficial, temo hacerla sentir triste si me ve con Temari en la aldea — Fue su respuesta emocional.

— Es tu culpa por nunca haber dejado claro que solo era sexo. Será mejor que hables con Hinata lo más pronto posible y le digas que quieres reconciliarte con Temari, no niegues que quieres mostrarle todo lo que has aprendido.

— No sería justo para Hinata...

— Antes de decir eso sería bueno que supieras qué piensa ella. Probablemente quiera seguir teniendo una relación de este tipo contigo aunque tengas novia.

— Hinata no es así — Respondió con molestia.

— No has terminado de conocerla… si hace un año te hubieran dicho que era tan buena en la cama, te habrías reído — Otro punto para su lado racional. — Además sabes que a ella le gusta Naruto. Así que deja de sacar conjeturas y habla con ella.

Su lado racional había ganado. Hablaría con Hinata y le diría que a él le gustaba Temari… No, Temari no le gustaba, la amaba, era la mujer que más amaba en el mundo... La rubia era la mujer más segura y fuerte que había conocido en toda su vida, era hermosa y a pesar de que lo trataba con brusquedad, siempre tenía guardada una suave sonrisa para él. Y esa sonrisa, era todo lo que él necesitaba para sentir que podía enfrentar al mundo solo por ella.

Con esa resolución se quedó dormido.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, a eso de las 9 de la mañana llegó a la casa de Kurenai, tocó la puerta y a pesar de que sabía que Hinata iba a estar ahí, se sobresaltó un poco al verla.

— Buenos días — Saludó ella con una sonrisa que lo desarmó.

— Buen día… ¿Cómo sigue?

— Mucho mejor que ayer, sólo que no pudo dormir mucho por su garganta — Decía mientras tomaban asiento en la sala.— Pero gracias a un poco de miel con limón conseguí que bajara un poco la resequedad y que durmiera, está exhausta.— Acomodó un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja, y él notó que ella sólo hacía eso cuando estaba nerviosa, y siendo honesto, no la culpaba. Eran realmente pocas las veces en que debían interactuar en la aldea, quizás se encontraban en las escaleras de la torre o en la calle, pero nunca estaban solos, justo como en ese momento.

— _Vaya día eligió Mirai-chan para dormir todo el día_ — Pensó. — _Es problemático pero es un buen momento para hablar._

Un silencio incómodo los atrapó, pero mientras Shikamaru hilaba ideas para comenzar su problemática charla, Hinata se sentía nerviosa.

La verdad era que ese año para Hinata había sido una etapa de muchos cambios. Es decir, estudiaba y entrenaba en las mañanas con los niños Hyuuga del bouke que no iban a la academia, al mediodía comía con su abuelo, su padre y su hermana. En las tardes iba a estudiar a la biblioteca de Konoha y en las noches solía salir con sus amigos, visitar a su sensei o en los días donde no había riesgo de embarazo, mandaba un trozo de papel blanco y entonces él la guiaba a un lugar secreto, que probablemente era visitado por primera vez por alguien que no fuera parte del clan.

— _Es un viejo refugio, mi abuelo solía quedarse aquí en primavera para ayudar a las ciervas a dar a luz a cualquier hora del día._ — Le dijo Shikamaru la primera vez que visitaron la cabaña. — _Hoy nadie viene por aquí y nadie fuera de mí sabe cómo llegar, así que es un lugar seguro. Con la luz de la antorcha debería ser suficiente para tu byakugan._

Sonrió ante el recuerdo. Le gustaba estar con Shikamaru, así que se las ingeniaba para que nadie la buscara en las noches que salía, y así regresar al amanecer, darse una ducha y volver a ser la chica tímida con una rutina simple.

Si le preguntaran a ella, diría que confiaba en en líder del clan Nara, él le había dado la libertad suficiente para ser ella misma, y en el camino del erotismo, comenzó a conocer cosas nuevas de ella misma, situación que le gustaba y le asustaba a la vez. Pero contrario a lo que esperaba, él no la juzgaba y la invitaba a continuar.

Gracias a su apoyo, cada día sentía que se volvía en una mejor Hinata, más segura y aceptando por primera vez su cuerpo. Ella nació en un clan donde el cuerpo es un arma y que ella por ser mujer, no debía congratularse de sus formas, sino esconderlas y evitar que arruinaran su técnica de pelea. Pasó años usando vendas para esconder sus generosos senos, pero en la adolescencia fue imposible seguir escondiéndose sin lastimarse, así que a pesar de las enseñanzas de su clan, dejó las vendas y se encontró con un mundo que vino a violentar su autopercepción y a enfrentarse con miradas que dentro de su clan no existían. Aquello la avergonzaba mucho y mermaba de alguna forma su forma de tratar con las demás personas.

Pero las cosas ahora eran diferentes, se sentía más a gusto en su cuerpo, lo que conllevó a que mejorara su desenvolvimiento social y sin duda eso fue un elemento que la ayudó a ir superando poco a poco la culpa que sentía por la muerte de Neji.

— Hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar. — Shikamaru la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Dime. — La curiosidad en ella fue grande, pero él comenzó a arrepentirse al notar que tenía la completa atención de ella.

— Es bastante problemático pero lo diré. Pienso que deberíamos terminar con nuestras salidas nocturnas.

Bien, ya lo había dicho. Observó a su interlocutora y notó como el sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro, nunca habían hablado de eso fuera de sus encuentros.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó ella en voz muy bajita.

— Por que creo que no es justo para ti, creo que no tengo mucho que ofrecerte fuera de lo que sucede dentro de la cabaña — Ella desvió la vista avergonzada, ese movimiento se le hizo tierno a él. — Además, bueno... Temari vendrá en unos días y yo...

Hinata devolvió su vista sobre él. Por un segundo Shikamaru pensó que frunciría el ceño o se enojaría, pero en vez de eso, asintió con la cabeza.

— No necesitas decir nada más, Shikamaru-kun, entiendo.

Se quedó congelado...¿Ella entendía? ¿Qué entendía?

— ¿No estás molesta?

Ella negó, aunque él notó que el sonrojo de su rostro había desaparecido y se encontraba un poco más pálida.

— ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que fuimos a cenar hace un año, cuando Ino-san y Chouji-san llegaron a tu casa? — Él asintió — Cuando me marché, Ino-san me alcanzó casi llegando a mi casa. — Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del Nara — Ella me agradeció por haberte apoyado esos días, que sabía que tu estabas deprimido por lo sucedido en la guerra y porque Temari-san había terminado su relación contigo para regresar a Suna. — Acomodó de nuevo un mechón de su cabello. — Así que siempre fui consciente de que Shikamaru-kun tenía a una persona en su corazón, nunca pretendí cambiar eso. — Un ligero sonrojo demostró lo incomoda que se sentía al decir eso.

Shikamaru se quedó impresionado, nunca podría haber imaginado aquello. Tal vez Hinata era más fuerte y madura que él.

— ¿Tú... sigues enamorada de Naruto?

La chica alzó la mirada con sorpresa.

— N-no lo sé... — Se puso de pie y miró por la ventana, dándole la espalda. — No he tenido tiempo para pensar en eso.

Y era cierto. Su mente estaba ocupada en algo todo el tiempo y eso mismo le permitió no crear falsas ilusiones de su relación con Shikamaru u otra persona. Poco después de que Shikamaru tomara su puesto como líder del clan Nara, ella decidió que encontraría una forma de cambiar el sello que se le imponía a los miembros del Bouke y que ese sería el regalo que Hanabi ofrecería al clan el día de su nombramiento.

Su padre y Hanabi recibieron la idea con buenos ojos. Y cuando Hiashi y ella consultaron al representante del Bouke, entre los tres convinieron que el nuevo sello, solamente debería de continuar con la función de destruir el doujutsu pues consideraban que el hecho de que ya no se les pudiera torturar con grandes descargas de dolor a través del sello, sería bienvenido por la rama secundaria.

Así que comenzó a estudiar fuuinjutsu todas las tardes y a visitar las distintas bibliotecas de la aldea. Con esa meta en mente, logró apartar otra clase de sentimientos, porque se conocía muy bien y sabía que si se descuidaba podría enamorarse del moreno y no deseaba volver a vivir un amor no correspondido.

Ya sabía toda la parte teórica, pero los últimos días había estado pensando en cómo poder empezar a llevarlo a la práctica. Pero ese no era el mejor momento para pensarlo.

— Supongo que realmente no nos conocemos — Rascó su nuca — Fui un tonto por pensar otras cosas.

— Me gusta el silencio que hay junto a Shikamaru-kun, es tranquilo y lo disfruto mucho, supongo que no se me da muy bien el conversar. — Fue la respuesta de ella.

— A mi tampoco, siendo honesto. — La suave risa de ella lo tranquilizó un poco. Era muy fácil dialogar con ella, no gritaba ni lo golpeaba como hacía Ino. — Bueno, — Se puso de pie — Supongo que sería inútil negar que te he tomado aprecio por el tiempo y las cosas compartidas, si quieres podemos ser amigos.

— Hai, suena bien. — Despegó su vista del frente y lo miró. — Supongo que si es todo, iré a mis pendientes.

— Bien.

Ella se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba su bolso y comenzó a guardar algunas pertenencias que sacó para pasar la noche ahí.

— Mmm... ¿Hinata? — La llamó.

— ¿Sí? — Terminó de guardar las cosas y sujetó su bolso.

— Podría ayudarte con Naruto, quizás pedirle que haga algunas misiones en tu clan o hablarle de ti.

— No imagino qué pudieras decir de mi a Naruto-kun — Una sonrisa un poco avergonzada acompañó sus palabras, el chico supo que había metido la pata.

— Amm... podría decir que eres una chica muy linda y gentil.

Ella se sonrojó.

— No es necesario, el poco tiempo que tengo deseo compartirlo con mi equipo o los niños del clan. — Se dirigió a la puerta. — Pero gracias... Hasta luego.

Y se marchó, dejando a un sorprendido Shikamaru. Si ella había cambiado tanto en un año... ¿Él también? Seguramente no, pues se sentía como el flojo que toda la vida había sido.

.

.

.

Eran las siete de la noche cuando Hinata se encontraba en la biblioteca principal de la aldea. Un anciano del consejo de su clan le había dicho que en la sección privada de la biblioteca de la aldea, había algunos pergaminos que el tercer Hokage confiscó a Orochimaru cuando descubrieron por primera vez sus horrorosos experimentos y que probablemente podría encontrar algo ahí sobre como hacer pruebas de sellado en seres vivos. Hinata no quería probar con personas, así que cuando lo conversó con Tsunade-sama en el hospital, ella le recomendó que probara con ratones y le entregó un permiso para usar por unos días la sección privada, pues confiaba que sería prudente y le daría un buen uso.

Así que ahora se encontraba buscando entre los estantes y cajas, algún pergamino que hablara de fuuinjutsu o experimentos oculares. Pasó un rato hasta que encontró una pequeña bitácora en la que el sannin describía una manera de probar su sello maldito. Se sentó en la única silla que había en ese lugar y se sumergió en la lectura.

Después de tres horas y cuando el sueño comenzaba a ser una amenaza, las exclamaciones de frustración de una voz muy conocida por ella la trajeron de vuelta y decidió continuar el día siguiente. Colocó el pergamino en su lugar y cerró la puerta de la sala privada y mientras bajaba las escaleras, pudo observar a una rubia cabellera moverse desesperadamente frente a dos grandes libros.

— ¿Sucede algo, Naruto-kun? — Preguntó en voz baja, pues se suponía que estaban en una biblioteca y podría haber otras personas leyendo, aunque al ver que pasaban de las diez de la noche, dudaba que alguien continuara cerca y por eso nadie se había tomado la molestia de ir a silenciar al chico.

— ¡Hinata-chan! — Gritó con un poco de miedo. — Me asustaste... creí que era un fantasma... pensé que no había nadie, Dattebayo.

Ella sonrió en forma de disculpa.

— Lo siento, es solo que no acostumbro a hablar muy fuerte en la biblioteca — Naruto hizo un gesto de alivio.

— No hay problema, de cualquier forma nada importa, nunca seré Hokage porque estudiar es demasiado difícil.

Hinata recordó que Shino le había dicho que Rokudaime Hokage había puesto a Naruto a estudiar historia, un poco de política y filosofía y algunas cosas que necesitaría para cuando fuera Hokage.

— ¿Qué lees?

— El Tratado ninja de comercio — Hinata tuvo que admitir que efectivamente eso sonaba muy aburrido. — Y no entiendo, habla de reglas de finanzas, cantidades enormes de dinero y... no sé de qué más... — Se dejó caer sobre el libro.

— Podría ayudar a Naruto-kun, podríamos leer juntos o podrías continuar con otro libro mientras yo leo éste y te lo explico de forma más simple. — Sugirió sin tartamudear, estaba bastante satisfecho por ello.

— ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Eres tan buena! Te invitaré de cenar todos los ramen que quieras cuando quieras...

Ella se dio la libertad de reír, suponía que ya no había nadie a quien molestaran con tanto ruido, así que disfrutó genuinamente ese momento con el chico al que apreciaba mucho.

Pero estaba equivocada sobre la idea de estar solos. Cuando kurenai llegó a su casa, Shikamaru le entregó a una contenta Mirai y se marchó a la torre a revisar unos papeles que debía entregar a Kakashi. Cuando se los llevó, a eso de las ocho de la noche, el Rokudaime le pidió un último favor.

— ¿Podrías ir a ver que Naruto esté estudiando en la biblioteca? Parece que le entregué una lectura bastante pesada y temo que se haya quedado dormido o que ni siquiera lo intente. — Le dijo el Hokage.

Así que con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, se dirigió a la biblioteca principal de la aldea. Cuando llegó vio que el lugar estaba vacío, que solo estaba el encargado en la entrada y Naruto en la sala de lectura. Como lo vio muy concentrado en la lectura, decidió no molestarlo y buscar algún buen libro para él.

Encontró un viejo libro de jugadas de shōgi y decidió comenzar a leer un poco, pues las bibliotecas tenían el efecto de hacerlo querer saber más y más. Pasó un rato sentado en el suelo y recargado en una estantería cuando de pronto los gritos del ninja anaranjado lo perturbaron, suponía que ya había llegado a su límite de concentración y que era hora de ayudarlo. Pero entonces, cuando se ponía de pie y colocaba el libro en su lugar, escuchó una suave voz decir ' _¿Sucede algo, Naruto-kun?'._

Shikamaru se quedó de piedra y sin entender bien el por qué, se quedó de pie, con el libro en las manos y afinando el oído. El estómago le dio un vuelco cuando le ofreció su ayuda al rubio y juntos reían. Nunca la había escuchado reír de esa manera tan aliviada...

— ¿Y qué haces tan tarde aquí, Hinata-chan? — Preguntó Naruto y Shikamaru sintió la necesidad de saber eso también.

— Estoy estudiando un poco de fuuinjutsu, quiero crear un nuevo sello muy específico — Para Naruto aquello fue sorprendente, a Shikamaru aquello le trajo más dudas. Para qué ella necesitaría eso, casi no había misiones para ellos así que no encontraba mucho sentido.

— Ya veo... sabes, Kakashi-sensei me dijo que en la casa que era de mis padres hay una gran cantidad de libros y pergaminos sobre técnicas de sellado... No se si sabías, pero el clan Uzumaki se caracterizaba por sus sellos tan poderosos — Y se señaló así mismo con orgullo. — Si quieres puedo llevarte.

— Eso sería maravilloso... muchas gracias, Naruto-kun.

El Nara guardó el libro y decidió que era de mal gusto escuchar conversaciones ajenas, aunque no le gustaba para nada que Hinata estuviera ahí con Naruto, pero eso no era racional de su parte. Justo cuando salía silenciosamente, la imagen de ellos dos leyendo del mismo libro, demasiado cerca para su gusto, despertó una sensación amarga en el moreno, quien apresuró el paso y marchó de regreso a su casa.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Shikamaru amaneció de malas sin un claro motivo del por qué. Suponía que debía sentirse aliviado de haber terminado la relación que tenía con Hinata para así poder arreglar sus asuntos con Temari. Pero entonces ¿Por qué le había molestado tanto verla al lado de Naruto? ¡Él mismo le había ofrecido su ayuda para emparejarlos!

Hinata era demasiado problemática para él y no de un modo que conociera, pues creció con una madre gritona, una compañera de equipo histérica y una exnovia explosiva. Porque ella eran violentas y él siempre supo como lidiar con eso, sin embargo la tibieza de Hinata era desconcertante. Su manera de reaccionar el día anterior fue calmada y hasta cierto punto fría, algo que no cuadraba con la imagen de mujer apasionada que tenía de ella. ¿Y si lo engañó para no hacerlo sentir mal?

Ah. Debía de dejar de pensar en las miles de posibilidades que representaban Hinata para él. Dejar de pensar en ella era la clave en esos momentos, así que se marchó a la torre para atiborrarse de trabajo. Pero en la noche, la curiosidad de saber si ella estaba de nuevo en la biblioteca lo condujo a ir.

Cuando llegó al sitio, lo vio vacío, ni siquiera Naruto andaba por ahí.

— ¿Disculpe, habrá visto a una chica Hyuuga por aquí? — Preguntó al encargado.

— Sí, se encuentra en la sección privada, en el segundo piso, Nara-sama

— Gracias, bueno, solo iré por un libro de shogi. — Dijo para no levantar sospechas por su pregunta.

— Nara-sama... ¿Podría pedirle un favor? — Preguntó el encargado. — Debo irme por un pendiente familiar, pero ¿Podría entregarle a Hyuuga-san la llave y pedirle que cierre? No es la primera vez, así que ella sabrá qué hacer.

Shikamaru recibió un par de llaves en su mano.

— Por supuesto, vaya sin preocuparse.

El hombre asintió y se colocó su abrigo para marcharse.

Shikamaru no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero en la mañana había decidido que dejaría de pensar un poco en lo que respectaba a la chica de larga cabellera como la noche con estrellas.

Fue por el libro de shōgi que había ojeado el día anterior y al regresar a la entrada, notó que ya no estaba el encargado, por lo que aprovechó para cerrar la puerta para evitar que alguien los molestara.

Subió las escaleras hasta el sitio indicado y se detuvo justo frente a la puerta que daba acceso al archivo privado. Era una locura y no tenía ningún motivo para estar ahí. Hinata había aceptado terminar con lo suyo sin segundas intenciones y sin problemas ¿Acaso eso lo había herido en su ego? ¿En el fondo había esperado que ella se enamorara de él?

— Ella siempre estuvo enamorada del mismo hombre, cualquier chico querría algo así — Le dijo su lado racional. — Tal vez esperabas lo mismo y como parece que no fue así, estás molesto con ella.

— _Si ese es el caso, debo irme inmediatamente o haré una locura_ — Pensó luego de que se diera cuenta de ello.

Él no era una persona soberbia, pero tenía su orgullo de hombre y suponía que por eso mismo la actitud de Hinata había sido un duro golpe a su ego. Pero en ese caso lo mejor sería que dejara el asunto morir, tragarse su ego y esperar a que Temari regresara y hacer las cosas bien. Sí, eso era lo correcto.

Justo cuando daba la media vuelta, la puerta se abrió y dio paso a una apurada Hinata, quien no esperaba que hubiera alguien detrás de la puerta, porque al salir chocó con él y cayeron al suelo con ella sobre él.

— ¿Q-qué haces aquí? — Preguntó ella con gran sorpresa.

— Yo... — Su mente, famosa por crear elaboradas estrategias militares, se quedó en blanco al sentir los senos de ella sobre su pecho. Eso no habría sido un problema si ella hubiera estado usando su chamarra habitual, pero ese no era el caso, ella solo tenía puesta una blusa de rejillas transparente negra, donde solo un top negro cubría su anatomía femenina, al parecer se había puesto cómoda dado que estaba estudiando sola.

El rostro de ella se coloreó e intentó hacerse a un lado pero él no se lo permitió, la sujetó de su brazos y sellos sus labios con un desesperado beso. Hace un par de semanas fue su último encuentro pero se sentía como una necesidad tomarla en ese mismo instante.

— Shika... — Pero se movió de forma que ella quedara bajo él y la calló de nuevo con un beso. — No... — Ella negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Ya no quieres hacerlo? — Preguntó él con la poca cordura que le quedaba.

— No es eso, si quiero... pero hoy es un día peligroso y no he sido muy regular...

— No importa, lo resolveremos después. — Dijo mientras la cargaba y entraban a la sala del archivo privado, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Hinata lo pensó un momento y supuso que podría tomar algún anticonceptivo cuando terminaran, así que accedió.

Él la colocó sobre la única gran mesa de ese lugar y sin perder tiempo le quitó la blusa de malla y el top, dejando al aire libre sus senos y estrujándolos con fuerza mientras mordía su cuello con desesperación.

Ella lo abrazó con sus piernas y soltó el amarre de su cabello, que se esparció como una cortina negra que ocultaba un gran secreto. Acarició sus largos mechones y saboreó la piel salada del shinobi, quién a su vez, comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de ella.

— Quítame el mío — Le dijo con voz ronca, a lo que ella asintió y comenzó a desabrochar y a liberar su miembro. Empezó a masajearlo con sus pequeñas manos mientras el acariciaba su intimidad y le ocasionaba el primer orgasmo de la noche.

Cuando ella cayó presa de los espasmos del placer, la tomó en brazos y la bajó de la mesa, recargandola en la mesa de forma que sus senos se aplastaran con la fría madera y su trasero quedará a la vista de él. Entró de una estocada, omitió la exclamación de sorpresa que ella dejó escapar y comenzó a entrar y salir casi con furia.

— ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó ella al sentir que su toque era más brusco que el habitual.

— Siendo honesto, no lo sé — Dijo entre jadeos. La sujetó de los hombros y a aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas.

Él nunca le había hecho marcas durante sus encuentros anteriores, pero Hinata lo encontró como algo excitante por lo que decidió entregarse a la euforia de Shikamaru, porque al final de cuentas, confiaba en él.

De pronto, subió una pierna de ella a la mesa y profundizó sus estocadas, mordiendo la piel de su espalda y dejando marcas por donde pudiera. El éxtasis fue intenso para los dos, se vinieron juntos y se quedaron jadeando, aún sobre la mesa.

— Shikamaru-kun ¿Qué... — Le iba a preguntar porqué había derramado su semilla sobre de ella, eso no era usual, pero él se dio prisa y la colocó en el suelo para volver a comenzar otro baile de embestidas y vaivenes.

— ¿Te gusta?— Ella asintió pero eso no era suficiente para él — Dilo en voz alta.

— Si — Respondió mientras él dejaba marcas en su delicado cuello.

— ¿Si qué?

— Me gusta l-lo que ha-haces — Decir que ella se moría de la vergüenza era poco, Shikamaru no hablaba mucho cuando retozaban, sus bocas solo gemían o besaban.

— Hinata... — Le susurró al oído mientras la sentía llegar al clímax.— Tu cuerpo está marcado por mi...

Hinata no reparó en esas palabras hasta tiempo después, pero en ese momento fueron lo suficientemente eróticas para erizarle la piel y hacerla aumentar el ritmo de sus caderas. Estaba siendo muy estimulante la iniciativa que estaba tomando el moreno, era un juego demasiado excitante para ella.

Volvieron a terminar juntos, pero cuando ella se levantó para vestirse de nuevo, él volvió a tratar de atraparla contra la pared.

— Es tarde, alguien podría venir...

— Ya está cerrado — Señaló las llaves que se encontraban tiradas en el suelo.

— ¿Por qué estás tan enojado hoy? — Se atrevería a decir que solo había visto ese nivel de desesperación en sus manos la primera vez que lo hicieron en el dojo de su casa.— Pensé que ayer me habías pedido que termináramos con ésto.

— Lo sé, sé que esto no debió pasar... hoy solo fue una excepción. — Realmente su famosa mente no era buena para lidiar con sus relaciones personales.

Fue turno de ella para fruncir el ceño.

— No habrá más excepciones en el futuro...

— Hinata, ¿Acaso no te gusto yo? — Preguntó sin pensar. Sí, al parecer aquello había sido todo por su ego.

— Podría enamorarme fácilmente de Shikamaru-kun porque he visto su lado amable. Pero ama a otra mujer, así que no quiero vivir otro desamor. — Fue la tajante respuesta de ella, lo que más le sorprendió fue que no tartamudeara o desviara la vista.

— Lo siento, supongo que es difícil desacostumbrarse... — Rascó su nuca un poco avergonzado y la dejó libre de su agarre.

Hinata suspiró, se dirigió a colocarse su ropa y a recoger todos los papeles que se habían caído de la mesa.

— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? — Preguntó ella.

— Vine por un libro... — Buscó con la mirada el libro y lo encontró abierto en el suelo, fue y lo recogió. — Me gusta repasar jugadas de shōgi y el encargado me pidió que te diera las llaves, tuvo que salir antes.

Ella asintió, fue entonces que el Nara se acercó a ella y vio los libros y pergaminos que había estado usando.

— Regreso en un segundo, necesito un diccionario — Murmuró ella recordando el porqué había salido del archivo privado cuando chocó con el moreno.

Shikamaru se quedó leyendo los pergaminos, había ilustraciones muy tétricas de cómo experimentar en animales. Cuando ella regresó, no dudó en preguntar.

— ¿Para qué necesitas un método de disección? — Preguntó leyendo el título de un libro.

— Estoy desarrollando un sello, pero antes quiero comprobar que funcione bien y para lo que fue diseñado. — Respondió mientras buscaba en el diccionario.

— Lo siento, creo que te interrumpí mientras trabajabas. — Se disculpó apenado. — ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Hinata lo pensó antes de responder. Fuera de su clan, solo Tsunade y Kakashi sabían lo que ella estaba intentando crear y a pesar de que le habían facilitado el acceso a muchos materiales y lugares, sentía que no avanzaba mucho por sí misma. Ya había conseguido localizar el punto exacto donde podía cortar el flujo de chakra hacia los ojos, pero era un punto muy delicado que se encontraba ubicado entre la nuca y la espina dorsal, por lo que necesitaba saber cómo poner el sello sin causar un daño neuronal o motriz en las personas. Shikamaru era un genio, quizás podría ver algo que ella no...

— Estoy tratando de crear un nuevo sello para el Bouke — El moreno se sorprendió genuinamente, pues de todas las cosas que ella podría haber dicho, esa era colosal. — Este sello debe poder destruir o bloquear el canal de chakra que se dirige a los ojos — Le mostró un dibujo donde ella había señalado el punto exacto que cortaría el flujo — Pero aún no sé que ocurra una vez activado, no sé si la persona solo perderá el Byakugan o si quedará ciega. Además ese punto es un lugar muy peligroso, porque un leve error podría causar un daño neuronal o motriz, al estar tan cerca de la columna vertebral.

Él tomó los apuntes de ella y se sentó a revisarlos. Era impresionante como había localizado ese punto tan pequeño y estratégico, debió llevarle meses. El sello era un supresor de chakra, pequeño y en el centro llevaba el kanji de 'me' u ojo en japónes. Pero ella tenía razón, necesitaba experimentar para saber qué implicaciones tenía su sello y si debía hacerlo más pequeño para no causar algún tipo de daño.

— Creo que tienes una gran tarea por delante, podría tomar años. — Le dijo con una sonrisa. — Pero esto significa que estas luchando por cambiar las reglas de tu clan, ¿No es así?

Ella se sonrojó.

— Hai... aunque en realidad este sello — Tocó sus apuntes — Es el regalo que Hanabi-chan le dará al Bouke cuando sea nombrada líder, estoy segura de que la terminaran de aceptar y ella tendrá un buen gobierno.

— Bueno, en ese caso te ayudaré. — Ella lo miró sorprendida. — No me dejaste solo cuando estaba desesperado, así que es mi turno de hacer algo.

— Gracias Shikamaru-kun — Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Definitivamente Hinata no era como todas las mujeres que había conocido.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Shikamaru se encontraba en la torre ordenando las misiones que se habían cumplido en la semana, cuando de pronto la luz se oscureció y un conocido perfume lo envolvió.

— ¡Temari! — Exclamó con alegría.

— Shikamaru, eres un vago, esperaba que estuvieras en la entrada para recibirme. — Le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

— Lo siento, Kakashi necesitaba que organizara esto hoy y no sabía si llegarías hasta mañana.

— Moh — Ella hizo un puchero pero pronto volvió a sonreír. — Muero de hambre, vayamos por algo.

— Bien, dame unos minutos y dejaré todo listo para irme.

— De acuerdo. — La exuberante rubia se sentó de piernas cruzadas y observó la oficina del chico. — Es muy sosa tu oficina, deberías poner un poco de color o una fotografía o algo.

Shikamaru observó su oficina y suspiró.

— Eso es problemático, además este lugar es temporal, cuando Naruto sea Hokage yo cambiaré de sitio.

— Así que Naruto Hokage... ¿Qué tal ha estado? Gaara a cada rato quiere venir a verlo — Comenzó a acomodar su cabello.

— Está bastante abatido por todo lo que debe estudiar, pero en general va bien. — Terminó de clasificar los documentos y los guardó en un cajón de su escritorio. — Listo, _madame_. Podemos ir a donde quieras.

— Bien, ya era hora — Se puso de pie — Vamos por ramen, sin duda el de Konoha es increíble.

Fueron conversando todo el camino, hacía más de un año que no se veían y apenas tenían contacto en las pequeñas cartas que se escribían, pero Shikamaru sentía que un pedazo de su hogar había regresado con la presencia de la rubia.

Una vez estuvieron en Ichiraku ramen, ordenaron y se sentaron bastante juntos.

— Y dime, ¿Qué has hecho a parte de vivir contemplando las nubes?

— Rokudaime-sama realmente no me pone las cosas fáciles en la torre, es un flojo y siempre que puede me delega su trabajo.

Los dos rieron. Sí, definitivamente podía decir que amaba a esa mujer.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Las cosas van mejor después de la guerra en Suna?

— Tuvimos muchas bajas, pero por suerte ya está completamente activo el nuevo modelo de entrenamiento ninja y en pocas semanas tendremos cubierto todo el perímetro de la aldea igual que antes. Por fin se acabarán los turnos dobles. — Sorbió un poco de pasta de su plato.

— Suena bien... — Y continuaron comiendo animadamente.

Cuando terminaron, el cielo naranja del atardecer los sorprendió. Caminaron sin rumbo, pero llegaron a la orilla del río Naka, el cual atravesaba los clanes más importantes, cruzaba por el centro de la aldea y desembocaba en una de las fronteras. Se sentaron a contemplar el reflejo del sol desaparecer del agua para dar paso a hermosos puntos blancos en el cielo.

— Me preguntaba... — De pronto Temari se sonrojó ligeramente y jugó con unas flores que encontró en el césped. — ¿Has salido con alguien en éste tiempo?

El corazón de él se detuvo por un segundo... ¿Acaso ella sabía algo? No, lo más probable es que fuera simple coincidencia. ¿Qué debía decir?

— Eso creo... aunque nada serio — Bien, esa era la verdad... ¿No?

— Oh, es un alivio escuchar eso — Ella realmente parecía contenta con esa respuesta — Creí que te encerrarías en tu casa como un bebé llorón. Pero en realidad te ves muy bien.

— Vaya, no quisiera que tuvieras esa imagen de mi — Dijo un poco avergonzado.

— No te preocupes... además yo también estoy saliendo con alguien... — Desvió la vista — Y la verdad quería decírtelo antes de que te enteraras por otra persona.

Otra vez la brillante mente del Nara se quedó en shock.

— ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

— Sí, es un jounnin de la aldea, compartíamos uno de los turnos pero la verdad no es nada serio.

Shikamaru pensaba que si no era tan serio, ¿Entonces implicaba algo como lo que él tenía con Hinata? Dudaba que un hombre pudiera contenerse ante una mujer tan hermosa como era Temari. De pronto se sintió profundamente molesto.

— Creí que querías un tiempo para ayudar a tu hermano y la aldea... — Dijo sin pensar.

— Sí, bueno, solo sucedió. — Ella frunció el ceño — Además tu mismo has dicho que también has salido con alguien más.

— Sí, una salida no algo más. — Técnicamente solo había hablado con Hinata una vez en la aldea, además de que no tenía una relación sentimental con ella. — ¿De esto es de lo que querías hablar?

— Sí, solo eso.

— Bien — Se puso de pie y metió las manos en los bolsillos. — Entonces es hora de ir a casa.

— Ya estás haciendo un berrinche Shikamaru, ¿No puedes comportarte como una persona madura y entenderme?

— ¿Entender qué Temari? ¿Qué te gusta otro tipo? ¿Qué a pesar de que he salido con otras chicas, siempre pienso en ti y en cuánto te extraño?

No fue su intención ser tan brusco, pero al parecer lo fue porque ella se quedó sin palabras por un momento.

— No se por qué no te creo, estoy segura de que si voy y pregunto, me dirán que sales con otras personas...

— Sí, mi equipo... ¡Oh! Espera, también llevo a una chica de cuatro años al parque para que se suba a los columpios, tal vez eso te moleste. — Shikamaru se regañó internamente, debía tranquilizarse. — Escucha, Temari...

— Estoy saliendo con otra persona que si está cerca para escuchar como fue mi día y al que puedo ver cada vez que se me ocurre. Tú no quisiste ir a Suna conmigo, así que esto es el resultado.

— Sabes que quiero ayudar a Naruto a ser Hokage, que ante la muerte de mis padres soy el nuevo líder del clan Nara...

— Entonces eso significa que los dos tenemos claro dónde queremos estar. — Temari se puso de pie y sacudió su ropa.

Shikamaru la observó marcharse sin voltear atrás y sintió como su corazón se rompía. Recargó su frente en sus rodillas y permaneció así hasta el frío de la noche le recordó que no podía quedarse así por más tristeza que lo invadiera.

Se puso de pie, y caminó con dirección a su casa, con la mente en blanco y los puños tensos.

— ¿Shikamaru-kun?

Volteó en dirección a la voz y vio a Hinata caminar con una mochila llena de pergaminos, tal vez de regreso a su casa. Cierto, había quedado que iría ese día para ayudarla, pero la presencia de Temari solía opacar todo lo que tuviera que ver con la gentil joven que lo veía preocupada.

— Siento no haber llegado. Tal vez luego. — Respondió sin ánimos y continuó su camino.

Pero su aspecto tan triste y derrotado la angustió, por lo que se dio prisa para alcanzarlo.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

Él continuó su camino en silencio, pero Hinata no se rindió, así que caminó a su lado todo el camino, pero cuando traspasaron el portón de la casa de él y quedaron ocultos de las miradas externas, en silencio y con la luna como único testigo, las lágrimas de shikamaru le pidieron que no lo hiciera hablar. Así que ella bajó su mochila, lo sujetó del brazo y lo invitó a sentarse en el césped de su casa y entre sus brazos le permitió derrumbarse.

.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

De nuevo quiero señalar que este fic ha sido revisado por Nakasu Malakiel, quién se a tomado el tiempo de ayudarme a que la historia tuviera coherencia :) gracias infinitas.

Una nota que quisiera hacer, es que Hinata no se enamoró de Shikamaru en todo el año que salieron constantemente (quizás de dos a cuatro veces al mes). Él está realmente enamorado de Temari, espero no haber puesto una reacción muy exagerada de parte de él, pero a cualquiera le enojaría que la persona que ama saliera con otra persona, aunque él mismo tiene su aventura con Hinata. Así somos los seres humanos de complicados.

Y decir que, escribí está historia durante mi bloqueo con mis otros fics, por lo que ya está casi terminada y ya me puedo dedicar a los otros.

¿Un review? Pueden decir si les gustó o no, quejas, sugerencias, reclamaciones, maldiciones imperdonables o flores, todo se acepta :)

Y finalmente, los invito a seguirme y enterarse de todas las novedades de mis historias en tiempo real a través de mi página **Tamashitsumo** en Facebook. Comparto contenido de distintos temas, recomiendo fics y podemos estar en contacto directo.

¡Saludos!

2017


	3. Corazones rotos

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Di no al plagio.

 **Advertencias:** Pareja crack ShikaHina. Capítulo apto para todas las edades.

PD. Modifiqué un poco el resumen.

* * *

.

Parte 3 de 10

Corazones rotos

.

.

.

Dos meses pasaron desde la conversación que Shikamaru tuviera con Temari. Desde entonces volvió a aislarse en su casa, sólo salía a la torre a cumplir con su trabajo y regresaba a su encierro.

— Shikamaru Nara, si no abres la puerta en éste mismo momento la voy a derrumbar y te sacaré de las orejas — Le gritaba Ino mientras Chouji sentía tristeza por el estado de su amigo.

— Eres una escandalosa, es fin de semana y quiero descansar. — Shikamaru se asomó desde una ventana del segundo piso. — Deja de avergonzarme frente a mi clan y...

— Nada de 'Y...', baja tu trasero antes de que yo... — Ino continuó gritando pero Chouji le tapó la boca, no querían despertar a todos los vecinos del distrito Nara.

— Vamos a organizar una fiesta sorpresa a Mirai-chan, ¿No quieres venir? — Preguntó el castaño.

El moreno se maldijo internamente, sus amigos sabían que no podía decir que no a nada que involucrada a la hija de su difunto sensei.

— De acuerdo, bajo en un minuto. — Respondió con pereza y entró de nuevo a su hogar.

Ino suspiró animadamente, lo que su amigo necesitaba era distraerse un poco, ella se encargaría de que superara lo sucedido con Temari.

— Sigo pensando que deberíamos organizarle unas citas a ciegas, tal vez salir con otras mujeres es lo que le hace falta. — Sugirió la rubia.

— No sé, pienso que sería demasiado problemático para él. — Comentó el chico mientras abría una bolsa de papas.

— Pero ya parece un viejo todo su tiempo libre jugando shogi. Además se la vive con comida de la calle, está completamente descuidado.

— Quizás sea mejor ir poco a poco, ya es una ventaja que haya accedido, Ino.

— Supongo... — E hizo un mohín, realmente se preocupaba por sus dos amigos.

Shikamaru bajó con desánimo.

— Vamos, que me da sueño con solo verte — Dijo Ino con exasperación.

Entre gritos de Ino y quejas de Shikamaru, pronto llegaron a la casa de Kurenai, donde Kiba y Akamaru decoraban el sitio, Kakashi se encontraba leyendo en un sofá y Gai trataba de llamar su atención.

— Hey, justo a tiempo, debemos revisar que el pastel esté listo y me pregunto si Shino ya terminó en la cocina...— Decía Ino pero Chouji notó que su mejor amigo buscaba a otra persona sin prestar atención.

— ¿Buscas a alguien, Shikamaru?

— ¿De qué hablas? — Fue la respuesta del moreno.

— Hinata vino más temprano, de hecho ella las invitó a ir de compras para que Mirai-chan no viera los preparativos. — Respondió su mejor amigo con una sonrisa.

— Yo no pregunté por ella.

Chouji sonrió.

— No, pero seguro lo pensaste.

— Tsk — El Nara decidió ir con Shino a la cocina, no tenía ganas de nada realmente, bueno, más que de costumbre.— No sabía que supieras cocinar — Comentó al ver que el chico terminaba de revolver una ensalada.

— En realidad no — Acomodó sus gafas — Pero Hinata me pidió que lo hiciera, y es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que ella preparó todo más temprano.

Shikamaru contempló el pastel y los distintos platillos.

— Ya no deben tardar — Kiba olfateó mientras entraba a la cocina. — Y más les vale darse prisa o se van a mojar con la lluvia que viene en camino.

De pronto una cabellera plateada de dejó ver en la cocina.

— Hey, esto tiene buena pinta. — Dijo mientras tomaba un trozo de pescado.

— ¿Y usted que hace aquí? ¿No debería estar haciendo cosas de Hokage en la torre? — Preguntó Kiba y Shikamaru asintió.

— Mirai-chan es como una ahijada, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai y yo éramos compañeros en la academia.

— ¿No iban a llegar hoy un par de nuevos prisioneros?— Le preguntó el Nara.

— Si, pero se harán cargo Ibiki-taichou y Hinata-chan— Dijo sin preocupación.

— Entonces ella no regresará a la fiesta por hacer su trabajo — Se quejó Kiba y Akamaru ladró.

— Ustedes saben realmente qué está haciendo ella, así que no me culpen — Kakashi se alzó de hombros y se marchó de regreso a la sala con un plato lleno de comida.

Shikamaru notó la mirada de preocupación que Kiba le dió a Shino, quién procedió a enviar a un par de sus insectos fuera de la casa.

— Avísame... — Murmuró él castaño a Shino, quién asintió y continuó removiendo la ensalada.— Akamaru, vamos a verificar que Ino no haya quitado nuestros adornos...

Shikamaru se debatió entre preguntar y quedarse callado. Era problemático pero quería saber de qué hablaban.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Preguntó el Nara y Shino lo miró atentamente.

— Hinata está creando un nuevo sello.

— Lo sé, le he estado ayudando con algunos pergaminos. — Y era cierto, aunque no la hubiera vuelto a ver desde aquella noche en la que Temari lo dejó, él solía buscar información en la base de datos de la alianza shinobi para ella y se la enviaba a través de invocaciones.

— Bueno, ella está haciendo sus primeras pruebas en personas vivas.

Shikamaru sintió que se le revolvía el estómago.

— ¿No iba a comenzar con ratones?

— Eran demasiado pequeños y parece que tuvo buenos resultados con los cadáveres. Supongo que Rokudaime-sama le habrá dado permiso para trabajar sobre delincuentes.

Shikamaru iba a decir algo, cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió, entró una hermosa mujer de negra cabellera y una pequeña que cumplía cinco años.

Shikamaru se dio prisa en ir a felicitar a la niña que tanto quería y cuidaba, pero no pudo sacarse de la cabeza que Kiba y Shino estaban sumamente preocupados por su compañera de equipo. Y él no los culpaba, no imaginaba a alguien tan gentil como Hinata experimentando con personas.

La lluvia se dejó caer, pero la velada fue bien recibida por la pequeña, quien modeló la ropa que Hinata le había comprado. Comieron y bebieron hasta que Mirai-chan cayó agotada de tantas risas y felicidad.

— Creo que es hora de ir a dormir — Dijo Ino mientras daba un largo bostezo.— Fue una gran fiesta, Kurenai.

La mujer sonrió.

— Fue gracias a ustedes, no saben cuánto se los agradezco. — Los ojos de la mujer se humedecieron.— Ustedes siempre están muy atentos de mi y de Mirai-chan.

— No es nada, las apreciamos mucho.— Dijo Chouji con alegría. — Fue una lastima que Hinata-chan no pudiera regresar.

La mujer desvió la mirada, aquello hizo sospechar al Nara de que algo estaba ocurriendo. Todos los miembros del equipo ocho estaban actuando raro cuando se trataba de Hinata.

— Nosotros también ya nos vamos — Dijo kiba.

— Descanse — Shino abrió la puerta.

Cuando los cinco estuvieron fuera de la casa, cada equipo tomó una dirección distinta para llegar a su hogar, pero Shikamaru decidió seguir a los ex-alumnos de Kurenai.

— Olvidé decirle algo a Kurenai, regresaré a casa solo — Le dijo a sus amigos.

— De acuerdo, nos vemos — Ino se llevó a Chouji a rastras para que la llevara a su casa.

Shikamaru ocultó su presencia y comenzó a seguir a los dos chicos, quienes se detuvieron.

— Esta noche me toca a mí — Comentó Kiba, quien fue secundado por un animado Akamaru.

— Pero tu mañana sales de misión.

— Y tú tienes clases mañana.

Shino alzó una mano.

— Pero no es lo mismo dormitar en la sala de profesores que en una misión.

Kiba frunció el ceño y terminó aceptando a regañadientes.

— Bien, pero más te vale avisarme mañana cómo se encontraba. — Y se marchó junto al can blanco.

Shino caminó en dirección a la torre del Hokage, cuando de pronto un par de insectos voladores se posaron en su mano.

— No tarda en salir — Dijo para sí mismo, pero Shikamaru lo alcanzó a escuchar.

El Aburame se sentó en una banca que estaba cerca de la torre. Shikamaru lo observó y se sintió tonto por estar en la copa de un árbol escondido. Por lo menos la luna llena de esa noche era un espectáculo hermoso.

.

A la media noche, Shikamaru sintió que Shino se movía de su lugar y al mirar observó a una Hinata salir de la torre. Iba con los hombros decaídos y el cabello cubría su rostro por completo.

— Shino-kun — Murmuró ella de manera seca. — De verdad no es necesario que hagan esto.

— Los colegas siempre se apoyan mutuamente. — Fue lo único que dijo el chico antes de empezar a caminar.

Ella lo siguió en silencio total, pero lo que más desconcertó al chico fue que no tomaron el camino a los territorios Hyuuga, sino que llegaron a un edificio con muchos departamentos en la zona centro de la aldea.

Cuando llegaron, Hinata sacó una llave y abrió el departamento, al cual entraron los dos.

El moreno sintió que el corazón le dio un vuelco. Que supiera en ese lugar no vivía ninguno de los dos. Esperó un rato y al no salir el Aburame, decidió dar un vistazo de más cerca.

— Ellos dos no podrían estar haciendo eso... ¿No? — Pensó mientras llegaba de un salto al techo y se pegaba con chakra para no caer y poder llegar hasta una de las ventanas del lugar.

De un salto llegó al balcón del departamento donde los vio entrar. La gran ventana del balcón tenía una cortina de tela blanca un poco traslúcida, pero a pesar de ello solo alcanzaba a ver sombras, pues las luces estaban completamente apagadas.

Se movió a otra ventana, la cual también tenía una cortina azul, pero estaba entreabierta y el viento mecía la tela y le permitió constatar esa era la ventana del cuarto principal del departamento. Continuó observando y pudo ver la chamarra lila que Hinata siempre usaba, tirada en el piso, así como sus sandalias.

Entonces se abrió la puerta del baño y los vio salir juntos. Se quedó quieto esperando que nadie lo viera desde abajo.

— ¿Mejor? — Escuchó que preguntaba Shino.

— E-eso creo. — La voz de ella sonaba cansada.

— No deberías exigirte tanto, aún tienes tiempo.

— Lo sé, es solo que...

— No tienes que probarle nada a nadie, ni a nosotros ni a tu clan. Kurenai-sensei, Kiba, Akamaru y yo estamos preocupados por ti.

— Lo siento...

Shino suspiró.

— ¿Quieres que me quede?

— No es necesario...

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos.

— ¿Cómo te fue?

— Fue... — Ella parecía no estar segura de qué decir — No creí que doliera tanto... gritaban demasiado... yo...

— Somos ninjas, Hinata. Hemos matado a otros shinobis, ¿Por qué no lo ves como una misión más?

— Lo sé, pero no puedo... es como si yo los torturara...

Volvieron a sumirse en silencio. Shikamaru suponía que Shino estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas.

— Eres más fuerte de lo que crees. Tu hermana tiene suerte de tenerte consigo.

— Gracias, Shino-kun.

— Es hora de que duermas — Escuchó el roce de ropas y el chirrido de la cama. — Puedo venir antes de las clases para ver cómo sigues...

— No es necesario, pero te lo agradezco mucho Shino-kun.

— No te levantes y duerme, nos vemos. — Y escuchó sus pasos alejarse.

Shikamaru pensó en ir de regreso a su casa, pero solo atinó a subir al techo del edificio. Realmente la luna se veía magnífica esa noche. Y entonces se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Temari esa noche y si estaría viendo la misma luna que él.

" _Probablemente, es una mujer problemática"_ Pensó mientras un soplo de viento lo acarició.

Shikamaru trataba siempre de ser práctico y tomar las mejores decisiones posibles tanto en el campo de batalla como en su vida privada, pero también era un adolescente de 19 años que había perdido a sus padres y al parecer también a la mujer que amaba. Se sentía abandonado y por más que la razón le dijera que tenía a sus amigos y que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se sintiera mejor, era un adolescente que solo quería amar y ser amado. Quería ser un poco egoísta, aunque fuera problemático.

Fue con ese impulso propio de la juventud que se animó a llegar hasta la ventana de la chica y tocar un par de veces.

Ella se acercó a la ventana y sus ojos abiertos por la visita tan inusual lo hicieron sonreír.

— Shikamaru-kun... — Estaba demasiado sorprendida. — ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

— Esperaba verte en la pequeña fiesta de Mirai-chan. — Eso era verdad.

— No... me refiero a éste lugar — Dijo con su suave voz.

— Bueno, no tenía sueño y salí a dar un pequeño paseo... ¿Puedo pasar? — Le sonrió.

Las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron y asintió mientras retrocedía para dejarlo pasar. Una vez dentro, pudo ver con mayor detalle el sitio. El lugar era muy sobrio y realmente parecía que vivía sola.

— ¿Ya no estás viviendo en tu clan?

— Es solo una medida temporal. Debido a que estoy trabajando hasta tarde, padre consideró más adecuado que viviera en el centro de la aldea, además de que así no molesto a nadie en la mansión llegando a deshoras. Aunque sigo con mis actividades dentro del clan en las mañanas.

— Entiendo... — Se sentó en la cama. — Tienes una cara horrible... — El sonrojo de ella se incrementó pero por vergüenza y él lo notó. — No... lo que yo quería decir es que estás muy ojerosa.

El sonrojo en la cara de ella fue disminuyendo lentamente para dar paso a una expresión cansada.

— No me acostumbro a sellar a personas — Suspiró con pesadez. — Los lastimo demasiado y eso hace que mi pulso falle.

— Los sujetos de hoy cometieron crímenes espantosos, no creo que merezcan tu compasión, Hinata.

— De cualquier forma, no quisiera ver las mismas expresiones de dolor en los niños del Bouke a los que seguramente tendré que sellar...

Shikamaru tocó brevemente la cama para invitarla a sentarse con él.

— Deberías descansar mejor, nadie logra hacer bien las cosas a la primera.

— No tengo sueño — Murmuró ella mientras se sentaba.

— Yo tampoco — Respondió él. De pronto una idea llegó a su mente. — Ven — Le estiró la mano.

Ella tomó su manos y él la condujo a través de la ventana para llegar al techo del edificio. La noche era fresca y el cielo estaba lleno de miles de estrellas. Ambos se sentaron y contemplaron la inmensa luz de la luna.

— Es hermosa — Murmuró ella mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que la luz la tocara.

— Igual que tú. — El viento se encargó de llevar esas palabras hasta sus oídos.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— Ettoo... ¿Q-qué...?

— Solo dije la verdad. — Una sonrisa ladina adornó su rostro.

— P-pero...

— ¿Quieres salir conmigo? Quiero decir, ir a comer o hacer algo más que estar en la cabaña.

El rostro de ella volvió a colorearse.

— P-pero...

— Supongo que es muy sorpresivo para ti. — Dijo mientras acomodaba un mechón del cabello de ella tras su oreja. — Y ojalá digas que sí, han sido unos días muy aburridos.

— Pero... — Hinata quería preguntarle sobre Temari, suponía que las cosas habían salido mal por la manera en que lo encontró esa noche, pero verlo ahí, iluminado con la luz de la luna llena, no le permitió decirlo, pero debía pensar también en su corazón. — ¿Seré una especie de reemplazo? — Preguntó en voz baja.

Él miró a la luna.

— El sol y la luna son astros diferentes, pero tienen características muy particulares que los hace especiales de distintas maneras. Y tú Hinata, eres especial por ti misma. — La miró fijamente. — Quiero decir que podríamos intentar tener algo, ¿Qué opinas?

— Yo... N-no lo sé...

Shikamaru decidió no insistir, pero si era honesto, le interesaba seguir conociendo a la chica que estaba sentada a su lado, quizás era hora de continuar adelante con su vida, pero no tenía que ser precisamente Hinata, quizás podría invitar a salir a alguna chica que conociera en la aldea.

— No te preocupes...

— N-no, supongo que estaría bien ir a comer algo — Las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron.

Él sonrió.

— De acuerdo — Asintió él y ella bajó la mirada un poco avergonzada. Se quedaron en silencio contemplando la luna, hasta que la noche fue volviéndose más fría. — Será mejor que me vaya, mañana hay trabajo.

Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a ella para ayudarla a levantarse, pero cuando ya estaba de pie, Hinata no soltó su mano. Shikamaru la miró con curiosidad y al ver su rostro sonrojado, supo que ella quería decirle algo y no se atrevía.

— Sh-shikamaru-kun...

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Quisieras...? — Ella cerró fuertemente los ojos y se armó de valor. — ¿Quisieras quedarte conmigo ésta noche?

Aquella pregunta sorprendió al chico, no pensó que ella tomara la iniciativa.

— Suena bien — No soltó su mano y entraron de nuevo a la habitación, donde al no tener ganas de dormir, se entregaron el uno a otro hasta que Morfeo los alcanzó.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata despertó poco a poco, se sentía tibia y muy descansada. Pero entonces sintió que algo se movía entre sus pies y de golpe vinieron a su mente los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

— _Nunca habíamos amanecido juntos_ — Pensó mientras se tensaba.

El moreno estaba durmiendo boca abajo con los dos brazos bajo la almohada, pero uno de sus pies estaba entrelazado con los de ella, quien comenzaba a sentir que hiperventilaba. Respiró profundamente. Durante todos sus encuentros en la cabaña, cuando terminaban, ella entraba al baño a cambiarse y él se vestía en el cuarto, después se despedían y cada uno regresaba a sus hogares. ¿Cómo debía comportarse ahora? ¿Debía preparar el desayuno? ¿Se cambiaba en el baño? ¿Le decía que se fuera?

Pero antes de que su mente siguiera maquilando ideas, miró el reloj que colgaba en su pared y el corazón se le detuvo. Era las 10 de la mañana. Los entrenamientos que tenía con los niños del Bouke comenzaban a las 8 de la mañana, iba tarde.

Se levantó de prisa, tomó ropa limpia de su mueble y entró al baño para ducharse deprisa. El movimiento que hizo para salir de la cama despertó al perezoso chico, quien fingió continuar dormido para continuar viéndola correr desnuda de un lado a otro.

Cuando ella cerró la puerta del baño, él aprovechó para vestirse e ir por un poco de agua a la cocina. De pronto notó que había en el suelo junto a la puerta un trozo de pergamino que decía _"Vine a ver por qué no llegabas al entrenamiento, no te preocupes, yo daré la clase hoy. Diviértete. Hanabi"._ Shikamaru sonrió un poco avergonzado, al parecer tenía la aprobación de la hermana menor.

Se sentó en una silla mientras bebía el agua. Ya sabía que las mujeres eran problemáticas, pero siendo honesto parecía que una convivencia con Hinata sería muy pacífica. De pronto la puerta del baño se abrió y dio paso a una apurada Hinata, quien terminaba de desenredar su cabello a la vez que tenía un cepillo de dientes en la boca.

— Podrías llevártelo con un poco más de calma. Tu hermana se hizo cargo de la clase hoy. — Le mostró el pedazo de pergamino. Cuando ella lo leyó, quiso desmayarse. Seguramente su hermana usó su byakugan y la encontró durmiendo junto a otro chakra...

Shikamaru sonrió ante el desmayo de la chica. Supuso que fueron muchas emociones, esperaba no haberla metido en problemas. Aunque fueran parte de clanes muy prestigiosos (más el de ella que el suyo) ya tenían 19 años, suponía que era normal que empezaran a salir con alguien.

Cargó en forma de princesa a la chica, le retiró el cepillo de dientes y la colocó en la cama. Pensó en irse, pero Rokudaime-sama no era el hombre más puntual y él nunca había tenido un retraso, así que supuso que estaría bien que se quedara a esperar a la chica.

.

El olor a tocino y pan tostado la despertó. Se levantó de la cama y fue a la cocina para saber qué estaba sucediendo y lo que vio la sorprendió. Shikamaru estaba preparando el desayuno.

— Hola — La saludó cuando la vio parada en la entrada de la cocina. — Tomé algunas cosas para preparar el desayuno. — Ella continuaba muy sorprendida.

— ¿Sabes cocinar?

— Es problemático, pero tuve que aprender, no podía abusar de la comida que me daba Kurenai.

Ella asintió y tomó asiento.

— ¿Te ha molestado que cocinara?

— N-no, solo es raro... — Murmuró. — He pasado mucho tiempo sola, por lo que me parece raro que haya alguien más.

El chico sirvió el desayuno de los dos y comieron en un silencio amigable.

— Bueno, debo ir a casa a cambiarme y luego a la torre. — Sentenció el chico.

— Hai, yo iré a la biblioteca y después a la prisión a ver cómo amanecieron las personas que sellé. — Dijo con pesar.

— ¿Quieres ir a cenar a algún lado? — La expresión de sorpresa de ella le causó un poco de risa, el contraste entre la Hinata de las sábanas y la chica fuera de ellas era increíble para él. — Sigue en pie lo que te dije anoche.

Ella desvió la mirada un poco avergonzada.

— ¿Por qué yo?

Sí, esa era una muy buena y válida pregunta. Se rascó la barbilla antes de responder.

— Supongo que me gustas, mujer. — Esa respuesta jamás se la esperó ella. — De alguna forma estuvimos de manera muy cercana por un año, lo que me ha permitido conocerte un poco y siendo honesto quisiera conocerte un poco más. — Bien, ya lo había dicho.

— ¿Qué hay de Temari-san?

Shikamaru miró a través de la ventana.

— La amo, pero su vida está en Suna y la mía en Konoha, ninguno de los dos va a ceder. — Rascó su nuca, en ese par de meses había llegado a esa conclusión. — Estuvimos un año separados, pero oír de su boca eso, fue difícil.

— Lo siento...

— No, más bien quiero continuar con mi vida, me siento a gusto contigo, Hinata

Ella sonrió.

— A mi también me gusta estaría poder conocer más a Shikamaru-kun.

— Entonces está decidido. — Se puso de pie y llevó su plato al fregadero. — ¿Me avisas cuando te desocupes?

— Hai... — Cuando lo veía marcharse, dijo torpemente — T-ten un buen día.

— Tu también, — Dijo sin voltear mientras se despedía con un movimiento de mano.

Hinata se quedó sola en su departamento. Suspiró. Si era honesta, diría que no le desagradaba la idea de salir con Shikamaru, pero ¿Qué diría su padre cuando se enterara? Sí, ya tenía 19 años pero jamás había salido con nadie para conocerse de manera más personal... Observó el trozo de pergamino que seguía en la mesa, entonces supo que la primer parada que debía hacer era con su hermana.

.

.

.

Hinata llegó a la mansión Hyuuga y se dirigió inmediatamente al dojo del Bouke.

— Bien, hicieron bien las series de golpe, ahora deben practicar y espero que mañana puedan mostrar algún avance... — Despedía Hanabi a los niños, quienes le hacían una reverencia y comenzaban a dispersarse por el patio de la gran mansión. — No esperaba verte hoy por aquí...

Hanabi sintió la presencia de su hermana llegar hasta su lado.

— Lo siento... — pensó en dar alguna explicación, pero la sonrisa burlona de su hermana la hizo sonrojar.

— No digas nada, solo recuerda tener un reloj despertador a la mano antes de "irte a dormir" — Hizo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

— Hanabi-chan, no digas eso... yo... no... — El sonrojo en el rostro de la mayor fue incrementando a cada segundo. — No es lo que crees...

— Onee-sama, no tienes que dar explicaciones, está bien que hagas tu vida, en realidad estoy contenta de que estés saliendo con el chico Nara, es un vago pero es guapo. — La miró y la invitó a sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol. — No te preocupes, no le diré a padre.

— Gracias, aún no estoy muy segura si esto vaya a funcionar. — Dijo mientras se sentaba junto a la castaña.

— Pero de cualquier forma deberías darte prisa, no creo que padre ponga muchos peros, se trata de un chico de buena cuna como tú, pero se molestará si se entera por otro lado.

Hinata jugó con sus dedos.

— Pero tampoco quiero precipitarme... — Y su rostro reflejó preocupación, por ello la menor suspiró y posó una mano en el hombro de su hermana.

— Cuentas con mi apoyo, así que no te preocupes.

La mayor sonrió.

— Te lo agradezco, Hanabi-chan

— Pero eso sí — Alzó un dedo — Debe ganarse mi aprobación con muchos regalos, dile que soy una persona bastante exigente...

Y así estuvieron conversando un poco, Hinata agradeció el apoyo de su hermana, tal vez no sería una mala idea salir con Shikamaru.

.

Shikamaru iba de camino a su trabajo. ¿Estuvo bien lo que le propuso a Hinata? Supuso que sí, dado que se sentía tranquilo. Por supuesto que aún le dolía pensar en Temari, pero también empezaba a ser problemático todo el tiempo. Su lógica le decía que debía salir y tratar de construir su vida de nuevo, así como también dejar de preocupar a sus amigos. _"Ino es muy problemática cuando se propone algo"_ pensó, y es que la rubia se había tomado como un desafío personal el ayudarlo a superar su ruptura amorosa.

Y como si la hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, se encontró con una molesta Ino esperándolo en la puerta de su oficina.

— ¿Dónde estabas? Pasé a tu casa para que llegáramos juntos a la torre y nunca me abriste. — Realmente se veía molesta.

— Lo siento, no pasé la noche en casa.

Los ojos de Ino se abrieron sorprendidos pero luego volvio a fruncir el ceño. Se acercó al chico y comenzó a olfatearlo.

— Donde me entere que has adquirido un nuevo vicio horrible a parte de fumar, te voy a...

— No fui a beber, luego de que me separé de ustedes... — Se rascó la nuca, era problemático. — Bueno, no tengo que darte explicaciones...

Entonces Ino entrecerró los ojos.

— Es hora de que superes lo de Temari, así que irás con Chouji, Sai y conmigo a cenar...

— Lo siento, Ino, ya tengo planes — Llegó hasta la puerta de la oficina y la abrió.

— ¿Jugar Shogi contra ti mismo o ver una película deprimente en casa? — Se burló Ino.

— No, una cita —

Ino abrió la boca sorprendida.

— Ayer te saqué a gritos de tu casa... ¿En que momento...? — Pero entonces recordó que dijo que no pasó la noche en su casa. — ¿Quién es tu cita?

— Me conoces Ino, sabes que no me gusta llamar la atención, así que no hagas un escándalo y no la espantes — Dijo mientras entraba y disfrutaba el rostro confundido de su amiga, tal vez dejaría de ser tan problemática por un tiempo.

— Eres un flojo Shikamaru, pero está bien — Se dio la media vuelta. — Me alegra que por lo menos hayas tenido la iniciativa en esto.

El chico sonrió y observó a su compañera marcharse en dirección al departamento de inteligencia. Ambos habían sido amigos desde la infancia y perdieron a sus padres al mismo tiempo, sin duda alguna ella había llevado de una mejor forma su pérdida y la admiraba por eso.

— Bien, es momento de tener un nuevo comienzo menos problemático.

.

.

.

El tiempo avanzaba sin detenerse, y los dos mantenían su relación con un bajo perfil, pues si se enteraba toda la aldea y sus respectivos clanes, los obligarían a seguir las reglas de sus clanes y asumir responsabilidades más formales que ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de querer, así que solamente los amigos cercanos de cada uno lo sabía.

Tampoco era como si ambos fueran muy expresivos, por lo que solían guardar sus gestos cariñosos para cuando estaban solos en la cabaña.

Un mes después de comenzar su relación, salieron a cenar en pareja con Ino y Sai a un nuevo restaurante en la nueva zona comercial de Konoha.

— Es increíble cuánto ha crecido la aldea, parece que la paz ha traído mucha prosperidad. — Exclamó Ino mientras tomaban asiento en una mesa.

— Rokudaime ha estado firmando nuevos tratados de comercio, parece que las otras aldeas tampoco se están quedando atrás. — Comentó Shikamaru mientras Hinata tomaba asiento a su lado.

— Yo sigo sorprendido de verlos a ustedes juntos — Sai no pudo contener mucho tiempo su sorpresa cuando Ino le dijo que esos dos estaba saliendo. Hinata se sonrojó ante lo dicho.

— Hacen una linda pareja — Ino sonrió tratando de animar al ambiente.

— ¿Cuanto tiempo llevan saliendo ustedes? — Preguntó Hinata.

— Unas cuantas semanas, lo malo es que Sai ha estado saliendo mucho a misiones — Se quejó la rubia.

— Como la división de Danzou se disolvió, alguien debe encargarse de que sus antiguos subordinados sean de confianza — Shikamaru alzó la mano para llamar al mesero.

— ¿Y por qué no lo haces tú? — Ino lo miró un poco molesta.

— Porque nadie mejor que Sai y el capitán Yamato conocen ese escuadrón, así que se están turnando ellos.

Hinata sonrió al ver el rostro resignado de Ino.

— ¿Y tú cómo vas con los prisioneros? — Preguntó Sai a la peliazul. Él solía guiarla y escoltarla cuando prácticaba en los calabozos de la torre.

Shikamaru sintió como ella se encogía un poco.

— Hokage-sama me ha estado ayudando ya que también sabe un poco de fuuinjutsu, ya lo hago más rápido que antes... — Respondió un poco avergonzada, pero Shikamaru sabía que ella seguía aterrada de estar probando su nuevo sello en personas, por más criminales que fueran.

Ino también notó la incomodidad en la chica, por lo que en cuanto vio al mesero llegar con ellos comenzó a ordenar. Pasaron una noche tranquila a pesar de los comentarios sin filtro de Sai, pero Shikamaru se sentía agradecido con su amiga por la buena recepción que le habían dado a la Hyuuga. Los últimos días su vida había tomado un ritmo constante y tranquilo, lo menos problemático posible.

— Te ves bien para seguir siendo un holgazán — Le dijo Ino mientras salían y detrás de ellos venían Hinata y Sai.

— Mujer, tu te ves más contenta, ¿Pero estás segura que Sai? Es un poco...

— Sin duda es raro pero así lo quiero, aunque aún me falta trabajar muchas cosas con él.

 _"Pobre Sai"_ pensó el moreno mientras volteaba en dirección a Hinata y ésta le sonreía.

— En fin, nosotros vamos hacía el otro lado — Tomó de la mano a la peliazul y ella asintió. A esas horas de la noche no había tanta gente en las calles.

— Buenas noches, fue una agradable velada — Dijo Hinata con una breve reverencia.

— Hay que reunirnos de nuevo, pero está vez ustedes traigan a Chouji y yo llevaré a Karui, algo me dice que se gustan pero son indecisos... — Gritó Ino mientras se marchaba con Sai.

Hinata y Shikamaru lamentaron la suerte del Akimichi, pues conociendo a Ino no iba a parar hasta que esos dos comenzaran a salir.

Mientras tanto Ino y Sai continuaban caminando, en dirección a la casa de Ino.

— Fue una maravillosa velada, gracias por todo el día de hoy, Sai — Le dijo Ino cuando llegaron al portal de su casa.

— De nada, preciosa. ¿Te veré mañana?

— Sí, ¿Por qué no? Aprovechemos que ninguno de los dos tiene misiones.

— Bien, pasaré a tu casa por ti. Nos vemos. — Se despidió Sai con la intención de ir a dormir a su casa.

Mientras pasaba a un lado del Ichiraku ramen, escuchó un par de voces muy conocidas por él.

— No pienso acompañarte, es demasiado lejos... tú tampoco deberías ir, tu brazo debe estar en reposo — Decía Sakura mientras regañaba a un rubio ojiazul.

— No es justo, Sakura-chan... ella no puede venir a visitarme... — Se quejaba.

Sakura bufó cansada y cuando alzó la vista, se encontró con su compañero de equipó.

— ¡Sai!

Sakura lo saludó alzando la mano, Naruto lo miró.

— ¡Hey! Hace mucho que no te veíamos... — Saludó Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

— He sido requerido para algunas diligencias.

— ¿Quieres cenar con nosotros? — Sakura señaló un asiento junto a ellos.

— No, gracias, leí en algún lado que no es bueno comer cuando ya se está satisfecho.

— Oh, entonces ya cenaste. — Dijo el rubio mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

— Sí, fui a cenar con Ino, Shikamaru y Hinata. — Acotó el moreno, aún de pie.

— Eso suena a una cita doble — Sakura sonrió tratando de molestar al moreno.

— Pues si lo dices de ese modo... Sí, fue una cita doble.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— ¿Estás saliendo con Hinata? — Preguntó un confundido Naruto.

— No, ella está saliendo con Shikamaru.

— Escuché algún rumor, pero no lo creía... — Murmuró Sakura, entonces miró al rubio, quién de pronto se quedó callado.

— Iré a dormir — Se despidió Sai sin darse cuenta del cambio en la expresión del Uzumaki.

— ¿Naruto...? — Preguntó Sakura al darse cuenta de que el rostro del chico se había descompuesto.

— No es nada — Respondió antes de empujar su plato de ramen para después dejar dinero sobre la barra.— Gracias por la comida, iré a casa.

Sakura también pagó su ramen y fue tras su amigo, era raro en él tener esa actitud, aunque tenía una idea lo que sucedía.

— Yo... nunca le di una respuesta — Dijo con un hilo de voz. Desde que se había encontrado un par de veces a Hinata en la biblioteca, había recordado que tenía un pendiente con ella.

— Eso creo... — Respondió Sakura mientras regresaba su atención al camino.

Se quedaron sin decir nada y continuaron caminando, el rubio acompañó a la chica por un tramo del camino. Sakura se encontraba un poco preocupada por el silencio de parte del chico.

— ¿Qué te preocupa?

— No lo sé. — Fue su confusa respuesta.

— Si tu lo dices... — Sakura vio que habían llegado a la parte del camino donde sus rutas de separaban. — Te veré luego., Naruto...— Pero al no haber respuesta de parte del chico, decidió marcharse.

Pero cuando él se dio cuenta de que su amiga se iba, la alcanzó corriendo.

— ¿Crees que es muy tarde para decirle mis sentimientos? Siento que si no le doy una respuesta a su declaración, no podré iniciar algo con Shion...

Sakura respiró profundo, su amigo sí que era lento pensando.

— Supongo que sería correcto que lo hicieras, pero tal vez ya no sea necesario, ella está saliendo con el flojo de Shikamaru, así que no sé qué sea lo mejor.

El chico cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos, en su típica pose para pensar.

— Lo haré, mañana la buscaré y le diré que lo siento. De cualquier forma, si ya está saliendo con otra persona, entonces no le dolerán mis palabras, ¿No?

Sakura buscó a la luna en lo alto del cielo en busca de una respuesta acertada, pero cuando se trataba de sentimientos, todo era muy confuso, ella por experiencia propia lo sabía.

— Sólo no seas un idiota.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Hinata estaba terminando el entrenamiento con los niños de su clan, cuando de pronto un guardia le informó que el joven Uzumaki la buscaba.

Arrugó el ceño y con el corazón un poco acelerado fue a su encuentro.

— ¡Yo, Hinata-chan! — Saludó a la chica.

— Buenas tardes, Naruto-kun — Contestó un poco nerviosa, no tenía ni idea de por qué estaría ahí el rubio.

— ¿Tienes tiempo?

— Hai, tengo un par de horas antes de ir a la torre. — Dijo un poco insegura. — ¿Requieres que te ayude con alguna lectura?

— No, jeje — Rió un poco apenado, — En realidad vine a verte porque hay algo que quiero decirte.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— V-vamos al jardín... — Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

— Esto será rápido. — Dijo Naruto cuando llegaron al lugar indicado.

Hinata no entendía nada, pero ahora estaba saliendo con Shikamaru, lo que implicaba que debía negarse a cualquier cosa que le dijera el rubio, ¿No?

— T-te escucho.

— Lo siento — E hizo una gran reverencia. — Agradezco que estuvieras al pendiente de mi en dos ocasiones importantes, donde tu apoyo fue fundamental para mi. — Hinata cubrió su boca con una de sus manos. — Me sentí realmente mal cuando estuviste a punto de morir cuando me enfrenté con Pain y después sucedió lo de Neji...— Ambos se quedaron en silencio, aquel momento seguía siendo muy doloroso para los dos. — Yo quisiera poder compensarte tu ayuda, pero no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos.

— N-no tienes que compensar n-nada, N-naruto-kun — Trató de calmarse para dejar de tartamudear. — Lo hice porque quise y me alegra haber podido ser de ayuda — Le hizo una pequeña reverencia. — Y no te preocupes por nada.

Naruto sonrió zorrunamente y se sintió libre de un peso.

— Muchas gracias, Hinata-chan — Saltó de alegría. — Aunque debes pensar que soy uno tonto por haberme tardado mucho tiempo, ¿No es así?

Ella bajó su mano y esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

— No es así, es parte de la personalidad de Naruto-kun.

— Además me alegra que no me esperaras, supe que hay algo entre tú y el vago de Shikamaru — Se acercó para darle un pequeño codazo a la chica.

El rostro de ella se sonrojó.

— Hai, pero por favor, no digas nada, Naruto-kun, las cosas se complicarían si nuestros clanes se enteran.

— No te preocupes, pero avísame si te hace algo y seré el segundo en golpearlo — Se rió de su mal chiste — O por lo menos golpearé lo que Kiba me deje.

Hinata rió levemente.

— Me alegro mucho de haber hablado contigo, de verdad fue un lastre tener este pendiente encima por tanto tiempo, así que en cuento me den el alta del hospital por lo de mi brazo, iré por la chica que me gusta y le pediré que se venga a vivir en Konoha.

— Espero que sea pronto — Se mordió el labio para no decir más. — Mmm... Naruto-kun, recordé que tengo un pendiente antes de ir a la torre, ¿Te molesta si...?

— No, para nada — Exclamó el chico contento de cómo habían resultado las cosas.

— Bien, nos vemos luego — Se despidió y se internó en la mansión principal, mientras un contento rubio era escoltado a la salida.

.

.

.

Ese mismo día, pero en la tarde, Kakashi regresó antes de lo planeado a su oficina y una venita le saltó en la frente al encontrar a Shikamaru dormido en su silla.

— ¿No podrías dormir en un lugar más discreto? — Preguntó mientras lo golpeaba con un pergamino y lo despertaba.

— Lo siento, anoche me desvelé leyendo los nuevos términos de compra de la nueva presa. — Consultó el reloj que estaba en la pared. — ¿Usted por qué regresó tan temprano? ¿No tenía sesión de fuuinjutsu con Hinata?

— Sí, "tenía" — Quitó al chico de la silla y se sentó. — Pero no llegó, me preocupé y le mandé un pergamino, a lo que ella respondió que no se sentía bien pero que vendría mañana. En mi opinión se está exigiendo demasiado y su cuerpo ya lo debe resentir.

Shikamaru se estiró pero le extrañó que la chica no se sintiera bien, el día de ayer no se veía enferma o algo por el estilo.

— _Supongo que podría ir a verla más tarde_ — Pensó mientras tomaba unos pergaminos.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y apareció un radiante Naruto con un papel en alto.

— Tsunade-obaasan me ha dicho que oficialmente mi brazo está listo para comenzar a entrenar.

— Esa es una buena noticia, Naruto — Señaló Kakashi sin mirarlo y entretenido leyendo unos papeles.

— Lo sé, hoy fue un gran día.

— Me alegro, aunque ¿Eso significa que volverás a tomar misiones? — Preguntó Shikamaru mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

— Sí, ya me estaba muriendo por estar tanto tiempo en la biblioteca leyendo...

— Aún te quedan muchas cosas que estudiar, Naruto... — Kakashi seguía en lo suyo y no perdió la oportunidad de bajarle un poco la moral al rubio, quien al ver a su lado a Shikamaru, su sonrisa regresó.

— Ah y por cierto, Shikamaru, ya no tienes que preocuparte por nada. — El blanco de sus dientes casi cegó el moreno.

— ¿Por qué? ¿También ayudarás con las cosas de la oficina?

— No, — Puso ambas manos en los hombros del chico, su cercanía puso nervioso al Nara — Porque hablé con Hinata-chan y ella lo tomó muy bien, por lo que supongo que realmente le gustas, amigo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Pues yo antes le gustaba a Hinata-chan, pero rechacé sus sentimientos y le dije que pronto iré por Shion para que viva en Konoha. Así que no seré un problema entre ustedes. — Y alzó sus cejas para remarcar lo dicho.

Mientras Shikamaru procesaba sus palabras, Kakashi se abrió paso entre los dos chicos, separándolos para alivio del moreno, para así llegar a un estante y tomar un libro.

— Eso explica todo. — Comenzó a hojear el libro de contabilidad. — Por eso Hinata-chan no llegó a su práctica hoy. — Dijo como quien habla del clima.

Entonces todo cobró sentido para Shikamaru.

— Tsk, espero que hayas tenido un poco de tacto, Naruto — Dijo un poco molesto, ahora que lo pensaba, había olvidado que su actual novia pasó muchos años enamorada del rubio, tal vez ella necesitaba su apoyo ahora que éste había rechazado sus sentimientos, aunque no estaba seguro de qué sentía actualmente ella hacia su amor de infancia, pero sería ingenuo pensar que en un mes lo había olvidado.

 _"Creo que los dos tenemos el corazón roto"_ Pensó mientras miraba al Hokage.

— ¿Puedo tomarme el resto de la tarde?

— Me ahorraste el trabajo de leer ese horrible tratado, así que ve y saluda de mi parte a Hinata-chan, le dices que mañana la espero.

— Tsk, ¿Por qué cree que voy a verla?

Kakashi alzó su mirada de los papeles y sonrió.

— Aún te falta crecer un poco más, Shika-kun — Kakashi dijo en forma de burla.

El chico rodó los ojos y procedió a ir a su oficina para recoger sus cosas e ir a ver a Hinata.

.

Estaba parado fuera de la mansión Hyuuga sin decidirse si tocar o no la puerta cuando una presencia llegó a su lado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó Hanabi al shinobi.

— Yo... — Tal vez Kakashi tenía razón y le faltaba madurar un poco más, la verdad en ese momento no sabía cómo tratar con la niña. Supuso que debía ser honesto, Hinata le dijo que ella estaba al tanto de su relación. — Venía a ver a Hinata, pero no sabía si era correcto tocar.

— Es correcto tocar, el problema es que entonces padre sabrá de tu visita y hará preguntas.

— No deseo causarle problemas a Hinata...

— ¿O tal vez no deseas problemas para ti? — Preguntó la pequeña, quizás tenía razón, pero eso no quitaba que estuviera preocupado por la mayor.

— Hinata es una persona muy preciada para mi, si es necesario que toque la puerta, lo haré.

Hanabi sonrió.

— Bien, aunque creo que es muy pronto para que pases por la puerta, el día que puedas decir que Hinata-oneesan es la mujer que amas, yo misma te abriré la puerta — Hanabi retrocedió unos pasos. — Le diré que estás buscándola, aléjate un poco de la mansión para que no los descubran, ella te encontrará con su byakugan.

— De acuerdo, — Dijo un poco apenado. — Supongo que debo decir gracias...

— Olvídalo, solo sé bueno, el idiota de Naruto fue... él mismo, nunca piensa sus palabras. — Dijo Hanabi alzando los hombros y después de ese gesto, desapareció.

Shikamaru procedió a hacer lo que le indicó la joven y se dirigió a un claro en el bosque Nara, tenía una idea de cómo animar a la chica.

Un rato después apareció Hinata corriendo.

— Siento la demora. — Dijo mientras recuperaba el aire.

— No te preocupes, me dio tiempo de traer esto — Le mostró un cesto de mimbre.

— ¿Un picnic?

— Algo así, pero no para nosotros.

Hinata lo miró confundida, entonces el chico sonrió.

— Dame tu mano. — Ella accedió y él sacó algo de la canasta y lo colocó en la mano extendida de ella. Eran raíces de distintas hierbas, había tallos de trigo, bellotas y bayas.

— ¿Bayas y hierbas?

El muchacho sonrió de lado.

— Mi ancestros eran parte de una tribu que protegía a grandes territorios, lugares donde solían abundar los ciervos. Nuestro deber era protegerlos y de alguna forma, gracias a nuestro jutsu de sombras, terminamos como un clan ninja. Pero nunca nos olvidamos de nuestro primer propósito y cuando mi clan se unió a Konoha hace muchos años, pidieron estar en la zona donde viven estos animales.

— ¿Entonces el bosque Nara es un santuario para los ciervos?

— Así es, por eso el acceso es restringido a miembros del clan.

Shikamaru tomó otro poco de lo que traía consigo y silvó. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio cuando de pronto unas pisadas se escucharon cerca.

Hinata miró a su alrededor y vio a un grupo de cuatro ciervas con dos cervatillos asomarse entre la maleza. Le regresó una mirada sorprendida a Shikamaru, quien le indicó que caminaran en silencio.

Una vez que estuvieron cerca de los animales, Shikamaru dio un paso y fue regando el alimento de los ciervos para que se acercaran. Poco a poco los animales fueron adquiriendo confianza y se fueron acercando lentamente.

— Toma pequeño — Dijo Hinata mientras alimentaba a un cervatillo.

— Pequeña, — Señaló su lomo — Sus manchas la delatan.

Ella sonrió y él se sintió aliviado. Desde que ella llegó se percató de sus ojos hinchados por el llanto, pero era torpe con las palabras así que ideó un plan para animarla.

— Oh... realmente los conoces bien — Exclamó ella.

— Todas son ciervas, menos el otro cervatillo. — Lo señaló. — Los machos suelen ser solitarios, por lo que es más difícil y peligroso encontrarlos.

— Son hermosas — Murmuró Hinata mientras veía como una cierva golpeaba ligeramente con la cabeza la canasta que sostenía el chico, quien le hizo caso y sacó más comida que regó por el suelo.

— Son animales muy pacíficos siempre que no estén en celo — Acarició a la cervatilla. — ¿Sabías que los ciervos eran venerados como dioses protectores por el sintoísmo?

— No lo sabía... — Murmuró mientras acariciaba el lomo de una cierva. — Tu clan tiene una misión sagrada entonces, proteger a los dioses que nos protegen al resto.

— Nunca lo había visto de esa manera. — Se rascó la nuca. — Supongo, aunque suena problemático.

Ella rió un poco.

— Gracias, Shikamaru... — Murmuró ella en voz baja.

— No hay de qué, has sido muy paciente conmigo.

Ella dejó caer al suelo las bayas que tenía en las manos y se acercó al chico, quien estaba acariciando la cabeza de otra cierva, fue entonces que Hinata se armó de valor y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

— Me dolió lo que sucedió hoy, pero estoy segura de que Shikamaru-kun me gusta mucho y es un buen hombre.

El se sonrojó ligeramente y desvió la vista.

— Entonces, ¿Querrías ser mi novia? Bueno, oficialmente... — Estaba tan nervioso que no se dio cuenta de que traía comida en sus manos cuando intentó rascar su nuca avergonzado, así fue que una cierva aprovechó la altura del chico para acercarse y comer las raices que quedaron en su ropa. — Oi...

Hinata rió al ver al chico tratando de alejarse de la cierva, quien quería seguir comiendo de su ropa.

— Sí quiero, quiero empezar algo nuevo contigo.

Shikamaru sonrió.

— Que así sea.

.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Hinata y Shikamaru tienen 19 años aquí.

Aquí tenemos el nuevo capítulo y quisiera dejarles unas notas para que no me maten en el futuro xD

Éste fic está diseñado para desarrollarse en 10 capítulos (No es un Long-fic como Cautivos o One last thing [Team 8]), y son cinco capítulos para cada arco, por lo que en el próximo capítulo tendremos la introducción al primer desenlace. Espero que sigan leyendo y les guste, a mi en lo personal me encantó la historia completa de éste fic, pero ahora que está siendo publicada me han entrado nervios sobre si les gustará, ojalá puedan acompañarme hasta el final y decirme que piensan.

Es necesario reconocer el tiempo y esfuerzo que le ha dedicado Nakasu Malakiel a leer y corregir éste capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias!

Quiero agradecer a todos los que han dejado un review, los que siguen la historia y los que la han marcado como favorita, de verdad se los agradezco mucho.

¿Un review? Pueden decir si les gustó o no, quejas, sugerencias, reclamaciones, maldiciones imperdonables o flores, todo se acepta siempre y cuando sea con respeto :)

Un último anuncio.

Agradezco a todos los que me siguen en mi página de Facebook **Tamashitsumo** , por lo que en agradecimiento a todos voy a hacer un concurso cuando lleguemos a los 100 seguidores (van 70). Aún debo pensar en los premios (se vale obligarme a continuar un fic (cofcofElÚltimoVínculocof)) o podrían ser One-shots o alguna historia que quieran ver en un fic.

¡Así que los invito a dar Like y participar!

Miércoles 19 de julio del 2017


	4. Moneda al aire

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Di no al plagio.

 **Advertencia:** Capítulo apto para todo público.

 **Nota del Autor:** Éste capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a **HeraSwallow111** , quizás éste capítulo llegó un poco más tarde, pero ojalá te pueda robar un sonrisa.

* * *

.

Parte 4 de 10

Moneda al aire

.

.

.

 **Dos años después...**

.

.

Shikamaru sonrió mientras contemplaba las nubes tirado en una banca en el techo de la academia ninja.

— Sabía que estarías por aquí... — Una dulce voz hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara.

— Me conoces bien — Respondió mientras se enderezaba y dejaba un espacio para que ella se sentara a su lado. — ¿Terminaste?

— Si, fue una clase muy ordenada, por suerte todo fue bien — Peinó su largo cabello con sus dedos, Shikamaru sabía que ese gesto significaba que estaba nerviosa, nunca la había visto hacerlo con otra persona y eso le gustaba. — ¿Qué tal tu clase?

— Algo inquietos — Se rascó el brazo. — No estuvieron en paz hasta que les mostré el Kagemane no jutsu.

Hinata dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

— ¿Hiciste bailar a su profesora?

— Creo que no fue una buena idea hacer bailar a Anko Mitarashi...

— Por lo menos ya no es tu superior en la torre, se ve muy contenta en la academia, al igual que Shino-kun. — Y a continuación se recargó junto al chico en la banca y contempló el cielo.

— Ha habido muchos cambios últimamente, la torre está llena de rostros nuevos. — Imitó a Hinata y contempló el cielo azul que la primavera les estaba regalando.

Sin mirarse, Shikamaru buscó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, y en silencio se quedaron contemplando el cielo.

Hinata amaba esos momentos de paz al lado del moreno, al paso del tiempo se había ido enamorado completamente de él. Amaba su rostro serio pero que cuando estaban a solas se iluminaba con una gran sonrisa, le gustaba que fuera tan tímido en algunas cosas como cuando salían a cenar, porque a pesar de que era considerado como un genio, no sabía cómo comportarse cuando se encontraban con Hanabi o Ko en sus citas. Y sin olvidar sus apasionantes encuentros en la cabaña, los cuales solo aumentaron de frecuencia con el tiempo.

Sin duda alguna, Shikamaru le había demostrado que la quería.

El Nara pensaba que Hinata no era una mujer problemática y solía darle más soluciones que problemas. Era comprensiva cuando debía cancelar una cita para terminar con su trabajo, y solía llevarle de almorzar a su oficina, era la envidia de todos en la torre. Sobre todo aquella vez el año pasado, cuando iban a ir al festival del Tanabata juntos, ella llegó por él a la torre y todos los shinobis quedaron impactados por la belleza y elegancia de la chica, su porte al caminar con el kimono sin duda la distinguía como una princesa. Jamás lo aceptaría en voz alta pero disfrutaba tomarla de la cintura frente a todos y marcharse a su lado, quería que todos supieran que estaban juntos. Bueno, no era tonto y sabía que Hiashi Hyuuga estaba al corriente con sus intenciones con Hinata; las miradas asesinas que le dedicaba en las reuniones de clanes le decían todo. Suponía que solamente les estaba dando su espacio como recompensa ante el buen trabajo de Hinata con su clan, pero Shikamaru consideraba que tal vez ya iba siendo hora de dar el siguiente paso, sin duda la amaba.

— ¿Hinata?

— ¿Sí? — Volteó a verlo.

— Kakashi me pidió que lo acompañara a una diligencia de la alianza Shinobi a Suna, la misión durará unas cuantas semanas. — Observó de reojo su reacción, se había entristecido un poco el semblante de su novia. Bueno, él mismo se sintió un poco fastidiado con la noticia, pero no es que pudiera hacer mucho, era su trabajo ayudar a la aldea y a la alianza shinobi.

— Entiendo — Ella trató de ocultar su tristeza. — Ten mucho cuidado.

— Sabes que siempre, mujer. — Soltó la mano de la chica para sujetar con cuidado una de sus mejillas. — Pero a mi regreso hay algo que quiero que discutamos.

Ella se sonrojó al encontrarse con su mirada, Shikamaru amaba ser quien la hiciera sonrojar.

— ¿Qué cosa?

El sonrió de lado, con su característico gesto de saber algo que nadie más sabía.

— Te lo diré regresando. — Y depositó un beso en su frente.

— ¿Entonces no estarás para la ceremonia de Hanabi? — El rostro de ella se sonrojó, pero parecía un poco decepcionada. Él sabía que durante la ceremonia de toma de posesión, Hinata tendría que hacer la primer demostración pública del nuevo sello. A pesar de que ya había conseguido estabilizar el proceso de sellado y su aplicación, sabía lo importante que era para ella.

— Me temo que no, pero haré lo imposible para llegar antes del festival del Tanabata.

Los ojos de ella brillaron de nuevo con emoción, sin duda era especial, siempre dando más importancia a las cosas buenas que a las malas, quizás por eso Hinata era tan especial.

— Sería maravilloso — Juntó sus manos muy emocionada. — Quizás este año podamos conseguir atrapar un pez.

Shikamaru aún recordaba todas las redes de papel de arroz que rompió y no consiguió ningún premio el año pasado ni el anterior.

— Dirás, que "yo" logre atrapar un pez, tu lo conseguiste a la primera. — La miró enrojecer un poco más. — Supongo que el hecho de que el agua sea tu elemento no tiene nada que ver...

Por supuesto que no, Hinata jamás usaría su ninjutsu en algo tan simple como pescar un pez de festival, pero amaba molestarla, sus reacciones jamás lo decepcionaban, justo como en ese momento que comenzó a boquear tratando de negar sus palabras.

— N-no... — Intentaba decir cuando él se adelantó y juntó sus labios en un beso.

— Mujer, solo estaba bromeando — Le dijo cuando se separaron para tomar un poco de aire. Ella hizo un ademán de enojarse, pero solo consiguió inflar sus mejillas un tanto avergonzada. Shikamaru rió. — Pero hablando en serio... ¿Te veo ésta noche?

El rostro de ella se sonrojó, así que desvió su vista tratando de ocultar una pequeña sonrisa y asintió.

Shikamaru sonrió también, sin duda iba a tener una gran despedida esa noche.

.

Hace unos días que Kakashi, Shizune, Naruto, Shikamaru y la delegación de Konoha había emprendido el camino y recién iban llegando a Suna.

— Me temo que deberíamos considerar seriamente ese proyecto de construcción de trenes del señor Kaminarimon... — Dijo Shizune mientras avanzaban por la caliente arena del desierto.

— Tienes razón, supongo que hablaré con Gaara de esto, probablemente le interese e invierta también. — Contestó Kakashi mientras guardaba su amado libro naranja, estuvo leyendo una buena parte del viaje pero no sería adecuado que los guardias de Suna que se dirigían a ellos lo encontraran con su literatura erótica en un viaje oficial.

— Ya tengo muchas ganas de llegar, también quiero darle la invitación a Gaara en persona. — Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa, que se contagió a Shikamaru y el resto de los guardias.

Era de conocimiento público que el rubio le había pedido matrimonio a su amada sacerdotisa, quien aceptó sin dudarlo. Se casarían en seis meses pero ya estaba invitando a medio mundo, iba a ser la fiesta del año.

— Gaara estará contento — Comentó Kakashi.

— Sí, estás invitaciones son increíbles, Hinata-chan tiene muy buen gusto — Todos asintieron, sin duda había sido una sorpresa para la mayoría el saber que cuando Shion llegó hace más de un año a vivir en Konoha, fue Hinata quien la ayudó a acomodarse y a acostumbrarse la aldea.

Al principio Shikamaru se preocupó de que Hinata se estuviera obligando así misma a hacer eso, pero cuando habló con ella, se asombró cuando Hinata lo besó por respuesta y le dijo que estaba bien, que ahora estaba con él y que solo quería ayudar a la rubia y brindarle su amistad, porque era difícil llegar a un lugar nuevo sin conocer a nadie.

Fue entonces que Shikamaru comenzó a sentir un verdadero cariño por Hinata, era amable y considerada con todos, y esa era una característica que apreciaba mucho. Así que la dejó y con el tiempo descubrió que entre ambas chicas nació una verdadera amistad, algo que agradecía de alguna manera, pues le gustaba que Hinata tuviera más amigas y una mayor vida social.

Sabía de antemano que Hinata era un poco retraída y que su timidez solía ganarle terreno, pero si de algo estaba orgulloso era de haberla ayudado a ser más abierta con las personas, no es que él fuera el mejor ejemplo de sociabilidad pero le gustaba que ella irradiara más confianza.

— ¿Y cuando te animarás tú, Shikamaru? — Preguntó Kakashi a lo que el moreno chasqueó la lengua, que Shizune se riera a un lado de ellos no le causaba mucha gracia.

— No sea problemático. — Y se rascó la nuca, Kakashi iba a decir algo más para molestar al chico cuando éste le ganó al ver sus intenciones. — Pero no lo descarto.

Kakashi sonrió y escuchó a Naruto parlotear sobre los tipos de ramen que servirían en la boda.

.

— Hokage-sama — Saludó Kankuro al llegar junto a tres guardias más desde las puertas a la aldea. — Sean bienvenidos a Suna.

— Gracias, por fin llegamos — Respondió el peligris y los guardias comenzaron a revisar sus papeles y verificar que todo estuviera en orden.

Mientras se registraban los miembros del comité de la Hoja, Kankuro llegó hasta el Nara y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

— Tiempo sin vernos, hermanito... — Shikamaru hizo una mueca ante el comentario.

— Hace ya un tiempo que tu hermana me dio calabazas, Kankuro... — Empezó a decir el chico, pero Kankuro le dio un par más de palmadas.

— Aún así, no perderé las esperanzas de tenerte como cuñado. — Dijo el castaño con una gran sonrisa, pero antes de que Shikamaru pudiera refutarlo, un par de guardias de Konoha se acercaron con una gran sonrisa.

— Nara-san ya sale con una hermosa joven. — Dijo uno de ellos.

— Sin duda será una gran boda, después de la de Naruto-kun — Comentó el otro mientras retomaban su camino.

La boca de Kankuro se abrió.

— ¿Estás comprometido? — Preguntó muy asombrado.

— No, tsk... sólo son problemáticos...

— Pero estás saliendo con una chica... — Kankuro parecía genuinamente interesado. Shikamaru quiso decir que si, pero sabía que cualquier cosa que le dijera al castaño, Temari se enteraría.

— He estado saliendo con otras personas... — Dijo mientras recibía su equipaje de manos de un guardia. — Creo que iré al hotel...

— Claro que está saliendo con Hinata-chan — Apareció Kakashi de manera inoportuna, en opinión de Shikamaru.

— Tsk, sabemos donde queda el hotel, vamos... Ho-ka-ge-sa-ma — Murmuró Shikamaru muy molesto.

La comitiva de Konoha comenzó a avanzar a través de Suna.

— Te ves molesto, Shikamaru... — Comentó Naruto un poco preocupado cuando llegaron al hotel.

— Tsk — El moreno continuó con su camino, mitad molesto con Kakashi, mitad molesto consigo mismo.

Subieron las escaleras al tener las llaves de sus habitaciones, prestos a darse un baño para refrescarse del calor del desierto.

— No deberías negar a Hinata-chan, ¿Sabes? — Dijo Kakashi antes de que el moreno entrara a su habitación.

— No le correspondía decir eso — Comentó un poco molesto.

— Tal vez, pero es mejor que lo sepan ahora que estás en Suna para que puedas aclarar las cosas con Temari-san — Shikamaru sujetó con fuerza el picaporte de su puerta. — Me sorprendería si ella no lo supiera ya, su relación es un secreto a voces. Así como la relación de ella con el capitán ANBU de Suna. — Shikamaru abrió los ojos sorprendido. — ¿No lo sabías? Bueno, quizás deberías ser un poco más cotilla...

Y el peligris retomó el camino hasta su habitación, mientras Shikamaru ingresaba a la suya.

— Continué con mi vida tal como ella hizo, no debería sentirme mal... — Murmuró para sí mismo mientras arrojaba sus cosas en el suelo y se dejaba caer en la cama.

Miró a través de la ventana y vio el cielo azul sin nubes. Esa misión iba a ser un dolor en el trasero.

.

Ya llevaban un par de días en Suna que aprovecharon para descansar, pues el día de mañana iba a ser la reunión con la alianza Shinobi y Shikamaru iba a presidir ese evento como embajador de Konoha.

Estaba almorzando junto a Naruto en la barra de un pequeño local cerca de la torre del Kazekage.

— Esta cosa no es ramen pero sabe bien — Decía Naruto mientras Shikamaru asentía, la comida de Suna estaba muy condimentada pero le daba un sabor muy particular distinto al de Konoha.

— ¿Ya terminaste de leer el libro que Kakashi te dio?

— No. — Un aura negra rodeó al rubio. El Nara sonrió y continuó comiendo. Esos días había estado un poco tenso y molestar un poco al Uzumaki lo relajaba.

— No te preocupes, tendrás mucho tiempo libre después de tu boda.

Shikamaru le dio un apretón en el hombro al chico y eso bastó para que su ánimo se restaurara.

— ¡SI! Shion y yo nos iremos unos días a... — Pero no terminó de hablar por qué una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios entró al local, haciendo voltear a todos los hombres.

— Un plato de Kimchi, por favor... — La voz de Temari se dejó escuchar y tomó asiento al lado del moreno.

Shikamaru se sintió como si le hubieran echado encima un balde de agua helada.

— Shikamaru... — Murmuró Naruto un poco incómodo.

— Dos días.

La voz de Temari trató de llamar la atención del Nara.

— Hey — Respondió el chico.

— Llevas dos días en Suna y no pudiste saludar. — Reclamó la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Lo siento — Rascó su nuca, esa situación era muy problemática. Cuando aún estaba en Konoha pensó que podría enfrentar fácilmente a Temari, pero en esos momentos deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara.

— Felicidades por tu pronta boda, Naruto — Dijo la chica con alegría. — ¿Y tú para cuando, ciervo vago? Oí que sales con una Hyuuga.

Shikamaru se armó de valor y volteó para ver a la cara a la chica. Se veía bien, su rostro maquillado resaltaba sus delicadas facciones y cabello se encontraba un poco más largo de lo que lo recordaba. Vestía un uniforme ninja negro y no traía su habitual abanico.

— Así es. — Respondió tratando de parecer tranquilo, lo que menos quería era que Temari notara su nerviosismo, debía demostrarle que ya había logrado superarla y continuar con su vida.

Ella sonrió de lado al oír su respuesta.

— ¿Y no vino con ustedes?

— No, Hinata-chan está ocupada con cosas de su clan. — Respondió Naruto al notar que el moreno estaba reticente a hablar.

— Entiendo, debe ser muy problemático eso de estar en un clan. Pero me alegra que estés bien, Shikamaru — Recibió la comida que ordenó y separó sus palillos de madera para comenzar a comer. — Itadakimasu.

Los dos chicos la vieron comer muy animada, así que decidieron seguir su ejemplo. Cuando terminaron de comer, apareció un ninja de Konoha solicitando la presencia de Naruto, quien tuvo que dejar a su amigo pagando la cuenta del almuerzo.

— Te ves bien — Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al chico mientras salían del local.

— Me siento bien, Suna ya está de nuevo en pie y cien por ciento funcional.

— Se nota, eso es bueno. — Shikamaru metió las manos en sus bolsillos mientras caminaban.

— ¿Estás nervioso? — La mujer sonrió un poco divertida. — Realmente hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos.

— Bastante tiempo. — Decidió ignorar el hecho de que ella aún podía leerlo.— Supe que serás la embajadora de Suna en la alianza shinobi

— Así es me acaba de llegar la notificación, tendremos suficiente tiempo para ponernos al día. Parece que hay bastante trabajo estos días.

 _"Tsk, eso es problemático"_ Pensó él.

— En ese caso será rápido todo, eres una persona muy eficiente. — Señaló Shikamaru mientras llegaban a las afueras del hotel donde se estaba quedando la comitiva de Konoha.

— Sí, imagino que tendrás prisa por regresar a Konoha — Temari hizo una breve mueca, pero él alcanzó a distinguirla. Parecía... ¿Molesta? Shikamaru no sabía, esa mujer era muy complicada, lamentaba no tener el jutsu de Ino para saber lo que pasaba por su mente.

— Sí, dejé muchos pendientes en la oficina. — Decidió ignorar el doble sentido de la frase de la chica y sacó las manos de sus bolsillos.

— Supongo. En fin, nos veremos mañana en la torre... — Se despidió ella, pero justo cuando se dio la media vuelta, la voz del chico la detuvo.

— ¿Y tú...? — Se golpeó internamente por alargar ese incómodo momento.

— ¿Yo qué?

— ¿Tienes planes de casarte? — Se rascó la nuca, sumamente nervioso. Era un terrible hombre por sentirse de esa manera, se suponía que ya había superado el asunto de Temari, aunque suponía que era por su larga historia que seguía interesado en la vida de ella. Sí, seguramente era eso.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero después desvió la vista.

— Aún no — Fue su corta respuesta, seguida de un mirada intensa, como tratando de averiguar el por qué de esa pregunta.

— Sí, bueno...

Un silencio incómodo los envolvió.

— No tengo todo el día, Shikamaru... — Dijo un poco molesta. Ya se estaba enojando y Shikamaru no sabía el por qué.

— Creo que iré a arreglar unos detalles para mañana. — Se dio la vuelta, huiría como el cobarde que era. — Nos vemos. — Y entró al hotel.

Se maldijo internamente. Se suponía que Temari le había roto el corazón y que ya no iba a guardar sentimientos por ella, ahora salía con Hinata, a la cual amaba y con quien pensaba seriamente comenzar un nueva vida juntos... Entonces ¿Por qué le parecía que Temari se había vuelto más hermosa que la última vez que se habían visto? ¿Por qué le enojaba la idea de que ella estuviera con otro hombre? Ese lado posesivo que había surgido con Hinata se estaba mostrando de nuevo pero esta vez con la rubia. ¿Por qué su corazón brincó cuando comprendió que pasaría varias semanas a su lado? Odiaba que las cosas fueran tan problemáticas.

Ella en cambio, deshizo su ceño fruncido y en su lugar se pudo apreciar una mueca de tristeza.

— Eres un idiota, Shikamaru...

Y se dirigió a la torre del Kazekage.

.

— Exijo una explicación, Gaara. — Temari golpeó con los puños en el escritorio del rubio.

— ¿Sobre qué? — El pelirrojo apenas levantó los ojos del pergamino que leía.

— ¿Por qué me nombraste embajadora de Suna dentro de la alianza Shinobi?

— Kankuro no es lo suficientemente diplomático.

— ¿Y por qué yo? Hay otras personas como Baki, Matsuri, Keitaro...

— Porque tu posees mi confianza absoluta, Temari. — Respondió Gaara pacientemente, mientras dejaba el pergamino en su escritorio y prestaba toda su atención a su hermana. — ¿Tienes alguna queja?

Temari frunció el ceño.

— No es justo, sabes. — Se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer en una silla frente al escritorio. — A Toshio no le va a causar ninguna gracia cuando se entere.

— ¿Desde cuando tomas en cuenta lo que él quiere? — Preguntó su hermano.

— Es mi pareja, Gaara. No creo que sea una buena idea que trabaje junto a Shikamaru...

— Así que se trata de eso — Temari creyó ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano. Quizás solo fue su imaginación, !¿Gaara interesado en asuntos ajenos al trabajo? Imposible.

— Tú has sido la representante de Suna la mayoría de las veces, confío en tu criterio.

— Aún así, no pienso trabajar junto a ese llorón.— La rubia se cruzó de brazos.

— Bien, entonces le pediré a Hokage-sama que asigne a otra persona. — El pelirrojo accedió sin demora.— Pues no pienso presidir de ti.

— Es lo mejor — Temari se dejó caer en una silla y suspiró. — ¿Sabes, Gaara? No quiero volverme a ilusionar con él. Cada uno ha seguido su propio camino, no quiero tener que dejarlo ir de nuevo.

— Eres mi hermana y sin duda cuentas con mi apoyo — Concedió Gaara y volvió a sumergirse en el trabajo.

Temari suspiró y se puso de pie. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir de la oficina, se dio media vuelta para regresar.

— De acuerdo, no le digas nada al Rokudaime Hokage. — Sonrió — Le demostraré a ese vago de lo que se perdió por no querer venir a vivir a Suna.

Y salió de la habitación dejando a un pensativo Gaara.

— ¿Y ahora qué mosca le picó? — Preguntó Kankuro mientras entraba, su hermana lo había ignorado completamente en el pasillo.

— Ya sabe que la nombré embajadora de Suna ante la alianza shinobi. — Respondió el pelirrojo sin despegar la vista de su escritorio.

Kankuro sonrió.

— No puedo esperar a que se entere de lo otro, definitivamente somos unos buenos hermanos. — Asintió. Sin duda no le costó mucho trabajo convencer a Gaara de que lo ayudara a juntar a su hermana mayor con Shikamaru Nara. Ambos sabían que Temari era orgullosa y nunca daría su brazo a torcer, pero para los chicos era clara la melancolía en los ojos de ella. — Debimos hacer esto antes, ¿No crees?

Gaara no le respondió pero eso no mermó el buen humor del castaño.

— Y cuando ella se vaya a Konoha por fin podré vivir solo... — Se marchó murmurando para sí mismo.

Gaara miró por la ventana. No creía que fuera bueno intervenir en las cosas de su hermana mayor, pero Kankuro había tenido razón sobre que ella nunca daría el primer paso por sí sola, así que accedió al plan de Kankuro. Al final de cuentas esperaba que eso la hiciera feliz, ella sufrió tanto por su culpa en su niñez que ahora le daría esa oportunidad.

.

.

.

Siete semanas pasaron rápidamente entre reuniones con los embajadores de las cinco naciones ninja. Se establecieron nuevos acuerdos de seguridad y se mostraron prototipos de nuevos dispositivos de comunicación. Kakashi no perdió el tiempo y logró firmar un par de tratados de comercio con Suna, Kirigakure y una pequeña aldea que se perfilaba en ser un gran proveedor de nuevas tecnologías.

— Llegó el correo. — Indicó uno de los guardias de la comitiva del Hokage.

— ¿Hay algo para mí, Dattebayo? — Preguntó el rubio escandaloso mientras arrojaba el pergamino que estaba leyendo y Shikamaru lo recogía con parsimonia.

— Sí, hay algo para usted. — Le entregó un sobre rosa. — Uno para Shizune-san y otro para Shikamaru-san — Les entregó un sobre verde y otro blanco respectivamente.

— Ojalá alguien me escribiera a mí — Murmuró Kakashi mientras continuaba leyendo su libro naranja.

— ¿Cuando regresaremos a Konoha? — Preguntó Shizune mientras leía su carta. — Parece que Tsunade-sama necesita ayuda en el hospital.

— Si todo sale bien en la próxima junta de la alianza, quizás en un par de días. — Respondió el peligris.

— Que bueno, me estoy muriendo de calor... — Naruto se abanicó.

En ese momento se encontraban en una oficina que el Kazekage les prestó y que se encontraba a un par de cuadras de la torre. A pesar de que tenían aire acondicionado, los cuatro y sus guardias se estaban muriendo de calor. Pero el mal humor del Nara se esfumó al ver la carta.

Sin duda alguna reconocería esa fina caligrafía en cualquier lado. Era una carta de Hinata.

 _"Shikamaru-kun:_

 _Agradezco mucho tu carta, también espero que estés muy bien. He investigado en un par de libros sobre plantas medicionales para curar quemaduras, y encontré una que te puede ayudar mucho, en cuanto vuelvas te la daré."_

Shikamaru recordó que le contó que tenía la piel muy roja e irritada por el calor del desierto, sin duda Hinata se preocupaba mucho por él. Sonrió con calidez.

 _"El día de ayer fue la ceremonia de toma de liderazgo de Hanabi, duró todo el día. En la mañana fue la presentación en el templo del clan, ¡Hanabi se veía hermosa en su Kimono! Al principio quiso un peinado muy elaborado, pero cuando notó el peso de su traje, decidió llevarlo suelto, así que solo le coloqué una peineta que le perteneció a nuestra madre. Todo salió bien en el templo, pero de pronto los guardias detuvieron a Konohamaru, quien se quiso colar a la ceremonia. Yo les pedí a los guardias que no lo sacaran y lo llevé a mi lado... Hubieras visto el rostro de Hanabi cuando lo vio, casi deja caer el abanico que debía usar. Padre se veía muy sereno, creo que estaba en paz con su decisión y eso me alegra._

 _Durante la ceremonia del té pensé mucho en ti, Hanabi se puso nerviosa y agregó un poco más de hierbas de lo necesario, pues el rostro del abuelo hizo una mueca ante el sabor amargo, pero creo que nadie más se dio cuenta. Después se llevó a cabo el saludo de la rama secundaria, y fue entonces cuando Hanabi hizo el anuncio del nuevo sello. Creo que si a alguien le quedaba dudas de que Hanabi liderara el clan, con esto han quedado convencidos de que ella realmente velará por todos._

 _Estaba muy nerviosa cuando pasé al frente y tuve que sellar a un pequeño, todos estaban mirándome y desee que estuvieras aquí deseándome suerte, pero también entiendo que somos ninjas y que nuestro trabajo es primero, pues así es como logramos preservar la paz en la aldea y entre los demás países. Así que respiré profundamente e hice los sellos como ensayamos muchas veces y todo salió bien. Hanabi prohibió los sellos que activan la marca del pájaro enjaulado y estableció que a partir de ese momento todos los bebés del clan tendrían el nuevo sello, eliminando así con el tiempo la división de las ramas._

 _Han pasado casi tres años desde que... bueno, tú sabes, y llegué a la conclusión de que te has convertido en una persona muy importante para mi y sin tu apoyo no hubiera conseguido tener el sello a tiempo. Te lo agradezco mucho y sin duda ya deseo verte de nuevo."_

Shikamaru pudo imaginarse a Hinata sonrojarse como un tomate mientras escribía eso.

 _"¡Es cierto! Casi olvido contarte que cuando acabó la cena y todos los ritos de la ceremonia, mi abuelo y uno de los ancianos del consejo me dijeron que se había aprobado mi solicitud de entrar al consejo. Consideran que puedo hacer un buen trabajo asesorando a Hanabi y han dejado entredicho que aceptarían que me mudara fuera del clan. Casi me desmayo, porque eso significa que nos han descubierto, pero al mismo tiempo me alegró porque quizás, cuando vuelvas, podríamos... no sé... ¿Buscar algún sitio? O tal vez no, no quisiera importunar a Shikamaru-kun."_

El Nara sonrió, parecía que ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo. Sin duda sería problemático el asunto de la mudanza, pero dudaba que alguien en su clan no estuviera de acuerdo. O tal vez podrían buscar una casa nueva, en el centro de la aldea. En fin, pensarían en eso después.

 _"Espero que todo vaya bien, han pasado bastantes semanas y el festival del Tanabata se acerca. Ino-san ha estado atareada ayudando en la organización del festival y ya comenzaron adornando el puente del río Naka. Se ve hermoso, ojalá puedas verlo pronto. He comprado un nuevo kimono porque en cuanto lo vi me recordó a Shikamaru-kun, es de un color verde como el bosque que proteges._

 _Ojalá todo vaya bien en el trabajo y por favor, extiende mis saludos a Shizune-san, Naruto-kun y al resto._

 _Te extraña._

 _H. H."_

El chico bajó la carta y sonrió, sin duda las palabras de la chica le quitaban un peso de encima. Había estado preocupado por la demostración pública que Hinata tendría que hacer del sello pero al parecer todo había salido bien y eso le alegraba.

— No creí que fueras capaz de estirar tanto la cara. — La voz de Naruto lo sacó de sus pensamientos, entonces se dio cuenta de que estaban solos en la oficina.

— ¿Y Rokudaime-sama?

— Fueron a comer algo. — Respondió Naruto mientras volvía a fijar la mirada en su carta. — Shion-chan dice que ya está listo el vestido de boda.

Shikamaru miró de regreso su carta y tragó duro. Era problemático, pero quería preguntarle algo al rubio.

— Hey Naruto... — El chico le respondió como un "Mmm". — ¿Cómo supiste que era el momento indicado de dar el siguiente paso? — Rascó su nuca y se recostó en la silla que antes había ocupado Kakashi y que era muy cómoda porque el respaldo se había para atrás, de manera que podía ver el cielo azul, aunque sin nubes.

Naruto bajó su carta y cerró los ojos.

— Solo lo sentí. Sabía que quería despertar con ella cada día por el resto de mi vida y me entristecía pensar que ella pudiera irse. Creo que al mirarla, sólo supe que ella era la indicada.

— ¿Y qué hay de Sakura-chan?

El chico torció la boca.

— Ella siempre estuvo enamorada del Teme, así que decidí dejar de lado las esperanzas de que ella me viera. Y un día solo dejó de doler hasta que... ¡PUM! mágicamente me encontré de nuevo con Shion y supe que ella era la indicada.

Fue turno de Shikamaru de fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Sólo lo supiste y ya? — Preguntó entre escéptico y divertido, sin duda Naruto era todo un caso.

— Claro, lo vas a saber cuando llegue el momento. — Se puso de pie y se acercó al Nara. — Cuando la veas a los ojos sabrás que sin importar lo que pase, ella es con quien quieres estar toda tu vida, entonces pídele que se case contigo, dattebayo — Terminó la frase con una sonrisa.

— Suena problemático — El chico se rascó la cabeza y desvió la mirada.

— Para nada, pero en ese caso, debemos ir por un anillo.

— ¿Un anillo? — El Nara recordó los anillos que usaban sus padres.

— Sí, tráelo contigo siempre. — Cerró los ojos un poco adolorido. — Cuando le pedí a shion que se casara conmigo, no tenía anillo y aunque ella aceptó, me golpeó diciendo que era un impulsivo. — Se rió ante el recuerdo. Después del coscorrón, lo besó tiernamente.

— Supongo que no es tan descabellado. — Murmuró el Nara.

— En ese caso vamos, yo te ayudo... — Y Naruto se llevó a rastras a Shikamaru a través de la aldea para buscar el anillo perfecto.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Kakashi se encontraba en un pequeño restaurante leyendo un poco, había perdido a su comitiva para estar un rato solo, ser Hokage implicaba estar rodeado de gente todo el tiempo y la verdad Kakashi extrañaba esos momentos de lectura en soledad.

— Hokage-sama. — Saludó Gaara con un movimiento de cabeza, se veía ligeramente molesto.

Kakashi bajó su libro y sonrió.

— Gaara, ¿Vienen a comer? — Comentó al ver a un sonriente Kankuro tras el menor.

— No, ¿Podemos sentarnos? — Preguntó el pelirrojo.

— Adelante.

Gaara tomó asiento al frente y Kankuro se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Vamos a hablar de algo extraoficial?

— Si y no, queremos pedir un favor. — Dijo Kankuro.

— Los escucho.

— Se ha establecido que haya una cede de la alianza shinobi en cada aldea, sin embargo el Kage de cada aldea debe aprobar a los embajadores de las otras aldeas. Suna ya ha elegido su embajador, así que quisiéramos que Kakashi-san lo apruebe. — Dijo el castaño.

Kakashi no mostró nada en su rostro, pero por dentro le surgió la duda, si de eso se trataba, ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

— ¿De quién se trata?

— Temari — Dijo Gaara.

— ¿Por qué no aprobaría a la hermana del Kazekage? ¿Y por qué la prisa? Tengo entendido que tenemos un par de meses para hacer las asignaciones. — Preguntó suspicazmente el Hokage, las cosas empezaban a tomar sentido. Esto tenía que ver con cierto Nara.

— Bueno, pues pensamos que podría irse a Konoha con ustedes. — Kankuro sonrió un poco en forma de disculpa.

— Me temo que aquí hay gato encerrado. ¿Kazekage-sama? — Kakashi miró al pelirrojo, quien suspiró cansado.

— Soy consiente de la relación que Temari y uno de sus consejeros ha llevado.

— El principal problema siempre ha sido la distancia y Temari no quería irse de Suna por la etapa de crisis que estaba pasando la aldea después de la guerra ninja. — Continuó Kankuro. — Pero las cosas ya están bien y por lo que ella debería poder ir a Konoha si eso es lo que quiere.

— Es muy orgullosa, así que necesita un poco de ayuda... — Dijo Gaara un poco a regañadientes, Kankuro no lo iba a dejar en paz hasta que consiguieran la aprobación del Hokage.

El hermano mayor abrió la boca para seguir hablando cuando el peligris alzó una mano.

— ¿Son conscientes de que Shikamaru ya tiene una nueva relación? Y hasta donde tengo entendido ella también así que...

— Pero ella lo ama — Fue la respuesta de Kankuro.

— Creo que estamos en un punto difícil, mi deber es cuidar de mi gente y sin duda esto le ocasionará muchos problemas a Shikamaru y Hinata.

— Entiendo. — Gaara se puso de pie. — Pero si la nueva relación de Nara-san es sólida, no debería peligrar ante la presencia de Temari.

Kakashi no supó qué responder a ello y Kankuro se adelantó.

— Es cierto, ¿Por qué no les damos la posibilidad de escoger? Si Shikamaru y la Hyuuga se quieren no habrá ningún problema y mi hermana puede elegir regresar si quiere. Es un buen trato.

El castaño vio que no terminaban de convencer al Hokage, así que decidió jugar su última carta.

— ¿Qué le parece si hacemos una apuesta? — Aquello llamó la atención del Hokage y Gaara tuvo que esforzarse para no voltear los ojos ante la treta de su hermano, sin duda un hombre como Kakashi no caería en el plan de emergencia de Kankuro.

— ¿Una apuesta?

— Claro. Usted se lleva a Temari con ustedes, y si Shikamaru no termina su relación con la Hyuuga, Suna pagará el nuevo ferrocarril que pactamos hace unas semanas.

— ¿Y por el contrario?

— Si retoman su relación, Konoha y Suna pagan a mitades.

Kakashi miró a través de la ventana. Podía negarse, pero sin duda cabía la posibilidad de que a futuro Suna les negara algún favor, la lealtad de Gaara era con Naruto, no con Konoha, pero cuando Naruto fuera Hokage, Konoha y el rubio serían lo mismo para el pelirrojo.

Pero de alguna manera pensaba que Shikamaru debía afrontar esa decisión, y demostrar todo lo que forjó con Hinata en dos años. Pero, si decidía regresar con la rubia, Hinata saldría herida. Era una difícil decisión, pero si eso sucedía ella era joven y si ya se habría recuperado de un corazón roto, podría salir adelante, era hermosa e inteligente. El único plus de esa situación era la apuesta del Sabaku No, aunque siendo honesto, desconocía qué decisión tomaría el chico.

— De acuerdo, pero con una condición. — Gaara asintió. — Al primer problema que haya en el desempeño laboral de cualquier de esos dos, mandaré de regreso a Temari a Suna, no podemos arriesgar las complejas operaciones que manejan los dos.

— De acuerdo — Asintió el pelirrojo.

— Supongo que tendré que quitarle el título de embajador a Shikamaru, o si no terminará en Suna.

— Bien pensado, en fin, Hokage-san, ¿Un trago?

Kakashi se alzó de hombros.

— Claro — Y sonrió, al final todo estaba en las manos del flojo de Shikamaru.

.

.

.

Dos días después la comitiva de Konoha se encontraba en la puerta de Suna, con el objetivo de volver a su aldea natal.

— Fue un viaje muy satisfactorio — Señaló Shizune mientras veía cómo los guardias de Suna les abrían las grandes puertas de arena.

Shikamaru ya estaba listo y se encontraba bostezando, sin duda algo que extrañaba era ver las hermosas nubes de Konoha.

— Si, fue genial entrenar con Gaara.— Naruto sonrió. — ¿Donde está Kakashi-sensei?

— Por allá... — Señaló uno de los guardias de Konoha y todos voltearon cuando los vieron llegar acompañado de una rubia.

— Es un desconsiderado, ¿Por qué hace que la hermana de Gaara cargue sus cosas? — Le gritó Naruto al ver que la chica llevaba en sus espaldas una gran mochila de viaje.

— No te adelantes a los hechos, Naruto. — Kakashi alzó la voz. — Chicos, ella es Temari y vendrá con nosotros a Konoha.

— ¿Por qué? — Se preguntaron todos los presentes.

— Soy la embajadora de la alianza shinobi que manejará operaciones desde Konoha.

Todos se sorprendieron pero lo aceptaron sin reparos.

— Oye mujer, ¿Qué significa esto?— Le preguntó Shikamaru cuando comenzaron a avanzar y ella se situó a su lado.

— No tengo idea, Gaara no me dio muchas opciones — Hizo un mohín. El moreno suspiró.

— ¿Cuanto tiempo te quedarás? — Le preguntó Shizune.

— No lo sé, hasta que Gaara me llame. — Se encogió de hombros.

Shikamaru la observó. La conocía bastante y no parecía mentir, de alguna forma también se veía un poco molesta al hablar de la decisión del Kazekage.

Mendokuse.

.

Luego de un par de días de caminata estaban en el bosque que los conducía a Konoha.

Naruto y Kakashi se encontraban estudiando unos pergaminos, mientras Shizune y los guardias armaban el campamento, era su última noche de viaje, al día siguiente en la tarde-noche llegarían a la aldea.

— Llegaremos justo en la noche del Tanabata... — Murmuró Shikamaru mientras juntaba leña para la fogata. Era tedioso hacerlo, pero en ese momento le quedaba como anillo al dedo alejarse un poco de todos, su mente analítica no le daba ni un descanso.

Y todo era culpa de Temari, porque no dejaba de pensar en su rostro apagado, preguntándose qué la tenía de esa manera. ¿Extrañaba a sus hermanos? ¿No quería irse de Suna? ¿Tuvo que terminar con su novio? O... ¿Le entristecía que él estuviera saliendo con alguien más?

— Tsk... — Musitó y dejó caer la leña a un lado, aún faltaban un par de horas para el anochecer, así que podían esperarlo un poco.

Se sentó al pie de un árbol, procedió a sacar su encendedor de metal y un cigarrillo. Le había prometido a Chouji e Ino que iba a dejar de fumar, pero en esos momentos lo que necesitaba era un poco de nicotina en su sistema. Encendió el cigarrillo y guardó el encendedor.

Ser un genio no era tan bueno en su opinión, no podía simplemente apagar su cerebro y descansar. No, las ideas daban vueltas en su cabeza como un torbellino sin parar, y en esta ocasión era peor porque no lograba encontrar la solución a un problema que no podía definir.

— Bien, para empezar ¿Cuál es el problema? — Decidió tratar de darle claridad al asunto o una jaqueca lo invadiría.

— Temari — Le respondió su mente — Y Hinata.

— No debería ser un problema Temari, me voy a comprometer con Hinata.

— Pero Temari va a vivir en Konoha, el principal obstáculo que los separaba se ha ido. — Le respondió su mente.

— Sí, pero ella ha cambiado y yo también. No sé si quiero volver a tener algo con ella, es problemático. — Dio una calada al cigarillo, expulsó lentamente el humo y se quedó viendo las figuras abstractas que se iban formando.

— ¿Así que fumando, eh? — La chica en quien pensaba apareció de pronto.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste?

— Pareces una chimenea, más bien cómo no encontrarte. — Se quejó. — Deberías dejar eso, es molesto su olor.

— Ya lo había dejado. — Dio una calada más.

— Se nota. — Dijo irónicamente.

— ¿Sucede algo en el campamento?

— No, pero los guardias van a cocinar y no hay leña suficiente.

Él torció la boca y apagó su cigarro contra la tierra. Guardó la colilla en su pantalón e hizo un ademán de ponerse de pie, cuando de pronto vio que ella le extendía su mano.

— Vamos, no tenemos todo el día.— Le apuró, pero él sonrió divertido al ver su rostro molesto.

— ¿Por qué la prisa? No morirán si comen un poco más tarde, la zona es segura. — Entonces una idea vino a su mente. — ¿Viniste porque estabas preocupada por mi?

Sonrió un poco burlón.

— Claro que no, idiota. — Ella desvió la mirada un poco.

— Bien, si tu lo dices.

— No tengo prisa por llegar a Konoha. — Dijo ella mientras Shikamaru tomaba su mano y se ponía de pie.

— ¿Y eso?

— No es de tu incumbencia. — Ella se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, cuando de pronto sintió su cuerpo paralizado, sabía perfectamente que se trataba del kagemane no justsu. — ¿Qué quieres?

— Creo que es un buen momento para aclarar las cosas, antes de que lleguemos a Konoha — Dijo seriamente, tal vez de ese modo su mente podría dejarlo en paz de una vez.

— ¿Qué quieres dejar claro? — El jutsu se deshizo y ella volteó para mirarlo desafiante.

— Tengo novia pero no significa que hayas dejado de importarme, dime, ¿Por qué estás triste?

Temari apretó sus puños y giró el rostro.

— ¿Cómo te sentirías si de un día a otro te mandan a vivir a un lugar completamente diferente, donde no conoces a nadie más que a un vago y sus amigos? Además, hace mucho frío en Konoha.

— No hace más frío que el que hay en Suna en las noches. — Sonrió, aquellas palabras le parecían una especie de queja infantil. — Puedes conocer a más gente, todos son muy amables.

— Dudo volverme a enamorar... — Murmuró ella en voz baja.

Así que si se trataba de su novio ANBU, de alguna forma eso le cayó mal.

— Hay buenos hombres en Konoha, no te preocupes...

— ¿Son llorones y flojos como tú? — Preguntó ella.

— Por suerte, no — Se rió de sí mismo, pero de imprevisto, ella se acercó a él, lo sujetó del chaleco ninja mientras recargaba su frente a la altura del pecho de él.

— Entonces no me interesa.

— ¿Qué haces, Temari? — Sentía como el corazón le latía en la garganta.

— No quiero vivir en un lugar donde estés tú y no me mires...

Temari alzó su mirada para verlo a los ojos y fue entonces cuando él maldijo internamente. Las palabras de Naruto llegaron a su mente.

 _Cuando la veas a los ojos sabrás que sin importar lo que pase, ella es con quien quieres estar toda tu vida…_

Mendokuse.

.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

No se ustedes, pero a mi me dio un ataque fangirl al final jaja.

Aquí tenemos el nuevo capítulo, no odien a Shikamaru por favor xD aunque aún no sabemos que hará hasta el próximo capítulo (y el fin el primer arco argumental). El fin de semana subiré un adelante del capítulo 5 en mi página de facebook Tamashitsumo, para que se animen a dar like!

Así es la vida, uno no manda sobre el corazón traicionero. Además este no es un fic lineal y no se preocupen, quedan seis capítulos más, así que todo puede pasar. Me estoy quedando dormida, así que disculpen los errores de dedo, mañana los corrijo. Éste capítulo se centró un poco en Shikamaru, así que el próximo se centrará en Hinata.

También creo que necesito hacer una aclaración sobre el fic.

La idea original era hacer un Three-shot hot con unos protagonistas vulnerables (por eso el lemon de los primeros capítulos) pero conforme fui escribiendo me di cuenta de que podía surgir "algo más" y de ahí se fue alargando el fic hasta llegar a 10 capítulos.

De alguna forma siento que publiqué muy pronto la historia, pues para muchas personas éste es su primer ShikaHina y eso me ha hecho sentir como un poco perversa. Pienso que tal vez debí hacer primero un fic más inocente y más IC, pero no creí que esta pareja tuviera tanta aceptación, lo cual se los agradezco de todo corazón.

Por lo que me siento encantada de invitarlos a leer un fic que está situado un poco más IC y que en mi opinión es una obra de arte respecto al ShikaHina, fue mi primer acercamiento a esta pareja hace años y por supuesto me inspiró para este fic. La historia se llama **Padrinos** y es de **fangirlx.x**

Esta reflexión se deriva de una persona que me comentó que Hinata y Shikamaru estaban actuando un poco fuera de sus personalidades y creo que puede que sí haya descuidado un poco ese aspecto porque me centré en la historia que quería contar.

Así que espero que les guste la historia y les prometo que habrán más historias de esta pareja de mi parte. Me han dado ganas de hacer algo más realista y más apegado al canon. También les traeré este año una traducción, que en mi opinión, si respeta el IC completamente y les encantará por su suavidad.

De verdad agradezco el enorme recibimiento que ha tenido Mendokuse, prometo mejorar y traer mejores historias de esos dos para todos mis lectores.

Y bueno, finalmente recomendarles otra obra de arte. El fic se llama **Cicatrices** , es de la autoría de **HinataUchihaChan.** Es un ShikaHina sumamente hermoso y What if... Les va a encantar sin duda, es del 2010 y ya está completo, son 7 capítulos.

Ojalá puedan comentar esos dos fics tan maravillosos y los disfruten.

.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que han dejado un review, los que siguen la historia y los que la han marcado como favorita, de verdad se los agradezco mucho. Por ustedes va este capítulo.

¿Un review? Pueden decir si les gustó o no, quejas, sugerencias, reclamaciones, maldiciones imperdonables o flores, todo se acepta siempre y cuando sea con respeto :)

Un último anuncio.

Agradezco a todos los que me siguen en mi página de Facebook Tamashitsumo, por lo que en agradecimiento a todos voy a hacer un concurso cuando lleguemos a los 100 seguidores (ya somos 74). Aún debo pensar en los premios (se vale obligarme a continuar un fic (cofcofElÚltimoVínculocof)) o podrían ser One-shots o alguna historia bajo pedido.

¡Así que los invito a dar Like y participar!

Viernes 28 de julio del 2017


	5. Decisiones precipitadas

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Di no al plagio.

 **Advertencia:** Capítulo apto para todas las edades pero no para corazones frágiles porque hay mucho drama jajaja

* * *

.

Parte 5 de 10

Decisiones precipitadas.

.

.

.

Lo había logrado, todos los años de estudio y pruebas que le revolvieron el estómago más de una vez habían conseguido que creara un nuevo sello, que según Rokudaime Hokage podría aplicarse a cualquier persona con un doujutsu ocular. Por fin podrían poner fin a los resentimientos que habían dentro del clan Hyuuga. Ya habían pasado algunos días pero seguía muy contenta con el resultado.

Aquella mañana Hinata se encontraba dejando flores sobre la tumba de su amado primo y de su madre, mientras les contaba lo bien que le había ido a ella y Hanabi, así como la esperanza que el sello significaba para ella y toda su familia.

— Pero esto no lo hubiera logrado sin ustedes, los extraño tanto... —Les decía cuando de pronto un ave de invocación se posó a su lado.

Hinata vio que había un pequeño pergamino en la pata del animal, por lo que lo desató y el ave desapareció en un breve 'PUFF'.

Abrió el mensaje usando una pequeña cantidad de chakra y encontró la letra de Shikamaru diciéndole que llegaría esa noche a la aldea y que deseaba verla, seguramente quería que fueran al festival del Tanabata juntos como los años anteriores y hablar de aquello que mencionó antes de salir de viaje.

La chica se sonrojó y devolvió la mirada a sus acompañantes espirituales.

— Parece que Shikamaru-kun logró llegar a tiempo.

Su sonrojo se acrecentó y apretó sus puños para animarse a decir lo que venía rondando en su mente.

— Padre sabe que estoy saliendo con alguien que no es del clan, pero me ha dicho que ya será posible para los Hyuugas salir y vivir fuera del clan gracias al sello, porque no estarán en peligro los secretos del Byakugan... Dijo padre que el sello solo se activaría si hay peligro en la aldea. Además el consejo tampoco se opone...

Acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

— Si las cosas salen bien con Shikamaru-kun, probablemente podamos vivir juntos... — Murmuró pensando en las indirectas que el moreno le había dado últimamente, quizás él estaba pensando en esa posibilidad. — Estoy segura de que te agradaría mucho él, madre, es un buen chico. Parece estar siempre aburrido pero es muy observador e inteligente, ahora se está preparando para ser el consejero de Hokage. — Dijo con orgullo.

Miró la tumba de Neji.

— Una vez me dijiste que lo respetabas como colega shinobi, y además él me trata muy bien... Soy muy feliz onii-san.

Contempló en silencio cómo el viento mecía las flores y la brisa la abrazaba susurrando palabras amorosas de sus dos seres queridos fallecidos.

— Estoy esforzándome mucho para que todo salga bien, creo que es hora de irme. — Se puso de pie y les dedicó una última sonrisa. — Los amo...

Caminó tranquilamente de regreso a la mansión, tomó una ducha y dedicó el resto de la tarde a vestirse con esmero un sencillo pero hermoso Kimono verde, pues esa noche era el festival del Tanabata.

Cuando el cielo naranja comenzó a desaparecer y las estrellas se dibujaron en el infinito cielo, Hinata caminaba con su corazón latiendo emocionado. Él se había marchado desde hace casi dos meses a una misión de la alianza shinobi, por lo que le contaría con más detalles el éxito que fue el sello y quizás, si las cosas iban bien, ella podría tomar la iniciativa sobre vivir juntos, es más, llevaba entre sus manos un pequeño pedazo de papel con su deseo escrito.

Sonrió ante la idea, quizás sería difícil decírselo a su padre, pero valía la pena si se trataba de Shikamaru.

Continuaba caminando cuando de pronto vio a lo lejos a Kakashi y una par de guardias ir en dirección a la torre del Hokage, por lo que eso significaba que Shikamaru ya se encontraba en la aldea. Activó su doujutsu y lo encontró despidiéndose de Naruto en la entrada de la aldea. Con su corazón latiendo se dirigió en su dirección, no podía esperar a estar a su lado y decirle cuánto lo extrañó.

El tiempo se le hizo eterno, pero se encontró con el chico a la mitad del camino. Y fue entonces, cuando él desvió la vista, fue la primera señal de que había algo mal.

— Iba a buscarte a tu casa.

— Pensé que iríamos al festival — Fue la respuesta de ella, quien aún continuaba a un par de metros de él.

El Byakugan no solo servía como una herramienta de pelea, también le proporcionaba a sus usuarios la habilidad de poder ver más allá de lo obvio. Por ello fue que pudo leer fácilmente el lenguaje no verbal de Shikamaru y se dio cuenta de que él no estaba cómodo en esos momentos, así que se sintió una verdadera torpe por haber supuesto que él quería verla para eso.

— Creo que no vengo en las mejores condiciones para pasear.

Y era cierto, venía tan sucio y cansado como siempre llegaban los ninjas de viajes largos.

— Lo siento... — Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Estuvo tan contenta de verlo que no reparó en ninguna de esas cosas. — Q-quizás lo mejor sería que nos viéramos luego...

— Hay algo que necesitamos hablar ahora.— Dijo el chico de manera seca. Automáticamente ella descartó que hubieran buenas noticias en ese momento, las actitud de él era muy sombría y eso solo pasaba cuando una situación lo sobrepasaba.

En el tiempo que llevaban saliendo juntos aprendió a conocerlo y a saber el significado de cada uno de sus gestos, y sumando el byakugan, sabía que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el puente del río Naka, pues se encontraba vacío, pues la gente no iría sino hasta la hora de los fuegos artificiales. Una vez lejos de las personas que estaban abarrotando las calles celebrando el reencuentro de los dos amantes de la leyenda, Shikamaru se recargó en el barandal del puente y la miró de reojo.

— ¿Qué tal te fue en la prueba final del sello? — Preguntó sacándola de sus cavilaciones y robándole una pequeña sonrisa.

— Bien, — Lo imitó recargándose en el mismo barandal a un lado suyo. — Fue un completo éxito, la próxima semana empezaré a enseñar a un par de personas el procedimiento para que me ayuden a sellar, solo queda que el consejo decida si se aplicará el sello a solo a la rama secundaria o si a todos los comerciantes o ninjas del clan.

— Parece que están cambiando las cosas en tu clan. — Una breve pausa mientras observaba las luces del festival en el horizonte. — Lo lograste.

— No lo hubiera conseguido sin tu ayuda, te lo agradezco mucho, Shikamaru-kun — Hizo una pequeña reverencia. Él chasqueó la lengua y ella decidió preguntar qué sucedía. — ¿Pasó algo en la misión...?

— Creo que debemos terminar.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Qué? — Tal vez había escuchado mal... No, mentira, lo escuchó bien pero al preguntar, deseó con todo su corazón que cambiara de opinión.

— Hinata, quiero terminar nuestra relación. — Pero no cambió de opinión.

— ¿Por qué?

La mente de ella se alentó de repente, de todas las cosas que pudieran haber pasado esa noche, jamás imaginó que él fuera a terminar con su relación, no sabía cómo proceder.

— Creo que esto no está funcionando, estuve pensando en lo que quiero para mi vida y me di cuenta de que soy muy flojo y apenas puedo con mis responsabilidades, será más problemático si nosotros como miembros de distintos clanes nos juntamos, probablemente mi consejo se oponga y tu no debes de andar lidiando con esos problemas. Tendrás suficiente trabajo como consejera de tu hermana...

— No entiendo de qué hablas...

— Te quiero mucho, Hinata, pero quizá esto no vaya a funcionar y no quiero hacerte perder más tiempo. — Se sentía un bastardo al decir eso. Su brillante mente había decidido abandonarlo.

— ¿Perder tiempo? — No podía creer en las palabras que él decía. — ¿Qué te hizo pensar así? Creí que íbamos bien...

— Me gustas Hinata, pero después de todo éste tiempo juntos seguimos en distintas sintonías. Solo míranos

Esa aseveración la molestó.

— Estás diciendo puras excusas, Shikamaru-kun — Frunció el ceño.

— Es cierto, en realidad no estoy seguro de querer enfrentar a tu padre y a tu clan, sería muy problemático. — Shikamaru no se sintió capaz de verla a los ojos.— ¿Podemos solo dejarlo así? — Tan práctico con siempre.

Ella se alejó un par de pasos de él.

— De acuerdo. — Dio la media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse cuando él la detuvo sujetándola del brazo.

— Lo siento, Hinata... soy un estúpido... — Iba a decir más cosas pero el estremecimiento en los hombros de ella le indicó que estaba sollozando.

— Solo fue un juego para ti, ¿Verdad? Supongo que debí saberlo cuando dijiste que irías a Suna...

No. Cada momento juntos fue real para él, quizás desde su primer encuentro físico. Pero si se lo confesaba, haría las cosas más difíciles, habrían más preguntas para su repentina decisión.

— Un reemplazo temporal... — Sollozó ella al no recibir una respuesta de su parte.

No.

Ella era Hinata y era importante para él, lo hacía ser una mejor persona... pero Temari era el amor de su vida.

Y antes de que consiguiera decir algo, por que necesitaba con urgencia tirarse al suelo y pedir su perdón, ella se soltó de su agarre y marchó corriendo aún cuando usaba esas molestas sandalias de madera y un Kimono formal, dejándolo con un sabor amargo que se alojó en la boca del moreno.

La suave brisa de la noche, no hizo más que arrastrar a sus pies un trozo de pergamino, lo tomó al ver que se había desprendido de la chica.

 _"Deseo que Shikamaru-kun y yo podamos ser muy felices"_. Aquello le caló aún más y arrugó la hoja con su puño.

De verdad quería a Hinata, y siempre que estuvo con ella no había lugar para nadie más en su mente, lo juraba. Pero ahora que Temari viviría en Konoha, quería una oportunidad para estar con ella, para cerciorarse de que ella fuera la persona que el destino había puesto para él. Y estaba dispuesto a perder a Hinata con tal de averiguar si lo suyo con Temari funcionaba.

Ella era una parte de su pasado, había conocido a sus padres y sin duda Temari les había agradado, así que por ese lado sentía que hacía lo correcto, pero por otro lado... Tal vez, si nunca hubiera conocido a Temari, probablemente Hinata hubiera sido su mejor amiga y pareja por el resto de su vida. Quizás desde antes la hubiera notado. Seguro su madre la hubiera amado y su padre lo hubiera aconsejado. Y él al ser el líder de su clan, hubiera podido estar con ella sin problemas ni pretextos.

Pero el hubiera no existe.

.

.

.

Dos semanas eternas semanas habían pasado desde la noche del Tanabata y aunque Hinata no había dicho nada, para Hanabi era claro el por qué su hermana mayor no había salido en todo ese tiempo del complejo Hyuuga.

Las misiones ninjas eran escasas por el momento de paz que se vivía en el mundo ninja, por lo que su hermana mayor solía salir para encontrarse con sus camaradas, hacer compras o pasear con el vago de Nara que tenía por novio. Era de conocimiento para todos en la aldea que los dos primogénitos estaban saliendo a pesar de que ninguno de los dos era muy efusivo o demostrara afecto en público.

Pero ahora Hinata se dedicaba exclusivamente a leer pergaminos del clan y hasta había buscado a otra persona para que continuara con sus lecciones a los niños Hyuuga. Cuando le preguntó por qué lo había dicho, le respondió que deseaba dedicarse por completo a prepararse para ser su consejera ahora que la habían nombrado la líder oficial y Hiashi Hyuuga había aprobado esa decisión con sumo agrado, por lo que la menor no pudo seguir cuestionando a su hermana.

— Onee-san — Hanabi llevaba una bandeja con té y rollos de canela al estudio donde leía Hinata.

— Gracias, te lo agradezco mucho.

Hanabi miró el pergamino donde tomaba notas y se percató de que las manos de su hermana estaban manchadas de tinta de tanto tiempo estar escribiendo.

— ¿Y si te tomas un descanso? — Su piel pálida le dijo que quizás hace varios días no había salido a tomar el sol.

— Estoy bien, en realidad tomé un descanso hace un rato.

Sonrió para tratar de tranquilizar a la más joven, quien solo atinó a dejar escapar un sonoro suspiro.

— No te ves muy bien que digamos, — Suponía que debía tomar la iniciativa si quería que Hinata le dijera lo que sucedía. — Y no has salido a ver al vago de Shikamaru, ¿Sucedió algo?

Hinata desvió la vista y dejó la pluma con la que escribía a un lado de los pergaminos.

— Hemos terminado — Fue la simple respuesta de la chica mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello.

A pesar de que Hanabi ya había sospechado eso, no creyó que Hinata lo fuera a decir de manera tan tranquila.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Es... es bastante doloroso... — Miró sus manos y talló la pintura sin lograr quitarla. — Pero estoy bien, no es la primera vez que algo así se acaba.

La castaña comprendió que se refería a cuando su hermana aceptó que Naruto jamás la correspondería.

— ¿Por eso dejaste de dar clases?

— En realidad eso ha sido porque no me he sentido muy bien que digamos... Además ser parte del consejo del clan va a necesitar todo mi tiempo. — Tomó la taza de té que le había llevado su hermana. No olía muy bien que digamos pero no quería rechazar el aperitivo.

— Aún así, ese chico es un idiota mira que dejarte ir...— Hinata sonrió al escuchar a su hermana. — ¿Pero segura que estás bien? No quiero que por su culpa te la vivas encerrada en éste lugar.

— No voy a negar que me duele, Hanabi-chan, pero es cuestión de tiempo para que mi corazón sane, solo hay que ser pacientes. — Y dio un trago a su bebida.

Hanabi asintió. Hablar con su hermana la había dejado más tranquila, por lo menos Hinata lo estaba tomando con mucha calma; aún recordaba su tristeza cuando Naruto la rechazó, Ko y medio escuadrón debieron contenerla para no ir a buscar al idiota rubio para darle la paliza de su vida...

 _"Pero en ese momento fue Shikamaru quien la apoyó..."_ Pensó al rememorar ese hecho, cuando de pronto el ruido de la taza rompiéndose contra el suelo la puso alerta.

— ¿Qué...? — Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Hinata salió corriendo de la habitación. Hanabi la siguió hasta el baño más cercano, donde la peliazul comenzó a devolver el estómago. — ¿Estás bien? — Se puso nerviosa, no debió poner tantas especias en el té.

Unos minutos después salió la chica con un semblante más pálido y con el rostro mojado.

— Lo siento... — Murmuró, se sentía mal por haber devuelto el té que su pequeña hermana le había preparado.

— No, yo lo siento, creo que no me quedó muy bien que digamos, igual que en la ceremonia... — Entonces notó la cortada que la chica se hizo cuando la taza se hizo trizas. — Onee-san...

— No es nada... — Murmuró la chica observando su mano.

De pronto todo fue muy confuso para Hanabi, pues Hinata se quedó quieta mirando la sangre salir de su palma, sin reparar en su presencia.

— Vamos con Oba-san para que te vende...

— No... iré al hospital, de cualquier forma necesito ver a Kurenai-sensei y puedo pasar a verla de regreso. — Dijo con voz calma, demasiada para el gusto de Hanabi.

— Te acompañaré... — Pero entonces un guardia se acercó a las hermana para decir que Hiashi solicitaba la presencia de la menor.

— Volveré en un rato — Dijo Hinata mientras marchaba en un 'PUFF' sin esperar una respuesta de su hermana.

.

No podía ser cierto, ¿Verdad?

No.

No.

No.

Ese era su pensamiento mientras saltaba de techo en techo en dirección al hospital, donde una vez llegó, solicitó hablar personalmente con Tsunade-sama.

— Esa cortada no es muy grave, así que imagino que vienes por otra cosa, ¿No? — Tsunade fue tan perceptiva como siempre. La mirada cabizbaja de la chica le indicó que estaba en lo correcto.

— Creo q-que... q-ue...

— ¿Cuando fue tu último sangrado?

— Hace casi cinco semanas...

— Alza tu manga, tomaré una muestra de sangre.

— No puede ser posible, el último encuentro fue hace casi dos meses...

Y en silencio Tsunade tomó la muestra.

— Algunas mujeres siguen menstruando aunque estén embaradas... Tendré tus resultados en 20 minutos.

Hinata asintió y vio salir a la mujer.

Todo indicaba que estaba embarazada... pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué? La única vez que no se cuidó fueron las dos primeras veces que estuvo con Shikamaru hace más de dos años, de ahí en fuera llevó un control estricto de su ciclo menstrual y tomaba con puntualidad cada una de las píldoras anticonceptivas que Tsunade le había recetado. No había forma de que... No, probablemente solo era un retraso debido al estrés que había estado sintiendo los últimos días.

Pero si no era el estrés y realmente estaba esperando un hijo, ¿Qué iba a hacer? No estaba preparada para todo lo que implicaba un embarazo. Su cuerpo iba a cambiar, una vida se iba a gestar en su vientre... Además... ¿Qué iba a decirle a su padre? ¿Cómo lo tomaría Shikamaru? ¿Querrían que abortara? ¿Ella misma quería tener al bebé?

Comenzó a hiperventilar, sola en aquella habitación que de pronto se volvió pequeña y sin aire. Quería retroceder en el tiempo, no quería ser una adulta ni todas las responsabilidades que eso conllevaba. Quería correr, quería gritar, quería llorar pero no se podía mover, porque sentía que si hacía cualquiera de esas cosas, nunca querría parar de correr o gritar o llorar.

El tiempo pasaba y Tsunade-sama no regresaba... De pronto el miedo la invadió, el mundo era un lugar lúgubre, los gritos de los prisioneros con los que probó su nuevo sello, la muerte y destrucción que la guerra había dejado a su paso. ¿Cómo iba a traer a un pequeño ser a este mundo tan turbulento? ¿Sería capaz de criarlo? Y entonces se sintió pequeña, indefensa e impotente.

Volver en el tiempo no era opción y aunque pudiera, no querría revivir su infancia. Amaba a su padre pero eso no hacía que se borraran los obscuros recuerdos de su infancia, cuando soñaba con irse lejos de la mansión que tanto dolor le ocasionaba y nunca volver. No había ningún lugar al que pudiera ir, ni a su pasado y le aterraba pensar en el futuro.

Le había dicho a Hanabi que no había salido de la mansión, pero lo cierto es que sí lo había hecho los primeros días luego de que terminara con Shikamaru en el puente del río Naka, pero había escuchado que la hermana del Kazekage se encontraba en Konoha para establecer una base de cooperación para la alianza Shinobi.

Entonces todo fue claro para ella, Shikamaru había terminado con ella para regresar con su antigua novia, lo cual le dolió. No podía culparlo del todo, al final de cuentas ella lo había sabido siempre, aunque él le había prometido que la quería por quien era y no como un reemplazo de la rubia, aunque al parecer eso fue mentira.

Así que tal vez Shikamaru tampoco era una opción... ¿Qué haría?

No fue si no hasta que escuchó la puerta volver a abrirse que salió de sus cavilaciones. Tsunade regresó con una tabla y un montón de hojas.

— Lamento la demora, había un problema con la maquina de resultados...

Hinata miró el reloj de la pared y se dio cuenta de que había esperado una hora, al parecer estaba demasiado absorta en sus miedos como para notar la demora.

— ¿Estoy...?

— Así es, salió positiva la prueba — Le entregó un par de hojas que en realidad resbalaron de las manos de la chica.

— ¿Hinata?

Pero ella no respondió, solo atinó a llevar una mano a su boca para tratar de reprimir sus sollozos. La imagen enterneció a Tsunade, quien se dio prisa y la abrazó.

— Imagino que no lo esperabas... — Frotó su espalda buscando proporcionarle algún consuelo.

— ¿Cómo...? — Tsunade afinó el oído para entenderla. — ¿Cómo fue posible?

— ¿Tomaste en los días indicados las pastillas?— Ella asintió. — Lo hicieron en días de alto riesgo — Ella negó con la cabeza. — Bueno, ningún método es cien por ciento efectivo... — Las lágrimas cesaron. — ¿Combinaron otro método? — La chica miró confundida a la rubia. — Me refiero a si no probaste otro método junto a las pastillas... No sé... algo como otro medicamento, un té abortivo o algo.

— Shikamaru-kun solía darme un té de beber que no había probado pero no creo que haya sido algo así.

La rubia se levantó y caminó hasta el estante de medicinas donde también almacenaba algunas hierbas.

— ¿Olía como esto? — Le acercó una bolsa de papel con una ramitas cafés. Hinata olfateó y su estómago saltó, pues olía igual que el que Shikamaru le preparaba en la cabaña.

Tsunade adivinó la respuesta al ver el ceño fruncido de la chica.

— Ese chico no es tan listo como cree.

— ¿Pero si es una bebida abortiva por qué...?

— Si estuviste bebiendo este té o uno similar por un largo periodo de tiempo, va perdiendo su efectividad, digamos que es para un uso ocasional.

— Lo bebí por más de dos años... — Murmuró Hinata mientras asimilaba lo que decía la mujer mayor.

— Entonces esto — Señaló la bolsa de papel — Fue alterando tu ciclo hormonal de manera gradual, así mismo desbalanceó la acción de las pastillas que tomabas y por ende, aún cuando lo hicieran en un día de bajo riesgo, bueno, con el tiempo iban aumentando las probabilidades de un embarazo.

Hinata se quedó en silencio asimilando todo. Tsunade supuso que era una noticia muy importante en un mal momento, pues también estaba al tanto de la nueva relación que sostenía el futuro padre con otra persona.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Lo quieres tener? Estás a tiempo de interrumpir el embarazo si eso decides.

La chica la miró con vacío en sus ojos y negó.

— Aún no estoy segura, no quiero tomar una decisión precipitada.

— De acuerdo, tómate unos días para pensarlo y me dices, cuentas con mi apoyo, Hinata-chan. Pero date prisa, pues calculo que ya tienes 9 semanas.

— Gracias, Tsunade-sama — Se puso de pie y recogió las hojas del suelo. — Iré a casa. — Se despidió e hizo una breve reverencia.

Salió el hospital con paso lento, tratando de procesar las palabras de la mujer.

— _Shikamaru no confiaba en mí_ — Fue la idea más recurrente.— _Me dio de beber ese té porque no confiaba en mí_ — De pronto un nuevo sentimiento se fue apoderando de ella. Enojo.

¿Acaso nunca le demostró ser de confianza? ¿Por qué tomó esa decisión sin consultarla? Podría haberla envenenado y ella habría confiado en beber lo que le ofrecía.

— Él ocasionó esto... — Murmuró y activó su Byakugan para buscarlo. Lo encontró junto al río Naka, vaya ironía.

Se dirigió a enfrentarlo y pedirle una explicación, porque le dolía el hecho de que él no hubiera confiado en ella, incluso dolía más que el que la hubiera dejado para regresar con la chica de Suna, porque ahora no se trataba solamente de ellos dos, sino que había una vida más involucrada sin haber tenido la culpa de nada.

Llegó dispuesta a gritar, enojarse y tratar de que él se sintiera por lo menos un poco como ella, pero justo cuando llegaba, también llegó la rubia por la que todo empezó.

— Tardaste. — Decía él.

— Lo siento, debía mandar una carta a Suna.

— No importa — Se sentaron en pasto. — Sabes, estaba pensando, deberías mudarte a mi casa, sería más cómodo para ambos...

Hinata boqueó. Creyó que podría obviar sus sentimientos pero ahora que lo veía sonreír, que lo escuchaba hablar con tanto cariño hacía esa otra chica, el enojo desapareció para dar lugar a una inmensa tristeza. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba, de lo que mucho que se encariñó con él y de lo mucho que deseaba poder criar a esa nueva criatura a su lado.

Y mientras ellos se abrazaban, ella retrocedía, con el corazón en un puño y un nudo en la garganta.

Regresó a la mansión, donde ahora sí se permitió encerrarse a llorar, donde volvió a sentir el miedo que la embargó en el consultorio y donde lamentó haberse enamorado de nuevo de alguien que no la quiso igual.

.

.

.

Hiashi Hyuuga no era el padre ejemplar que su esposa soñó para sus hijas cuando vivía. No, él era estricto y un digno representante del ideal de hombre Hyuuga; orgulloso, perfeccionista y estoico. Pero había logrado acercarse a sus hijas y apoyarlas, ahora Hanabi había asumido el mando del clan, con firmeza y justicia mientras Hinata se había alzado y ganado un puesto en el concejo del clan, convenciendo a todos de su verdadera valía.

Pero ahora ella estaba hincada con la cabeza baja mientras le informaba que estaba embarazada de dos meses, ¿Cómo se suponía que debía actuar en tal situación?

— ¿Quién es el padre? — Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar, sin expresar nada con su lenguaje corporal.

— Shikamaru Nara — Respondió sin levantar la vista y con las manos en puños sobre su regazo.

— Entonces deberán casarse inmediatamente, asumo que ya le informaste de tu condición. — Por supuesto que él sabía que estaban saliendo, pero se hizo el desentendido al querer darle un poco de libertad a su hija mayor.

Ella negó.

— No le he dicho nada. Terminamos nuestra relación hace unas semanas y no deseo casarme con él — " _No sabiendo que ama a otra mujer."_ Pensó para sí.

— De por sí ya es una deshonra que te encuentres encinta como para que te niegues a contraer matrimonio con el padre de ese bebé.

— Lo siento, pero no lo haré.

Hiashi suspiró cansado.

— Levanta la cabeza. — Ella hizo lo que le ordenó. — ¿Vas a dar a luz?

— Hai.

— En ese caso, aún si no quieres casarte con el Nara, deberás contraer nupcias para ocultar la deshonra que has traído a tu apellido.

Hinata asintió.

— Pero debes ser consciente que tu hijo tiene la mitad de genes de otro clan con habilidades particulares, no sabemos cual será su condición cuando nazca, por lo que como tu padre debo advertirte que no podrás ocultar por siempre el legado de tu hijo o hija.

Ella asintió de nuevo.

— Bien, entonces está decidido. Contraerás nupcias en unos días con un miembro del clan que el consejo designe.

— Hai. — Volvió a bajar la mirada.

— ¿Quién más lo sabe?

— Solo Tsunade-sama...

— Bien, hablaré con ella... Levántate, Hinata, no será bueno para mi nieto que sigas en esa posición.

La chica lo miró sorprendida, jamás esperó escuchar eso.

— Tomarás la casa que se conecta con la mansión Hyuuga y mantendrás tu puesto como consejera de Hanabi, a cambio de eso deberás criar a tu hijo dentro de los valores de nuestro clan. Deberás pausar tu carrera ninja y respetar a tu esposo, es lo que se esperará de ti de ahora en adelante.

— Hai, otou-sama... — Ella titubeó pero la curiosidad pudo más. — ¿Estás molesto conmigo?

— No puedo negar que es decepcionante escuchar esto de ti, pero un Hyuuga no abandona a los suyos. Además de que estoy seguro de que la vida misma se encargará de poner las cosas en su lugar. — Se puso de pie. — No hagas de dominio público tu condición hasta que lleves un par de meses casada, cuando nazca el bebé dirás que es prematuro.

Ella asintió y se quedó sola en el estudio. Fue difícil decírselo a su padre, pero jamás imaginó que la apoyaría de esa manera. Acarició su vientre y pensó que era un precio justo casarse con un extraño a cambio del apoyo de su padre, quizás el amor nunca fue hecho para ella.

.

.

.

Una semana después...

Shikamaru se encontraba en la azotea de la torre del Hokage, estaba en su descanso y decidió almorzar viendo las nubes. Ya había terminado de comer y ahora solo dormitaba un poco.

— Así que aquí estabas — La voz de Chouji lo despertó.

— Hey, ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

El castaño se sentó a su lado y abrió una bolsa de papas fritas.

— Te dejas ver poco últimamente, Shikamaru.

— Ha habido mucho trabajo en la torre...

— Sí y el resto del tiempo lo pasas con Temari-san, cuando Ino te vea te va a reclamar.

El Nara hizo un gesto cansado.

— No lo creo, ayer que la vi y parecía muy ocupada tratando de convencer a Sai de ir a bailar y darme a entender que estaba enojada conmigo. Además, me está ignorando, creo que se molestó mucho por lo ocurrido con Hinata.

Chouji tampoco había estado muy contento con la decisión de Shikamaru, pero como su mejor amigo no le quedó otra opción más que apoyarlo, no sin antes ir él mismo a hablar con la chica para disculparse a nombre de su amigo, pero le fue imposible dar con el paradero de la chica. Al parecer estaba en una misión o eso le dijeron los guardias de su clan.

Estuvieron conversando un rato hasta que otra persona llegó hasta ellos.

— Es demasiado cansado esto — Naruto se dejó caer a su lado.— Ni bien regresé de Suna me mandaron a Iwa, y ahora tengo que seguir leyendo esos aburridos libros.

— Ánimos, cada día estás más cerca de cumplir tu sueño, Naruto — Chouji le acercó la bolsa de papas, de donde Naruto tomó una, iba a tomar otra cuando el Akimichi alejó la bolsa.

— ¡Oh, por cierto! Felicidades Shikamaru, me acabo de enterar de la gran noticia — Naruto le estrechó la mano con felicidad. — Es genial que hayas pensado en dar el siguiente paso, aunque creí que lo harían después de mi boda. ¿Tal vez el papá de Hinata los descubrió?

El pelinegro miró a su mejor amigo tratando de entender por qué lo felicitaba Naruto.

— ¿De qué hablas, Naruto? — Preguntó Chouji mientras guardaba la envoltura vacía de papas y sacaba otra.

— Pues en la mañana vi a Yamato-taicho y me dijo que lo habían asignado como guardia en la boda de Hinata-chan el fin de semana. — La sonrisa zorruna del rubio le hizo pensar a Shikamaru de que estaba bromeando.

— ¿Hinata se va a casar?

— Sí... ¿No estaban saliendo ustedes dos?

— No, terminaron hace casi un mes. — Dijo Chouji observando la reacción de su mejor amigo, quien solo atinó a asentir.

— Oh... entonces no tengo la menor de idea de qué está sucediendo. — El rubio frunció el ceño.— Solo salí de misión un par de semanas y pasan estás cosas.— Su semblante se puso serio.— ¿Qué pasó? Pensé que el anillo...

— Creo que es hora de regresar al trabajo, Naruto.— Lo interrumpió Shikamaru, no necesitaba que Naruto le recordaba lo malo que había sido con la Hyuuga. Estaba siendo muy egoísta y ya era suficiente con su propia consciencia.

— Yo iré a investigar — Dijo el chico de complexión gruesa.

— No es necesario... — Le respondió Shikamaru, pero Chouji le sonrió.

— No tengo algo importante que hacer — Se alzó de hombros y marchó.

Shikamaru retomó sus actividades asignando misiones cuando la curiosidad le ganó y buscó la ficha ninja de Hinata pero no la encontró por ningún lado.

— ¿Buscas algo? — Kakashi entró en la oficina y observó el desorden en los cajones donde se guardaban las fichas de los ninjas activos.

— ¿Por qué no está la ficha de Hinata?

— Hace unos días solicitaron su baja del sistema ninja, su ficha está en la caja de inactivos. — Kakashi tomó su asiento y comenzó a revisar las misiones que había estado asignando el Nara.

— ¿Por qué?

Kakashi alzó una ceja.

— No creo que a Temari-san le guste que andes indagando en los asuntos de tu ex novia — Sonrió tras su máscara.

Aunque si era honesto, Kakashi estaba un poco decepcionado del chico pero sobre todo de haber perdido la apuesta, él había jurado que Shikamaru se quedaría con la Hyuuga, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no tomó en cuenta el complejo de Edipo, el cual es cuando las personas buscan inconscientemente a parejas que les recuerden a sus madres o padres y los reconforte tal como se sentían en su infancia. Para un huérfano como Shikamaru, quizás era importante recuperar un poco del calor hogareño que se fue con la muerte de sus padres. Tsk.

— ¿Es cierto que se va a casar? — En esos momentos no podía pensar en otra cosa, realmente le molestaba que ella fuera a hacer eso, debía saber el por qué.

— Sí, Hiashi Hyuuga me lo informó.

— ¿Con quien?

— Esa es información clasificada, ponte a trabajar. No olvides que ustedes ya no tienen una relación.

— Pero eso no significa que haya dejado de ser importante para mi.

Kakashi dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró fijamente al chico.

— La verdad desconozco los detalles de lo que está sucediendo con ella y su clan, pero si sé que en el momento en que decidiste regresar con tu antigua novia dejaste claro que ella no es una prioridad, así que mantente alejado de esto. — Eso no era del todo cierto, pero Hiashi le había dicho que deseaba mantener alejado al Nara de su hija, pues ella estaba pasándolo muy mal por su rompimiento.

Era algo nuevo que Hiashi Hyuuga mostrara tanta preocupación por sus hijas, así que Kakashi aceptó asignar a Yamato con la misión de no permitir que el Nara apareciera cerca de la chica. Suponía que había algo más, pero Tsunade le había aconsejado no indagar. Además le había caído un poco mal el perder la apuesta, así que no estaba de humor para tratar ese asunto.

— Es absurdo...

— No, no esperaste nada para andar paseando por la aldea con Temari-san, así que entiende por qué te conviene no involucrarte más en esto. — Tomó unos pergaminos y los abrió para leerlos. — Ahora ponte a trabajar o te mandaré a estudiar con Naruto.

El chico bufó y de alguna forma le dio la razón al peligris. Había sido muy cruel por dejar de esa manera a Hinata, ella siempre había sido muy buena con él, sin duda se sentía una basura de ser humano. Pero aún así deseaba saber por qué se iba a casar de manera tan precipitada, algo no estaba bien y quería averiguar qué sucedía.

.

Salió al anochecer de la torre, donde al parecer Kakashi quiso mantenerlo todo el tiempo posible, ni lo dejó salir a comer y ordenaron comida a domicilio. Pero cuando dieron las 8 de la noche argumentó que debía ir a casa y el Rokudaime no pudo detenerlo.

De pronto un ave se posó en su hombro y descubrió que era una nota de chouji. _Se va a casar con un miembro de la rama secundaria de su clan. Kiba y Shino están en el puesto de dangos._

Suponía que lo mejor que debía hacer era ir a su casa y dormir junto a Temari, pero para un chico acostumbrado a resolver enigmas, era importante comprender qué estaba sucediendo con Hinata. Así que se dirigió al lugar indicado.

Cuando llegó, vio que iban saliendo Kiba, Akamaru y Shino.

— ... entonces la nueva camada será pequeña pero... — Sin disimular golpeó en las costillas a Shino, quien no se inmutó al ver al Nara.

— Buenas noches — Saludó Shikamaru.

Shino asintió con la cabeza.

— Noches aunque no muy buenas — Gruñó Kiba y los tres miembros del equipo ocho continuaron sin detenerse.

— Lo siento... de verdad — Dijo Shikamaru mientras hacía una reverencia. Los dos chicos y el perro voltearon a verlo, deteniendo su marcha.

— No deberías decir eso a nosotros. — Gruñó Kiba de nuevo.

— Lo sé, pero no he podido encontrar a Hinata por ningún lado. — Y era cierto, desde el festival del Tanabata no había vuelto a verla.

Al inicio andaba por la aldea tratando de evitar los lugares que sabía que ella frecuentaba, pero con el paso de los días fue perdiendo esa precaución al no verla por ningún lado. Inicialmente eso le alivió un poco, pero ahora se le hacía raro.

— Ha estado ocupada con asuntos de su clan. — Shino acomodó sus gafas.

— Eso y porque cierto idiota solo jugó con ella. — Akamaru apoyó lo que su amigo dijo. Shikamaru creyó que Shino le pediría a Kiba que no fuera tan grosero, pero supuso que al no decir nada, estaba apoyando las palabras de su camarada.

— Soy un idiota, ¿De acuerdo? Pero aún así me preocupo por ella y quisiera asegurarme de que está bien.

— Ella está bien — Shino respondió cortante.

— Claro que no, oí que se va a casar en unos días y...

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia, vayámonos — Oredenó Kiba, sentía que si seguía viendo al Nara, querría irse a los golpes.

No lo había hecho antes porque Hinata les contó de su embarazo, y ambos chicos pensaron que el mejor castigo para Shikamaru era no saber nada. Sí, era cruel pero amaban a Hinata y apoyarían su silencio. El problema fue Kurenai-sensei, quien no estuvo de acuerdo en ocultar el hecho al muchacho pero Hinata se lo suplicó, pues no quería que la poca estabilidad que había obtenido se fuera.

— Ella está de acuerdo con el compromiso, nos lo ha dicho desde el día que su clan lo estipuló. — Shino miró al Nara.

— ¿Pero por qué? Ella creó un sello nuevo para mejorar la vida de los miembros de su clan, ¿Por qué ellos le ordenan algo así?

— Un corazón roto puede tomar decisiones precipitadas. — Shino hizo una reverencia y comenzó a caminar.

— Así es, si no piensas arreglar las cosas con ella, mejor ni te acerques. No prometo contenerme la próxima vez — Kiba y Akamaru marcharon tras el Aburame.

 _"Un corazón roto puede tomar decisiones precipitadas"_

¿Hinata lo estaba haciendo por su culpa? Caminó a paso lento en dirección a su casa. Realmente quería a Hinata y fue una decisión difícil terminar su relación, siempre creyó estar seguro de que lo que quería para él era una vida junto a Temari. Jamás pensó que Hinata fuera una persona que tomara decisiones precipitadas y mucho menos por despecho, algo no andaba bien.

¿Por qué Kiba no lo había golpeado? ¿Por qué Kurenai-sensei andaba tan ausente también? Cierto. Kurenai debería saber qué estaba pasando, por lo que se dirigió a su casa de inmediato. Ahí había empezado todo.

Cuando llegó tocó la puerta y después de unos momentos, fue atendida por la mujer, quien lo recibió en ropa de dormir.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó amablemente la mujer.

— Lo siento — E hizo una reverencia. La mirada de la mujer se ablandó y le permitió el paso.

— ¿Quieres un poco de té? — Él aceptó y tomaron asiento en la cocina. — Mirai-chan ya está dormida, ha preguntado por tí...

— He tenido mucho trabajo en la torre — Se rascó la nuca.

Kurenai asintió mientras esperaban que el agua hirviera.

— Si es posible, me gustaría que no dejaras de venir a ver a Mirai, agradezco que hayas enviado fruta y hierbas medicinales con Chopuji, pero ella te extraña.

— Si, yo...

Kurenai se sentó a su lado, y con el cariño de una madre, puso una mano en su antebrazo.

— Yo lamento lo sucedido entre Hinata y tú, pero no te preocupes por encontrarte con ella aquí, por su trabajo solo podremos verla si vamos de visita al complejo Hyuuga.

El chico alzó una ceja.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No piensa volver a salir...?

Kurenai suspiró profundamente.

— Están ocurriendo... muchos cambios — Dijo enigmaticamente. — Ella ha decidido permanecer dentro del complejo porque considera que su lugar está con su familia.

— No entiendo esa decisión. — Soltó su cabello y lo revolvió con un poco de desesperación. — Hinata no es así, no lo logro entender por que lo hace, o por qué la dieron de baja del registro ninja. Ella no es alguien que huiría a ocultarse.

Kurenai sonrió, eso era cierto. Pero ella había prometido a su casi hija que no diría nada.

 _— Él es el padre de tu hijo y tiene el derecho de saberlo. — Le había dicho Kurenai a Hinata. — No tienes idea de todo lo que daría porque Asuma me hubiera acompañado durante el embarazo y la crianza de nuestra hija, es doloroso hacerlo sola._ _¿Vas a ocultarte tu y tu hijo el resto de su vida entre las paredes de tu clan?_

 _— No, solo... solo necesito tiempo para que mi corazón sane, cuando ese momento llegue, sin duda le diré todo a Shikamaru-kun — Fue la respuesta de la joven. — Además, no estaré sola — Hinata desvió la vista. — Y Shikamaru no me amó como Asuma-sensei la amó a usted... No puedo hacerle esto a él, obligarlo a estar conmigo._

— Sé paciente, ¿Podrías hacer eso por ella? — Preguntó la mujer de ojos rojos, cuando de pronto la tetera comenzó a silvar, despertando a la niña de su sueño.

— ¿Puedo...?

— Adelante. — Y la mujer hizo un ademán con la mano.

Jamás imaginó que juntar a esos dos fuera a resultar de esa manera. Ojalá Asuma estuviera ahí para aconsejarla a ella y a ese chico con ojeras.

.

.

.

La desventaja de tener una mente tan analítica, era que le costaba mucho trabajo dejar de lado una idea hasta que le encontrara sentido o una respuesta. Por ello Shikamaru no había conseguido dormir ni un poco, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era dejar de preguntar a las personas e ir a hablar directamente con Hinata.

Iba a dejar de ser un cobarde y decirle de frente que era una persona importante para él y que lamentaba que las cosas terminaran así, le preguntaría por qué la estaban obligando a casarse y le pediría perdón por ser un idiota.

Acababa de amanecer cuando llegó al gran portón Hyuuga que visitó tantas veces durante todo el tiempo que estuvo saliendo con la peliazul, entonces la inseguridad lo embargó. ¿Había hecho mal en regresar con Temari? Si era honesto extrañaba su suave tacto, su largo cabello lacio y su sonrisa de complicidad... No, no iba a estar jugando con las dos chicas, era hora de que aclarara las cosas. Así que se dio prisa en tocar el portón.

— Buenos días — Saludó un guardia Hyuuga abriendo la gran puerta.

— Buen día, quisiera hablar con Hinata Hyuuga. — Dio un paso pero el guardia cerró la puerta para solo dejar un pequeño espacio para hablar.

— Me temo que Hinata-sama está ocupada y no puede recibirlo.

El Nara frunció el ceño.

— Dígale que es de parte de Shikamaru Nara.

— Lo siento, señor.

Bien, no le gustaba usar sus títulos pero no se iba a marchar hasta que lograra cerrar este asunto, aunque fuera tan problemático.

— Como líder del clan Nara, exijo una audiencia con Hinata Hyuuga.

El guardia suspiró y le indicó que pasara.

Lo condujeron a la sala de espera de la mansión. Nunca había entrado a la casa de la chica porque a pesar de que estaban saliendo, su relación no era tan formal como para que se presentara como novio ante Hiashi Hyuuga. Y al ver aquel lugar tan lujoso y sobrio comprendió el aire de realeza que siempre acompañaba a Hinata.

El ancestral clan Hyuuga era muy imponente.

— ¿En que podemos ayudar al líder del clan Nara? — Hiashi Hyuuga hizo acto de presencia junto a un joven vestido de guardia con largo cabello café y ojos perla, si le preguntaran al shinobi, diría que todos los Hyuugas eran muy parecidos. _"Excepto Hinata, ella es única"_ pensó.

— Solicité una audiencia con Hinata Hyuuga. — No se iba a cohibir ante Hiashi, técnicamente tenían el mismo rango en la aldea.

Técnicamente.

— Mi hija se encuentra ocupada con asuntos de su trabajo dentro del consejo, sin embargo, puede conversar conmigo cualquier asunto que tenga con ella.

— La esperaré. — Sonó desafiante. Esa no había sido su intensión, pero era demasiado sospechoso que todos se tomaran tantas molestias para mantenerlo lejos de ella.

— Mi hija no desea verlo. Ahora si me disculpa, debo retomar mis actividades como líder, le recomiendo hacer lo mismo, joven Nara... — Dijo con frialdad en cada palabra, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el chico hizo una reverencia en el suelo.

— Lo siento mucho, no quise lastimar a Hinata-san — Añadió el sufijo para no sonar irrespetuoso ante el padre de ella.

Hiashi suspiró. Realmente le hubiera gustado emparentar con el joven que estaba frente a él, conoció a su padre y fue un confiable colega shinobi. Pero como padre debía respaldar la decisión de su hija.

— Sólo siga con su vida, Nara-san. — Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Y se quedó en medio de la sala, en silencio. Fue entonces que decidió dejar de buscar a Hinata y no volvió a verla hasta un año después, irónicamente en el festival del Tanabata.

.

.

.

— Vaya, los festivales en Konoha son muy bellos — Decía Temari a Ino quien iba colgada del brazo de Sai, ambas vistiendo hermosas Yukatas Azul y amarillo respectivamente.

— En mi opinión la fiesta de año nuevo es más colorida — Ino señaló un puesto de takoyakis. — Vayamos por algo de comer.

Temari miró al chico que iba a su lado y le sonrió.

— ¿Quieres takoyakis, Shikamaru?

— Sí, iré a preguntar a Chouji si quiere — Ella asintió y marchó con la otra rubia y su novio.

Shikamaru se dio la vuelta y se encontró con que las personas a su lado estaban abriendo paso a un grupo de Hyuugas elegantemente vestidos, al parecer se dirigían al mirador para contemplar el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que ocurriría en unos veinte minutos.

Pensó en hacerse a un lado, ya que iban directamente hacía él, pero su mirada viajó de rostro en rostro buscándola, dándose cuenta justo en ese momento de cuanto la había extrañado. Ella se había esfumado de su vida aquella misma noche hace un año y no pudo volverla a ver, pero tal vez ella andaba entre esas personas.

Soltó el algodón de azúcar que traía en manos y se movió de manera que pudiera examinar a cada uno de los Hyuugas que pasaban frente a él. Hasta que la encontró.

Ella vestía una Yukata de color blanco con adornos dorados, su cabello más largo y su rostro pálido contrastando con el rojo natural de sus labios, parecía un ángel. Pero lo que le quitó el aliento fue el bulto que llevaba entre sus brazos, donde se asomaba la negra cabellera de un bebé.

Un bebé. Hinata tuvo un hijo.

Él estuvo sintiéndose como un idiota todo ese tiempo y tal vez ella ya lo había olvidado y tenido un hijo con el hombre que tenía una mano en su espalda y que tomó al niño para permitirle caminar con más seguridad. Ella había seguido con su vida. Ella le estaba sonriendo al bebé que ahora cargaba el hombre de cabellos castaños y largos que caminaba a su lado.

Decidió marcharse, era estúpido que siguiera preocupándose por ella. Pero justo antes de que se diera la vuelta, sus miradas se encontraron y se golpeó por querer que ella le sonriera, cosa que no hizo. Ella le dio una mirada vacía, que solo duró un par de segundos y que al pasar, no volvió a mirar atrás.

Si Shikamaru estuvo en búsqueda de un cierre a su relación con ella, en ese momento supo que lo había encontrado, lo había arruinado todo con ella de la peor manera posible. Se merecía que ella lo olvidara, continuara su camino y fuera feliz.

Por lo menos por un tiempo, porque como dijo Hiashi Hyuuga, la vida se encargaría de poner las cosas en su lugar.

.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Ojalá les guste el rumbo que está tomando el fic, es capítulo de hoy trajo un poco de dolor, ojalá pudieran darme su opinión sobre el monólogo de Hinata cuando está esperando la confirmación de que está embarazada.

Bien, ahora vamos a tener un salto temporal, en el próximo capítulo tendremos este bebé aplicando el exámen chunnin :9 Y mencionar que se van a mantener los orígenes de Shikadai, así que ya se pueden dar una idea de lo que se aproxima.

En los primeros capítulos, cuando Shikamaru pensaba en qué diría Hinata si supiera lo que él le estaba ocultando, se refería al té para evitar embarazos, desde entonces ya se lo estaba dando y solo un par de personas trataron de adivinar a qué se refería el chico con esa idea.

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir xD Feliz cumpleaños a mi y que mejor manera de festejar que con fanfiction (me he enterado que algunos seguidores del fic cumplen años la semana que viene, así que me daré prisa para subir algo para ustedes la otra semana ^^).

Aún no termino el final de _Lejos de Japón_ , así que lo subiré en la noche y el domingo _La dama y el vagabundo_.

.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que han dejado un review, los que siguen la historia y los que la han marcado como favorita, de verdad se los agradezco mucho. Por ustedes va este capítulo.

¿Un review? Pueden decir si les gustó o no, quejas, sugerencias, reclamaciones, maldiciones imperdonables o flores, todo se acepta siempre y cuando sea con respeto :)

Finalmente agradezco a todos los que me siguen en mi página de **Facebook Tamashitsumo** , por lo que en agradecimiento a todos voy a hacer un concurso cuando lleguemos a los 100 seguidores (ya somos 89 ¡wii!). Aún debo pensar en los premios (se vale obligarme a continuar un fic (cofcofElÚltimoVínculocof)) o podrían ser One-shots o alguna historia bajo pedido.

¡Así que los invito a dar Like y participar!

Viernes 11 de agosto del 2017


	6. Consecuencias

Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Di no al plagio.

N.A.: Capítulo apto para todas las edades.

* * *

.

Parte 6 de 10

Consecuencias

.

.

.

 ***13 años después***

.

Era un día normal en la aldea de Konoha, las aves cantaban mientras todos los aldeanos llevaban a cabo sus actividades diarias. Se estaban llevando a cabo los exámenes chunnin en Konoha y los seis chicos que habían conseguido pasar a los combates de la tercera ronda estaban entrenando excepto una.

Naoko Hyuuga, se encontraba en el dojo de su familia prendiendo incienso al nuevo altar que ella y su madre habían construido.

— Mamá ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó con un poco de temor ante el silencio que rodeaba a su madre desde la noticia de la muerte de su padre, Tokuma Hyuuga.

— Sí, ¿No deberías ir a entrenar? Mañana es tu día. — Respondió con voz suave la mujer.

— Papá murió, no me siento muy animada que digamos...

— Él querría que dieras tu mejor esfuerzo para convertirte en chunnin, así que ve y pide a Konohamaru-san que te ayude a entrenar hoy — La mujer acarició la larga cabellera negra de su hija, quien al oír ese nombre se sonrojó, se notaba a leguas que gustaba del chico a pesar de ser 15 años mayor que ella.

— ¿Estará bien si lo hago? — Titubeó. — No quiero dejarte sola... y siendo honesta, sigo triste..

— Estaré bien, ve, no es momento de renunciar. Mañana demuestra todo lo que has aprendido. — La mujer depositó un beso en su frente. — Estaré ahí animándote.

— H-hai, gracias mamá — Se sonrojó y se puso de pie, hizo una reverencia al altar y se marchó.

Naoko lloró los primeros días de la noticia y todo el tiempo hasta que el cuerpo de su padre fue trasladado hasta el clan, donde se le dio sepultura. Su padre fue un hombre reservado, no era tan estricto como su abuelo y a veces solía llevarle en secreto rollos de canela a ella y a su madre durante las largas ceremonias del clan, pero la mayor parte del tiempo siempre estaba en misiones, pues era un gran ninja y hasta había participado en la última gran guerra ninja.

Desde que tenía memoria él había sido un Tokubetsu jounin especializado en rastreo, por lo que le tocaba realizar largas misiones. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que esperaba ansiosa su regreso para pedirle entrenar y que le contara viejas leyendas del clan. Además lo respetaba muchísimo, todos en el distrito Hyuuga decían que tenía el byakugan con mejor visión en todo el clan, a pesar de haber nacido en la rama secundaria.

Le gustaba cuando su mamá le contaba cómo había conocido a su padre. Al parecer su el consejo del clan, liderado por su abuelo y su tía, declaró que gracias al nuevo sello que su mamá desarrolló se disolverían las ramas para dejar atrás el servilismo y empezar una época de igualdad. Por ello se decidió que Hinata y Tokuma Hyuuga se casarían y serían el símbolo de la nueva unión del clan. Siempre pensó que eso había sido muy romántico, la relación de sus padres siempre fue muy buena y sin duda daba gracias de haber tenido una familia tan grande.

Pensaba que todavía no se sentía tan desolada como su madre por la muerte de su padre porque desde que entró a la academia dejó de verlo. A veces cuando él regresaba de una misión ella salía a otra o viceversa, tal vez con el paso del tiempo, cuando sintiera el vacío que él iba a dejar en sus vidas, se sentiría igual que su madre...

Suponía que sí fuera su madre quien muriera, se sentiría completamente sola, no era muy buena haciendo amigos y las personas de su clan solían tratarla con demasiado respeto al ser hija de dos miembros del consejo, al punto de que no podía acercarse a alguien de su edad antes de que los hicieran reverenciarla. Y eso sin contar a su abuelo, quién la consentía mucho y nadie quería contrariarlo.

Estaban sus compañeros gennin pero cuando acabara el examen chunnin, Shin se iría de intercambio a Iwa y Toru había decidido especializarse en genjutsu por lo que casi nunca lo veía. Y finalmente Udon-sensei solía estar ocupado con su nuevo equipo genin, así que cuando no entrenaba para ser chunnin, pasaba las tardes con su madre y su tía Hanabi.

Buscó a Konohamaru-sensei por todos lados pero no lo encontró, por lo que decidió ir a los campos de entrenamiento ella sola. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Boruto y Shikadai, un par de niños que conoció en la academia hace unas semanas, estaban comiendo sentados en el pasto.

— ¡Hey! Senpai, ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó Boruto mientras alzaba la mano en forma de saludo.

— Uzumaki-kun, Nara-kun, buscaba a Konohamaru-san.

— Me parece que salió en una misión está mañana — Respondió Shikadai, la chica se entristeció.

— Entiendo...

— ¿Para que lo buscabas? — Preguntó Boruto y dio una mordida a su hamburguesa.

— Quería pedirle que me ayudara a entrenar pero no está... — Suspiró.

— ¿Es urgente?— Preguntó Shikadai ligeramente sonrojado.

— Mañana es mi combate para ascender a chunnin y quería practicar un poco de combate a largo alcance.

Boruto iba a ofrecerle una hamburguesa de las que traían consigo para desearle buena suerte, pero Shikadai se puso de pie, sorprendiéndolo.

— Podemos entrenar contigo, senpai. — Dijo sin terminar de comer su hamburguesa.

Ella dejó escapar una pequeña risa, esos chicos le habían caído muy bien desde que los conoció en la academia ninja. Hace unos meses le había tocado de misión ir a ayudar a la reconstrucción de la escuela y fue ahí donde se encontró con ellos dos y una linda niña regordeta que creía recordar que era del clan Akimichi.

— Mi madre me acaba de comprar ropa nueva así que si la mancho me va a matar, así que no. — Pensar en el carácter explosivo de su madre Shion lo asustaba, Boruto lamentaba mucho ser hijo único, era muy aburrido.

— Podrías ayudar con algunos clones, anda — Insistió el chico de cabello negro.

Una sonrisa burlona se instaló en los labios del rubio.

— Hoo... creo que ya sé por donde vas Shikadai... de acuerdo — Al parecer a su amigo le gustaba la chica Hyuuga. Invocó a tres clones. — Ayúdenlos a entrar, yo los veré y les diré cómo lo hicieron. — Naoko y Shikadai asintieron.

Se pusieron frente a frente, entonces a la señal de Boruto ambos sacaron un kunai y comenzaron a luchar, ella contra Shikadai y los tres clones. Naoko llevaba un buen ritmo de batalla pero cuando los clones la hicieron trastabillar, utilizó su juuken y aunque Shikadai pudo evitarlo, ella aumentó su velocidad e hizo desaparecer a los tres clones. Así estuvieron un largo rato, los clones de Boruto le lanzaban kunais a la distancia y el otro chico la atacaba de frente.

De pronto llegó tras de Shikadai, pero antes de que él pudiera lanzarse al suelo para evitar el golpe, ella alcanzó su hombro y con ello su brazo quedó inutilizado.

Como nunca antes había sentido algo así, cayó de rodillas en el pasto sorprendido de esa desagradable sensación. No fue necesario que Boruto interviniera, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y se colocó junto al chico para calmarlo.

— Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento — Murmuraba un poco asustada. — No te muevas, puedo volver a abrir tu punto de chakra...

— ¿Qué le hiciste? — Llegó Boruto un poco alarmado.

— El juuken va a acompañado de pequeñas emisiones de chakra que cierran los puntos que proveen de chakra al cuerpo o a las técnicas ninja.

— ¿Por eso no puedo mover mi brazo? — Preguntó el chico un poco más aliviado de saber que era algo remediable.

— Voy a abrir al punto que cerré, vas a sentir un pinchazo. — El Nara cerró los ojos mientras Naoko se inclinaba hacía él y sus largos cabellos negros caían sobre él.

El corazón de Shikadai comenzó a latir más deprisa, al punto de que ya no estaba seguro de que fuera por lo sucedido con su brazo.

— Senpai, ¿Por qué no te amarras el cabello? Pienso que te quitó campo de visión mientras peleabas. — Comentó Boruto y el moreno agradeció esa intervención, no quería que ella se diera cuenta de su creciente nerviosismo.

— Prometí a mi abuelo que mañana lucharía con el cabello suelto porque así lo hacen los Hyuugas. — Se puso de pie al haber terminado con el chico. — Así que debería acostumbrarme. — Dio una pequeña palmada al moreno. — Lo siento mucho, Nara-kun, te quedará un moretón por un par de días.

— No te preocupes — Se puso de pie mientras desviaba la mirada. — Es claro que algo así pasaría si peleo con una Hyuuga a punto de ser chunnin. — Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Ella le sonrió en agradecimiento y él se sonrojó ligeramente.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, senpai? — Boruto sonrió, ya tenía con que molestar a su amigo.

— Trece años.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es posible que ya estés aplicando el examen para chunnin si apenas eres un año mayor a nosotros?

Fue turno de ella para sonrojarse y jugar con sus dedos.

— He entrenado desde pequeña en el manejo del estilo de pelea familiar, así que conseguí graduarme a los diez años de la academia, necesitamos de tres años para que mi sensei nos permitiera aplicar el examen.

— Increíble... —

— Pero no estoy segura de poder lograrlo mañana... — Su mirada se entristeció. — Me tocará pelear con un chico que utiliza un estilo de pelea a largo alcance y como ya vieron mi mayor fortaleza está en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

— Eso si que es un problema — Shikadai puso una mano en su barbilla. — Tu mejor opción sería arrinconar a tu contrincante o esperar a que se agote para poder acercarte.

— Lo sé, pero no estoy segura de lograrlo... no quiero perder.

— Puedes intentarlo el próximo año. — Sugirió el rubio como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— ¡No! Yo quiero salir y conocer el mundo, quiero viajar y si soy chunnin eso será más fácil. Mi meta es ir al Monte Kasuga en el país del rayo.

Los dos chicos observaron la convicción con lo que decía eso.

— Es posible llegar más rápido si se va en barco, pero aún así es un viaje difícil. ¿Por qué quieres ir tan lejos? — Preguntó el Nara.

— Se dice que en ese bosque hay un antiguo guardián que te concede un deseo si eres lo suficientemente fuerte para llegar al corazón del bosque.

— Oh, si yo pudiera le pediría el poder para vencer a mi papá. — Exclamó Boruto. — ¿Y tú, Shikadai?

El chico bajó la mirada un poco cabizbajo.

— No se me ocurre algo, Boruto.

Eso era mentira, pero aún no se sentía listo para hablar de ello. Lo que él desearía es que sus padres volvieran a llevarse mejor como antes, pues últimamente las peleas iban enserio y ya ni compartían la cama ni comían juntos.

— Tengo una idea, si lo que necesitas es una forma de detener a tus contrincantes, podrías usar el jutsu de sombras de Shikadai, suele ser efectivo para detener por momentos a las personas.

— Ese es un jutsu heredado, Boruto, dudo que alguien que no sea de mi clan pueda aprenderlo.

— Por favor, Nara-kun — Naoko juntó las manos bajo su pecho, que a sus trece años ya empezaba a notarse, y lo miró con emoción. — Trata de enseñarme algo, por favor. Y aprenda o no, les invitaré de cenar. — E hizo una gran reverencia.

— Nee nee, yo digo que es tu oportunidad perfecta para que la impresiones, da igual que le enseñes porque ya sabes que no podrá por que no es Nara, así que no te meterás en problemas con tu papá... — Le murmuró Boruto en el oído.

Shikadai asintió un poco avergonzado mientras observaba de reojo a la linda de Naoko.

— Bien, los dejo, tengo que ir a dejar unos apuntes a Inojin, suerte mañana, senpai. — Boruto alzó la mano en señal de despedida.

— ¿Ah? ¿Y la cena? — Preguntó un poco confundida, sin duda había heredado la inocencia de su madre.

— Lleva a Shikadai. — Y echó a correr. _"Ja! Le conseguí una cita con Hyuuga-senpai, Shikadai me debe una enorme... aunque ahora que lo pienso, su color de cabello era igual...qué raro"_ Pensó mientras se alejaba e iba en dirección a su casa.

Mientras tanto Shikadai le explicó la posición de manos que debía usar para invocar su sombra.

— Y una vez que estés concentrada en tu objetivo, haz los sellos que te enseñé y libera chakra desde tus manos y pies.

Ella lo intentó docenas de veces y no lo logró.

— ¿Y que tendría que hacer si logro invocar mi sombra?

— Sentirás cómo fluye tu chakra a través de tu sombra, por lo que solo debes cuidar que ese flujo sea constante.

Ella asintió y continuó esforzándose. Shikadai quedó sorprendido de su nivel de manejo de chakra pero sintió un poco de alivio cuando un par de horas después ella no consiguió realizar el jutsu.

— Supongo que es imposible aprender técnicas de otros clanes, ¿No? — Preguntó ella un poco desanimada, cada vez se acercaba más el momento decisivo.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — Preguntó él mientras caminaban hacía el rió Naka que pasaba cerca de los campos de entrenamiento para cruzar la aldea por el centro.

— Adelante — Respondió ella dulcemente.

— ¿Qué deseo quieres pedir al guardián del Monte Kasuga?

La mirada de ella se entristeció.

— Si prometes no decírselo a nadie, te lo diré. — Pidió en voz baja. Él asintió y se acercó — Mi mamá está enferma del corazón. Ella no sabe que lo sé, pero la escuché una noche cuando se lo contaba a padre, le dijo que no quería preocupar al abuelo, a mi tía Hanabi ni a mi, así que se está tratando en el hospital en secreto. Así que quiero pedir al guardián que la cure, esa es mi meta, no quiero que muera como mi papá... — Entonces una pequeña lágrima escapó de sus ojos perlados y el chico se dio prisa en abrazarla.

Así se quedaron más tiempo del que debería durar un abrazo entre dos desconocidos, pero extrañamente se sintieron a gusto, como si estuvieran en el lugar correcto en el momento ideal.

Cuando se separaron un pequeño sonrojo (muy notorio en el caso de Naoko) invadió las mejillas de ambos niños y procedieron en silencio a refrescarse en el río. Cuando terminaron seguían muy nerviosos como para decir algo, por lo que se sentaron y en silencio observaron como el cielo azul pasó a ser naranja y luego morado.

— Es genial estar contigo, Shikadai-kun, no es el mismo tipo de silencio que hay en mi clan. — Naoko lo miró mucho más tranquila.

— Lo mismo digo, a las personas no les gusta estar en silencio, dicen que soy aburrido.

— No lo eres, gracias por esforzarte hoy y ayudarme.

— Te irá muy bien mañana, me da la impresión de que a pesar de esto, — Señaló su hombro. — te estuviste conteniendo la primera vez. Prometo que un día voy a ser más hábil y podremos pelear sin contenernos.

— Me agrada eso, es una promesa — Le estiró el dedo meñique.

— Hai, es una promesa — Y lo estrechó con su propio meñique.

De pronto, un gruñido de hambre de parte de los dos se hizo presente, primero se sonrojaron ambos pero al ver que el otro también lo había hecho, empezaron a reír.

— ¿Tienes hambre, senpai?

— Hai, vamos a cenar, por cierto, llámame Naoko — Y sonrió, ante lo que él se sonrojó.

— Entonces dime Shikadai, Naoko-san

— De acuerdo, Shikadai-kun

Y felices de haber hecho a un nuevo amigo, marcharon a cenar al centro de la aldea.

.

.

.

Al anochecer, Shikadai llegó a su casa muy cansado de todo el entrenamiento pero contento de su cita con Naoko.

— ¿Qué son éstas horas de llegar? — Preguntó su madre con el ceño fruncido.

— Lo siento, se nos fue el tiempo entrenando. — Respondió un poco avergonzado.

— No hay problema con eso, pero para la próxima, por favor manda un pergamino o avisa que llegarás tarde. — Le dio una suave caricia en la cabeza. — ¿Quieres cenar?

Bajó la mirada un poco azorado, eso fue nuevo para Temari.

— N-no gracias, mamá, creo que iré a dormir... — Eso era sospechoso, pero lo dejó marchar.

— Pero primero deberías darte un baño. — Le dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima.

— De acuerdo. — Y marchó a prepararse para ducharse.

De verdad no quería que su madre se enterara de que había salido con una chica, con lo linda que era Naoko-san nunca pararían de hacerle burla y eso era bastante problemático para él.

Cuando salió del baño con la toalla en la cintura, escuchó que la puerta de la casa se abría y supuso que sería su padre, esperaba que no empezaran a pelear de nuevo. Se acababa de poner el pantalón de la pijama cuando de pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

— ¿Tienes el libro de shogi de tapa azul? — Preguntó su padre, a lo que él asintió y se dio la vuelta para tomarlo de su escritorio, mostrando de esa manera el moretón que tenía en el hombro. — ¿Qué te sucedió?

El chico se dio la vuelta rápidamente y desvió la vista.

— No es nada, solo me golpee durante el entrenamiento de hoy — Le estiró el libro a su padre, quien lo tomó pero seguía serio.

— Eso no es un simple golpe, ven acá...

— No papá, no es nada...

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? — Apareció Temari por el pasillo.

— Tiene un golpe muy fuerte en el hombro. — Dijo Shikamaru mientras jalaba al chico con cuidado para observar mejor el golpe.

— No es nada, en un par de días se irá...

— Es un golpe dado por un Hyuuga. — Determinó Shikamaru y frunció el ceño, no tenía idea de que su hijo se juntara con algún Hyuuga.

— ¿Te peleaste con un Hyuuga? — Preguntó la rubia mientras se acercaba a ver el golpe.

— No...

— Tu padre tiene razón es un golpe del juuken ¿Con quién entrenaste hoy? — Preguntó Temari con preocupación, cuando se trataba de su dijo, ambos adultos hacían a un lado sus diferencias para velar por Shikadai.

El niño se sintió acorralado y su lógica le dijo que no tenía más alternativa que decir la verdad.

— Hoy entrené con una senpai, es una Hyuuga que está aplicando el examen chunnin.

Los dos adultos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

— ¿Naoki Hyuuga?— Preguntó Shikamaru, al ser la mano derecha del Hokage, conocía la ficha de todos los participantes del examen y más si era la única persona de Konoha que ese año había logrado llegar a la etapa final.

— Sí, eso fue todo. Esto fue un accidente. — Señaló su hombro.

Shikamaru continuaba un poco confundido pero Temari sonrió ampliamente.

— Así que mi flojo hijo está ayudando a entrenar a una chica mayor... los hijos crecen tan rápido...

— No es lo que crees mamá...

Pero era muy tarde, Temari ya estaba completamente emocionada con la idea.

— Seguramente fuiste a cenar con ella, ¿No? — Shikamaru no entendía de que hablaban su esposa y su hijo.

— Ella me invitó a cambio de que la ayudara a entrenar... — No iba a decir que le enseñó los sellos del kagemane o jutsu de sombras.

— Mi pequeño Shikadai está enamorado de una chica mayor...

— ¡No! — Gritó el niño, y eso despertó a Shikamaru de sus cavilaciones. Su hijo estaba saliendo con una chica Hyuuga, eso removió un viejo sentimiento amargo en él, uno que ya creía olvidado.

— No quiero que te vincules con los Hyuuga, Shikadai...

Tanto Temari como el niño lo miraron sorprendidos.

— ¿Por qué no?

No, Shikamaru no encontró una respuesta lógica a su orden.

— Sí, ¿Por qué no? — Preguntó Temari apoyando a su hijo y al ver el silencio de su esposo, decidió continuar — Yo no veo ningún problema en que mi hijo salga con una chica mayor o Hyuuga.

Y era cierto. Temari nunca le guardó rencor o algo parecido a la ex novia de su esposo, al contrario, siempre quiso disculparse con ella pero nunca llegó el momento adecuado. Hinata Hyuuga se mantuvo alejada de ellos y les dirigía la palabra a menos que estuvieran en alguna de las reuniones oficiales de clanes.

— Supongo que tienes razón — Pasó una mano sobre su cara para tratar de despejarse. — Lo siento, hijo. Pero de cualquier forma, aún estás muy pequeño para tener novia.

Shikadai se sonrojó y después decidió que ya habían sido demasiadas emociones por un día.

— No es mi novia ni nada por el estilo, solo entrenamos para su combate de mañana...

— Más bien parece que te dieron una paliza... — Se burló su madre. El niño hizo un mohín.

— Bueno, si me permiten, dormiré. — Se acercó a su cama, se puso la playera que usaba como pijama y se metió entre las sábanas.

Los dos adultos salieron de la habitación.

— ¿Quieres cenar? — Preguntó Temari con cansancio. Frente a Shikadai ya no discimulaban.

— Ve a dormir si quieres, yo me serviré.

— De acuerdo, por cierto, mañana debo salir para Suna, lleva a Shikadai a los combates y ve que sea una buena chica, aunque debo decir que preferiría que se fijara en la finalista de Suna.

— ¿Para llevartelo a vivir a Suna contigo? — Ella alzó la mirada sorprendida. — He notado que has estado llevándote tus cosas de la casa, imagino que a Suna.

— Ya habíamos decidido que lo más sano es separarnos...— Frunció el ceño.

— Pero no pensé que fueras a regresar a Suna. ¿Cuando pensabas decírmelo?

— Te lo iba a decir pronto, además, no sé por qué te sorprende, mi familia está allá ¿A dónde más iba a ir?

— Shikadai y yo somos tu familia. — Se acercó y la sujetó de los hombros. — Es absurdo que siquiera estemos teniendo esta conversación.

— Le preguntaré a Shikadai si quiere irse conmigo. — Ella desvió la vista y él la soltó.

— Entonces no vas a cambiar de opinión. — Se dio la vuelta en dirección a la cocina. — Si es así tampoco volveré a insistir.

Llegó a la cocina y se sirvió de comer un poco de arroz picante y verduras al vapor. Su esposa no tenía el mejor sazón del mundo pero sin duda preparaba cosas que no solía haber en konoha. Realmente la iba a extrañar, la amaba demasiado pero él no era nadie para cortar sus alas.

Las peleas comenzaron cuando le ofrecieron a Temari el puesto de capitán en un nuevo escuadrón jounnin de la alianza shinobi hace dos años, ella declinó porque consideraba que su hijo aún necesitaba de ella, pero Shikamaru notó la inconformidad en sus ojos. Poco a poco ella empezó a pelear por cosas sin importancia como un pantalón arrugado o que no se había acabado toda la cena.

Ell nivel de las peleas aumentaron, decía que debía pasar más tiempo con ellos pero que se la vivía en la torre con Naruto o que no debía ir a misiones lejos. Por más que quiso ser paciente y aguantar todos sus regaños, llegó un punto en que también explotó y eso terminó que romper su relación.

Ahora solo tenían un trato cordial para no poner triste a su hijo, quién sin duda debía de estar enterado de sus problemas, Shikadai era un chico muy listo. Shikaku Nara, hubiera gozado de conocerlo.

Su matrimonio había fracasado, tal vez debió convencerla de tomar el puesto de capitán, quizás para estos momentos ella estaría regresando y podrían llevar sus trabajos y vidas de manera armónica. Pero tampoco era tan ingenuo, sabía que otro de los motivos de ella para estar molesta con él, es que quería tener otro hijo y él no.

Tuvieron a Shikadai antes de que Naruto asumiera el puesto de Hokage y por ende él tampoco tenía un puesto oficial en la torre. Entonces pudo disponer de bastante tiempo para acompañarla durante el embarazo y para cuidar al bebé, disfrutó mucho de su hijo pero ahora que estaba tan ocupado con su trabajo como mano derecha del hokage que no quería regresar a la época de desveladas y cansancio extremo con un bebé. Temari lo tomó a mal y desde entonces le dijo que no podía creer que pusiera su trabajo antes que a su familia.

Ella tenía razón, pero él había elegido ese camino y ahora estaba dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias de ello. Por eso no le pedía que se quedara, por que no quería seguir haciéndola infeliz. Ella merecía lo mejor del mundo y sin duda él no lo era.

Terminó de comer, lavó los utensilios que ocupó y decidió tomar un poco de aire antes de ir a dormir al sofá de la sala cuando en el vestíbulo que conectaba la casa con el patio, estaba Shikadai sentado mirando el cielo.

— ¿Mamá se va a ir? — Preguntó con seriedad.

— ¿Escuchaste nuestra conversación?

— No es mi culpa si se la pasan gritando, son problemáticos.

— Tsk, mocoso... pero sí, lo siento... — Se sentó junto a su hijo y ambos contemplaban la luna. — ¿Quieres ir con ella? Yo no te detendré...

— Yo quiero ser un ninja de Konoha, mis amigos están aquí y quiero seguir viviendo contigo.

— Sabes que paso todo el día en la torre y que probablemente estes mucho tiempo solo. Quizás ir a Suna con tus tíos y... — Pero el niño lo interrumpió.

— Quiero mucho al tío Gara y al tío Kankuro, pero cuando estoy en Suna todos son muy problemáticos, me tratan como si fuera un príncipe y no es muy agradable, prefiero seguir siendo yo en Konoha.

Shikamaru sonrió y puso una mano en la cabeza de su hijo.

— Eres un buen chico, pudiste buscar una mejor excusa pero esa te hace parecer humilde — El niño rió.

— Papá... ¿Te molesta que sea amigo de Naoko-san?

De pronto la luna le recordó los ojos perla que tanto le gustaban en su juventud cuando estaban solos en la cabaña.

— No, es solo que no quiero que cometas los mismos errores que yo.

— ¿Qué error?

— Es tarde y tu madre me pidió que te llevara a ver los combates, así que vamos a madrugar para acompañar a tu madre a la puerta y de ahí nos vamos al torneo.

— De acuerdo. — Se puso de pie. — Te quiero papá.

El mayor se quedó un rato más mirando la luna y las estrellas. Hace muchos años que dejó de pensar en Hinata y ahora con el paso de los años podía decir que entendía mejor lo que sintió la última vez que la vio.

Verla casada y con un bebé en brazos lo decepcionó, porque ella le había dicho que lo amaba y cuando él le pidió terminar, no hizo nada para detenerlo, así que Shikamaru lo que interpretó como que realmente no lo amaba tanto como lo decía.

— _Ella decidió continuar su vida, sin duda fui muy inmaduro al sentirme enojado por eso, pero ahora entiendo que esa es la manera en que ella trataba de salir adelante, ella siempre fue muy gentil. Seguramente quiso hacer las cosas fáciles para mi, ella siempre pensaba en los otros antes que en ella misma..._ — Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que gracias a que ella había decidido olvidarlo y continuar, fue que su sentimiento de culpa se esfumó y pudo disfrutar plenamente de su relación con Temari... bueno, el tiempo que duró antes de que se arruinara todo. — _¿Qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera quedado junto a Hinata?_

Quizás nunca lo sabría, pero no se arrepentía de nada.

— Parte de crecer es aprender a dejar ir las cosas y a las personas. — Murmuró pensando en Asuma, sus padres y Hinata. — Espero poder ser de ayuda a mi hijo cuando llegue su turno de crecer.

.

.

.

El gran día había llegado y Naoko Hyuuga se encontraba sentada en la sala de espera de los finalistas del examen chunnin. Ella solía ser muy alegre, serena y su hobbie favorito era observar a las personas, cosa que podía hacer muy seguido porque también era un tanto tímida cuando no conocía a las personas.

Y justo en esos momentos estaba analizando a cada uno de los finalistas, había dos ninjas de Iwa, una de Suna, dos de Kiri y solo ella de Konoha, lo cual se traducía en una espera silenciosa hasta que llegara su turno.

Notó la liga que llevaba en una muñeca, había prometido a su abuelo que no se amarraría el cabello durante la pelea, pero si las cosas se le salían de control, estaba preparada para amarrarlo, no pensaba perder, era una orgullosa Hyuuga e iba a lucir todas sus habilidades, o por lo menos se trataba de convencer de eso.

Su cabello negro como la noche y sus perlados ojos la distinguían como una Hyuuga, pero si era honesta, diría que a veces sentía que le faltaba algo más, que no se sentía del todo una Hyuuga aun cuando sus dos padres eran Hyuugas de alto rango en su clan, lo cual aseguraba la pureza de su sangre y se reflejaba en el gran dominio que adquirió del Juuken. Todo el mundo solía decirle que era la viva imagen de su madre, pero siempre que se veía en el espejo, no estaba tan de acuerdo. Su madre era bellísima y Naoko se consideraba más bien normal, ni bonita ni fea, sino como alguien que pasa desapercibido en una multitud.

Además sus cabellos no tenían los destellos azules de su madre, sino que era de un negro soso y rebelde. Preferiría mil veces tenerlo corto o amarrado pero no podía ni lo uno ni lo otro, pues en su clan el cabello largo representaba el poder de cada persona y era una vergüenza usarlo corto. Por otro lado, no solía amarrarlo porque siempre que su madre la veía con el cabello alborotado, se tomaba su tiempo para cepillarla y dejar sus mechones suaves. Así que solo se lo amarraba cuando salía de su clan y ajustaba su bandana ninja en la frente, justo como hacía su padre cuando lo veía salir de misiones.

Su madre quiso que estudiara dentro del clan, pero Naoko quería salir de esos enormes muros y conocer el mundo y descubrir si las leyendas que su padre le contaba eran ciertas. Por eso se esforzó y a los diez años se graduó de la academia y cumplió todas las misiones. Gracias a eso ahora estaba esperando su turno para salir a pelear por el título de Chunnin.

A pesar de los nervios, iba a dar lo mejor de sí misma, su madre había prometido ir a verla pelear a pesar de que pocas veces salía del distrito Hyuuga. Además su tía Hanabi le prometió que si ganaba le regalaría una espada, así que se esforzaría por mostrarles su valía como ninja.

Suspiró muy animada, y se asomó a través del barandal que les dejaba ver una parte de las gradas de la arena. Vio que Nanadaime Hokage estaba llegando a su lugar, acompañado de todos sus ayudantes, una mujer de cabello negro con un cerdito en brazos, un hombre de cabello gris con una máscara cubriendo casi todo su rostro y un hombre de cabellos negros muy parecido a su nuevo amigo Shikadai.

Una vez que esas cuatro personas se hubieran sentado, pues los otros kages ya estaban en sus lugares, el torneo dio inicio y llamaron a los primeros en pelear, que era una chica de Suna y un chico de Iwa. El enfrentamiento fue breve, pues la chica lo venció con un jutsu de elemento viento y el chico cayó mal, golpeándose de manera peligrosa la cabeza, por lo que el referí detuvo el combate.

El segundo combate fue entre una chica de Iwa y una chica de Kiri. Este enfrentamiento fue más largo, pues ambas kunoichis hacían chocar sus jutsus de largo alcance, pero al final, el dominio de la espada que tenía la chica de Kiri, le dio la victoria indiscutible.

Cuando terminó el combate, Naoko supo que había llegado su momento y trató de relajarse, no sería buena idea que comenzara a hiperventilar al no estar acostumbrada a tantos nervios. Escuchó su nombre por el altoparlante y se dirigió a las escaleras, donde el chico de Kiri iba caminando unos pasos adelante de ella. Cuando llegaron al centro de la arena, miró hacía arriba y alcanzó a ver a su madre sentada junto a su tía y a Udón-sensei. Sonrió contenta, pero su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver a sus dos compañeros ninja hasta arriba mientras jadeaban, al parecer llegaron justo a tiempo para verla.

El referí dio las indicaciones de que debían parar cuando él lo dijera y que tenían la posibilidad de detener la pelea si no deseaban continuar. Nada de matar al contrincante. Ella le extendió la mano al chico, quien la aceptó y se desearon suerte.

Mientras esperaba la señal de inicio, escuchó un par de voces familiares gritar.

— ¡Gambatte Naoko-san!

— ¡Senpai, suerte!

Shikadai y Boruto estaban parados junto al barandal de la grada más baja del estadio. La chica sonrió y se colocó en posición de ataque mientras activaba su byakugan. _"Debo obtener la ventaja y acercarme lo más posible"_ pensó mientras veía al chico sacar un par de kunais.

— Tres... dos... uno... Comiencen — Gritó el referí mientras se quitaba de en medio, entonces el chico lanzó los kunais, los cuales ella desvió con otro kunai y se lanzó al ataque buscando un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, pero el chico saltó alejándose e invocando dos clones de agua, los cuales se acercaron a la chica pero ella no tuvo ningún problema en hacerlos desaparecer, quedando empapada.

Ella usó unos kunais con pergaminos explosivos para levantar la tierra de la arena y ocultarse en la nube de polvo para acercarse a su objetivo, pero el chico sacó un montón de agua por la boca, haciendo que la polvoreda disminuyera considerablemente, así que cuando ella estaba a punto de golpearlo de frente, hizo los sellos para invocar un ataque eléctrico, el cual la hizo salir volando mientras la corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo por completo. Apenas tocó el suelo, volvió a ponerse de pie, y tratando de ignorar el temblor de sus piernas, corrió, descolocando al chico quien creyó que con ese ataque había logrado dejar noqueada a su contrincante.

Ella aprovechó su sorpresa y consiguió golpear uno de sus hombros, utilizándolo, pero entonces el chico reaccionó y consiguió alejarse, así que Naoko le lanzó una bomba de gas pimienta, y a pesar de que la visión de él quedó bloqueada, invocó a un par más de clones, para que la entretuvieran mientras recuperaba su visión con un poco de agua.

Naoko se dio prisa, la adrenalina la recorría por completo y notó que ese era el momento de terminar el combate. Utilizando el puño suave, desapareció a los clones y corrió directo hacía el chico, quien con la visión que le dieron sus clones al desaparecer, comenzó a hacer los sellos de su ataque eléctrico, pero entonces Naoko hizo los sellos del jutsu de sombras que el día anterior Shikadai le había enseñado y al parecer funcionó, porque su sombra se estiró el medio metro que les quedaba de distancia y que si no lo hubiera inmovilizado, sin duda hubiera conseguido volver a mandarla a volar.

Pero no, con el jutsu de sombras lo detuvo por unos segundos que ella utilizó para hacer los sellos del _Hakke Hasangeki (1)_ , con lo cual golpeó con su palma el pecho del chico y liberó una gigantesca onda blanca de chakra, con lo cual lo hizo salir expedido hacía el muro de la arena y que quedara inconsciente.

La multitud ovacionó a la concursante de Konoha y ahora ganadora del combate. Había ganado con el jutsu que su padre le enseñó cuando era más pequeña y que le dijo que había sido una especialidad de su fallecido tío Neji.

Sonrió muy feliz cuando su sensei y sus compañeros de equipo bajaban para felicitarla. Mientras la abrazaban, buscó a su madre con la mirada, pero se encontró con que ella ya no estaba y su tía Hanabi tenía una mirada de desconcierto. ¿Se habrían enojado porque usó una técnica que desarrolló el tío Neji? ¿Qué sucedió?

Pero entonces Boruto y Shikadai bajaron para felicitarla también, distrayéndose y prometiéndose buscar a su madre en cuanto dieran el resultado del examen.

.

En cuanto acabó el último combate, los cinco kages se reunieron para discutir a los ganadores y si ascenderían al siguiente grado. Se dieron prisa y decidieron que los combatientes del segundo y tercer combate serían aprobados.

Mientras tanto, Shikamaru y Kakashi esperaban que Naruto saliera para ir a anunciar a los ascendidos.

— Tienes una cara terrible, deja de pensar en eso... es imposible. — Comentó Kakashi mientras movía una mano quitándole peso al asunto.

— Juro que vi los sellos del Kagemane no jutsu — Dijo con el ceño fruncido Shikamaru. — Eso explicaría por qué él chico no terminó de hacer los sellos de su ataque.

— Tal vez la situación lo sobrepasó, todos hemos vivido un momento en que el peligro nos paraliza. — Opinó el otro hombre.

— Tsk, es problemático pero no estoy seguro de que haya sido eso... — Y entonces su mente comenzó a trabajar, Shikadai dijo que entrenó ayer con la Hyuuga que vio pelear. ¿Su hijo le enseñó a usar el Kagemane? ¿Siendo un Hyuuga pudo hacer el Kagemane? No tenía sentido.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y dio paso a los los Kages, Naruto llegó hasta ellos con una sonrisa.

— Konoha tiene una nueva Chunnin— Les dijo alzando su pulgar derecho. Pero sus dos consejeros se mantuvieron callados y Naruto comprendió el motivo. Seguía siendo despistado pero también había notado algo raro en el último ataque que hizo la chica. — Ella no hizo nada incorrecto, pero si tienes duda sobre si usó un jutsu de tu clan, puedo mandar a investigar esto.

— Preferiría encargarme personalmente de esto, algo me dice que mi hijo está involucrado. — Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió.

— De acuerdo. Tómate el día para descansar un poco — Naruto estaba consciente de sus problemas personales y deseaba poder ayudarle dándole un pequeño respiro de tanto trabajo — Aunque sabes... deberías tomarte unos días para estar con Shikadai, el papeleo puede esperar, tómalo como unas vacaciones bien merecidas. — Y marchó para hacer el anuncio y el discurso de clausura junto a Kakashi.

— Tsk, ese Naruto... — Murmuró el pelinegro mientras exhalaba el humo del tabaco.

Miró el cielo azul y se preguntó cuando había sido la última vez que se había sentado de día a ver las nubes pasar.

.

.

.

¡Había sido promovida a Chunnin! Shin y Toru la habían llevado a comer rollos de canela y estuvieron conversando de los planes que cada uno tenía. De pronto la reunión se tornó triste, pues se dieron cuenta de que había llegado el momento de separarse después de tres años intensos y satisfactorios. Juraron volver a encontrarse en el futuro y lograr sus sueños.

— Deberás decirnos si es cierta la leyenda del bosque del país del rayo. — Le decía Shin mientras alzaba una mano en forma de despedida, pues el camino de los tres chicos se separaba, sus casas quedaban en tres senderos distintos.

— Hai y ustedes deben ser los mejores en su área, los quiero — Gritó Naoko mientras se alejaba y caminaba bajo el naranja del día. No quería dejar a sus amigos tan pronto, pero le preocupó la manera en que se fueron su madre y su tía.

" _Felicidades Naoko, por favor, no tardes mucho y ven a casa_ " Le había dicho su tía Hanabi sin darle la oportunidad de preguntar por su mamá.

— Esto es problemático — Murmuró ella mientras dejaba escapar un gran suspiro. Ese día estaba siendo más triste que alegre.

— Naoko-san — Una voz gritó su nombre y se detuvo buscando al responsable.

Era Shikadai, y detrás de él, un hombre que se le parecía mucho y que había visto junto al Hokage, supuso que era su padre.

El niño corrió un poco y se detuvo frente a ella, le estiró la mano.

— Felicidades por tu ascenso. — Ella le estrechó la mano.

— Muchas gracias — Respondió cortésmente.

— Te presento a mi padre, Shikamaru Nara.

— Es un placer conocerlo, soy Naoko Hyuuga — Hizo una reverencia al adulto, quien estaba llegando a su lado.

— Shikadai me dijo que son amigos, por favor, cuida de él, suele meterse en muchos problemas — Respondió el mayor.

— Yo no me meto en problemas, es Boruto quien me arrastra y a mi me toca ayudarlo. — Explicó el niño.

Ella sonrió tímidamente, seguía siendo difícil para ella desenvolverse con extraños, sobre todo si era una persona tan importante como el consejero del Hokage.

— Hai — Respondió al hombre. — Etto... — Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. — Debo ir a casa, así que...

— El clan Hyuuga queda por el mismo sendero que el clan Nara... Papá, ¿Podemos acompañarla?

Ella se sonrojó, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el mayor asintió.

— Es descortés no acompañar a una amiga, déjala en las puertas de su clan y regresa a casa.

El menor asintió, tomó de la mano a la chica y marcharon corriendo.

Shikamaru los vio correr y deseó con todo su corazón que esa niña no fuera la hija de Hinata.

— Eso sería demasiado problemático — Dijo en voz baja mientras buscaba en su chaleco verde su encendedor para jugar con él de camino a su casa, en la cual ya no estaría Temari.

.

Los dos niños llegaron al portón gigante del distrito Hyuuga.

— Supongo que ahora que serás chunnin saldrás más tiempo a misiones, pero cuando estés en la aldea, avísame y podríamos ir a comer o entrenar un poco... — Dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

— Hai, ten una buena noche, Shikadai-kun — Se despidió con un movimiento de mano y entró por el gran portón.

Entró corriendo por el sendero que la llevaba a su casa, la cual encontró vacía. Fue a la mansión principal donde encontró a su abuelo y sentó a tomar té con él para contarle sobre su combate y nuevo ascenso.

— Eres una genio Hyuuga — Dijo Hiashi mientras le alborotaba el cabello. — Tu tío Neji, quien también era llamado genio, no se hizo chunnin sino hasta los 15 años. Eres el orgullo del clan sin duda alguna.

Ella le sonrió cuando de pronto un guardia entró anunciando que era hora de los medicamentos de Hiashi.

— Iré a contarle a papá.

— Ve, hija. Y de nuevo felicidades.

Su sonrisa no podía ser más grande, corrió a través de los pasillos y entró al dojo de su casa. Se hincó frente al altar y volvió a relatar todo lo ocurrido en el combate y cómo había logrado perfeccionar el jutsu que él le había enseñado. Paso bastante tiempo charlando con su padre, cuando sintió la presencia de su madre tras ella.

Volteó a verla, pero al ver la palidez de su rostro, supo que algo estaba mal.

— ¿Qué sucede, mamá?

— ¿Dónde aprendiste el jutsu de sombras?

La niña se sonrojó ligeramente.

— Me hice amiga del hijo del hokage y del consejero. — Su madre cerró los ojos con una expresión de dolor. — ¿Está mal...?

— Tu padre no lo querría...

La niña frunció el ceño.

— Papá está muerto, lleva un mes muerto, es hora de que lo superes... no puedes vivir el resto de tu vida así — Era la primera vez que le levantaba la voz a su madre. Pero realmente llevaba varios días pensándolo. Hinata Hyuuga estaba apagándose, y le dolía verla así. — Lo que necesitas es salir de éste pequeño lugar, no entiendo por qué nunca quieres salir... ni siquiera conmigo, nunca. Apenas puedo recordar la última vez que fuimos a cenar fuera, no entiendo a qué le temes.

— Nao-chan...

— Pero si tu quieres vivir tu vida así, está bien... pero no esperes que yo haga lo mismo y me quede marchitándome entre estas cuatro paredes como tú. — Gritó.

Observó como su madre abría los ojos con sorpresa y retrocedía un paso.

— Si eso piensas... bien — Dijo Hinata en voz baja mientras salía del dojo. — Haz lo que consideres correcto, ya deberías tener un criterio propio.

Y se marchó a casa.

Naoko miró la fotografía de padre. Nunca había peleado con su madre ni le había dicho lo que pensaba con tanta crueldad, se sentía mal, pero no quería renunciar a sus nuevos amigos y de verdad deseaba que su madre volviera a sonreír como la recordaba en su infancia.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

¿Sorprendidos?

(1) _Hakke Hasangeki:_ es un jutsu en el cual Neji golpea al enemigo en el pecho con la palma de su mano y libera una gigantesca onda de chakra que emana de color blanco que le causa un enorme daño al objetivo, al mismo tiempo que lo manda volando por los aires. Esta técnica tiene la potencia suficiente como para reducir a polvo las rocas de gran tamaño. Creo que sale en la saga de rescate de Gaara.

El Monte Kasuga existe realmente y se encuentra en el distrito Nara en Japón (Sí, va a ser importante más adelante).

En fin, solo queda hacer un recuento de las edades:

Naoko: 13

Konohamaru: 28

Shikadai y Boruto: 12

Y solo decir que hoy en la noche voy a subir _Lejos de japón_ , sí me retrasé un poquito, pero que conste que he sido puntual con Mendokuse y estoy trabajando Cautivos en mi poco tiempo libre para subirlo en unos días, así que lento pero seguro voy avanzando.

.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que han dejado un review, los que siguen la historia y los que la han marcado como favorita, de verdad se los agradezco mucho. Por ustedes va este capítulo.

¿Un review? Pueden decir si les gustó o no, quejas, sugerencias, reclamaciones, maldiciones imperdonables o flores, todo se acepta siempre y cuando sea con respeto :)

Finalmente agradezco a todos los que me siguen en mi página de **Facebook Tamashitsumo** , por lo que en agradecimiento a todos voy a hacer un concurso cuando lleguemos a los 100 seguidores (ya casi, así que ya me estoy preparando).

Viernes 25 de agosto del 2017


	7. Cadenas del pasado

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Di no al plagio.

* * *

.

Parte 7 de 10

Cadenas del pasado

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Naoko no encontró a su madre en casa, salió al patio y preguntó a un guardia si la había visto, a lo que le respondió que su madre estaba en la sala de juntas en sesión con el consejo del clan.

Un poco decepcionada, fue a desayunar con su abuelo, quien ahora se dedicaba a descansar, ya que Hanabi había asumido todas las responsabilidades de su puesto. Cuando terminaron de comer, su tía Hanabi apareció por el recibidor.

— Buen día — Saludó la pequeña.— ¿Ya acabó la reunión? — Preguntó con la esperanza de que su mamá estuviera libre.

— Buen día, Nao-chan. No, tu mamá sigue atendiendo un par de pendientes... Pero tienes un llamado en la torre.

La menor abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— Imagino que van a darte instrucciones para tu nuevo rango, no demores en ir. — Le dijo su abuelo mientras se internaba en la casa.

— Pero...

— ¿Qué sucede, Nao-chan? — Preguntó la castaña sentándose a su lado.

— Ayer me pelee con mamá... ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Por qué mamá y tu se marcharon de prisa del estadio?

Hanabi le hizo señas para que fuera con ella y llegaron a su despacho. Cerró la puerta de roble y cuando la niña se sentó, Hanabi se arrodilló a su lado y le sujetó las manos.

— Escucha bien esto. — Sonaba muy seria. — Usaste un jutsu de otro clan. Eso es peligroso, y bajo ningún riesgo no debes volver a hacerlo. Si te preguntan dí que no sabes nada o esto podría ocasionarles muchos problemas a ti y a tu madre.

— ¿Por qué? No entiendo...

— Todo con tiempo, te prometo que un día lo sabrás. Ser Chunnin no significa que ya no seas una niña, los tiempos han cambiado y vivimos en una época de paz por lo que te pido que disfrutes tu vida. — Naoko iba a replicar cuando su tía le puso un dedo en los labios. — Shh... ahora tienes nuevas obligaciones, ve a la torre y no te preocupes por tu madre, es más fuerte de lo que crees.

La joven asintió y marchó.

Hanabi suspiró, tenía el presentimiento de que el secreto de Hinata se iba a descubrir muy pronto.

.

Naoko llegó a la torre, donde el Hokage le entregó su nuevo uniforme Chunnin y le informó que su primer tarea sería llevar unas cajas con documentos confidenciales a su consejero Shikamaru en el clan Nara y que quedaba libre luego de eso. Ella asintió y marchó con la enorme caja en sus brazos.

Con algunos tropiezos y los brazos bastante adoloridos, llegó a la dirección que le habían indicado. Buscó con la mirada a Shikadai, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado.

— Hola, ¿Necesitas algo? — Shikamaru Nara estaba barriendo las hojas caídas en su patio frontal.

— M-me han pedido que le trajera esto. — Respondió un poco nerviosa, ese hombre le parecía muy imponente.

— Te lo agradezco — Se acercó para tomar la gran caja. — ¿Buscas a Shikadai?

— S-sí — Jugó con sus dedos. — Estoy libre por el día de hoy.

— Está en la academia, si quieres puedes esperarlo dentro, no debe tardar porque hoy solo tuvo una práctica de tiro. — Colocó la caja en el suelo para poder abrir la puerta. Esa era una buena oportunidad para indagar sobre esa joven. De pronto el rostro de la chica se sonrojó un poco, por lo que supuso que se iba a negar, así que volvió a hablar. — Seguro le gustará verte.

Ella asintió un poco nerviosa. Entró a la casa y se sentó en la sala.

— ¿Quieres un poco de té?

— Sí, gracias.

Shikamaru fue a la cocina mientras pensaba cómo proceder. Al parecer era una chica bastante tímida y reservada pero era importante saber quienes eran sus padres y cómo es que pudo usar un jutsu de un clan distinto al suyo. Su ficha ninja solo especificaba sus resultados en la evaluación que le hicieron al salir de la academia ninja, no venían detalles de sus antecedentes familiares.

Regresó a la sala con una bandeja y dos tazas de té, cuando encontró a la niña observando el juego de shogi que estaba jugando la noche anterior. Lo dejó inconcluso porque pensar en Temari no le dejó concentrarse lo suficiente, además de que era una partida muy complicada.

— ¿Te gusta el shogi?

— Mmm si, aunque mi abuelo prefiere el ajedrez occidental y sé jugar mejor ese.

— Vaya, eso es raro viniendo de un clan muy conservador.

Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa, casi como de disculpa.

— Sí, supongo.

Shikamaru le entregó la taza y acercó el tablero a la mesa central de la sala.

— El objetivo es el mismo, capturar al rey... — Y le explicó las reglas básicas del juego. — Podemos jugar si quieres... — Iba a quitar las piezas para iniciar de cero, pero ella negó y alzó una mano.

— Quisiera intentarlo así.— Puso una mano en su mentón y comenzó a preguntar el movimiento de cada ficha para confirmar que lo había entendido.

Shikamaru se quedó sorprendido de que la joven con sólo dos movimientos lo hubiera puesto en aprietos. Comenzó a tomarse en serio el juego cuando ella estuvo a punto de atrapar a su rey, y así se enfrascaron en un juego; esa sería la manera perfecta para conocer su forma de ser.

Jugando descubrió que era una chica brillante, cautelosa y tenía problemas en sacrificar a los peones, lo que decía que era una chica preocupada por las personas y eso de alguna manera le agradó.

Conforme probaba jugadas, también notó que cuando superaba su timidez inicial, se volvía una chica enérgica y hasta cierto punto demandante, pues se tomó como un reto personal el ganar la partida.

La chica de ojos perlados era una buena estratega, la única persona que lo había puesto en aprietos antes había sido su padre. Shikadai empezaba a ser bueno pero no lo suficiente para hacerlo retroceder como sucedía en esos momentos.

— Debo decir que estoy sorprendido, pocas personas aguantan este nivel de estrés mental. — De verdad pensaba que era sorprendente.

— Papá solía decir que la paciencia es una virtud.

— Eso es correcto, pensar con la cabeza fría puede ser la diferencia entre vida y muerte.

— Lo mismo decía papá — Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras movía una ficha.

— No creo que debas hacer esa jugada — Dijo el mayor al ver lo que ella planeaba hacer.

— Bueno, no lo sabré si no lo intento — Dijo con un destello de confianza y una linda sonrisa.

Shikamaru asintió y decidió dejarla continuar. Ella le estaba tendiendo una trampa a su rey pero un par de jugadas después se dió cuenta de que ella en realidad estaba planeando capturar a sus peones para volverlos en su contra. De manera veloz trató de evadir su ataque pero notó que cualquier movimiento crearía una apertura que ponía en peligro a su rey.

 _"Caer con todos o caer solo"_ pensó mientras dejaba caer sus brazos a sus costados.

— Eres buena — Reconoció Shikamaru, la chica se sonrojó. — Pero aún eres muy joven — Movió a su rey.

— De esa manera estás sacrificando a tus peones — Comentó desconcertada, creyó que se rendiría.

— A veces son necesarios los sacrificios, además, quizás me quites a un par de peones, pero yo podré reagruparme y entonces…

De pronto la puerta se abrió y dejó ver a un cansado Shikadai. Sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes, creyó que su casa estaría vacía por lo que aceptó salir con Boruto al terminar su lección de tiro, pero se sorprendió mucho cuando se encontró a su padre y a la chica que le gustaba sentados en la sala jugando shogi.

— ¿Papá…? ¿Naoko-san?

— Shikadai, adelante, creo que olvidé comentarte que tengo unos días libres. — Dijo el mayor al ver la cara de sorpresa de su hijo.

— Buen día… — Saludó la Hyuuga un poco apenada.

— ¿Días? Son las cuatro de la tarde… — Murmuró el niño. Ahora fue turno de la chica de abrir los ojos sorprendida.

— Perdí la noción del tiempo… debo ir a casa. — Se puso de pie e hizo gran reverencia a los dos chicos. — Gracias por el juego — Dijo al consejero, quién asintió. — En realidad esperaba poder conversar contigo, pero no llegabas...— Su sonrojó se incrementó.— Ettoo… — Jugó con sus dedos.— Nos vemos luego…

Y echó a correr en dirección hacia la salida.

El niño miró a su padre y este solo suspiró, de alguna manera ese gesto nervioso le recordó a Hinata, ¿Sería que todos los Hyuuga se parecían más de lo que pensaba?

— El tiempo se fue rápido, es buena jugando.

— Supongo que es bueno que se lleven bien… ¿Has cambiado de opinión sobre los Hyuuga?

— Es hora de comer algo, ¿Quieres ir por takoyakis?

Shikadai supo que no debía presionar a su padre, de cualquier forma no hablaría si no lo deseaba, así que se limitó a dejar caer su mochila y asentir.

— Entonces vamos…

.

.

.

Hinata miró de nuevo el reloj a pesar de que lo había consultado hace un par de minutos. Ya pasaban de las cinco de la tarde y su hija aún no había regresado.

Era consciente de que cuando uno elegía la carrera ninja se pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa, pero siendo honesta, últimamente tenía el presentimiento de que no debía alejarse de su hija. Naoko estaba en la pubertad, una época de cambios físicos y mentales, y aún con todo eso había sido lo suficientemente hábil para alcanzar el rango de Chunnin, estaba orgullosa de ella pero sentía que estaban cambiando muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo.

Su hija siempre fue una niña muy alegre aunque a veces tenía un carácter un poco explosivo, muy diferente al de ella, tampoco creía que fuera de Shikamaru, por lo que pensó que era herencia de alguno de sus abuelos, era muy determinada cuando lograba vencer su timidez inicial. Aún recordaba cuando Nao-chan expresó su deseo de ir a la academia ninja a los 7 años...

 _— Yo preferiría que ella continuara estudiando dentro del clan, puede ser una ninja sin pasar por la academia — Dijo Hinata a su esposo, mientras bebían té sentados el uno frente al otro._

 _— Nao-chan ha demostrado que tiene la aptitudes necesarias para ir a la academia. Ha dominado el jukken a un nivel casi perfecto y a penas tiene 7 años._

 _— Es muy pequeña, no quiero que cargue con el título de genio a tan corta edad..._

 _— ¿Es eso o te preocupa otra cosa, Hinata? — Preguntó Takuma mientras observaba la taza en las manos de su esposa._

 _— Si Naoko se hace ninja tendrá que verse de frente con el Hokage y su consejero cuando le asignen misiones. Temo que se descubra nuestro secreto._

 _— Yo no lo considero que deba ser un secreto, creo que deberíamos hablar pronto con ella. Tiene todo el derecho a conocer la otra mitad de su legado._

 _Hinata bajó el rostro y apretó sus manos una contra la otra._

 _— Tú eres el padre de Naoko... — Murmuró la mujer. Takuma se levantó y se arrodilló a lado de la peliazul._

 _— Siempre seré su padre, pero va a llegar el día en que ella se entere de todo. Lo mejor sería que se enterara de nosotros y pudiera elegir qué hacer. — Acarició el cabello de la mujer._

Pero nunca llegó el momento adecuado y tal vez ahora era muy tarde. Su hija se estaba juntando con el hijo de Shikamaru. ¿Cómo lo sabía? En el torneo pudo intercambiar unas palabras con el niño y lo observó animar a su hija, lo cuál le causó un sentimiento ambivalente. Sabía la dificultad que tenía Naoko para hacer amigos y le agradaba que tuviera un buen amigo que la animara, pero al mismo tiempo era su medio hermano... tal vez era cierto eso de que la sangre llama.

Takuma había tenido que fingir su muerte por su culpa y ahora iba a tener que lidiar sola con el secreto del nacimiento de Naoko. Todo ese estrés no le ayudaba a sobrellevar su enfermedad, su pecho dolía cada vez más. Sakura Haruno le había enseñado a curarse así misma con chakra curativo pero sus reservas de chakra iban disminuyendo al pasar del tiempo.

Todo comenzó con su embarazo de alto riesgo, los médicos le recomendaron que interrumpiera el embarazo, que sus condiciones no eran las mejores, pero se negó y decidió continuar adelante. Tuvo que permanecer cinco meses en cama y si Tsunade-sama no hubiera estado el día que dio a luz, seguramente no hubiera sobrevivido.

Pero había valido la pena, porque una hermosa niña había nacido. Siempre estaría agradecida por todo el apoyo que Takuma le brindó, por todo el amor que le dio a Naoko y a ella. Lo único de lo que siempre se sintió mal fue de no haber podido haberle dado un hijo propio, pues después del nacimiento de su hija, su cuerpo quedó tan lastimado que no pudo volver a tener hijos.

Takima fue comprensivo y nunca le reclamó nada, pero sabía que le entristecía no poder volver a ser padre, pero que la quería en verdad y por eso había aceptado esa peligrosa misión en el país del rayo, en el monte Kasuga. En fin, de nada servía pensar en el pasado, solo le quedaba enfrentar a su hija con la verdad de su nacimiento.

.

Naoko llegó corriendo a su casa, donde encontró a su madre sentada en el comedor tomando una taza de té.

— Ya volví, mamá... — Dijo tímidamente mientras se acercaba a la mayor.

— Bienvenida a casa. — Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. — ¿Quieres cenar?

— Si — Respondió dejando su chaleco chunnin a un lado.

— Creo que no te he felicitado, te tengo un pequeño regalo— Dijo la mujer mientras sacaba de una repisa una caja con rollos de canela. — Son todos tuyos.

La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sonrió, su madre sabía que esos dulces eran su debilidad.

— Gracias mamá.

— Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. — Se dio la vuelta para calentar la cena. — Estas creciendo y creo que tal vez es momento de hablar.

El corazón de Naoko saltó, y una gran ansiedad la invadió. Su madre estaba demasiado seria, por lo que supuso que o seguía enojada con ella por como le habló antes, o le iba a dar una mala noticia.

— Come y escucha, ¿De acuerdo? — La menor asintió y comenzó a comer. Hinata se sentó frente a ella. — Me temo que hay algo que debes saber y que te va a ayudar a entender por qué nos sorprendió a Hanabi y a mi que usaras el kagemane en tu combate final. — Naoko asintió. — Cuando era más joven, yo... me enamoré dos veces.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, su madre nunca solía hablar de su pasado de soltera.

— Mi primer amor fue un chico de cabellos rubios que soñaba con ser Hokage — Continuó. — Pero él nunca se fijó en mí.

— Pues es un tonto, eres una mujer muy bella, mamá.

Hinata sonrió.

— Pero gracias a eso, conocí a un joven Nara, que también lo estaba pasando bastante mal en esa época — Sintió que la boca se le secaba, Naoko dejó de comer al escuchar aquello. — También lo amé y tuve la fortuna de compartir muchas cosas con él, pero al final tampoco funcionó, por lo que nos separamos.

— ¿Pero no entiendo...? — Pero Hinata le hizo un gesto para que escuchara.

— Él regresó con la mujer a quien amaba y yo no tuve el valor de decirle que estaba embarazada. Así que decidí contraer matrimonio con un joven del clan, para darle una familia a mi futuro hijo.

La cuchara cayó a la mesa, Hinata vio que su hija estaba quieta, tratando de procesar sus palabras.

— Eso significa que mi papá... — Pero no podía terminar la frase, no quería.

¿Takuma Hyuuga no era su padre? Todos los recuerdos que tenía de él pasaron deprisa en su mente, tratando de encontrar alguna señal de aquello; pero solo encontró cariño en su padre, y ninguna señal de no ser su hija.

— Takuma te amaba tanto como yo, me aceptó a su lado aún cuando esperaba al hijo de otro hombre. — Un nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta. — Él quería que tu supieras que a pesar de todo nunca va a dejar de ser tu padre. — Hinata sabía que había pocas posibilidades de que Takuma volviera con vida de aquella misión.

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Naoko, pero entonces otra pregunta vino a su mente.

— ¿Por eso pude usar el kagemane? ¿Soy mitad Nara?

— Así es.

— ¿Y esa persona...? ¿Él lo sabe? ¿Sabe que tiene una hija contigo?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

— No se lo he dicho, porque él es muy feliz con su familia, no tenía ningún derecho de meterme en su vida de nuevo.

— ¿Pero qué hay de mí? — Comenzó a sentirse muy molesta. — Yo tenía derecho a saber esto y que él estuviera en mi vida.

Hinata sonrió triste.

— Takuma pensaba lo mismo, pero fui yo quien decidió mantenerlo en secreto.

— ¿Quién es? — Preguntó, pero al ver el silencio de su madre. — ¿Acaso es... el consejero?

Sin duda Naoko era hija del genio Nara.

— Sí, Shikamaru Nara es tu padre.

La joven se puso de pie, arrastrando la silla hacía atrás y empujando la mesa, su vaso con agua se derramó ante el movimiento tan brusco.

— No te creo — Aquello fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

— Eres libre de hacer lo que desees con esta información. Si decides decírselo a Shikamaru-san, adelante, yo responderé todas sus preguntas y asumiré la responsabilidad de esto.

Naoko se quedó pasmada. Si el consejero era su padre biológico, entonces Shikadai era su hermano... ¡Entonces le había gustado su hermano! Nunca se habría permitido sentir algo por ese chico si hubiera sabido toda la verdad desde antes. No quería culpar a su madre... pero ¿Por qué siempre debía ocultar las cosas importantes? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho antes?

— ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora? — Preguntó con la mirada baja.

— Estas dejando de ser una niña, pronto serás una mujer y vas a enamorarte y tratar de hacer una vida, no era justo seguir ocultándolo.

— ¿Entonces todo es una mentira? ¿Papá y tu no se amaban? ¿La historia de cómo se conocieron no es verdad? ¿Qué más me has ocultado, mamá?

— Nao-chan...

— Yo solo quería una vida simple a tu lado y el de papá... ¿Por qué tienen que ser así las cosas?

Hinata desvió la mirada.

— Lo siento, debí decírtelo antes.

— ¿Ahora qué se supone que haga?

— Yo tampoco lo sé. — Hinata trató de acercarse a la niña, pero ella retrocedió un paso. — Nao-chan...

— Necesito pensar un poco... saldré a tomar aire — Y salió del hogar.

Se dirigió al monte de los Hokages y se acostó a observar el cielo estrellado.

Tenía sentido lo que le había dicho su madre, algunas veces había llegado a pensar que ella no pertenecía completamente al clan Hyuuga. Ella prefería mil veces sentarse a leer que acudir a los eventos formales del clan. Prefería a pasar tiempo en el bosque y no en las salas de meditación, le gustaban más los ciervos antes que las águilas (el animal guía del su clan). Su abuelo siempre le permitió tener comportamientos distintos a los otros niños del clan argumentando que ella era una genio y que tenía ese privilegio, tal vez él también lo sabía.

Todos lo habían sabido menos ella, " _Y tampoco el consejero_ " pensó. Se sentía muy tonta, porque en algún momento había fantaseado con la posibilidad de que si su primer beso no era con Konohamaru-sensei, quería que fuera con Shikadai. ¡Pero no! Él era su medio hermano.

Cubrió su cabeza con sus manos. Odiaba cuando no podía dejar de pensar, en el pasado, siempre que su mente se saturaba de esta manera, las caricias de su madre la ayudaban a relajarse. No quería culparla, pero no podía evitar sentirse traicionada por su amada madre.

Casi por instinto activó su Byakugan y buscó a Shikamaru Nara. Tal vez él pudiera ayudarla a comprender esto. ¿Por qué dejó a su mamá? ¿La aceptaría como hija? O lo más importante ¿Ella misma quería que él lo supiera? Su madre le había dado la opción de elegir qué hacer, quizás lo mejor fuera primero conocerlo mejor y saber cómo era él en realidad.

Lo localizó en la zona de restaurantes de la aldea, junto a Shikadai. Respiró profundamente y decidió que tomaría eso como una misión.

Llegó hasta el local de donde estaban saliendo padre e hijo, escondió su presencia y los siguió de cerca para poder observar con otros ojos al hombre y al hijo.

— Extraño a mamá — Dijo el chico mientras ponía sus brazos tras su cabeza.

— Se fue hace apenas unos días, puedes escribirle si quieres.

— No creo que quiera saber mucho de mi, aunque no dijo nada noté que se enojó porque no quise ir con ella.

Vio como Shikamaru suspiraba.

— Solamente dale un poco de tiempo, al final de cuentas eres lo más importante para ella.

Caminaron en silencio un par de cuadras, Naoko se dio cuenta de que tal vez su cabello no era negro como el de su madre, sino negro como el del hombre que caminaba frente suyo. Su manera de caminar perezosa y sus manos en el bolsillo le parecieron interesantes, ojalá pudiera conocerlo un poco más, pero para ser honesta, se mantenía bastante asustada de decirle la verdad. ¿Y si no la quería? ¿Y si le decía que no le importaba? No, tenía miedo de la respuesta que pudiera darle.

— Papá... ¿Amas a mamá? — Escuchó que Shikadai decía.

— Por supuesto.

— ¿Entonces por qué dejaste que se fuera?

— A veces podemos amar con locura a alguien, pero si su felicidad no es a nuestro lado, es parte de amar el saber dejar ir en el momento adecuado. Es mejor eso a atar a las personas y obligarlas a estar donde no quieren estar.

Naoko se cubrió la boca para evitar que se le escapara una expresión de sorpresa. Eso era similar a lo que su madre había dicho... ¿Su madre amó de verdad a ese hombre? Arriesgó su vida dentro del clan para tener al bebé que esperaba del hombre que la abandonó...

Y entonces se sintió basura por haber sido grosera con su madre, sintió de pronto la necesidad de ir a su casa y disculparse. Podía haberle ocultado algo muy importante, pero eso no justificaba su comportamiento. Pero antes de que pudiera marchar a su casa, una sombra la asustó por detrás.

— Ya decía que sentía una mirada fija — Shikamaru estaba tras ella. Aquello lo dijo en un tono simpático, pero se golpeó mentalmente la cabeza al ver los ojos de la niña humedeciéndose. — Lo siento si te asusté...

Pero entonces ella comenzó a sollozar en el pecho del moreno, se sujetó de su chaleco y dejó salir los sentimientos que la embargaban.

Shikadai llegó pronto a su lado y miró sorprendido a su padre, quien negó con la cabeza sin saber qué ocurría, por lo que puso una mano en su espalda y esperó a que ella se desahogara.

Cuando sus lágrimas se detuvieron un poco, ella los miró avergonzada y bajó la cabeza.

— Lo siento... — Murmuró.

— ¿Sucede algo? ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Shikadai, a lo que la chica respondió negando con la cabeza.

— Algo debió pasarte para que terminaras así, vamos, confía en nosotros. — Le dijo el mayor mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Ella los miró indecisa, y decidió que aún no era el momento de revelar el secreto de su madre y ahora suyo también.

— Murió mi padre — Decidió decir la segunda cosa que ocupaba su mente. De alguna manera no se había permitido así misma llorar tanto como quisiera su pérdida. Pero ahora con lo que había descubierto, sentía que le había falta su padre, que quería decirle muchas cosas pero ya no podía.

— Lo siento mucho — Dijo Shikadai con tristeza.

— ¿Quién era tu padre? — Preguntó Shikamaru.

— Takuma Hyuuga.

— Lo siento, creo que no lo conocí mucho...

— No se preocupe, está bien. Es solo que apenas me estoy dando cuenta de lo mucho que lo extraño. — Respondió sinceramente.

El niño miró preocupado a su papá, quien pensó que todo eso era problemático, pero que sería bueno ayudar a esa chica, al final de cuentas le había regalado un juego que no lo retaba tanto desde que jugó por última vez con Shikaku Nara.

.

.

.

Un par de semanas después, Naoko recibió un llamado de parte del departamento de inteligencia de la aldea para unirse, ya que era una chunnin que aún debía elegir su área de especialización. Ya había probado varias áreas, como rastreo, vigilancia, la academia y mantenimiento de sellos, por lo que pensó que sería una buena idea probar en el área de inteligencia.

— Eres muy buena en esto, deberías plantearte la posibilidad de quedarte en la torre — Le decía Ino Yamanaka mientras guardaban las carpetas que habían estado trabajando todo el día.

— Gracias — Respondió con un poco de timidez. De pronto un par de golpes se escucharon y entró Shikamaru Nara por la puerta.

— Hey, necesito unos documentos para Naruto. — Indicó a su amiga mientras hacía un saludo a ambas con la mano.

— Claro, ¿Qué necesitas?

— Los resultados del interrogatorio Z753.

— Iré por ellos. — Asintió la rubia. — Si quieres puedes ir a descansar, hoy trabajamos mucho — Le dijo a Naoko.

— Gracias. — E hizo una reverencia para después comenzar a guardar sus cosas.

Pronto se quedó sola con Shikamaru y se sintió un poco intimidada, no había vuelto a verlo a él ni a Shikadai desde la noche en que lloró.

— ¿Y qué tal te ha ido? ¿Ino te trata bien?

— Sí, es muy amable.

Shikamaru desvió la vista.

— Sí, cuando quiere. — Murmuró. La niña sonrió y dejó escapar una ligera risa y entonces a Shikamaru sintió que de pronto tuvo un _dejá vú_ de cuando salía con Hinata y pasaban las tardes conversando. Sacudió su cabeza. Probablemente su reciente separación de Temari lo había llevado a recordar viejos tiempos.

— ¿Y qué harás ahora?

La chica miró el reloj de la pared.

— Supongo que entrenaré un rato, no me apetece llegar a la hora de meditación en el clan.

— Suena aburrido.

— Lo es. — Se sintió incomoda, de pronto no supo qué más decir por lo que sin darse cuenta se le quedó viendo fijamente.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara? — Preguntó un poco extraño al ver su mirada fija.

— Barba... — Musitó ella y se sonrojó. Por reflejo él llevó su mano hasta su barba y la tocó. — En mi clan nadie la usa, por eso me parece extraño ver una. — Aumentó su sonrojo y aquello le pareció encantador al hombre. De alguna forma empezaba a comprender por qué su hijo se había prensado tan fácilmente de esa chica, tenía una especie de inocencia que hacía que quisieras protegerla. _"Tal como Hinata..."_ Tan pronto como lo pensó, sacudió la cabeza.

— Supongo que debo parecerte desprolijo. — Dijo para volver a concentrarse en la conversación.

— Para nada — Negó efusivamente con sus manos. — Se ve bien.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

— Creo que Ino va a tardar — Y se sentó en una silla. Naoko pensó si irse o quedarse con ese hombre. Al parecer la curiosidad pudo más, pues se sentó en una silla a su lado.

— Supongo que debo agradecerte — De pronto dijo el moreno. — Gracias a tí Shikadai se esfuerza un poco más en la escuela para graduarse.

— Es un buen chico — Respondió con un poco de nostalgia, _"Y es mi hermano"_ pensó. — ¿Puedo preguntarle algo personal?

— Adelante.

— ¿Usted y la madre de Shikadai no quisieron tener más hijos? — _"¿Me aceptará como su hija cuando sepa la verdad?"_ era su verdadera pregunta.

— Me temo que nuestras ocupaciones no nos permitieron tener otro hijo, imagino que se debe sentir muy solo Shikadai en casa. — Shikamaru rascó su nuca un poco triste pero luego miró a la chica y sonrió. — Por favor, cuida de él.

Ella asintió.

— Puedo ser amiga de Shikadai.

Shikamaru rió, al parecer su hijo había sido friendzoneado.

— Gracias, solo no lo rechaces muy rudamente.

Ella se sonrojó y asintió efusivamente mientras se ponía de pie.

— Etto... debo irme — Los nervios la estaban carcomiendo. — Fue un placer verlo de nuevo, Shikamaru-sama.

— No seas tan formal, solo dime Shikamaru — Le sonrió. — Y bueno, si te quedas en el departamento de inteligencia, podría ayudarte cuando tengas problemas.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero después sonrió más, si era posible.

— Gracias, lo haré.

Y marchó pensando en que tal vez, las cosas podrían ir bien con él.

.

.

.

Un mes pasó desde que Hinata le reveló a su hija que su padre biológico era la mano derecha del Hokage. Esa noche, cuando volvió a casa, Naoko le dijo que cuando estuviera lista hablaría con Shikamaru, pero que de momento quería seguir con el luto ante la muerte de su padre. La peliazul le agradeció en silencio por no dejarse llevar por un arrebato, supuso que tenía miedo de que Shikamaru la rechazara y de alguna forma la puso triste esa posibilidad. Sin duda todo lo que estaba sucediendo era su culpa, por lo que sería mejor que ella se adelantara y hablara con él.

Así que esa mañana de sábado, tomó su abrigo y salió del distrito Hyuuga en dirección al distrito Nara. Creyó que sería más difícil para ella llegar hasta la puerta de la casa de Shikamaru, pero se sorprendió sintiendo una vieja nostalgia. Desde la noche de Tanabata en la que terminaron, se vieron continuamente en las reuniones con el Hokage, pues él como consejero y ella como parte del consejo de Hanabi, debían tratar cuestiones de la aldea y el clan.

Así fue como ella se dio cuenta de que él era feliz con la chica de Suna y sin duda no olvidaría el día que todo el mundo en la torre enloqueció cuando el hijo de ellos nació. Ella se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza y a mantenerse seria, se obligaba a no sentir nada y a ser fuerte por la pequeña que la esperaba en casa, y por el hombre que la sujetaba de su mano.

Tocó un par de veces la puerta y esperó. Al parecer no había nadie por lo que decidió marcharse, pero justo cuando se dio la media vuelta, escuchó la puerta abrirse. Dio la vuelta con una mano en el pecho y se sorprendió de ver a su hija en el rellano.

— Nao-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Salieron a Suna, pero Shikamaru-san nos pidió de favor a Mirai-senpai y a mi que llevaramos unos papeles importantes a la torre. — Y efectivamente, tras la chica de ojos perlados, la ahijada de Hinata se asomaba.

— Hinata-san, es un placer verte — Saludó Mirai.

— ¿Cómo has estado? — Preguntó con una gran sonrisa, hacía mucho tiempo que no había visto a la hija de su sensei, había crecido mucho.

— Bien, ¿Buscaba al consejero? — Preguntó la chica de ojos rojos.

— Sí, pero puedo volver luego. — Respondió Hinata haciendo una reverencia. — Ven a comer un día a casa, y extiende mi invitación a tu mamá.

— Hai, yo le diré, arigato.

Hinata pensó en regresar a su casa, pero en lugar de eso, se adentró por el bosque Nara, como una autómata sumida en sus recuerdos. Pasó tanto tiempo tratando de olvidar y enterrar en lo más profundo de su mente lo vivido con Shikamaru, que estar de nuevo frente a la cabaña parecía un sueño.

Abrió la vieja puerta que chirrió y dio paso a un empolvado y enmohecido lugar. Se veía descuidado y de alguna manera congelado en el tiempo, pues todo estaba tal como recordaba hace casi 15 años.

Se encontró así misma dejando salir viejas memorias y comprendiendo que tal vez nunca lo dejó de amar, simplemente se dedicó a tratar de olvidarle. Ese descubrimiento hizo que se sintiera terrible pues su esposo se había ido hace apenas unos meses pero sentía que lo estaba engañando al darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Hinata no dudaba de que también amaba a Takuma, pero ese era un sentimiento cálido, maduro y sensato, mientras que a Shikamaru lo amó con locura, arrebato y con los impulsos de la juventud.

Y se preguntó ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera confesado a Shikamaru su estado aquella tarde en que lo vio en el río Naka después de ir al hospital? La verdad desconocía esa respuesta, pero sin duda no se arrepentía de nada.

El único temor que ahora sentía era el de ser descubiertos por Naruto, el Hokage. Los únicos que sabían de la misión de Takuma eran su familia. Su padre y Hanabi organizaron todo para que él pudiera fingir su muerte cuando estuviera cerca de la bahía donde tomaría su barco hacia el país del rayo. Hinata no estuvo de acuerdo, pero Hiashi y Takuma estaban seguros de que aquel viaje serviría para ayudarle a recuperar su salud, creían firmemente en encontrar una respuesta en el Monte Kasuga.

Pero debían hacerlo en secreto, pues Naruto ya había denegado el permiso para esa misión unos años antes, argumentando que no había ninguna prueba de que en el monte Kasuga hubiera una fuente de la salud o un guardián milenario como contaban las leyendas Hyuuga y que no podían prescindir del tokubetsu jounin que era Takuma. Hasta preguntó al Raikage sobre aquello, quien le dijo que sólo eran leyendas y que la zona estaba llena de peligros naturales.

Suspiró tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, le partió el corazón darle la noticia a su hija y sabía que Takuma debía sentirse igual al causar ese sufrimiento a la pequeña, pero él estaba decidido a alargar la vida de su esposa a cualquier costo. Hinata trató de concentrarse en la misión que tenía en esos momentos, Shikamaru aún era un tema inconcluso y que por el bien de Naoko debía afrontar.

Se dirigió a la cama y encontró una vieja caja de madera, donde ella sabía que Shikamaru guardaba unos pergaminos, pues a veces solían llegarle ideas y soluciones a los problemas que la mente del Nara no dejaba de procesar aunque estuviera haciendo otras cosas, hasta en los momentos más inesperados.

Efectivamente encontró papel amarillento, y tanteó en su abrigo; por suerte ella traía un bolígrafo consigo, pues como parte del consejo Hyuuga, debía firmar algunas papeles de manera inesperada. Entonces se sentó en la polvosa cama, cuyas sábanas estaban roídas, tal vez por alguna plaga, y comenzó a escribir una carta.

Cuando la terminó, la colocó dentro de la caja de madera de nuevo y en vez de volver a meterla bajo la cama, la colocó sobre la mesa, la cual limpió del polvo y sobre la cual colocó la caja de madera y una bolsa de té que encontró junto a la estufa. Suponía que era el té abortivo que le había estado dando de beber en secreto. Una vez hecho, se dirigió de nuevo a la salida.

Sin embargo, Hinata había estado tan ensimismada en sus recuerdos y cavilaciones, que no notó que su amada hija la había visto con el Byakugan desde que se despidieron en la entrada de la casa del Nara.

.

.

.

Había pasado medio año desde que Hinata fue al distrito Nara. Supo una semana después que había regresado Shikamaru y su hijo, pero no hizo un nuevo intento por hablar con él. Decidió dejar las cosas al tiempo, además de que al parecer su hija estaba haciendo sus propias investigaciones y no quería entrometerse.

En la noche, Naoko buscó a su madre y la encontró en su habitación.

— ¿Qué tal tu día? — Le preguntó Hinata mientras la invitaba a sentarse a su lado.

— Bien, Hokage-sama es una persona muy animada.

— ¿Te gusta trabajar en la torre?

— Hai, puedo aprender mucho de estrategia y además es muy interesante tomar lecciones con Yamanaka-taicho, es muy buena para las cuestiones de inteligencia.

— Entonces decidiste especializarte en tareas de inteligencia — Hinata desamarró el largo cabello de su hija y se colocó de manera que pudiera cepillarlo.

— ¿Crees que el abuelo se moleste? Sé que el quiere que el Byakugan lidere el campo de batalla pero yo...

— Tu abuelo está orgulloso de tí, igual que Hanabi y que yo. Sí tu deseo es servir a la aldea desde la cabeza, está bien, hay otros que preferimos ser las manos o el cuerpo.

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron.

— ¿Vas a volver a ser una ninja activa? — Preguntó sorprendida.

— No creo, pero va siendo tiempo de que retome mis actividades fuera del clan, ¿No es así?

Naoko recordó lo que le dijo a su madre en su primer discusión.

— No te sobre exijas mucho, mamá.

— No lo haré, aún tengo mi fuerza de antes — Depositó un beso en la frente de su hija.

Continuaron en silencio un rato más, ambas mujeres tarareando una vieja canción de cuna.

— ¿Mamá?

— Dime.

— He estado pasando algunas tardes con... S-Shikamaru-san en la torre, espero que eso no te moleste.

— No me molesta — Se acostó boca arriba en la cama. — ¿Has encontrado interesante su persona? — Sabía que su hija tenía la costumbre de observar mucho a las personas.

— Es una persona muy seria, pero cuida bien de Shikadai. No le gusta la comida fría pero siempre come así porque no tiene tiempo, trata a Hokage-sama con mucha paciencia y se la pasa frunciendo el ceño todo el tiempo. Creo que es una buena persona.

Hinata sonrió.

— Me alegra que pienses eso de él. — La mujer cerró los ojos mientras sentía como su hija se acostaba a su lado.

— Llegué a pensar que me gustaba Shikadai... — Murmuró en voz baja. — Supongo que tal vez me llamó la atención porque somos hermanos.

— Es probable — Aceptó Hinata.

— Ya no he aceptado sus invitaciones a salir, le dije que me gustaba Konohamaru-sensei, y creo que está triste por mi culpa.

Hinata guardó silencio. Definitivamente había hecho bien en decirle a su hija la verdad en esos momentos, lo estaba tomando muy bien a pesar de que era una adolescente.

— No te preocupes, se le pasará. Además supongo que va siendo tiempo de que hable con ellos ¿No lo crees? Tal vez de esa manera Shikadai encuentre a una hermana en ti.

La joven Hyuuga miró a su madre y asintió.

— Salieron a Suna, regresarán en un par de semanas.

— Entonces ya tenemos un trato.

Naoko sonrió y se giró en la cama para abrazar a su madre, sabía que iba a ser difícil para ella hablar con su antiguo amor, y más luego de que leyera la carta que su madre dejó en una vieja cabañana abandonada en el bosque Nara.

.

.

.

Una semana después, Nanadaime Hokage mandó llamar a Naoko Hyuuga. Cuando regresó a la mansión, anunció que la habían asignado en un escuadrón para ir al rescate de dos niños secuestrados. Su familia le deseó suerte y marchó muy decidida a su misión, pues ella había llevado la investigación de su paradero y ahora solo quedaba rescatarlos, por eso fue la primera en ofrecerse.

La misión estuvo programada para durar dos días pero al cuarto día en que no llegaban, llegó una invocación con un mensaje para el Hokage. Habían secuestrado a la integrante más joven del escuadrón. Inmediatamente Naruto puso manos en el asunto, pero no supo como, más tarde apareció la madre de la chica.

— Déjame ir por ella, Hokage-sama — Dijo con el porte elegante que la caracterizaba. Aún le sorprendía a Naruto lo mucho que ella había cambiado desde que se casó y se apartó de la vida shinobi. Los únicos con los que se mantenía en contacto constante era con su antiguo equipo ocho, pero en esos momentos ellos estaban fuera de la aldea y no podía mandarlos a rastrear el paradero de la niña.

— No puedo, Hinata — Pasó su mano por su cara para tratar de despejarse un poco. — Haz pasado mucho tiempo inactiva, no puedo dejarte ir.

— Es mi hija, Naruto, estoy segura de que si fuera tu hijo nadie te detendría para ir por él.

— Es muy diferente, yo...

— Ya sé que eres más fuerte que todos en la aldea, pero no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando que alguien traiga a mi niña. Iré, lo permitas o no.

El rubio suspiró.

— De acuerdo, irás con Lee y Konohamaru, hagan todo lo posible por traer de regreso a Naoko-chan.

— ¿Has estado en contacto con el líder del Sonido?

— Sí, dice que está tratando de encontrar algún rastro de la organización que se la llevó. Llama a los otros dos y partan de inmediato. —

— Hai — Respondió la peliazul mientras se daba la vuelta en busca de sus compañeros de misión.

Sin duda Naruto tenía razón en que ella no tenía la misma condición que hace 13 años pero cuando escuchó que unos de los guardias le decía a Hanabi que habían escuchado en la torre que un grupo de traficantes se había llevado a Naoko-chan, no pudo esperar más. Era su amada hija y no iba a perderla, aún si debía lidiar con su corazón, primero la mataría el esperar sin hacer nada.

.

.

.

Padre e hijo Nara habían regresado de Suna el día anterior, en la mañana el menor se fue a la academia y el mayor a retomar sus actividades en la torre.

Cuando llegó a la torre se encontró con el habitual ajetreo matutino.

— ¡Yo! — Saludó al entrar.

— Buen día, es bueno que estés de regreso — Su ceño se frunció. — Hay una situación a la que me gustaría le dieras un vistazo.

— ¿De qué trata? — Se acercó al escritorio y tomó la carpeta que le estiraba el rubio.

— Secuestraron a una chunnin del departamento de inteligencia, pero no solo eso, es poseedora del Byakugan por lo que es prioridad encontrarla, pues su familia declaró que no posee el sello que destruye el Byakugan. — Dijo Naruto, aquello sorprendió al moreno, quien se dio prisa en mirar la ficha de la kunoichi... era Naoko.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— Estaba en una misión cerca de los límites con el país del sonido, tenía que coordinar el rescate de un par de niños, pero cuando ella y los dos chunnin que la acompañaban venían de regreso con los niños, fueron emboscados a la mitad del camino. Al parecer reconocieron el Byakugan de ella, por lo que la sometieron y dejaron inconscientes a sus compañeros. Ino descubrió que se trataba de una banda de ninjas desertores de varias aldeas que se dedican al tráfico de órganos en el mercado negro.

Shikamaru sintió que la rabia aumentaba, esa niña se había ido ganando con el tiempo su aprecio.

— Debemos enviar de inmediato un equipo con un especialista en rastreo... — Pero Naruto lo interrumpió.

— Ya lo hice. — Suspiró cansado. — En cuanto sus compañeros nos alertaron, mandé a Konohamaru con Lee y Hinata de apoyo hace una semana. Pero hoy llegó una solicitud para que enviemos otro escuadrón de apoyo...

— ¿Hinata? ¿Ella qué tiene que ver en esto?— El moreno interrumpió.

— Yo no quería enviarla a ella, pero no pude negarme porque es la madre de Naoko-chan.

Madre de Naoko-chan... Hinata es la madre de Naoko-chan. Aquello le quitó el aire... Desde que conoció a la niña sintió un aire familiar con ella, le recordaba a su antiguo amor pero siempre pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas. Pero si Hinata era la madre de la niña, ¿Cuantas probabilidades había de que esa niña fuera su hija? No era tan ingenuo como para no notar algunos tics que solo había visto en personas de su clan.

¿Hinata habría sido capaz de ocultarle que tuvieron una hija?

— Iré yo. — Respondió Shikamaru con resolución.

— Pero acabas de regresar... — Fue la respuesta de Naruto.

— Lo sé, y lo siento... es solo que he tenido una sospecha desde que conocí a esa chica en el examen chunin... Naruto... creo que es mi hija.

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

— ¿En qué te basas para decir eso? Ella está registrada por... — Comenzó a revolver el expediente de la chica al tenerlo cerca por la presente situación. — Sólo está registrada como ninja Hyuuga.

— Piénsalo, tiene sentido... Cuando terminé con ella, apenas pasaron unas semanas y ya se estaba casando. Debió ser porque estaba embarazada y su familia quiso ocultarlo. No encuentro otro motivo por el que ella tuviera que casarse, tenía la aprobación de su padre y acababa de lograr una nueva hazaña con el sello.

— Hinata-chan no ocultaría algo así... además la joven tiene el byakugan...

— Los genes Hyuuga fueron dominantes, sin embargo ella es brillante, un poco tímida como Hinata y bastante decidida como mi madre... ¿O conoces a un Hyuuga impulsivo?... — Entonces sintió un golpe en el estómago. Su hijo había estado saliendo con su media hermana... — Naruto, debo ir, ayudar y aclarar esto con Hinata.

Naruto suspiró.

— Supongo, entonces ve y lleva a Chouji como apoyo.

— Gracias Naruto — Shikamaru se dio media vuelta cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz del Hokage.

— ¿Que vas a hacer si es tu hija?

— Aún no lo sé, esto es bastante problemático.

— Sin duda. Parte de inmediato.

— De acuerdo.

El líder del clan Nara se preguntó por primera vez lo que significaba el hecho de que Naoko fuera su hija. Hinata le habría ocultado la verdad por más de 13 años, sin duda alguna eso lo hacía sentir muy molesto, pero su mente trataba de comprender la situación.

— Ella era muy gentil, probablemente no quiso ocasionarme problemas... además, ¿Yo que hubiera hecho? ¿Hubiera dejado a Temari? — Se preguntó así mismo.

— No — Fue lo único que se le ocurrió. — Pero podría haberme hecho cargo de mi hija, verla crecer junto a Shikadai...

Sí, sin duda alguna estaba muy enojado y se lo haría ver cuando estuviera frente a frente con Hinata Hyuuga.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Lamento el retraso de dos días, como saben el viernes pasó un temblor sumamente fuerte en mi país y quiero agradecer a todos los que se preocuparon por mi, estoy bien ya que vivo en la capital y la distancia fue bastante. Mando toda mi solidaridad a mis compatriotas en Oaxaca, Chiapas y zonas aledañas al epicentro, donde fueron los mayores daños, en estos momentos lo importante es seguir apoyándolos y recolectando ayuda para ellos, porque sin duda volverán a levantarse.

Sobre el fic, el capítulo anterior tuvo muchos comentarios lo cual agradezco mucho, ya que me han retroalimentado y hecho ver los puntos de mejora que tiene ésta historia. Debido a lo anterior es que he reeditado por completo el capítulo (y el resto de los capítulos también serán modificados), sin embargo hay una cosa que me gustaría someter a votación.

¿Se quedan al final juntos o no?

Muchas personas han sugerido que haya una nueva pareja para Hinata, pero hoy descubrimos que Takuma anda vivito y coleando en otro país.

En general la historia del fic no va a cambiar, los 9 capítulos del fic ya estaban escritos desde antes de empezar a publicarlos, pero el final aún no está decidido y ahí tienen cabida las modificaciones que se están haciendo.

Y bueno, a todo esto, decir que estoy abierta a sugerencias y cambios porque éste es un fic cortito que puede moldearse aún. Estoy sinceramente agradecida a por sus comentarios, creo que tienen razón en la mayoría de las observaciones y siento mucho haberle cargado la mano a Hinata, espero poder revertir eso en los capítulos restantes.

.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que han dejado un review, los que siguen la historia y los que la han marcado como favorita, de verdad se los agradezco mucho. Por ustedes va este capítulo.

¿Un review? Pueden decir si les gustó o no, quejas, sugerencias, reclamaciones, maldiciones imperdonables o flores, todo se acepta siempre y cuando sea con respeto :)

Finalmente agradezco a todos los que me siguen en mi página de **Facebook Tamashitsumo** , por lo que en agradecimiento a todos voy a hacer varias actividades cuando lleguemos a los 100 seguidores (ya somos 98 ¡wii!). Habrá fics de regalo y podrán obligarme a trabajar en un fic (cofcofElÚltimoVínculocof).

¡Gracias por leer!

Domingo 10 de septiembre del 2017


	8. Residuos del ayer

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Di no al plagio.

 **N.A.:** Siento la demora, al final sólo se retrasó una semana el capítulo pero aún así me disculpo con todos ustedes. Después del sismo del 19 de septiembre todo se volvió caótico y la vida misma cambió. Pero aquí sigo con ánimos renovados, pero en gran medida esto es posible gracias a su apoyo.

Gracias a todos los que se preocuparon, ya estoy de vuelta :)

Ojalá les guste el capítulo, entramos a la recta final.

* * *

.

Parte 8 de 10

Residuos del ayer

.

.

.

— Entonces... ¿Es tu hija o no?

Pocas veces Choji había tenido problemas para entender a su mejor amigo, pero esa era una de esas excepciones.

— No lo sé.

— Si no lo sabes, ¿Por qué estás tan enojado? — Preguntó mientras saltaban a través de los árboles en dirección a la aldea del sonido.

— Porque puede serlo y si es así, seré el idiota más grande del mundo por no haberme dado cuenta.

— Bueno, supongo que estaría de más decirte que es tu culpa por no cuidarte.

— Lo hice, por eso necesito pedirle algunas explicaciones por más problemático que sea.

— Bueno, deberíamos empezar deteniéndonos a descansar un poco.

El Nara frunció el ceño.

— ¿Ya te cansaste?

— Yo no, pero tal vez Shikadai sí.

Shikamaru se detuvo de golpe y vio hacía donde señalaba su amigo. Una versión miniatura de él iba unos metros tras de ellos muy agitado y a punto de caer de los árboles.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Preguntó el mayor a su hijo.

— Oí que ibas a ir a salvar a Naoko-san, quiero ir contigo.

— Eso no está a discusión, ve ahora de regreso. — Creó un clon y se dio media vuelta.

— Puedo ser de ayuda, vas a gastar mucho chakra enviándome de regreso a la aldea. — Shikamaru aceptó que tenía razón pero no por eso lo iba a dejar ir en una misión complicada de todas formas posibles. — Además, solo regresaría a una casa vacía y no quiero, es problemático.

— Shikadai, ésta es una misión peligrosa, la vida tu amiga puede depender del tiempo que estamos perdiendo aquí. — Dijo Chouji.

— Entonces continuemos. — Dio un paso pero sus piernas le temblaron, y hubiera caído del árbol si el clon no lo hubiera sostenido.

Shikamaru suspiró muy cansado, no podían perder tiempo en eso y de alguna forma todo eso también le concernía a su hijo.

— De acuerdo, pero te quedaras atrás en todo momento. — Aceptó y el niño sonrió.

— Te llevaré un rato en mi espalda, sube. — Le dijo Chouji al niño, quien aceptó gustoso.

Marcharon en silencio el resto del camino, hasta que llegaron al punto que Naruto les había indicado que se encontrarían con los demás. Se trataba de una vieja aldea en los límites del país del viento y la aldea del sonido.

— Debe ser esa posada — Señaló el Akimichi.

— Sí. Shikadai, no quiero que te separes en ningún momento de Chouji... esto no es un juego.

El niño asintió al ver el deplorable estado de ese lugar.

— Yo solo quiero saber que Naoko-san está bien... — Murmuró. A pesar de que ella lo había rechazado, aún se preocupaba por ella.

Entraron a la posada, donde pidieron una habitación con dos camas.

— Esperenme aquí, iré a ver si encuentro a los demás, si mando un ave con un mensaje es que algo salió mal. — El niño asintió. — Estás en una misión ninja, así que sigue las órdenes de tu líder, ¿De acuerdo?

— Sí.

— Bien. — Y marchó.

Dio una vuelta por la aldea, definitivamente había sido una mala idea llevar a Shikadai consigo, pues ese lugar era un punto de reunión para maleantes y comerciantes del mercado negro. Su estómago dio un vuelco al pensar que tal vez Naoko estaba en un lugar así.

Siguió avanzando hasta que encontró un bar de mala muerte , al que entró y pidió un poco de sake. Estaba bebiendo un poco cuando una presencia llegó tras de él. Era Lee.

— Llegaron pronto, gracias. — Dijo el chico de gruesas cejas. Vestía unos trapos grises que si no fuera por su corte de cabello y sus ojos, no lo hubiera reconocido.

— ¿Qué han conseguido?

— Konohamaru y Hinata se han logrado infiltrar en un burdel, pues al parecer es la fachada, porque realmente acuden ahí personas a recoger sus pedidos. Sospechamos de que en ese lugar hacen las extracciones. — Pasó una mano por su cabellera, se notaba que estaba cansado. — Yo he estado rastreando posibles proveedores y encontré una casa de seguridad, hay una alta probabilidad de que ahí esté la chica.

— Entiendo.

— ¿Quién más vino?

— Chouji, pero mi hijo se nos unió a medio camino.

Lee le dio una breve sonrisa.

— Imagino que tienes cubierto ese asunto, pero de momento sería adecuado que te encuentres con Hinata, parece que ha conseguido unos planos del lugar donde podría estar. Yo ya la he visitado y creo que sería sospechoso que me volvieran a ver, además de que ya tengo una idea de donde encontrar una entrada a la casa de seguridad.

— Entiendo, ¿Entonces vamos a asaltar los dos lugares al mismo tiempo?

— No, Konohamaru nos avisará si ve que llevan al objetivo a la casa de citas, entonces Hinata actuará, pero si estamos listos y ella no aparece por ningún lado, entraremos a la casa de seguridad mañana en la noche.

— Es un buen plan... ¿Pero si no está en ninguno de los dos lados?

— Bueno, entonces habrá que interrogar al encargado de la casa de seguridad, pues sabemos que tienen más, pero una persona dice haber visto a una chica con las características de Naoko-chan por esta zona.

— Entiendo, informaré a Chouji para que esté listo para el asalto.

Lee se puso de pie.

— Ve al salón principal de la zona roja y pide hablar con la costurera por que ella te debe entregar algo, reconocerás a Hinata, aunque sus ojos están ocultos con unos pupilentes negros.

— Bien.

Y Lee desapareció. Shikamaru regresó a la posada, donde puso al tanto de la situación a Chouji. Antes de irse, se sentó junto a su hijo que tenía un semblante muy preocupado.

— Necesito que obedezcas al tío Chouji, vamos a salvar a Naoko pero no puedo perderte en el intento, ¿Me entiendes? Eres un chico listo, así que mantente a salvo.

— Sí papá, no te preocupes.

— Bien, voy a confiar en ti. — Miró a su mejor amigo — Regresaré más tarde, iré por unos planos para que hagamos la estrategia de asalto.

El castaño asintió mientras sacaba acomodaba su comida.

Shikamaru salió de la posada y dedicó parte de la tarde en conseguir ropas apropiadas al lugar. Cuando llegó a la posada para arreglar su atuendo, Chouji salió a hacer un reconocimiento de la aldea.

— ¿Por qué lo haces, papá? — Preguntó el niño al ver que su padre comenzaba a afeitarse.

— Un ninja debe cuidar su apariencia cuando va a infiltrarse, nunca debes confiarte — Dictó su padre y extrañamente eso emocionó al chico, quien a pesar de siempre tachar a su padre de perezoso y que se dejaba manipular por su madre, hoy lo veía como el gran shinobi que era, preparándose para una misión.

— ¿Te sientes raro de salir a una misión fuera de la aldea?

— A tu edad hacía esto todo el tiempo. — Miró el reloj. — Regresaré en una hora, mientras tanto quiero que sigas haciendo lo que dice Chouji, ¿De acuerdo? — Mojó su cara para enjuagar los restos de jabón y se observó en el espejo.

Sin duda le gustaba su barba, pues le recordaba de alguna manera a Asuma-sensei, pero no era una buena idea gastar su chakra con un Henge, así que sin barba, un poco de tierra y su cabello suelto deberían ser suficiente para pasar desapercibido.

Shikadai contempló a su padre tratando de acomodar su cabello pasando sus dedos entre las hebras.

— Espero que Hinata-obaasan esté bien. — Su tío chouji le había dicho que la mamá de Naoko estaba en la misión. Shikamaru volteó a ver a su hijo cuando dijo eso.

— ¿La conoces?

— Una vez seguí a Naoko a su casa cuando estuvo yendo a la academia por una misión — El niño desvió la mirada un poco avergonzado. — Por eso reconocí a su mamá el día de los combates cuando iba llegando al estadio junto a Hyuuga-sama.

 _Shikadai iba caminando con los brazos tras su cabeza, detrás de unos efusivos Boruto y Metal que no paraban de hablar de lo emocionante que sería ver los combates, su padre ya se había marchado para tomar su lugar junto al Hokage._

 _Fueentonces que vio a una hermosa mujer de cabellos azules bajar de una carroza, seguida de otra hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños. Shikadai se quedó parado sin percatarse de que sus amigos habían entrado al estadio sin notar su ausencia._

 _— Hanabi-sama, por favor disfrute del evento._ — _Decía uno de sus guardaespaldas._

 _— Mi preciosa sobrina va a barrer el suelo con sus contrincantes, ¿No es así, Hinata?_

 _La mujer de cabellos azules asintió con una pequeña sonrisa pero de pronto dirigió su mirada a él, probablemente porque sintió su mirada fija en ella._

 _— ¿Sucede algo, jovencito?— Preguntó la madre de Naoko._

 _— No, yo... — Pero no tenía la menor idea qué decir._

 _— Es el hijo del consejero — Escuchó que decía la líder del clan Hyuuga. El ceño de la madre de Naoko se frunció un poco y ante esto el niño se puso muy rojo, pero antes de que sus piernas le respondieran para correr, la mujer lo miró._

 _— ¿Eres amigo de Naoko-chan? — Su voz era suave._

 _— Sí. — Respondió más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido. La mujer rió y entonces supo que Naoko tenía la misma risa risueña que su madre._

 _— Cuida de ella, por favor. — Y le hizo una reverencia._

 _Shikadai asintió y entonces la castaña apuró a la madre de Naoko para que entraran al estadio, dejando a un chico sorprendido pero muy contento._

— Es muy bonita su madre, no me la imagino en una misión ninja.

— Ella era muy buena en su trabajo como ninja. — Shikamaru suspiró, jamás pensó que su hijo fuera a terminar conociendo a su antiguo amor de esa manera.

— Entonces supongo que si los dos están buscando a Naoko-san, sin duda la van a traer a salvo a casa.

— Es la idea. — Se puso de pie. — Chouji viene subiendo las escaleras, pórtate bien.

— Sí papá, regresa a salvo.

El hombre le sonrió y después marchó en dirección al edificio más lujoso de la zona roja de esa aldea. Conversar con su hijo le ayudó a calmar un poco la ansiedad sobre la paternidad de Naoko, si Hinata sabía que su hijo pretendía a Naoko, ella habría interferido si fueran medios hermanos, ¿No?

— ¿Buscas compañía? — Una mujer con una Yukata semi abierta le habló. Ya estaba caminando entre los pasillos de la zona roja.

— Guapo, por cien yenes puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Ignoró todos los gritos hasta que llegó a su destino. Para su sorpresa ese lugar tenía más pinta de palacio que de burdel.

— ¿En que puedo ayudarte? — Preguntó una mujer elegantemente vestida y con el rostro pintado de blanco. Parecía ser una geisha.

— Busco a la costurera de este lugar, hay un trabajo que le encargué y que necesito recoger.

La mujer miró alrededor de él tratando de encontrar algo, aunque él no sabía qué.

— Claro, te llevaré. — Avanzaron en silencio a través de los pasillos bien iluminados hasta una habitación con una gran puerta de madera. La geisha tocó.

— ¿Sí? — Una débil voz se escuchó.

— Tienes un cliente — Sonrió ante su propio chiste. — Y necesito que los vestidos de ayer ya estén listos.

 _"No es una geisha genuina"_ Pensó Shikamaru mientras la mujer se marchaba. Una geisha nunca perdía la elegancia ni el toque de misterio. El sonido del rechinar de la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

— Pase, por favor — Ahora si identificó la voz de Hinata.

Shikamaru se sorprendió al verla vestir un desgastado kimono, pues contrastaba con la imagen de mujer rica que toda la vida tuvo de ella. De pronto se regañó mentalmente, era obvio que debía pasar desapercibida al igual que él.

— Vengo por un encargo — Dijo él mientras entraba.

La habitación era grande pero habían dos estantes gigantes llenos de rollos de tela de muchos colores, así como algunas maquinas de coser, maniquíes, una infinidad de carretes de hilos y cajas.

Ella cerró la puerta y exhaló lo más silenciosamente posible.

— Tengo los planos ocultos, dame unos minutos. — Murmuró ella sin verlo a la cara, era la primera vez que estaban solos en más de trece años.

Shikamaru la observó buscar entre las telas hasta que sacó un tubo de cartón de un metro, el cual estaba envuelto en algunos metros de tela naranja.

— Dentro están los planos. — Respondió ella en voz baja. Unos ojos negros remplazaron los ojos color perla que caracterizaban a la chica, y Shikamaru se encontró detestando ese color oscuro en ella.

Cuando le entregó el rollo de tela, sin querer sus dedos rozaron y él se encontró recordando por qué había insistido al Hokage en ir a esa misión.

— Necesito saber algo. — El corazón de Shikamaru comenzó a latir frenéticamente.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó ella como si no hubieran pasado siglos desde la última vez que se dirigieron la palabra directamente. Más que nerviosa, Hinata se veía cansada.

— ¿Naoko Hyuuga es mi hija?

Hinata abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, cualquier escenario que pudo haber imaginado en su mente distaba mucho de aquella situación. Sabía que en cualquier momento la verdad saldría a la luz pero su amada hija estaba en peligro y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera rescatarla... ¿Acaso el había encontrado su carta?

En cambio, para Shikamaru fue una sorpresa la reacción en cadena que ocasionaron sus palabras en el rostro de ella. Su piel pálida y ojerosa se llenó de color con un tenue sonrojo, pero a continuación su ceño se contrajo y parecía molesta, pero si le preguntaban a él, si Naoko resultaba ser su hija, iba a tener verdaderos motivos para estar enfadado, más que ella.

— Naoko-chan está en peligro, nuestra prioridad debe ser encontrarla. — Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, no quería tener aquella conversación con el Nara en la sala de costura de un burdel.

— No me moveré de aquí hasta que digas sí o no — La terquedad de él salió a flote. Asió con fuerza el rollo de tela.

Hinata le dio la espalda y se encorvó un poco mientras se abrazaba a así misma.

— Sí, Naoko-chan es tu hija biológica.

Shikamaru se quedó estático. No era lo mismo tener la sospecha que tener la confirmación de boca de ella. Entonces su primer reacción fue enojarse.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? — Trató de no gritar para que nadie llegara a molestarlos, pero era palpable la rabia en su voz. — ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que esto ha ocasionado?... — Hizo una pausa y pasó una mano por su barbilla, aunque al instante la bajó, pues la había afeitado. — ¿Cómo le diré a Shikadai que la chica que le gusta es su hermana?

El silencio hizo mella entre ellos, y eso no hizo más que encender la euforia del chico.

— Respóndeme, dí algo... — Y se acercó para tomarla del hombro y hacerla voltear, pero entonces se encontró con el rostro de Hinata lleno de lágrimas.

— No tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme nada.— Respondió ella en un hilo de voz.

— No, tu no tenías derecho de ocultar esto... — Pero entonces Hinata se soltó de su agarre y se alejó de él. — Te hubiera ayudado... — Dijo en voz más baja, entonces comprendió que ella debió de haberlo pasado muy mal debido a las arcaicas tradiciones de su clan.

— ¿Hubieras dejado a Temari para casarte conmigo como dictaban las reglas de nuestros clanes? — Preguntó ella con dolor. Él no respondió, solamente bajó la mirada. — Me casé y le di una familia a Naoko...

— Pero yo debía saberlo... por lo menos saber que ella existía... — La interrumpió. — Jamás creí que pudieras hacer algo así...

Aquellas palabras hicieron enojar a la mujer.

— ¿Yo? Yo no fui quien engañó al otro.

¿De qué hablaba ella? Se preguntó Shikamaru.

— ¿De qué hablas...?

— Del té abortivo, confié en ti y me lo diste a beber sin decir nada — De alguna forma Hinata se sintió más ligera al dejar salir los reclamos que guardó en su corazón todo ese tiempo. — Desconfiaste de mi y no solo eso, aún cuando habías prometido que yo no sería un remplazo, no dudaste en apartarme cuando ella llegó a la aldea. Mentiste siempre, Shikamaru...

Él retrocedió un par de pasos mientras sentía la culpa regresar.

— De cualquier manera parece que no funcionó... — Si ya no podía deshacer sus antiguas acciones, solo le quedaba afrontar su responsabilidad.

— Yo tomaba anticonceptivos, pero tu té hizo que éstos fueran perdiendo efectividad. — Ella desvió la mirada, de pronto el cansancio de los últimos días hizo mella en su cuerpo, así que tomó asiento.

Shikamaru se quedó de pie observando a la mujer tratar de tranquilizarse, y comprendió que había sido su culpa que ella quedara embarazada, si hubieran ido con un médico juntos probablemente Naoko no hubiera nacido y la vida de Hinata hubiera sido muy distinta a lo que era ahora. La culpa y algo más que no supo identificar crecieron en su pecho.

Mientras tanto ella borraba las lágrimas de su rostro y trataba de recuperar la compostura, estaba en medio de una misión para rescatar a su hija, no se podía permitir flaquear. Le había costado mucho trabajo infiltrarse en ese lugar como para echarlo a perder, su hija era lo más importante.

— Lo siento, Hinata... — Hacía siglos que no salía su nombre de sus labios, se sintió bien decirlo.

— Podríamos hablar después, aún tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, ¿Lee ya te informó de todo?

— Sí, mañana en la noche asaltaremos la casa de seguridad si antes no sucede algo.

Ella asintió.

— Supongo que regresaré a la posada... — Dijo mientras se dirigía en la puerta, pero cuando tenía su mano en el picaporte se detuvo. — ¿Naoko lo sabe? — Hinata asintió.

— Por eso se quedó a trabajar en la torre. — Desvió la mirada. — Ella tenía miedo de que la rechazaras, y primero quiso conocerte.

— Es una buena niña, la criaste bien... — Susurró Shikamaru.

— Lleva los planos al resto del equipo, debemos rescatarla pronto...

Shikamaru asintió mientras giraba el picaporte pero entonces la puerta se abrió bruscamente. Un hombre de cabello rubio cenizo, de apariencia ruda y con una gran cicatriz en la frente apareció en el marco de la puerta.

— Mujer, necesito que arregles el nuevo traje de Sakana, bajó de peso y se le está cayendo, sus invitados llegaran pronto. — Dijo cuando de pronto vio a Shikamaru junto a la puerta. — ¿Quién eres?

— Soy un comerciante. — Mostró el rollo de tela que tenía en sus manos. — Iré a conseguir más tela como ésta a Suna.

— Bien, — Miró de nuevo a la peliazul que estaba tomando sus herramientas de trabajo para ir a ver a la mencionada. — Muévete. — Ella asintió y cuando tenía lo necesario llegó hasta ellos junto al marco de la puerta. — Después de que arregles el vestido, te espero en mi oficina, aún estás a prueba para quedarte con el puesto — Le dijo mientras ella bajaba la mirada y asentía.

Shikamaru observó como ese sujeto tomó un mechón de sus cabellos azules y lo olfateó, para después pasar sus dedos por el cuello de ella. Ella no rehuyó del contacto, pero en cuanto estuvo libre, marchó de prisa a través del pasillo.

— A pesar de su edad, creo que pagarían mucho dinero por ella. — Comentó el hombre. — Pero me gusta probar la mercancía primero.

Shikamaru sintió asco por aquel hombre que miraba lascivamente a la chica. Ella no era un objeto, ¿Qué sabía él de Hinata? Y se encontró apretando el rollo de tela para evitar golpear a aquel sujeto. Ella estaba ahí aguantando el acoso con el fin de encontrar a su hija, no podía echar todo a perder; él también tenía que poner manos a la obra.

— Con permiso. — Dijo el moreno mientras contenía las ganas de ir hasta ella y decirle que se marchara con él, pero sabía que ella como kuinoichi entrenada sabía lidiar con esos asuntos. — _Naoko es la prioridad en estos momentos._ — Pensó, pero aún así no se iba la molestia de su mente.

Esa misión era demasiado problemática.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Lee recibió la señal de Konohamaru, quien le informó que ya había identificado al objetivo y que ese día la iban a transferir al burdel donde estaba Hinata, _"Van a hacer la extracción"_ pensó Shikamaru.

Konohamaru y Hinata continuaban infiltrados, Lee, Chouji y él tenían la posibilidad de moverse, así que debía idear un plan adecuado a sus circunstancias. Lo mejor sería interceptarlos antes de que llegaran al burdel, y en caso de que fallaran, Hinata y Konohamaru tendrían otra posibilidad, pues éste al estar como guardaespaldas de un mafioso, podía ser su as bajo la manga.

— ¿Cómo le informaremos a Hinata? — Preguntó Chouji mientras Lee asentía al escuchar el plan.

— Le enviaré una invocación con el mensaje, debemos actuar de inmediato. — Miró a su hijo.— Necesito que te quedes en la posada, esta es una misión real donde cualquier error puede costar la vida de Naoko o la de cualquier de nosotros, ¿Entiendes, Shikadai? — El niño asintió, mientras que su progenitor suspiraba. — Y tampoco le digas nada de esto a tu madre, me va a matar si se entera.

— No te preocupes papá, pero trae a salvo a Naoko.

Shikamaru contempló detenidamente a su hijo, debía decirle la verdad pero ese no era el momento, ya después pediría más explicaciones a la Hyuuga de cabellos azules.

Los tres adultos marcharon al camino que conectaba la casa de seguridad con su destino. Shikamaru no estaba seguro de por qué habían elegido transportar a la chica en la mañana, aquello le daba una mala sensación.

Una vez que vieron la carreta dirigirse a ellos, Lee y Chouji fueron los primeros en atacar, ya Shikamaru se encargaría desde las sombras de detener a algunos y sacar a la niña de la carreta.

Lee asustó a los caballos y los hizo detenerse para que Chouji se acercara y con su jutsu atrapara a dos guardias que viajaban junto al cochero. Pronto Shikamaru detuvo a un cuarto sujeto que salió de la carreta y una vez que lo dejó fuera de combate, subió esperando ver a la joven con la que solía jugar shogi en la torre. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrar nada.

— Sabíamos que había ninjas de Konoha tras la chica Hyuuga, pero llegaron tarde.— Se burló uno de los guardias.

— ¿Donde tienen a la chica? — Preguntó Chouji mientras los aplastaba con sus manos gigantes.

— No diremos nada, hagan lo que quieran.

— Tsk, en estos momentos nos vendría bien la ayuda de Ino. — Murmuró el Nara.

— Miren...

De pronto Lee señaló el cielo, Shikamaru volteó y vio a la invocación que había enviado a Hinata, pero traía una hoja distinta. Se apresuró a llamar al ave y tomar el mensaje.

— ¿Qué dice? — Preguntó Lee al ver que Shikamaru arrugaba la hoja y la arrojaba enojado.

— No iban a sacarle lo ojos, la vendieron... — Trata de blancas, seguramente al ser una mujer joven la querrían usar para que tuviera hijos con el Byakugan... — Hinata dice que están ella y Konohamaru en un castillo abandonado a las afueras de la aldea del Sonido, debemos darnos prisa.

Los tres agradecieron que el castillo estuviera en el bosque de las afueras del sonido, pues saltando entre los arboles podrían llegar pronto a su destino.

Se trataba de un castillo pequeño que anteriormente fuera una casa de descanso de alguna familia noble, pero al surgir la aldea del sonido con gente de cuestionable moral y experimentos de orochimaru, los dueños del lugar lo abandonaron hace años. Así fue como un grupo de traficantes lo establecieron como un sitio de juegos, prostitución y venta de personas.

— ¿Cómo no pensamos en esa posibilidad? — Preguntó Chouji mientras corría.

— Un testigo nos dijo... — Decía Lee pero Shikamaru intervino.

— Es una Hyuuga, sabía que Konoha enviaría ninjas para recuperarla, solo dieron pistas falsas.

— Debieron moverla ayer, este lugar no está lejos. — Dijo Lee con pesar.

— Pero lleno de seguridad. — Señaló Chouji. Habían llegado y desde las afueras del lugar, había decenas de ninjas postrados y listos para pelear.

— Te abriremos camino, Shikamaru — Expresó Lee y Chouji asintió.

— Ve por la niña y saca a los otros dos, Shikadai nos espera en la villa.

— De acuerdo, vayan con cuidado. — Y corrió aprovechando el camino que sus compañeros le habían abierto, ingresó al castillo y comenzó a buscar con desesperación a Naoko. Sin embargo una pequeña presencia muy familiar hizo que el aire abandonara sus pulmones.

Shikadai.

.

Una noche antes, Hinata había estado remendando unos trajes, cuando la ventana se abrió de golpe y entró Konohamaru.

— ¿La encontraste? — Preguntó sumamente preocupada.

— Sí, pero no podemos decirle a Lee y ni al resto, la van a transportar al castillo abandonado que está a las afueras de la aldea del sonido en un rato, logré que me pusieran como parte de su seguridad y un sujeto comentó que van a subastar a Nao-chan — Apretó sus puños, estaba enfadado por ello.

— ¿Por qué no podemos avisar al resto? — Señaló un ave que descansaba en una esquina de la habitación. — Shikamaru ha trazado un plan para detener la carreta que saldrá mañana...

— Un ninja está vigilando a Lee, deben creer que cayeron en la trampa o podrían asustarse y matarla. Yo estaré cerca de ella, pero es necesario que también vayas y avises en la mañana al resto de dónde estaremos.

Hinata se quedó en silencio. ¿Cómo le haría para que la llevaran a ese lugar sin levantar sospechas? Al parecer Konohamaru pensó lo mismo y alzó un dedo.

— El hombre que regenta éste lugar va a ir mañana, podrías usarlo como tu boleto de entrada.

— Quizás el quiera venderme — Murmuró Hinata mientras trataba de planear algo rápido, deseaba que konohamaru regresara lo más pronto posible al lado de Naoko. — Yo me encargaré de estar ahí mañana, ve con ella y cuídala, por favor Konohamaru-kun

— No te preocupes, ella es mi preciada sobrina, o pronto lo será. — Respondió mientras le sonreía a la mujer.

— Gracias, Konohamaru-kun — Y entonces el chico marchó por el mismo lugar por el que entró.

Hinata planeaba qué hacer, cuando de pronto escuchó muchas voces fuera de su habitación.

— Todas escuchen... — La mujer que vestía y se pintaba como geisha se encontraba acarreando a un montón de jóvenes mujeres. — Las que voy a mencionar son las que han ido perdiendo clientes, así que mañana irán con el señor Mirahara a la subasta anual.

Las chicas comenzaron a conversar, las que sabían lo que significaba eso, se lo explicaron a las demás.

— Si se tiene suerte te puede comprar un señor feudal o un noble, entonces vivirás como una princesa. — Dijo una con alegría.

— Pero también te puede comprar otro sujeto como Mirahara-san y entonces hasta te podría ir peor. — Dijo otra chica, pero la mujer vestida de geisha las ignoró.

— Yoroi, Kotoko, Sayuri y Haruka deben estar a primera hora en el carruaje que estará en la entrada, el resto se pueden ir a seguir trabajando...

Con eso en mente, Hinata tuvo un plan. Al día siguiente se levantó muy temprano, se colocó uno de los vestidos que usaban las chicas y usó un genjutsu para hacerles creer que era una de ellas.

Por suerte su plan funcionó, y cuando llegaron a su destino, un par de hombres fornidos las bajaron del carruaje y las metieron al castillo, donde las colocaron en un cuarto donde había más ropas y accesorios para arreglarse.

Hinata ocultó su presencia y se cambió el vestido por una simple Yukata azul y sandalias de madera, dejó suelto su cabello y mientras las chicas continuaban maquillándose y preparándose, salió por la puerta.

Al parecer la subasta ya había empezado, y en ese momento estaban ofreciendo a un grupo de mujeres del país de la nieve, cuyos rasgos exóticos las hacían resaltar. Hinata empezó a tratar de encontrar el chakra de su hija pero no pudo, así que se concentró en encontrar el de Konohamaru. Lo sintió a unos metros de ella, caminó en su dirección y entonces se encontró con unas enormes escaleras que bajaban al sótano. Comenzó a bajar poco a poco sin hacer ruido al mismo tiempo que se quitaba los pupilentes, pues le lastimarían si debía usar su byakugan, pero por si las dudas cambió de nuevo el color de sus ojos con un henge.

Su corazón bombeaba desbocado cuando sintió la presencia de su amada hija, pero supo mantenerse serena y calmada. Ya no era una ninja activa desde hace años, pero las costumbres de ser una kunoichi nunca se olvidaban. Por fin llegó hasta el fondo y supo que Konohamaru y su hija se encontraban tras de una puerta. Se acercó y justo cuando estuvo a punto de tocarla, escuchó el ruido de un latigazo. Abrió un poco la puerta y quedó sorprendida de lo que sucedía.

— Ladrón no debe robarle a ladrón... — Decía un sujeto que tenía a Konohamaru esposado y de rodillas en el suelo mientras lo estaba azotando con un látigo. Hinata quedó sorprendida, y entonces alzó la vista y vio a su hija dentro de una especie de jaula usando unas esposas similares a las del chico.

 _"Es tan hechas de un material que absorbe el chakra"_ pensó la mujer, por eso no había sentido la presencia de su hija, debía tener bajas sus reservas de chakra. Desde donde estaba no podía saber si su hija estaba dormida o despierta, por que estaba sentada en una esquina de la jaula abrazando sus piernas sin moverse.

Hinata empezó a planear qué hacer cuando de pronto sintió un golpe en su espalda, que la hizo perder el equilibrio y entrar de golpe a la enorme habitación.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Te perdiste, lindura? — Preguntó el hombre que la empujó, entonces ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, no lo sintió llegar. — Di algo o haré algo mejor con esa boquita.

— Largo, me estoy encargando del nuevo. — Dijo el hombre que estaba golpeando a Konohamaru.

— Mira como lo tienes lleno de sangre, — Comentó el hombre que acababa de llegar. — ¿Qué hizo?

— Trató de robarme las llaves, creo que se quería llevar a la Hyuuga. — Y escupió sobre el chico.

— Tienes un modo muy salvaje de proceder, Reima — Dijo el recién llegado mientras observaba de reojo a la peliazul, quien decidió esperar un buen momento para actuar. Esos hombres debían ser ninjas y debía ser cuidadosa, Konohamaru se veía realmente herido. — Pero puede que ese mocoso sea parte del grupo de ninjas de Konoha.

— Lo sé, ¿Trajiste al niño?

— Por supuesto, es igual de debilucho que su padre. — Salió de la habitación y regresó con un bulto entre los brazos, Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, ese niño era Shikadai. Iba amarrado de manos, pies y boca.

— ¿Lo conoces, preciosa? — Preguntó el sujeto que no sabía su nombre. — Este es el hijo de uno de los ninjas que mandó Konoha por la Hyuuga, si lo conoces, significa que vienes con ellos. — Y dejó caer al chico para ponerse en posición de ataque.

Hinata supuso que si estaba esperando un buen momento, era ahora, así que sujetó el sembo que tenía oculto entre sus ropas, rasgó la yukata para tener libertad de movimiento y se lanzó al ataque.

— Cuidado, saben usar el juuken — Escuchó que le gritó su hija, y entonces esquivó el primer golpe que se dirigía a su brazo derecho. Eso explicaba por qué Kohamaru no se movía, debieron de inutilizar sus brazos cuando peleó.

De pronto el sujeto llamado Reima se unió a la pelea, y Hinata se dio cuenta de que también utilizaba el juuken. Esa pelea se tornó difícil para ella, porque no terminaba de esquivar un golpe cuando recibía otro. Activó su Byakugan y comenzó a acumular chakra en sus manos, debía terminar aquella pelea lo más pronto posible. No podía usar el Hugohakke Rokujūyon Shō (Protección: Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas) porque requería mucho espacio y a pesar de que el sótano de la habitación era muy grande, podría lastimar a Konohamaru o a los niños.

— Jūho Sōshiken (Paso Suave Puños Gemelos de León) — Exclamó mientras retrocedía para comenzar a juntar el chakra en sus manos y golpear en el pecho a ambos hombres, los cuales azotaron contra una pared, la cual cimbró.

Tenía muchos años sin utilizar tanto chakra por lo que se quedó sin aliento, así que se recargó en un mueble antiguo y trató de calmarse, aunque por el uso de tanta energía, sus ojos volvieron a ser los mismos perla de siempre. Una vez logrado, se acercó a Shikadai y lo desató, mientras el niño se sobaba las zonas lastimadas, Hinata se acercó a Konohamaru y lo examinó con su Byakugan.

— Voy a abrir tus puntos cerrados, te sentirás mejor. — Le dijo mientras el chico asentía al mismo tiempo que trataba de quitar con sus antebrazos la sangre que le escurría por el rostro.

— Creí que solo los Hyuugas utilizaban el juuken. — Murmuró el Sarutobi, eso lo había tomado por sorpresa. Justo cuando intentó golpear al tipo son tu rasengan, él se movió y de un golpe cortó flujo de chakra... y el resto es historia.

— Yo también, aún hay que averiguar qué sucedió. — Un chakra verde comenzó a emanar de las manos de Hinata para detener el sangrado del chico, se sentía cada vez más débil, pero él ya era prácticamente un miembro más de su familia y además había arriesgado la vida para rescatar a su amada hija, así que lo curaría.

— Las llaves están en la mesa de allá. — Señaló Konohamaru y Shikadai fue por ellas, para así abrir el sitio donde tenían encerrada a la chica.

— Naoko-san... ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó el chico al ver lo lento que se movía la chica.

— Hai... — Murmuró mientras salía, Shikadai le estiró la mano para ayudarla a tocar el suelo, pero ella lo soltó como si su piel quemara y corrió al lado de su madre y Konohamaru.

— Lo siento tanto... lo siento... Mamá... Konohamaru-sensei... — Comenzó a sollozar abrazada a su madre, quien al notar que el chico ya se podía mover nuevamente, detuvo el chakra curativo, liberó sus manos y abrazó a su hija.

— Nada de esto fue tu culpa, lo importante es que estás bien... — Y la abrazó fuerte, deseando estar de nuevo en casa, lejos de ese oscuro y húmedo lugar. Alzó la mirada y vio a un triste Shikadai. — Ven... — Lo llamó.

El chico se acercó, pero desvió su mirada.

— Debiste asustarte mucho, pero gracias por venir por Naoko-chan — Le dijo Hinata mientras estiraba un brazo hacía el niño y lo abrazaba, quien se sonrojó pero a pesar de todo, correspondió el abrazo.

Así, Konohamaru se estaba incorporando y Hinata abrazaba a ambos niños cuando una ráfaga de aire los alertó. Hinata al ser una veterana, reaccionó más rápido y empujó a los niños hacía Konohamaru, mientras una fuerza la golpeaba y la hacía estrellarse contra un mueble de madera, el cual se destrozó ante el impacto.

— Sácales de aquí. — Gritó Hinata mientras volvía a activar su byakugan, el sujeto llamada Reima estaba de nuevo de pie, pero muy enojado.

— Nadie saldrá de aquí. — Gruñó él.— Tu pelea es conmigo. —Reima miró a la chica y se sorprendió al ver sus ojos perla.— Así que realmente eres una Hyuuga, creí que eras como nosotros que aprendimos el juuken sin ser Hyuugas. — Frunció el ceño. — Ahora haré más dinero, venderé a la niña y te sacaré los ojos a ti.

— No lo permitiré — Hinata lo miró fijamente y comenzó a pelear con el hombre, vio una apertura y golpeó con fuerza su pecho, esperando que fuera suficiente para derribarlo, pero al tocarlo, se dio cuenta de que bajo su ropa tenía una placa de metal cubierto con chakra, por eso fue que no logró vencerlo con el mismo ataque que sí dejó inconsciente a su compañero.

Él sonrió al ver que ella se había dado cuenta de su truco.

— La tecnología es maravillosa, grabamos por años a Hyuugas peleando y practicamos mucho tiempo para encontrar los canales de chakra de las personas, no tengo un byakugan, pero nunca fallo.

— Es imposible golpear los canales de chakra sin el byakugan, un mal golpe puede matar a tu oponente. — Dijo Hinata para ganar tiempo, aprovecharía que tenía la atención del sujeto para que Konohamaru y los niños pudieran salir.

— Maté a cientos de personas ensayando, sin duda los Hyuugas son maquinas de matar. — Volvieron a intercambiar golpes. — Imagina cuánto dinero pagarían los científicos adecuados para descubrir los secretos del byakugan.

— Solo eres alguien que envidia el byakugan. — Hinata golpeó su brazo derecho y lo inmovilizó. — No saldrás ileso por llevarte a mi hija.

El hombre rió.

— No podrán escapar de aquí, suponiendo que tus compañeros puedan con todos los ninjas postrados en las afueras del castillo, aún quedan muchos más adentro, no llegarán antes de que te mate y me lleve tus ojos.

Hinata vio que Konohamaru y los niños llegaron hasta la puerta, respiró aliviada, pero al distraerse un segundo, Reima se acercó y le golpeó en el pecho haciéndola caer en el acto.

— ¡Mamá! — Gritó Naoko al ver a su madre desplomarse en un golpe seco, ni las manos pudo meter.

Reima dirigió sus ojos a los tres chicos en la puerta.

— Observa como mato a tu madre. — Y se sentó a horcadas sobre la mujer, dirigiendo un cuchillo hacía su rostro.

— Rasengan — Se escuchó y el sujeto cayó al suelo, pero se recuperó rápidamente y sujetó a Hinata del cabello y dirigió el cuchillo a su cuello.

— Métanse los tres en la jaula o la mato. — Exigió mientas pegaba el filo en el blanco cuello de la mujer.

— Vá...yan...se — Murmuró ella mientras el sujeto le cortaba la respiración con su fuerte agarre. Ya no tenía fuerzas, pero lo más importante para ella era que se mantuvieran a salvo Naoko y Shikadai.

Konohamaru no sabía qué hacer, no quería que lastimaran a Hinata, pero tampoco podía pelear cara a cara con ese sujeto, pues su juuken ya lo había vencido una vez.

Pero para alegría del castaño, una presencia conocida llegó corriendo por las escaleras.

— ¡Papá! — Murmuró Shikadai, la tensión seguía en el aire, pero sintió alivio al verlo.

— Nadie se mueva, un paso o un movimiento de mano y la mujer se muere — Gruñó de nuevo Reima.

Shikamaru observó la situación. Junto a él estaban su hijo y el objetivo de la misión a salvo, aún no sabía cómo había llegado su hijo hasta ahí, pero gracias a que le había identificado su presencia, fue que logró dar con todos en el castillo.

Unospasos más adelante estaba Konohamaru, con la ropa hecha jirones y sangre seca por doquier pero se veía completo. Finalmente Hinata estaba en el suelo, solamente sostenida por un sujeto rabioso que sostenía un cuchillo contra su cuello.

Situación de rehenes, como las odiaba.

— Ninja de Konoha, tienes tres segundos para marchar... — De pronto la voz del sujeto se trabó y el cuchillo se cayó de sus manos. Konohamaru suspiró aliviado, sabía que Shikamaru lo lograría al estar en un lugar oscuro e iluminado con antorchas.

Shikamaru se sorprendió, eso estaba siendo provocado por el kagemane, pero él no lo había hecho. Miró a los niños y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su hijo haciendo los sellos del jutsu.

— Yo me encargo. — Dijo Konohamaru, mientras golpeaba con un nuevo rasengan al sujeto y luego de ello, se dio prisa en sostener a Hinata para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. — Va a estar encerrado por mucho tiempo.

Shikamaru asintió y miró a su hijo.

— Bien hecho. — El niño sonrió de lado. — ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó a Naoko, quien bajó la mirada.

— S-sí.

— Bien, vayamos a casa. — Dijo el consejero mientras veía a Konohamaru salir arrastrando a Reima y al otro sujeto. — ¿Puedes caminar? — Preguntó Shikamaru a la mujer, quien se veía muy cansada.

— Sí, gracias — Respondió ella, aunque Shikamaru supo que mentía.

— ¿Te duele el pecho? — Preguntó al ver que no se movía.

— Sólo un poco, falló su golpe por un par de milímetros. — Acotó ella mientras daba un paso.

Se miraron fijamente, él preocupado por la palidez de en su rostro, y ella por la charla que tendría pronto como ese hombre. Shikamaru la vio moverse lentamente cuando de pronto un movimiento brusco los alertó. Naoko se había desmayado pero Shikadai había alcanzado a sostenerla lo suficiente para que no se golpeara la cabeza al caer.

— Debemos movernos rápido — Dijo Shikamaru cargando a la niña en forma de princesa.

— Ve adelante. Necesita un médico. — Hinata se sentía muy débil.

— Tsk, — Shikamaru no quería dejarla sola. — La llevaré con Lee para que corra al pueblo por ayuda médica, espera aquí, volveré por ti.

— No te preocupes, — Hinata se recargó en una pared.— Lleva a Nao-chan afuera, solo estoy un poco cansada, con un par de minutos podré seguir...

Shikadai vio la indecisión en el rostro de su padre.

— Yo me quedaré con ella, si alguien viene puedo inmovilizarlo hasta que llegues.

Shikamaru miró a su hijo y suspiró.

— Aún te falta decirme cómo llegaste antes que nosotros acá, pero está bien, cuida a Hinata hasta que venga por ustedes. Cuídate. — Y dio media vuelta para salir con la niña en brazos.

Shikadai se sintió contento de que su padre confiara en él, moría de ganas de contarle toda su aventura a Boruto. Volteó a ver a la madre de Naoko y se preocupó al verla deslizarse hasta llegar al suelo y tener su espalda recargada en la pared.

— ¿Está bien? — Preguntó mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado.

— Gasté mucho chakra de golpe, pero estaré bien, no te preocupes jovencito. — Dijo ella e intentó sonreírle.

— Me llamo Shikadai, ¿Se acuerda de mí?

A Hinata le pareció que el niño era muy educado.

— Por supuesto, Shikadai-kun, nos conocimos el día del torneo Chunnin de Nao-chan. — Su voz iba disminuyendo de volúmen pero el niño no se percató, él quería decirle algo que llevaba pensando un tiempo.

Unos días después del torneo chunnin, Naoko empezó a evitarlo o a esconderse de él. Al principio creyó que eran imaginaciones suyas pero un día Boruto le comentó que cuando llegaron a sentarse al local de dangos, Naoko se había dado prisa en salir del lugar. Entonces su primer reacción fue ponerse triste, porque ella le gustaba mucho y tal vez él había hecho algo mal.

Sin embargo, un día fue a la torre del Hokage a llevar el almuerzo que su padre había olvidado en la casa, así que cuando llegó a su oficina, se asomó por la puerta y encontró a la chica jugando shogi con su padre. Se veían muy concentrados y por algún motivo no quiso molestarlos, así que dejó el almuerzo con el asistente de su papá y marchó a la reunión que tenía con sus amigos.

Así fue como descubrió que Naoko pasaba mucho tiempo con su papá en la torre, pero en la aldea ella lo evitaba, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse un poco molesto y triste. Así que cuando se enteró que la habían secuestrado, quiso ayudar a encontrarla y preguntarle por qué buscaba a su papá y a él ya no le hacía caso.

— Usted conoce mejor que nadie a Naoko-san... — Desvió la mirada. — Es un poco problemático preguntar esto, pero ¿Sabe si a Naoko-san le gusta alguien?

El corazón de Hinata se estrujó ante la pregunta. La respuesta era difícil por el lado que lo viera, su hija sentía algo más que aprecio por Konohamaru, pues él solía llevarla a entrenar fuera de los muros del clan, la consentía y era muy bueno con ella, pero todo era porque Konohamaru estaba saliendo con Hanabi, aún no era nada formal, pero llevaban años de relación. Tampoco podía decirle que él le había gustado en un primer momento a ella, pero que era imposible lo suyo porque eran medios hermanos. Su hija había heredado su mala costumbre de querer a hombres inalcanzables.

— Creo que es algo que debes preguntarle a ella, ¿No crees? — Preguntó ella con suavidad, él negó con la cabeza.

— Boruto dice que es imposible hablar con las niñas, que no saben lo que quieren. — Hinata recordó que un día su hermana le contó que el hijo de Naruto pretendía a la hija de Sakura y pensó que la vida era muy irónica.

— ¿Te has preguntado qué sientes tú por Naoko? — Preguntó mientras acomodaba un mechón que se escapó de la coleta que usaba el chico.

¿Qué sentía él por Naoko? Desde la primera vez que la vio en la academia saltando de un lado a otro y ayudando a construcción del desastre que habían hecho él, Boruto y el resto, no la pudo sacar de su cabeza. Era una chica muy bonita y amable, y cuando entrenaron, no era brusca como su madre, sino tranquila y paciente. Eso le gustó mucho.

— Ella es una persona amable, y me gusta que sea tan fuerte. — Respondió sin dudar. — Me gusta entrenar con ella y le gusta el silencio igual que a mí.

Hinata sonrió, tal vez Shikadai no sabía que era su hermana, pero le aliviaba saber que ya se tenían aprecio, quizás cuando toda la verdad saliera a la luz, podrían llevarse mejor.

— ¿No has pensado qué tal vez es admiración lo que sientes por ella en vez de amor? — Miró una antorcha que ayudaba a iluminar el lugar. — El amor no es un sentimiento fácil y se puede confundir fácilmente.

— ¿Usted piensa eso?

Ella asintió ligeramente, sintió que sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse.

— No estés triste... — Su visión empezó a nublarse. — Tu papá tiene algo que decirte, quizás después de que charlen puedas comprender tus sentimientos hacía Nao-chan... — Su cabeza se terminó posando en el hombro del niño, quien estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió todo el peso de la mujer sobre él.

El niño la miró asustado, al parecer ella se había quedado dormida. La recostó en el suelo y se acordó que en la academia le habían enseñado que lo primero que se debía hacer era comprobar el pulso de la persona herida.

Sujetó la muñeca de la mujer con firmeza y confirmó que su corazón seguía latiendo. Realmente se sorprendió de que esa mujer de apariencia tan frágil hubiera realizado una técnica tan impresionante como lo que la de los dos leones de chakra que hizo aparecer en sus manos, sin duda Naoko había salido a su mamá en lo de grandiosa kunoichi.

— Shikadai — El consejero llegó corriendo hasta su lado.

— ¡Papá! Creo que se quedó dormida.

Shikamaru se mordió el labio, no, Hinata había perdido el conocimiento por todo el esfuerzo que hizo, pero algo andaba mal, regresó el presentimiento se le estableció en el pecho desde que la vio en el burdel.

— Vamos de prisa, el tío Chouji nos está esperando.

Pasó una mano bajo las piernas y la otra mano en su espalda. Pesaba menos de lo que esperaba, Hinata no estaba bien y no era solo por su reciente pelea, de eso estaba seguro y no por nada lo llamaban genio.

.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Faltan minutos para la media noche, pero logré publicar a tiempo. Mañana edito éstas notas porque me estoy quedando dormida.

Gracias infinitas a todos y mañana contesto reviews del capítulo anterior.

Gracias por su apoyo. Los quiero.

Pueden encontrarme como **Tamashitsumo** en facebook.

Nos leemos pronto.

Viernes 29 de septiembre del 2017


	9. Culpa y redención

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Di no al plagio.

 **N.A.** : Estamos cerca del final, gracias totales.

* * *

.

Parte 9 de 10

Culpa y redención

.

.

.

Naoko se instaló en la sala de espera del hospital de Konoha desde que llegaron de su misión la tarde anterior, sólo se había retirado a petición de su tía Hanabi, quien la llevó a la mansión a que se aseara y comiera un poco. Después ambas mujeres regresaron y Naoko aprovechó para dormir un poco en el sofá. Pero al mediodía, despertó cuando su tía marchó para hablar con Tsunade-sama y otros médicos.

— Te ves mucho mejor — Una voz llamó su atención, y cuando volteó se encontró con Shikamaru Nara, quién había pasado la noche discutiendo algunas cuestiones con Naruto y Kakashi en la torre. Naoko se puso de pie para saludar.

— Quisiera agradecerle por rescatarme y ayudar a mamá. — E hizo una reverencia.

— No te preocupes, lo importante es que estás a salvo. — Tomó asiento a su lado. — ¿Han dicho algo los doctores?

— Dicen que podría despertar en cualquier momento.

— Entiendo. — Sacó su encendedor y tuvo entre sus manos, solía darle valor cuando más le faltaba. — Shikadai no debe tardar, está muy preocupado por las dos. — Shikamaru notó que ella desvió la vista cuando mencionó a su hijo. — ¿Pasa algo con Shikadai?

Naoko subió los pies al sillón de la sala de espera y abrazó sus piernas.

— No sé cómo agradecerle a Shikadai por salvar a mi mamá. — Puso su frente en las rodillas. El consejero suspiró, esa situación era demasiado problemática. — No he sido muy amable con él... Aunque siento que debo alejarme de él, es difícil... — Su rostro se notó triste.

— ¿Por qué no quieres ver a Shikadai?

Ella dudó antes de responder.

— No sé cómo explicarlo, no puedo pensar claramente, me preocupa mucho mi mamá — Se encogió un poco.

— Hinata ya me lo dijo… que eres mi hija. — Miró al frente y apretó con fuerza el encendedor de metal. — Así que no te dejaré sola.

— No es cierto. — Soltó sus piernas y las bajó del asiento. — No haga promesas innecesarias, Shikamaru-san.

— ¿Acaso hice algo que te molestara? — El shinobi la miró directamente, pero ella no lo hizo.

— No, usted es una buena persona y mamá siempre ha dicho que no fue culpa de nadie lo que pasó — Desvió la vista y apretó los puños. — Pero es que... no puedo aceptar que quiera tomar el lugar de mi padre, porque Takuma Hyuuga lo es y siempre lo será, a pesar de estar muerto.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. Shikamaru había decidido intentar conocer a la niña y tratar de alguna manera mejorar su relación con Hinata, supuso que sería difícil pero nunca imaginó que Naoko pensara de esa manera.

— No planeo tomar el lugar de tu padre... quiero decir, él te crió y te convirtió en la gran chica que eres hoy... — Naoko miró al hombre muy sorprendida de sus palabras. — Pero eso no impide que pueda acercarme a ti y a tu madre, podemos ser amigos y conocernos, no es necesario que me llames papá, si es problemático para ti, lo entiendo.

— ¿De verdad quiere involucrarse en nuestras vidas? — Preguntó sorprendida, a pesar de que llevaba varios meses conviviendo con ese hombre, no terminaba de conocerlo.

— Por supuesto, además siempre quise tener un hijo y una hija. Es extraño pero al final sucedió. — Sonrió de lado, cosa que hizo que la chica se sonrojara y bajara la mirada. Sin duda esa joven era hija de Hinata.

— ¿De qué hablas papá? — La voz de Shikadai les indicó que estaba en el pasillo que conectaba las escaleras con la sala de espera.

Naoko se asustó y miró al mayor sin saber qué hacer.

— Hay algo que debo decirte, Shikadai. — Se rascó la nuca.

— ¿Decir qué? — Temari apareció detrás de su hijo.

De acuerdo, eso no se lo esperó Shikamaru y definitivamente complicaba más las cosas.

— Temari... — Se quedó sin aliento. Abrió la boca para decir algo más pero no pudo. En cambio la joven Hyuuga se sintió cohibida, la mirada que le dedicaba esa mujer era muy fuerte, al parecer había entendido más que el pequeño.

Los cuatro presentes se quedaron en silencio cuando de pronto la puerta de la habitación de Hinata se abrió.

— ¿Naoko? — Preguntó Sakura quien salió leyendo su tabla de resultados, sin darse cuenta del ambiente hostil que imperaba en la sala de espera. Cuando vio a la niña de pie, se acercó con una sonrisa. — Tu mami está estable y ahora solo duerme, puedes entrar un rato si quieres.

La niña miró al Nara y luego Sakura, quien no entendía la actitud temerosa de la niña.

— Estaré con mamá. — Murmuró la chunnin y entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras suyo. Sakura miró a la familia Nara y se preguntó qué estarían haciendo ahí.

— Bueno, yo iré a mi oficina... con permiso. — Murmuró Sakura al ver la molestia en el rostro de la rubia. Cuando volvieron a estar solos, Temari se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Es la misma Hyuuga que entrenó contigo Shikadai, antes de los exámenes chunnin? — El niño asintió. — Me podrías explicar ¿Qué significa que eso de "siempre quise tener un hijo y una hija"?

— No es una buena idea hacerlo en el hospital... Temari... — Respondió Shikamaru, de pronto presintió que le daría una jaqueca.

— ¿Ah no? Primero me entero de que mi hijo faltó a la academia porque se escapó y cuando llego lo encuentro lleno de moretones, sucio y diciendo que fue a una misión contigo a la aldea del sonido.— En opinión de Shikamaru, eso sonaba igual de malo.

— Yo no dije nada, la tía Ino y mamá me sometieron. — El niño se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

— Ino fue la única persona que encontré y estaba igual de asustada cuando vimos llegar ayer a Shikadai en tales condiciones.

Shikamaru apretó el puente de su nariz, trató de respirar para tranquilizarse.

— Bien, vamos a casa y allá hablaremos...

— No, ya he esperado bastante por una explicación, siempre eres tan misterioso con todo Shikamaru, por eso me cuesta tanto trabajo comprenderte. ¿Por qué llevaste a nuestro hijo a un lugar tan peligroso como la aldea del sonido?

— Yo fui por mi cuenta, quería salvar a Naoko-san... — Balbuceó el niño, pero los adultos lo ignoraros y continuaron viéndose.

— Bien, lo diré todo... al final de cuentas no es como que las cosas vayan a cambiar entre tu y yo, Temari. — Dijo Shikamaru, miró a su hijo. — Shikadai, ve a la cafetería o a casa, tu madre y yo tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Qué? — Exclamó el chico. — Pero ya soy mayor...

— Iré a explicarte las cosas cuando termine de hablar con tu mamá. Por favor, hijo.

Shikadai bufó y se dio la media vuelta.

— Estaré en la cafetería. — Dijo derrotado, mientras caminaba hacía las escaleras.

Cuando los adultos ya no sintieron la presencia del niño, se miraron de nuevo.

— ¿Y bien? — Temari sonaba muy molesta. — Dejé todo para venir en cuanto supe que Shikadai estaba perdido. ¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo?

Shikamaru suspiró.

— Tienes razón, fue irresponsable de mi parte, pero no podía mandarlo de regreso a la aldea. La misión era urgente y él también quería ayudar a Naoko.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo ésto? ¿A qué te referías con que es tu hija? ¿Cómo es posible? No entiendo...

— Tu sabes que antes de que vinieras a vivir a Konoha, estuve saliendo con alguien más.

— Lo recuerdo... — Ella desvió la mirada.

— Parece que quedó embarazada antes de mi viaje a Suna donde nosotros... — Shikamaru se sentó y sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos. — Apenas me enteré durante la misión de que Naoko-chan es mi hija.

Temari boqueó tratando de decir algo pero no pudo, de todos los escenarios posibles jamás se hubiera podido imaginar eso.

— Es increíble... — Murmuró sentándose a su lado, de pronto el ambiente se tornó más sombrío.

— Lo sé, tiene trece años y es una niña muy amable e inteligente.

— ¿Hinata Hyuuga es su madre? — Él asintió. — ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer con los sentimientos de nuestro hijo? — Ella frunció el ceño. — Anoche estuvo contándome cómo se sentía respecto a esa chica, y puedo asegurarte que es serio aunque parece que ella lo está evitando.

— Seré franco con él, es un chico listo.

Temari se puso de pie y se acomodó su ropa.

— Volveré a pedirle que se vaya a Suna conmigo, es claro que no puedo confiarte su seguridad...

— No es así... — Pero ella lo interrumpió.

— Tal vez, pero tu poco tiempo parece que estará en otro lado. Desde que llegaste de tu misión no has pisado la casa, así que no quiero que mi hijo esté solo. En suna estará con sus tíos, su primo y conmigo.

Shikamaru no encontró argumentos para debatir eso, de alguna forma tenía razón; con todo el asunto de las Hyuuga, había descuidado a su hijo y lo puso en peligro al dejarlo ir con ellos a la misión.

— Lo siento... — Dijo, pero sabía que no tenía perdón su actitud. Temari siempre lograba desarmarlo.

— No es a mi a quien debes una disculpa, quién tendrá el corazón roto es Shikadai. Así que ve a hablar con él y cuando terminen, envíalo a casa, ahí lo esperaré y haré su maleta.

El moreno asintió y bajó las escaleras, pronto llegó a la cafetería y encontró a su hijo tratando de sacar un chocolate de la máquina expendedora de dulces. Al llegar, Shikamaru golpeó el vidrio y destrabó la golosina de su hijo.

— Gracias... — Murmuró el niño muy desanimado mientras se agachaba para recoger su compra.

— Debo decirte algo importante sobre por qué Naoko-chan te estuvo evadiendo por tanto tiempo. — Lo mejor era decirlo pronto, ya había dado muchos rodeos.

— ¿Esto tiene que ver con la mamá de Naoko? Ella me dijo que tenías algo importante que decirme.

— Sí, es precisamente eso. — Respiró profundo. — Hace muchos años tuve una novia antes de casarme con tu madre, esa mujer es la madre de Naoko...

El niño se sorprendió.

— ¿Engañaste a mamá...?

— Por supuesto que no, jamás... tu madre es el amor de mi vida, por eso mismo fue que la elegí antes que a Hinata y ella lo sabía. Por eso no me contó que estaba embarazada, no quería que yo me alejara de la persona que más amaba en el mundo. — El niño se cruzó de brazos y se puso a meditar. De tal palo tal astilla.

— ¿Dejaste a Hyuuga-san para casarte con mamá? — El mayor asintió. — Entonces Naoko es mi hermana...

Los ojitos de Shikadai se cerraron con tristeza.

— Perdóname, hijo. Mis errores pasados te están lastimando en el presente.

El niño frunció el ceño igual que su madre.

— No digas eso, no digas que Naoko-san es un error... — Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. — Supongo que debería estar feliz de que tengo una hermana... — La nariz le comenzó a picar. — Y una hermana mayor, amable y muy fuerte...

El corazón de Shikamaru se estremeció al ver a su hijo a punto de romper en llanto, por lo que solo atinó a agacharse y abrazarlo muy fuerte.

— Tienes razón, no fue un error, pero de cualquier forma lamento ser el culpable de todo... — Dijo mientras el niño rompía en llanto al sentir los brazos de su progenitor sostenerlo fuertemente.

El mayor se contagió del sentimiento que embargaba a su hijo y también lloró, sintiéndose libre por primera vez en mucho tiempo de dejar salir todo lo que tenía atorado en el pecho, la tristeza de la partida de Temari y los sentimientos que le ocasionaban su paternidad descubierta.

.

.

.

— ¿Nao-chan?

La niña abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba atardeciendo, pues por la ventana se asomaba la luna menguante en un horizonte naranja, había estado durmiendo en la silla junto a la cama de su madre todo el día.

— ¿Mami? — Preguntó al incorporarse y ver la luz de nuevo en las orbes de la mujer.

— Espero que hayas descansado, ¿No te torciste?

La niña sonrió.

— Para nada, esto no es nada para una Hyuuga como yo. — Hinata sonrió ante sus palabras y trató de levantarse, pero no pudo.

— Llamaré a Sakura-san... — Pero la mano de su madre la detuvo.

— ¿Ya hablaste con Shikamaru-san?

— Hai. — Las mejillas de la niña se colorearon. — Dijo que quiere ser nuestro amigo.

Hinata respiró aliviada, Shikamaru no iba dejar sola a Naoko.

— Necesito hablar con Shikamaru-san, ¿Podrías llamarlo? — Preguntó la mujer. — ¿Pero antes de que te vayas podrías buscar a Hanabi?

— Sí, mamá. — Se puso de pie. — Le llamaré a mi tía y después iré por el consejero... no tardo.

Y abandonó la habitación a toda prisa y activó su byakugan. Bajó las escaleras a saltos y cruzó los pasillos con gran agilidad evitando chocar con las personas. Pronto llegó a la cafetería, donde Konohamaru-sensei y su tía comían un poco de arroz con verduras.

— Mamá despertó. — Exclamó con felicidad antes de que su tía le pudiera preguntar lo que sucedía.

Hanabi asintió, le dedicó una mirada al castaño, quien asintió y la mayor salió de prisa en dirección al cuarto de su hermana.

— Iré por otra persona que mamá quiere ver, nos vemos después, Konohamaru-sensei.

— Nos vemos, Nao-chan... — Se despidió mientras la veía partir. Parecía estar ya completamente recuperada del desgaste de chakra que tuvo en la misión y que la dejó inconsciente un par de horas. Menos mal que cuando venían de regreso y despertó, las píldoras del soldado de Chouji la habían ayudado a restaurarse.

Naoko corrió a través de la aldea hasta llegar a la casa de los Nara, pero al llegar estaba vacía y las luces apagadas. Activó su byakugan de nuevo y los visualizó aun par de kilómetros, cerca de la estación de tren que había sido inaugurada hace apenas un par de meses.

Emprendió la carrera de nuevo, aunque debía admitir que estaba cansándose bastante, pues aún no se recuperaba del todo.

Cuando hubo llegado, se sorprendió de ver a un Boruto muy molesto, precedido por varios niños que vio en la academia.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Preguntó Naoko al llegar a su lado. Boruto le dio la espalda y un chico de cabello blanco la miró un poco curioso.

— Shikadai se va a ir a vivir con su mamá a Suna...

— Mitsuki, no es necesario que le digas eso a la chica Hyuuga... — El enfado era evidente en la voz del rubio.

¿La chica Hyuuga? ¿Cuando dejé de ser "senpai" para Boruto? Se preguntó Naoko, pero el asunto de Shikadai era más importante, porque si el consejero y Shikadai se habían ido a Suna, no podría cumplir con la petición de su madre...

— ¿Shikamaru-san se irá también? — Preguntó Naoko a una chica morena y a otra de lentes rojos.

— No, el consejero solo los acompañó al tren. — La chica de cabello negro se acomodó los lentes.

— Entiendo...

Pero de pronto el rubio no se pudo contener y se lanzó hacía la chica, sosteniéndola de la ropa.

— Se está yendo por tú culpa, mi mejor amigo va a vivir a otra aldea por tu culpa...

— Boruto-kun no digas eso... — Denki trató de alejar al rubio de la chica sin mucho éxito.

— Pero es cierto, sabías que eran hermanos desde hace tiempo y nunca le dijiste nada. — Otro niño rubio se hizo presente. Naoko lo había visto algunas veces en la torre, pues era hijo de Ino Yamanaka, su superior en el área de inteligencia, pero no recordaba su nombre.

— Yo...

— No se están comportando nada cool, no es correcto tratar a una señorita así — Dijo Chouchou mientras comías de sus papas.

— ¿Qué tienes que decir? ¿Eh? — Boruto regresó su atención a la chica. — Shikadai hizo de todo para llamar tu atención y nunca pudiste ser honesta con él. — Sus rostros estaban a centímetros, entonces la Hyuuga puso ver rastros de lágrimas secas en la cara del chico.

— Uwawawa... chicos, por favor... — Una chica de cabellos morados comenzó a ver por todos lados en busca de ayuda.

Entonces Naoko comprendió que había hecho mal en evitar a Shikadai todo ese tiempo, y ahora por su culpa sus amigos estaban tristes porque se iba a ir, pero no solo ellos, seguramente Shikadai estaba muy triste por su culpa.

— Tienes razón, Boruto-kun... es mi culpa, lo siento — Intentó hacer una reverencia pero no pudo por el agarre del chico.

— De cualquier forma ya no sirve de nada. — Un chico muy alto, de piel morena y con un especie de báculo se acercó y con una mano rompió el agarre que Boruto ejercía sobre la chica, y los hizo caer al piso. — El tren está partiendo...

Y efectivamente, el tren que estaba en la estación comenzó a pitar y a exhalar vapor, indicando que estaba en marcha. Naoko se puso de pie de prisa y corrió sobre el anden para encontrarse con el tren en marcha.

Segundo a segundo aumentaba su velocidad, rodeado de decenas de personas que despedían a sus seres queridos, hasta que al final del andén, vio parado al hombre que buscaba. Su mirada perdida en el horizonte en dirección del tren la conmovió. El corazón de la chica se estrujó y entonces comprendió las palabras que su madre había escrito en la carta que dejó en la cabaña del clan Nara.

Se sintió enojada consigo misma por haber sido tan egoísta y centrar su atención en el hombre que resultó ser su padre biológico, decidió que si ignoraba a Shikadai desaparecerían sus sentimientos por él y los que él sentía por ella, pero al parecer se equivocó y solo le trajo tristezas a padre e hijo. Detrás de ella Boruto y sus amigos lamentaban la partida del moreno, mientras ella no se atrevía a llegar hasta el consejero.

Y así se quedó, en medio del mundo de Shikadai, pero sin él.

.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo parado viendo las vías del tren cuando una ráfaga de aire lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. El cielo previamente naranja, ahora era negro, pero la luz de la estación del tren mantenía la zona bien iluminada. Guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón el encendedor de metal que tenía entre sus manos y se dio la vuelta para ir de regreso a su casa.

Con la mente hecha un caos y el cansancio de la misión encima, vio a una conocida mujer de cabellos rubios platinados acompañada de Boruto, Sarada, Mitsuki e Inojin, al parecer el resto de los amigos de su hijo ya se habían ido.

— Eres un insensible, Boruto, ya verás cuando le diga a tu padre. — Shion jalaba la oreja del niño, quien se quejaba sonoramente.

— Le dije que se contuviera, pero nunca me hace caso — Sarada se cruzó de brazos.

— Si yo no lo hubiera visto, no lo hubiera creído, Boruto — Decía su madre, cuando Shikamaru llegó a su lado.

— ¿Sucede algo, Shion-san? — Preguntó el consejero.

— Shikamaru-san, lo siento mucho — E hizo una reverencia. — Tu también. — Y obligó a su hijo a hacer una reverencia. Antes de que el mayor pudiera preguntar, Inojin llegó a su lado.

— Realmente es culpa de Naoko-san que Shikadai se haya ido a Suna, Boruto solo dijo lo evidente.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos comprendiendo un poco la situación.

— ¿Dónde está Naoko? — Preguntó el consejero.

— Ella se quedó parada tras usted por unos minutos pero al parecer se arrepintió de hablarle. — Dijo Mistuki.

— Entonces cuando se dio la vuelta para irse, Boruto volvió a lanzarse contra ella... — Señaló Inojin, — Entonces llegó la mamá de Boruto y le dio su merecido.

— Naoko no se defendió, creo que estaba triste. — Sarada acomodó sus gafas. — Debe estar en el hospital, se fue en esa dirección además de que mamá me contó que su madre está internada.

El Nara asintió.

— No te preocupes, Shion, sé que Boruto no tenía malas intenciones, a todos nos dolió por igual la partida de Shikadai. — La mujer soltó al chico al oír eso y Boruto desvió la mirada. — Iré a ver como está Naoko-chan, vayan a casa chicos. Gracias por venir.

Los niños le hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon. Shikamaru también lo hizo.

.

.

.

Naoko regresó al hospital con un nudo en la garganta y como zombie se dirigió hacía la habitación de su madre, lo único que quería era meterse entre las sábanas con ella y dejar que acariciara su largo cabello negro.

Pero cuando llegó a la habitación, escuchó una discusión.

— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? — Exclamaba la voz de su tía Hanabi.

— Lo siento... — Murmuró su madre.

— ¿Cuantas probabilidades hay de que funcione la operación? — Preguntó la castaña.

— Un sesenta por ciento. — Dijo la voz de Sakura, la doctora encargada de su mamá. — La solicitud de Hinata fue aprobada en el hospital central de la aldea del rayo, ya mismo podemos gestionar todo para que viajes segura hasta allá en la mañana.

Las dos hermanas intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

— En ese caso, iré. — Hizo una leve reverencia a Sakura. — Sin duda ésta enfermedad es molesta.

— Entonces pediré que preparen una cabina en el tren para que marches, imagino que marcharás con Naoko y algún otro acompañante…

Pero Hanabi negó.

— Naoko no irá con Hinata.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y titubeó un segundo. Buscó a Hinata con la mirada para que ésta le dijera lo contrario, pero la peliazul solo bajó la mirada triste.

— ¿Están seguras? Tienes una hija que te necesita, Hinata. Además no aumenta mucho el porcentaje de éxito con la operación que te harán allá...

— Naoko-chan ya es grande, ella entenderá... la muerte es parte de la vida… pero no me rendiré sin pelear.

Naoko no aguantó más y abrió la puerta de golpe. Ante la conmoción de lo que estaban hablando, no habían notado la pequeña presencia de la chica.

— ¿De qué hablas mamá? — Las lágrimas empañaron su visión.

El pecho de Hinata se estrujó, no esperaba tener que decirle eso a su hija tan pronto. Egoístamente había tratado de dejar a su hermana Hanabi la tarea de contarle todo sobre su enfermedad a su hija.

— ¿No encontraste al consejero? — Preguntó tratando inútilmente de desviar su atención.

— Él no importa... — Se abrazó al regazo de su madre, quien estaba semi sentada en la cama. — Ya sabía que estabas enferma, pero...

Hinata se mordió el labio, le dolía ver a su hija en ese estado.

— Esto no es una enfermedad, Naoko-chan, es una condición de nacimiento de tu madre que con el tiempo se fue agravando, por eso cuando naciste tu madre te traía muy seguido al hospital, tú también tenías esa condición. — Explicó Sakura. — Pero gracias a la preocupación de tus padres, fuiste diagnosticada a tiempo y estás curada.

Naoko alzó la cabeza para mirar a la mujer de cabellos rosas.

— ¿Puedes curar a mi mamá, Sakura-san?

— Podríamos intentarlo, pero la operación es de alto riesgo, durante la misión tu madre recibió un mal juuken, no tocó su corazón pero tapó una arteria, lo cual va a complicar cualquier intervención para revertir el daño. — Sakura decidió ser honesta, no podían seguir tratando a Naoko como una niña cuando ya era una chunnin. Pero lamentaba que la burbuja en la que su familia la mantuvo siempre fuera rota de manera tan abrupta con lo que le estaba sucediendo. — Sin embargo iré a la aldea del rayo con tu madre, allá hay algunos especialistas que podrían ayudarnos.

— ¿Y qué pasa si no se opera? — Preguntó Hanabi con voz queda.

— Honestamente, no lo sé, tal vez pueda tener un ataque al corazón, pero no es seguro su vida no corre riesgo en estos momentos pero es necesario actuar pronto.

— Mami... quiero ir contigo.— Y abrazó a la mujer.

— Todo estará bien… — Le susurró Hinata, logrando que el cansancio ganara en Naoko y unas lágrimas escaparan de sus perlados ojos.

— Naoko... — Hanabi jaló suavemente a la chica. — Tu mamá necesita descansar... — Le susurró al notar cómo el corazón de su hermana mayor se rompía a cada sollozo de su hija. — Y tú también necesitas dormir un poco.

— Puedo darle algo para dormir... — Sugirió Sakura, a lo que Hanabi asintió y agradeció en silencio. Sakura sacó a la chica llorosa y Hanabi miró a su hermana.

— ¿Hinata?

— Naoko ya sabe que Shikamaru es su padre biológico, si algo nos pasa, él podrá ser un apoyo para ella.

— Takuma marchó ya hace ya un año y no ha conseguido dar con esa persona… probablemente él no lo consiga antes de que te operen ¿Y si mejor esperamos…?

— Le he mandado un mensaje a Takuma, él ya se está dirigiendo al centro de la aldea, lo veré antes de la operación. Será suficiente para mi tomar su mano.

La castaña apretó sus puños.

— Ese maldito golpe ha echado a perder todos nuestros planes, se suponía que Takuma volvería con la cura y todo volvería a ser como antes… pero ahora esa operación es nuestra última esperanza y apenas nos da un maldito sesenta por ciento. — Hanabi sintió como un nudo en la garganta le quitaba el habla.

Se quedaron en silencio.

— ¿Sigues molesta conmigo? — Preguntó Hinata, la castaña no entendió de qué hablaba, así que Hinata continuó. — Cuando Tsunade-sama dijo que mi embarazo era de alto riesgo me dijiste que no valía la pena continuar si con eso mi vida se apagaba. — Sonrió ligeramente. — Me dejaste de hablar por algunos días.

— Sí, estaba enojada de que amaras tanto al idiota de Shikamaru, al punto de poner en riesgo tu vida para dar a luz a su hijo. Estaba enojada de que tu lo arriesgaras todo cuando él seguía con su vida ignorante de tu dolor... Pero cuando vi a Naoko y la tuve en mis brazos, entendí que al final lo hiciste por ti misma.

— No importa si el embarazo mermó mi salud, jamás me he arrepentido... pero por favor, cuida de ella. — Acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. — Supongo que no puedo llevarla conmigo, no sabría cómo explicarle que Takuma sigue vivo, es como dices, todos nuestros planes se cayeron, debemos improvisar un poco más.

Hanabi desvió la vista y asintió.

— Padre estará triste cuando se entere.

— Lo siento, creo que al final siempre le causaré problemas a padre. — Las lágrimas surcaron el rostro de la peliazul. De pronto la puerta se abrió y entró de nuevo Sakura, pero sin la joven.

— Está dormida en un sillón. — Tomó su tabla de resultados. — Entonces, ¿Decidiste, Hinata?

— Hai, me someteré a la operación en la aldea del país del rayo, Sakura-san. — Hizo una leve reverencia de cabeza.

La doctora asintió.

— Bien, Naruto debe aprobar un par de cosas pero no creo que haya grandes problemas siendo que ya tienes un lugar en el hospital de allá. Marcharemos pasado mañana como a las 10, pero deberás dormir aquí para monitorearte y tenerte en observación. — Miró a Hanabi. — ¿Podemos ir afuera un segundo? — La menor asintió.

— Te veré mañana, Hinata.

— Si, descansa Hanabi-chan. — Y sonrió mientras con el dorso de su mano limpiaba los restos de lágrimas que le quedaban.

Una vez fuera, Sakura comenzó a hablar.

— Me quedaré con ella todo el tiempo, a partir de mañana. Le suministraremos calmantes, pero es necesario que no tenga ningún tipo de sobresalto, será un viaje un poco largo pero su condición es estable. Debemos evitar cualquier cosa que le ocasione estrés.

— Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos... gracias, Sakura-san. — Hizo una reverencia, los modales eran lo primero para los Hyuugas, más para Hanabi como líder de su clan. — Ko y otro guardia acompañarán a Hinata-onee-sama en su viaje.

Miró el sillón, donde dormía su amada sobrina.

— Pienso que tal vez Naoko deba ir… — Murmuró Sakura.

— Ella aún no se recupera del todo porque perdió muchas reservas de chakra, además, Hinata debe permanecer tranquila y sin duda Naoko no ayudará mucho — Dijo pensando en que Hinata se iba a encontrar con Takuma, ambos padres ya tenían mucho de lo que preocuparse como para añadir a Naoko entre sus ocupaciones.

— De acuerdo. — Sakura se rindió, Hinata y su familia eran quienes debían tomar la decisión, pero ella no podría dejar a su pequeña hija en su lugar.

Hanabi hizo una reverencia y se despidió de la ninja médico. Cargó a la niña en su espalda y comenzó el camino de regreso a la mansión.

Bajó las escaleras, y al llegar a la recepción y abrir la puerta de salida, se topó de frente con Shikamaru Nara.

— Nara-san. — Hizo una reverencia y continuó con su camino, dejando la puerta cerrarse tras de ella.

— Puedo ayudarte. — Estiró los brazos para sostener a la niña, pero Hanabi negó con la cabeza.

— Es mi sobrina y mi responsabilidad de hoy en adelante, no se preocupe. — Continuó con su camino.

— Tsk. — Shikamaru torció la boca, de verdad no tenía ánimos para pelear, y al parecer la castaña tampoco pero no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. — Entonces las acompañaré, es tarde.

Hanabi no contesto, solo continuó caminando. Iban en silencio, cuando de pronto una presencia llegó a su lado.

— Shikamaru-san, Hanabi... — Era Konohamaru. — Dame a Nao-chan, Sakura-san ya me dijo que no despertará hasta mañana temprano.

Hanabi asintió y permitió que el chico tomara a la niña y la cargara en forma de princesa.

— Llévala a casa, por favor, aún debo hacer una diligencia más. — Dijo Hanabi con tristeza, ignorando al Nara.

— De acuerdo, te buscaré cuando la deje en su cama. — Y se despidió del Nara con un movimiento de cabeza.

La mujer asintió y continuó caminando.

— ¿Vas a ignorarme toda la noche? — Preguntó Shikamaru un poco cansado, caminaba automáticamente, sin mucha energía.

— No estamos en la torre del Hokage, no estoy obligada a hablar contigo.

— Eso es cierto, pero quisiera saber cómo sigue Hinata y por qué parecía que Naoko ingirió toda la farmacia del hospital.

Hanabi se detuvo y lo miró por unos momentos, estaban en el centro de la aldea.

— Acompáñame si quieres saber, porque solo voy a contar todo una sola vez.

El moreno asintió y siguió a la chica, uno metros después se dio cuenta de que se dirigían a los terrenos del clan Aburame.

— ¿Qué...? — Iba a preguntar, cuando vio que Shino se acercaba a ellos.

— Buenas noches, ¿Podrías llamar a Inuzuka-san? Necesito informales de algo relacionado con Hinata.

El Aburame asintió un grupo de insectos salieron volando y después los invitó a pasar a su casa.

— Siento molestar tan tarde. — Hanabi se sentó muy derecha en el sofá de la casa.

— No hay problema. — Shino entendía que Hanabi estuviera ahí, pero no sabía qué hacía Shikamaru Nara en ese lugar, probablemente fuera de parte del Hokage. — Es bueno saber que Nao-chan está bien. — Shino había tenido que salir de una misión y apenas había regresado hace un par de horas, pero se puso al día de lo sucedido con la hija de su mejor amiga y ex alumna en la academia.

Estuvieron en silencio los tres, cuando unos golpes toscos se escucharon en la puerta. Un Kiba somnoliento apareció.

— ¿Bien? — Preguntó Kiba sin saludar. — Supe que Hinata salió herida en la misión de rescate, ¿Nao-chan está bien?

— Sí, ahora Naoko está durmiendo en casa. — Hanabi aceptó la taza de té que Shino le ofreció.

— ¿Entonces para qué viniste? — A pesar de los años, Kiba no aprendió a tener tacto con las personas. — ¿El Hokage nos manda llamar? — Preguntó al ver a Shikamaru.

— Tengo que informarles algo importante. — Hanabi dejó la taza, se sentó muy recta y cerró los ojos. — Como saben, Hinata tuvo un embarazo de alto riesgo que afectó mucho su salud.

Kiba y Shino asintieron.

— ¿Cómo olvidarlo? La vez que se desmayó almorzando en mi casa casi hace que me muera del susto. — Dijo Kiba, a lo que Hanabi y Shino asintieron, aún lo recordaban.

— Nuestra madre murió por un mal degenerativo en el corazón y al parecer Hinata lo heredó, pero el embarazo hizo que su salud fuera menos estable... — Hizo una pausa, ella misma aún no asimilaba todo. — Probablemente en unos años su problema se hubiera complicado...

— ¿Estás diciendo que esto es más grave de lo que pensamos? — Preguntó Shino alarmado.

— Su vida no corre peligro en estos momentos, pero durante la misión recibió un mal golpe combinado con chakra muy cerca del corazón, por lo que necesita una operación de corazón para destapar su arteria o no saben qué podría pasar después. — Las emociones la traicionaron y comenzó a llorar.

Tapó su boca en un intento por disminuir el ruido de su llanto, pero es que cuando Sakura le había dado la noticia intentó ser fuerte frente a su hermana y su sobrina, pero ahora ya no tenía que guardar las apariencias. Takuma no había conseguido encontrar a la única persona que podría ayudar a su hermana y ahora no tenía la menor idea de qué pasaría.

— ¿Hablas en serio? — Preguntó Shikamaru. Así que por eso ella estaba tan pálida y delgada cuando la cargó durante su viaje de regreso a Konoha. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Los otros dos miembros del equipo ocho se quedaron mudos de la noticia.

— La van a operar en unos días en el país del rayo... pero solo hay un sesenta por ciento de posibilidad de que todo salga bien. — Dijo tratando de calmarse.

La noticia era inesperada para los tres hombres presentes, pero ver a una mujer tan altiva y orgullosa como Hanabi desmoronarse frente a ellos, los dejó shockeados.

— Debemos ir a... — Kiba dio un paso hacía la salida pero la voz de Hanabi lo detuvo.

— Por favor, avisen a Kurenai-san, pueden ir a despedirse pero... — Respiró lentamente, y limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su brazo. — Ella debe estar tranquila, no debe tener emociones fuertes... — Limpió su nariz con un pañuelo que siempre traía consigo y que su hermana había bordado para ella. — Hinata está estable de momento y va a viajar al país del rayo mañana acompañada de Ko, un guardia y Sakura-san. Vine porque necesito de su ayuda para cuidar de Naoko-chan, ella no irá.

— Sí, sin duda. — Respondió Shino de inmediato.

— Así es, vamos a estar con ella. — Los ojos del Inuzuka se tornaron rojos.

— Bien, se los agradezco. — Dijo Hanabi retomando el control de sus emociones. — Ya saben que Naoko puede ser muy hábil para huir y no quiero que vaya tras su madre.

— De acuerdo, yo puedo estar con ella tres días, pero el cuarto salgo de misión... — Dijo Kiba.

— No te preocupes, Inuzuka-san, papá y Haruka-san la entrenarán los días restantes en la mañana. — Indicó Hanabi.

— Yo puedo estar con ella saliendo de clases, puedo pedirle a Kurenai-sensei que me acompañe... — Shino asintió.

— Yo me encargaré de ella cuando nadie pueda. — Indicó Hanabi.

— ¿Y Naoko? ¿Ella no va a cuidar a su mamá?— Preguntó Shikamaru sorprendido… ¿Por qué todos decidían por Naoko? Ella ya no era un bebé y su lugar era con su madre.

 _"Así como Shikadai está con Temari…"_ Pensó.

— Ella no se va a mantener calmada, así no le causará ningún sobresalto a Hinata… — Justificó Hanabi.

— Hinata querrá que su hija esté con ella — Exclamó Shikamaru un poco más alto de lo adecuado. — Es el deber de un padre estar con su hijo y estoy seguro de que ella querrá verla.

Hanabi frunció el ceño.

— ¿Oíste lo que acabas de decir? No vengas a darme sermones de lo que un padre es, eres el último al que escucharía. — Trató de calmarse. — Además yo conozco mejor que nadie a Hinata y a Naoko, sé que va a mortificar a Hinata ver a su hija triste...

Shikamaru apretó sus puños muy molesto.

— Basta, no tiene sentido que discutan — Intervino Shino — Lo importante es pensar en Hinata...

— Además, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — Kiba interrumpió a Shino. Ambos chicos sabían de la paternidad de la niña, pero no estaban al tanto de que él Nara lo supiera.

La castaña y el Nara se quedaron en silencio.

— No hay caso seguirlo ocultando, él ya lo sabe. — Hanabi lo dijo luego de meditarlo. — Shikamaru Nara ya sabe que es el padre biológico de Naoko-chan... por eso parece que de pronto le interesa lo que ella siente. — Los Hyuugas también sabían ser tan venenosos como los Uchiha, algo que ni Hinata ni Naoko heredaron, como raras excepciones.

Los dos chicos ni se inmutaron.

— Ya era hora. — La sangre de Kiba comenzó a hervir.

— Así que ustedes lo sabían. — Afirmó el Nara sintiendo la molestia crecer en su interior. Al parecer todo el mundo lo sabía menos él. — Debieron decírmelo. — Y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

— ¿Y faltar a nuestra palabra? — Preguntó el chico perro.

— Para Hinata era importante no interferir en tu vida de nuevo. — Shino acomodó sus gafas.

— Pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Naoko siempre nos tuvo a su lado. Su nacimiento, su primer paso, sus primera palabras... — Kiba sonrió autocomplacido solo para molestarlo.

— Lo menos que puedes hacer es respetar las indicaciones de Hanabi-san. — Shino tampoco estaba de acuerdo con mantener lejos a Naoko de su madre, pero la castaña tenía un punto muy válido.

Shikamaru continuó dándole la espalda, solo atinó a apretar sus puños. El cansancio ya era demasiado, su hijo se había ido y se había quedado solo sin su familia, no era justo que le reclamaran por algo que no estuvo en sus manos.

— Hinata prefirió ocultarlo, así que la culpa no es toda mía. — Caminó hasta la entrada. — Quién diría que la amable Hanabi se convertiría en una nueva versión de Hiashi Hyuuga, igual de impositiva y prepotente.

La castaña sonrió de lado ante el desplante.

— Tal vez, pero ni siquiera Hiashi fue capaz de abandonar a su hija. No sé cómo eso hable de ti que a la primera botaste a mi hermana.

El Nara abrió la puerta y salió de la casa, dando un fuerte portazo.

Era más de lo que podía soportar.

.

A la mañana siguiente un par de golpes en la puerta despertaron a Shikamaru. Miró la hora, ya pasaban de las diez de la mañana. Genial, se le había hecho tarde para el trabajo, iba dos horas tarde, más el tiempo que le tomaría prepararse.

Se puso de pie con parsimonia y se dispuso a atender la puerta. Mayor fue su sorpresa al ver a Naruto, el Hokage, fuera de su casa.

— Buen día, traje dangos. — Saludó el rubio.

— ¿No deberías estar en la oficina? — Preguntó un poco desconcertado.

— Si, igual que tú — Respondió con una sonrisa el Hokage y se auto invitó a pasar.

Shikamaru hizo un poco de té para ambos.

— Primero que nada, quiero disculparme por el comportamiento que Boruto el día de ayer, Shion me contó lo que pasó.

El moreno se recargó en la silla y suspiró.

— Olvídalo, Shikadai y Boruto eran muy amigos.

— Pero no solo eso, fue brusco con Naoko-chan... — Shikamaru le confirmó cuando regresaron de la misión de rescate, que esa niña era su hija. — ¿Quieres hablar?

— ¿De qué podría hablar? Shikadai se fue con su mamá a Suna porque así no estará solo, me guste o no, es mejor así.

Naruto sonrió un poco triste.

— ¿Y qué hay con Naoko-chan? Sakura ya me informó de la situación de Hinata...

— Espero que no insinúes que puedo sustituir a Shikadai con Naoko.

— No, nunca diré eso. Pero puede ser una oportunidad para que los dos no se queden solos. Hanabi-sama ha venido en la mañana para pedirme que Naoko se ausente un par de semanas de la torre, dijo que la va a someter a un entrenamiento especial dentro del clan. Parece que lo están pasando mal.

— Tsk. — Exclamó el moreno mientras daba un trago a su té. — Parece que Hanabi se está tomando muy en serio su papel como protectora de su familia.

— Bueno, no me extraña — Naruto observó el vaho que escapaba de su té. — No has estado en las últimas reuniones de consejos de la aldea porque tú presides la de la Unión Shinobi, pero ahí es claro que Hinata es su mano derecha, a parte del apego que tienen como hermanas, si Hinata muere Hanabi quedará sola en el gobierno del clan.

— No sabía eso... — Murmuró Shikamaru.

— Hanabi depende mucho de Hinata, quien a su vez ha sobreprotegido mucho a su hermana y a su hija, una chica entrando a la adolescencia. Va a ser difícil para todos enfrentar esta situación. — Naruto exhaló. — Sería bueno si le dieras una mano a esa familia, pero no descuides a tu familia. — Naruto se puso de pie. — Si Shikadai regresa para fin de año, aún podría graduarse de la academia con sus amigos.

— Pero Temari...

— Seguro Shikadai te extraña a ti y a los otros, no seas perezoso y no lo dejes ir. Aún no es tarde. — El rubio se dirigió a la salida. Por un momento Shikamaru creyó que se trataba de un clon, pero al parecer era el verdadero Naruto. — ¡Ah! Te veré en la oficina más tarde... Y ten la libertad de ir a Suna cuando quieras, son solo cuatro horas de viaje, no es nada comparado a antes.

Y se marchó, dejando a un Shikamaru pensativo.

.

.

.

Naoko estaba sentada en el pórtico de su casa mientras observaba como el shishi odoshi sonaba en el estanque que estaba frente a ella. Observó como el tubo de bambú recibía gotas de agua, y al estar lleno, caía y hacía un particular sonido hueco que nunca le había gustado. Cuando tenía seis años, preguntó a su abuelo por qué los tenían ahí, a lo que él le respondió que era relajante escucharlos, pero eso no la convenció.

Entonces le preguntó a su padre, quien le dijo que cuando ella nació, su tía Hanabi mandó a poner un shishi odoshi en todos los estanques del clan. Ella preguntó por qué motivo su tía lo había hecho y él dejó escapar una franca risa que ella misma imitó.

" _Shishi odoshi significa 'asusta venados', parece que tu tía quiere mantenerlos a distancia_.", fueron sus palabras.

La niña de _seis_ años exclamó.

" _Pero son lindos_."

" _Es cierto, me alegra que te gusten_." Takuma miró el shishi odoshi caer y golpear la roca en un sonido hueco. " _¿Quieres que te cuente una historia...?"_ Y así pasaron el resto de la tarde sentados en el pórtico de la casa donde vivían, hasta que su madre llegó y los llamó para cenar.

— Papá ya sabía que no era su hija y aún así me quería… — Susurró al viento, mientras el shishi odoshi golpeaba incansable la misma roca de toda la vida. — Mamá se va a ir y no tengo certeza de que todo vaya a ir bien… ¿Qué debo hacer...?

De pronto una pelota roja golpeó el shishi odoshi y eso la sacó de sus pensamientos. Bajó de un salto del piso de madera donde estaba sentada y tomó la pelota entre sus manos, cuando aparecieron un grupo de cinco niños corriendo.

— Disculpe, Naoko-sama, creímos que no había nadie en el jardín principal… — Se disculpó el niño más grande del grupo, debería tener unos trece años.

— No hay problema. — Y les acercó la pelota para que la tomaran pero entonces los dos niños más pequeños se marcharon corriendo en dirección contraria. Naoko frunció el ceño y el niño que había hablado le hizo una reverencia de cuarenta y cinco grados.

— Siento su descortesía…

— Haciendo eso pareces nuestro padre, Sora. — Dijo uno de los niños que se había quedado, era el hermano menor de Sora, Kei.

— Sí, mejor que se quede con la pelota. — Dijo el otro niño, el mejor amigo de Kei. — Vámonos.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? — Preguntó la chica un poco molesta, ella solo estaba siendo amable.

— No están nuestros padres para obligarnos a ser amables contigo. — Kei y su amigo corrieron lejos de ahí, dejando al joven Sora solo con Naoko.

— Por favor, disculpe a mi hermano y su amigo. — Dijo Sora Hyuuga.

— Está bien… pero no entiendo… — Naoko lo miró con tristeza. Siempre habían sido así las cosas con los otros niños de su clan.

El chico se mordió un labio.

— El problema no es Naoko-sama. — Tragó grueso. — Es solo que los otros chicos están molestos de que Naoko-sama no siga del todo las reglas del clan.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Los ojos perla de la chica buscaron una respuesta en los perlas del chico que tomaba la pelota de sus manos.

— Ellos no entienden que Naoko-sama es una genio y por eso pudo ir a la academia y saltarse algunos protocolos del clan.

— ¿Ustedes no pueden ir a la academia? — El chico negó. — ¿Por qué?

— Lo normal es estudiar y entrenar dentro del clan. Cada año el consejo elige a los que pueden presentar su solicitud para ser gennin o ascender a chunnin u otros puestos.

— ¿Por eso siempre huyen de donde estoy?

Sora asintió.

— Tienen un poco de miedo y resentimiento, pues Hiashi-sama ha dicho que nadie puede molestarla aún si no asiste a los eventos del clan o no entrena con todos.

Naoko abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— ¿Tú no tienes miedo de que te vean conmigo? — Bajó la vista un poco desanimada, genial, a lo de su mamá y Shikadai debía sumarle que los otros niños la consideraban una especie de esfera de cristal dentro del clan.

— Pienso que Naoko-sama es más como Hinata-obaa-sama, amable y especial. — Rascó su nuca al tiempo que dejó caer la pelota. — ¡Oh! Lo siento — E hizo otra reverencia.

— Deja de hacerlo, no soy mi mamá o mi tía para que me traten con tanto respeto.

Sora sonrió.

— Hai, le queda mejor una sonrisa que el ceño fruncido, Naoko-sama — Y marchó corriendo.

Naoko se quedó pensativa. Sí, su madre dijo que no se rendiría sin luchar y ella haría lo mismo, iría tras Shikadai y arreglaría las cosas con él. Y luego marcharía al país del rayo, a buscar a cierto guardián para que ayudará a su madre…

— No más shishi odoshi ni quedarme de brazos cruzados.

.

.

.

Ya era de noche cuando Shikamaru salió de la torre. Se había quedado hasta tarde para reponer el tiempo que salió de misión y un par de pendientes que necesitaba resolver para el departamento de inteligencia. Honestamente estaba resignado a dejar que Hanabi llevara el control de la situación de Hinata, él había decidido salir de su vida así que ahora debía ser responsable por más que no estuviera de acuerdo.

Iba bastante cansado, pensando en qué cenar. Finalmente pensó que un poco de carne BBQ no le caería mal, así que se dirigió al local. Ordenó y comió lentamente, mientras la carne se asaba en la parrilla.

— Naruto tiene razón, no debo renunciar a Shikadai, él siempre quiso ser un ninja de Konoha, así que debo apoyar su voluntad de fuego. — Resolvió mientras cenaba. Así que comenzó a planear sus pendientes para darse un tiempo para ir a Suna.

Cuando terminó de comer, pagó y salió del local mucho más animado, iba llegando a los territorios Nara cuando escuchó un nombre muy familiar.

— Naoko, por favor, tan solo escúchame un minuto. — Shikamaru vio a Konohamaru avanzar tras de la niña.

— No y por favor, deja de seguirme — Y saltó para después perderse de vista.

Shikamaru miró al chico.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— Hanabi le dijo que Hinata iba quedarse con Kiba estos días, pero se negó y no quiere escuchar a nadie. Quise animarla diciéndole que su tía y yo formalizaremos nuestra relación pero… creo que no lo tomó muy bien... — El castaño bajó los hombros apesadumbrado. — Tomó su mochila de viaje y se fue corriendo...

— ¿Y por qué estás tú detrás de ella? ¿No deberían de estar tras ella las personas de su clan?

La mirada del chico se entristeció.

— Hiashi-sama adora a Naoko-chan, así que nadie quiere ayudar a Hanabi porque si el anciano ve que la contradicen, inmediatamente los castiga. — Suspiró. — Naoko nunca abusó de ese "poder", pero desde la mañana está incontrolable...

— Entiendo eso, pero ¿Por qué precisamente tú?

— Bueno, Hanabi y yo llevamos saliendo unos años. — De pronto sus ojos brillaron y el ánimo del chico mejoró. — Así que Naoko-chan es como mi sobrina. Además eso es lo que debe hacer una pareja, apoyarse en los momentos buenos y malos.

— Por eso fuiste en la misión de rescate... — Shikamaru hizo gala de su deducción.

— Yei, no podía dejar sola a Hinata.

Shikamaru rascó su nuca, un poco avergonzado por lo que iba a decir.

— Así que tu eres el pilar que sostiene a las dos hermanas, ¿Eh?

— Eso intento, aunque Hinata es muy reservada. Tokuma era quien las sostenía realmente. — Señaló Konohamaru. — En fin, debo ir tras Naoko, creo que lo que está planeando no es nada bueno.

— Te ayudaré. — Shikamaru consultó su reloj y vio que eran las once de la noche, por más chunnin que fuera, esas no eran horas para que nadie anduviera vagando en la aldea.

— Gracias. — Y sonrió el joven, sabía que Shikamaru era el padre biológico de Naoko, así que le agradaba ver que se preocupaba por la chica.

Avanzaron por la aldea, pero al parecer ella era muy buena ocultando su presencia.

— Sabes, ella es muy amable y tranquila tal como Hinata. — Empezó a decir de la nada Konohamaru. — También le gustan los juegos de estrategia como a ti. — Shikamaru sonrió de lado, eso ya lo sabía. — Pero a veces le dan unos impulsivos energéticos, muy extraños, no sé de quién los sacó...

— Probablemente de mi madre... las mujeres de mi clan suelen ser un poco problemáticas. — Respondió para sí mismo pero el otro chico lo escuchó y sonrió.

— Seguro es así.

Pronto decidieron separarse para abarcar más terreno; la aldea había crecido mucho los últimos años y Naoko podría estar en cualquier sitio. Shikamaru marchó un rato más, cuando de pronto una duda cruzó su mente... ¿Por qué si Naoko había ido a la estación del tren el día de ayer, no le había hablado? Con esa duda en mente fue a la casa de Naruto.

— Buenas noches. — Saludó cuando Shion le abrió la puerta.

— Buenas noches, Shikamaru-san, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? — Dijo ella mientras lo dejaba pasar.

— ¿Está Boruto?

— Sí. — La mujer caminó hasta las escaleras y le gritó, pero no hubo respuesta. Aquello descolocó a la madre, quien subió seguida de Shikamaru y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que el niño no estaba. — Pero cenamos hace apenas una hora... — Murmuró temerosa.

— No te preocupes, creo que sé dónde está, pero de todas formas, avisa a Naruto.

Shion asintió mientras Shikamaru iba a casa de Sakura. Sucedió lo mismo, Sarada no estaba.

Mientras Shikamaru iba a la torre del Hokage, mandó un pergamino a las casas de los amigos de Shikadai. ¿Y si Boruto o Naoko los convenció de ir a Suna por el pequeño Nara?

— Espero que no vayas a Suna, Naoko... — Murmuró Shikamaru mientras subía las escaleras de la torre.

— Shikamaru... — La voz de Naruto se dejó escuchar, pero Shikamaru se siguió de largo corriendo a su oficina.

— Van a Suna. — Dijo mientras metía un par de cosas en una mochila de viaje.

— ¿Por qué crees eso?

— Si Naoko es una mínima parte de noble que Hinata, se habrá sentido culpable de que Shikadai se fuera con su madre. Por otro lado Boruto y sus amigos sin duda estarían dispuestos a ir con ella.

— Esto es grave, no tienen pasaportes ni permisos.

— Y Naoko es una ninja activa que pretende ingresar a otra aldea sin permiso. — Kakashi llegó detrás de Naruto. — Podría ser malinterpretada su presencia en Suna.

— Lo sé. — Respondió Shikamaru. Terminó de guardar sus cosas y miró al rubio. — Sé que ya me retrase con mi trabajo al ir a la misión anterior, pero necesito ir, Naruto.

— Ve, — Asintió el rubio, sabía que eran tiempo difíciles para su amigo. — Pero deben volver de inmediato.

— Entiendo.

— Naruto, avisa a Gaara para que no los detengan en la frontera, y que alguien los vigile. — Dijo Kakashi tratando de apoyar a los chicos.

— Bien, y también le pediré a Shizune que confirme quienes se fueron y avise a sus familias.

El Hokage y Shikamaru salieron a hacer sus respectivas tareas.

— Esa niña está descartada si quiere entrar a ANBU, ¿Qué clase de ninjas estamos formando en los tiempos de paz? — Dijo mientras Kakashi suspiró cansado.

.

Shikamaru tenía todo listo para ir a Suna, solo estaba esperando a que Chouji llegara con los boletos, mientras él e Ino esperaban en la sala de espera de la estación. Chou Chou, Sarada, Inojin, Mitsuki y Boruto fueron los que marcharon en búsqueda del pequeño Nara.

— Cuando regresemos se quedará un mes sin papas...— Escuchó que murmuraba su mejor amigo mientras le daba los boletos del tren a Ino. — Partimos en dos horas.

— Inojin tendrá suerte si aún encuentra su cama... — Murmuró enfadada la rubia. Aunque también se había unido al grupo porque le preocupaba la joven Naoko, pues trabajaba con ella en la torre. Cuando se enteró de que la joven chunnin era hija de Shikamaru se sorprendió, pero no dudó en ayudar.

De alguna forma Ino se sentía culpable pues cuando Shikamaru terminó su relación con la Hyuuga, no hizo algún intento por acercarse a ella, si lo hubiera hecho tal vez ella hubiera podido hacer algo...

Shikamaru asintió y vio su reloj, eran las tres de la mañana. El primer tren partiría a las cinco.

— Gracias por acompañarme.

— No te preocupes, además Karui se puso histérica y no me dejaba dormir, supongo que podemos dormitar un poco antes de partir. — Murmuró el Akimichi mientras tomaba asiento.

— Yo... tengo que hacer algo antes. — El usuario de las sombras se puso de pie y colocó su mochila de viaje junto a su amigo.

— ¿Irás a ver a Hinata? — Preguntó Ino mientras miraba sus uñas.

El Nara desvió la mirada.

— Ella salvó a Shikadai, supongo que debo agradecerle...

— ¿Sabes? Cuando ella y tú salían siempre pensé que te veías diferente. — Chouji miró a su amigo con una sonrisa. — Ni Ino ni yo podíamos creer lo bien que te iba con una persona tan calmada como Hinata. Pero cuando terminaron y decidiste casarte con Temari, volviste a ser el mismo Shikamaru de nuestra infancia. Fue extraño, como si el Shikamaru que estaba con Hinata hubiera sido una ilusión.

— No entiendo lo que quieres decir.

— Nosotros te conocemos de toda la vida — Ino se puso de pie y puso una mano en su cadera. — Así que Chouji y yo comprendimos que el amor de tu vida era Temari, por eso te apoyamos cuando Naruto llegó a golpearte. — Ella hizo una mueca de fastidio, le había costado trabajo no querer matarlo por lastimar a Hinata. — Pero a veces la persona que más amas no es tu alma gemela. Hinata hacía de ti otro hombre.

— ¿Estás diciendo que Hinata es mi alma gemela? — Preguntó con escepticismo.

Chouji se alzó de hombros.

— El amor es extraño. — Ino suspiró. — Deberías dar gracias de que tuviste la oportunidad que siempre quisiste con Temari. No funcionó, bueno, sigue adelante. Te queda mucho por vivir.

— Hablas como si estuviera deprimido.

Ino sonrió con sorna.

— Sin duda alguna lo estás, y sin meterme a tu mente, puedo decirte que una parte de ti está agradeciendo a Nao-chan esto, no quieres dejar ir a tu hijo.

— Sería bueno que hablarás con Hinata, tal vez no les quede mucho tiempo en Konoha y parece que aún tienes algo que decirle. — Chouji cerró los ojos como si fuera a dormir.

Ino se sentó.

— Yo siempre aposté por Hinata, pero al final es tu vida y como tus amigos no nos queda otra más que apoyarte. — Movió sus manos señalando la salida de la estación de trenes. — Así que ve y dí lo primero que te diga el corazón.

Shikamaru se dio la vuelta y marchó.

— Tsk, el corazón fue el que me metió en esto. — Murmuró mientras saltaba de techo en techo en dirección al hospital. Metió una mano en busca de un cigarrillo. Lo encendió y cuando exhaló el humo, se dió cuenta de que sí había algo que quería decirle a Hinata, algo sobre esa carta que encontró en el mueble junto a su cama.

.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Quedó un poco largo el capítulo y el capítulo 10 va a tener una extensión similar, así que díganme si consideran mejor que parta el final en dos partes o si se animan a leerlo tal como quede :)

Este fic duró como tres meses, es la primera vez que no tardo años en terminar y está experiencia me ha enseñado un par de cosas, entre ellas que debo escribir primero el fic, y ya después publicarlo.

Considero importante señalar que este fic fue una especie de "descanso" de escribir Cautivos, así que ya me voy a centrar en ese KakaHina y en la traducción que estoy haciendo de un ShikaHina.

Mañana respondo reviews, iba a hacerlo ahorita, pero generalmente me toma dos horas y yo quedé de subir este capítulo en viernes así que lamento la tardanza en las respuestas, amo sus reviews y me gusta tomarme mi tiempo para responderlos jeje.

Quiero agradecer a todos el mundo que ha puesto la historia en sus favoritos o que activaron las alertas, me ha animado a no abandonar, porque siento que no me quedó la historia como la imaginaba, me ganó el realismo, se me fueron de las manos los personajes (sobre todo Shikamaru) o no sé qué pasó.

En términos generales estoy satisfecha con este fic pero creo que puedo hacerlo mejor, y mi próximo long-fic ShikaHina será mejor, es una promesa.

Si quieren seguir en contacto conmigo pueden encontrarme en mi página de Facebook **Tamashitsumo** , donde subo anime y cosas de todo un poco, así como también podemos conversar. Y si llegaron hasta aquí, sepan que habrá final alternativo jajaja ;)

.

Gracias y nos leemos en quince días.

Viernes 13 de octubre del 2017


End file.
